Gemini
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: Sam Abbott and Oliver Wood have been best friends since birth practically, even growing up next door to each other and Wood declaring himself her older brother as children. In their last year at Hogwarts, however, everything changes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Sam? Sam? Where are you?" a voice called out through the twilight. "Come back here! It's much too dark for you to still be out alone! It's not safe!"

A little girl with long, dark blonde hair sat up and gazed through the tall grass of the meadow, barely making out her father's wandlight in the growing dark. She giggled softly and laid back down in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"There you are!" a little boy exclaimed quietly as he walked up and stood over her, a goofy grin on his face, his dark brown curls mussed up.

"Shh! They'll find me!" she whispered furiously as she yanked him down into the tall grass with her. He laughed softly and positioned himself next to her, folding his arms behind his head.

"Why you always come out here at night, Sammie?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"I like to look at the stars," she said, her blue-grey eyes still fixed on the sky. He looked up at them, silence falling between them a few moments. Sam pointed up. "See… that's Orion. And that's Cassiopeia."

"Dunno how you remember all the names," he replied. She chuckled softly

"It's not that hard, Woodsie," she replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "Besides… they're my favorite thing."

"Thought dancing was your favorite thing," he replied.

"You can have more than one favorite thing," she replied with a huff. "Not all of us are obsessed with one thing."

"I'm not obsessed with one thing," he retorted.

"Sure, you're not. What else do you like besides quidditch?" she asked, glancing over at him. He scrunched his face in concentration as he thought for a moment.

"Ehm…"

"See," she said, giggling. He looked over at her, frowning.

"I like reading," he said. "And I like watching you dance."

"That doesn't count. That's something I do and you just watch. It's got to be something you do," she said sensibly.

"Fine… I like… Well, I'm not sure what else I like, but I'm only 11," he said finally. She smiled and glanced over at him as he fixed his eyes back up at the sky. "What's your favorite constellation?" She looked back up, searching for a bit before she pointed up again.

"That one. Gemini," she said finally.

"What's it mean again?" he asked.

"The twins," she said softly, her small hand falling back down as she frowned slightly.

"Oh…"

Sighing heavily, she trained her eyes on the constellation that she could always find first in the sky, no matter where it was.

"You know… It's okay to still miss them. I miss them too," the boy said softly, glancing over at her.

"I know," she said. "Just… can't help but be a little bit scared for tomorrow. Would've been easier if he were here. Both of them, really."

"You don't have to be scared," he said, sitting up slightly and looking over at her. "You have me. And I'm sure we'll be sorted into the same house." She looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"Yea, but it's not the same. He was my twin," she said before looking back up at the sky. Oliver sat for a moment, thinking. He then looked over at her, a bright grin on his face.

"Well… I can't be your twin, but… I could be your brother," he said. She looked back over at him, confused.

"Oliver, you can't be my brother, we're not related," she said, sounding much too sensible for her 11 years.

"Of course, I can," he stated. "And I will be. From now on, I am Oliver Wood - brother to Sam Abbott." She giggled and then sat up, throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks, Woodsie," she said.

"Sam! Where the devil are you?!" she heard her father shout again.

"Roger, I'm sure she's fine!" a woman shouted at him. The two looked over towards where they could slightly see the couple searching at the edge of the woods that separated their houses from the meadow.

"Oliver's with her, so I'm sure they're just out in the meadow!" another woman shouted.

"Samantha Abbott! Get back here! You have to get up early or we'll all be late!" her father shouted again.

"Suppose we should go back," she said, standing. Oliver stood up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, Sammie. We'll be fine at Hogwarts," he said with a smile.

"Best mates forever?" she asked.

"Best mates forever," he replied.

* * *

 **Okay, so there is a story with this one - this is probably the fourth version of this story that I've done. The original I started back in university (and it was set during sixth year). Left it and then came back to it last year and started re-writing it. Got that version finished but then I didn't like it. So I started rewriting it as a lighter version (still in sixth year). Didn't like that one so trashed it and completely started over set in seventh year. Got about 3/4 finished and decided to change a major plot point, which meant I had to re-write most of it.**

 **And now we have this version, which I'm mostly happy. I'm pretty much done with it, save the last 2 or so chapters. I thought I was done with the HP universe after the Wood Series, but this one kept demanding my attention. I didn't think I'd post it, but after I got it pretty much done, thought why not? It's a standalone and not related to the Wood Series at all. I'm pretty much done with that for the time being. Don't know how often I'll post, though I'll try to do it often as I've gotten it pretty much done for the most part.**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**


	2. The Secret

**The Secret**

 _Six Years Later_

Sam breathed in deep, taking in the salty sea air. She loved coming to the beach. Her family stayed there two weeks every summer with their neighbors and good friends, the Woods. It was the only time she got a break from dance rehearsal. And her overbearing father was more relaxed, being away from his work. It was a good way to unwind before heading back to Hogwarts.

Though it was also two weeks again from him. Which was not so great. But they had been secretly sending owls since they arrived. She smiled to herself, proud that she had finally managed to trick even her auror father. No one knew about him. Not even her best friend.

"What are you smiling about?" Oliver asked, walking up behind her. Sam glanced over her shoulder and shrugged as he sat down next to her in the sand, bottle in hand.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Just, thinking about our last year at Hogwarts."

"What's there to smile about? It's NEWTS and then a strict practice schedule for me with plenty of scouts to worry about. And then non-stop rehearsal for you with the audition coming over winter break," he replied, staring at her dubiously. Sam laughed and took the bottle from him, taking a generous drink.

"Ah, but then freedom," she said, grinning. "Once we're done with all that, you'll be playing at Puddlemere, I'll be at Watsworths dance company, and we'll both be living on our own in Diagon Alley – doing whatever the hell we want." Oliver thought for a bit and then nodded.

"Suppose it's not so bad when you think of it that way," he said, taking the bottle back.

"This is why I was always the smart one," she said, winking at him.

"Tell me again how you ended up in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw?" he asked, chuckling.

"My bravery far outweighs my intelligence. But together they create a lethal combination," she said. "Or something like that. It actually rhymed, I think." She looked out at the night sky, falling silent a few moments and the two passed the bottle back and forth. Oliver watched her, unable to take his eyes off the serene look on her face.

He knew that if he was going to say anything, now was the time. All summer he had been battling the realization that he was falling for his best friend. And all summer he had tried to find a way or a time to tell her. But between his training and her rehearsals – not to mention the heaps of summer homework the two had – there hadn't been much. Every other day, she would go off to Diagon Alley for class with Madame Bernard, leaving early in the morning and not returning until late. When she wasn't there, she was often in the dance studio her dad built in the basement. While Oliver often did his homework in there while she practiced, it still wasn't a very good place to admit that he was in love with her.

So, it had to be now. On the beach trip. If he waited until they went back to Hogwarts, the both of them would be too swept up in class and training and his chance would slip away.

"What are you thinking, Sammie?" he asked softly. She glanced at him and then back up at the sky.

"About Gemini," she said. Oliver looked up, locating her favorite constellation. "How you think Zach would be now?" Oliver sighed, conjuring up his memories of Sam's twin. It had been 12 years since Sam's twin brother and muggle mother had died in a car accident. While she and her father seem to have moved on for the most part, Oliver knew that Sam always carried a part of him with her.

"Probably excited. Especially about the quidditch season," he replied. Sam smiled at him.

"You still think he would have made the house team?" she asked. Oliver nodded.

"Of course. We were always flying around the back meadow together. He had good control even then. Probably would have been a good chaser," he said. "And he would have been Gryffindor, obviously."

"I always thought he'd end up being a musician," Sam said. "Though I suppose you could be a good musician and quidditch player."

Oliver looked over at her again and gulped. Now was the time.

"Sammie… there's something I need to tell you," he started. She looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, are we telling secrets! Let me go first. I have one that I've been dying to tell you all summer," she said, grabbing the bottle from him and drinking. She was giggling like she usually did when she got tipsy.

"Ehm… alright," he said, slightly reluctantly.

"Well, so you remember at the beginning of summer, when Dad and I had that big argument over whether I could start going into classes by myself in Diagon Alley and Mum and I won?" she asked. Oliver nodded.

"Came back saying the advanced classes had been extended to all day sessions," he replied.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true," she said. "Classes were the same, just… I've been spending the extra time going around the Alley on my own." Oliver's eyes widened. All summer?

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you," he said, trying not to pout. He was 17. A man practically, since he was of age. And a quidditch player. Quidditch players didn't pout. But still he was hurt that she didn't invite him along.

"I'm sorry, Woodsie. At first, I was just trying to see if it worked and I swear, then I was going to bring you in on it. But then… well… I started meeting someone," she said, smiling to herself. Oliver frowned, not liking where this conversation was going. Sam didn't often have relationships, deeming them a distraction from dance. She had dated some Ravenclaw last year for a time but dropped him suddenly after she found out he had been cheating on her.

"Been going off with Finn, have you?" he asked. Finn was the only other serious dancer at Hogwarts – a bloke from Hufflepuff. As such, he and Sam had been training together since they all started school and he knew the two were quite close. Though not as close as she and Oliver. If she were dating anyone, he thought perhaps it would be him.

"No, not Finn. Really that's just as impossible as me and you. I know him too well," she said offhandedly. Oliver took a large gulp of his firewhiskey, trying not to wince at the comment. "It's, ehm, well… it's someone that would likely make Dad very angry."

Oliver quickly ran through the options in his head. Though it was quick. While Roger Abbott preferred his only daughter never date, her mum had convinced him that Sam be allowed to partake in normal teen activities and he had come around. But there was only one house that would make his blood boil. He immediately frowned at her.

"You're dating a bloody Slytherin," he replied.

"Come on, Woodsie. They're not all bad," she said, taking the bottle from him.

"Did you forget that Gryffindors hate Slytherins and vice versa?" he asked roughly. Sam snorted.

"That's mostly you and Flint," she replied after taking a drink and handing it back to him. "Well… everyone hates Flint, even half his house. But that's besides the matter. They aren't all bad. Adrian certainly isn't like them."

Oliver froze. Adrian Pucey. Sam was secretly dating Adrian Pucey. A pureblood whose family would likely blow just as big a gasket if they found out. While Roger Abbott was pureblood, with a muggle mum, Sam was decidedly half-blood. Not to mention the Abbotts had been named blood traitors decades ago when Roger and his brother were sorted into Gryffindor and both ended up marrying muggles. After turning their backs on pureblood ways, the whole family despised the circle. Oliver didn't blame him the way the purebloods spoke about them.

"Seriously, Sam. Adrian Pucey?! What are you thinking," he said before he could think. Sam frowned at him.

"I was thinking, well hey, here's a nice bloke who understands my passion for dance and desire to be independent. Not to mention whom I happen to have a lot in common with. Perhaps I'll give him a chance," she said.

"You know it can't go anywhere. His family will never accept you and your father most certainly will never accept him," Oliver said with a harsh laugh, taking a larger drink of firewhiskey than intended. Sam frowned at him.

"Adrian doesn't care what his family thinks," she said. "In fact, he plans to do what Dad did. Leave the pureblood circle. He wants to play professional quidditch – like you. I think Dad and he would rather get along. As would you if you'd get over yourself." She yanked the bottle from his hand and turned to face the ocean again, sulking. Oliver watched her a moment and sighed.

There was no way he could tell her now. Not while she was dating someone else. And he didn't want to lose her. But he still wasn't completely sure he could get on board with this.

"I don't know, Sammie… just… Gryffindors haven't dated Slytherins in, well, I can't really remember the last time. You know when we go back to school, it's not going to be easy," he said. "I just want you to be safe." She glared at him, then huffed as she pushed herself up from the beach.

"Oliver Michael Wood. We've been best friends since tots and you've always stood by me and supported me," she shouted. "Even the crazier ideas. And right now, I need you more than ever to support me. I _know_ it's going to be hard. And I _know_ that half-" Oliver gave her a look, "Okay, most of the school is going to give me hell for this, but I _like_ him! And I want to give it a chance. But if you won't be there for me then, then… then I suppose we're not the best friends I thought we were." She took a large drink from the bottle and tossed it back to him, hard.

"I'm going to bed," she declared. Oliver sighed as she stomped through the sand.

"Sammie," he said, turning to face her.

"No, I'm done listening to you," she shouted back, continuing on. He turned back around towards the oceans and took a long drink from the bottle, trying to come to terms with everything that had just happened.

He was going to confess his feelings towards Sam. Then she told him she had a secret boyfriend. Then she told him it was a bloody Slytherin. He had reacted badly. She got angry and stormed off. While normally laidback, if rambunctious, Sam had a wicked temper. And an unrivaled ability to hold a grudge when pushed.

"Bugger," he muttered as he continued drinking. He wasn't completely sure how he was going to fix this one.

* * *

 _A week later_

"Sam! I've nearly got the laundry finished!" a voice called up the stairs. Sam sighed as she sat in her window seat that looked out over the back meadow and forest. She was conveniently avoiding the side window that looked over to Oliver's room next door. "SAM! DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, Mum! Coming!" she called back, pushing up from the seat and walking out of her room. She bounded down the stairs, through the front entry and back into the kitchen. Her mother – or rather stepmother as she had married Sam's father when she was just 8 – elegantly raised her wand as clothing started rising from a basket and folding itself.

Celeste Martin-Abbott had been in the same year as Roger Abbott and Alan and Agatha Wood at Hogwarts. They were all in Gryffindor and been close during school, though Celeste had lost touch after graduation, going off to live in France for a time – when things were not so great for muggleborns and half-bloods. Sam had hated her when she started dating her dad when she was 7, thinking that no one could replace her mum. But Celeste had gradually won her over by the time they married, becoming her champion against her father's more absurd safety precautions.

Now that she was 17, the two were rather close. Celeste had been muggleborn and was hellbent on making sure Sam was still connected to her muggle roots, often arranging for her muggle grandparents to visit her and indulging her stepdaughter with various muggle items, though her father had previously deemed some of them too dangerous. She had become the bridge between the two, often calming both when they got into their more epic arguments.

"Have you finished packing all your dance gear?" she asked, looking over at Sam, who was now leaning against the double doors that led to the back garden.

"Yes," Sam replied dully.

"Good, Madame Bernard is set to come to Hogwarts for your classes every Sunday. And I just received an owl from Professor McGonagall approving your rehearsal schedule," she said, glancing up at her. "Have you heard from Finn?"

"Got an owl this morning," Sam replied with a heavy sigh. "Said the same from Professor Sprout." Celeste studied her daughter, frowning slightly. She had noticed the frosty atmosphere between her and Oliver the last few days of their beach trip and in the week since they came back. The families were set to leave early in the morning to go down to Diagon Alley before the teens left on the Hogwarts Express the day after. If the two were still arguing by then, it was likely to be a long, uncomfortable ride.

"Noticed you haven't been over to see Oliver lately," she said cautiously. Sam's face immediately turned stormy.

"I've no intention of visiting Oliver unless he apologizes," she spat. Celeste sighed heavily. It was very much unlike the two to fight like this. Sure, they had had their arguments over the years, but they were usually over just as quickly as they started – and normally over quidditch as Sam was an Arrows fan while Oliver was Puddlemere. But this was unusual. She and Agatha had spent a decent amount of time over tea discussing what could be the cause but hadn't the foggiest.

"Sam… you two have been friends for years. Don't you think you should try and work this out? Whatever it is?" she asked softly as she stepped over to her. Sam spun around.

"No! Not when he's being a stupid git," she said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "I'm going down to the studio."

Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Just be sure to come up for supper!" she called out.

"I will!" Sam said in return. Celeste returned to the laundry, now sending the various piles upstairs to wherever they belonged before turning to start dinner preparations. As she looked out the window over the sink, she saw Agatha out in the garden. Celeste started grinning as the idea popped in her head.

If Sam wasn't going to tell her what was going on and insisted on avoiding Oliver, then she was going to force the two teens to confront each other. She quickly left the sink and walked outside.

"Agatha! I've got an idea!"

* * *

When Sam came downstairs after her shower, she was surprised to find the dining room set up. Usually they ate in the kitchen when it was just the three of them.

"Mum, are we having guests?" Sam asked, counting six settings.

"Why yes, we are," Celeste said, smiling as she walked in and placed a pot roast on the table.

"Celeste?" a voice called out as the front door opened. Sam turned to look at the entryway, seeing Agatha and Alan Wood walk in. She groaned slightly when a nervous-looking Oliver followed.

"We brought the cabernet you like," Agatha said as she walked over and hugged Celeste, a bottle of wine in her hand. Alan was carrying another as Oliver shifted on his feet, sending furtive glances at the frowning Sam.

"Lovely," Celeste replied. "Please, have a seat. Roger should be here shortly and I'm just sending the last of the food to the table."

"Ready for your last year at Hogwarts, Sam?" Agatha asked warmly as the four sat. Of course, her mum would put her next to Oliver.

"As ready as I can be," Sam replied, hoping she sounded friendly. She wasn't angry with Mr. and Mrs. Wood, and really, Mrs. Wood had become a sort of second mother, often helping out before her father had started dating Celeste and they married.

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully at your audition this year," Alan said.

"I certainly hope so," Sam replied breezily. "Since Dad won't let me audition at muggle companies, it's really the only chance I have to dance professionally."

"And with good reason. Do you know how dangerous the muggle world can be for a young girl on her own?" Roger Abbott said as he walked into the dining room, having just flooed in from the Ministry. Sam rolled her eyes. They had had this argument many times.

"It's not that dangerous, Roger. And you know that," Celeste said, returning with the last of the dishes floating behind her. She sat them on the table and took the chair next to Roger. "I think it would be good for Sam to have a few options. Takes some of the pressure off."

"No, we've already had this discussion. Sam is to stay in the wizarding world until she's older, and that's final," he said.

"But I'm already of age, Dad," Sam replied.

"Samantha, let's not get into this again. Especially when we have company," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sam huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Fine," she said. Celeste shot Agatha and Alan an apologetic look.

"Well, then. Are you ready to go back, Oliver?" she said, looking across the table as they all started to fill their plates and Celeste stood to pour the wine.

"Yes, Mrs. Abbott," he said. Agatha laughed.

"He might be ready for quidditch season but I'm fairly sure half his trunk is spread out all over his room," she replied. Oliver looked down at his plate.

"But at least he is set to have a strong season," Alan added, beaming at his son in pride. "As long as he keeps his marks up."

"That's good to hear," Celeste said, moving around the table. "I'm sure your parents and Sam will keep us updated on your matches."

"What sorts of plays you got going," Roger – ever the quidditch fan - asked, looking at Oliver.

"A variety," he replied. "Sam helped me out with a few." He cautiously glanced over at her.

"Is that so?" Roger asked, turning his gaze to his daughter, who had a glass of water to her lips.

"I don't play, Dad. I just help him work out the kinks in his strategies," she said, frowning at him.

"She's rather brilliant at it. Sees things that I miss," Oliver added, hoping flattery would help get him back into Sam's good graces. "Been doing it for years. She's usually working out when we practice, so catches a lot of them." The way Sam side-eyed him told him flattery wasn't working.

"Well, isn't that wonderful," Agatha said. Sam raised an eyebrow at her. Mrs. Wood knew full and well that Sam had been helping Oliver with either his plays or his homework since they started school.

"Trust me, he needs it," Sam said coolly, not looking at Oliver. The parents looked at each other as an awkward silence fell over the table.

"Well, then… assume things are going well in the auror department," Alan said, deciding to direct the conversation from the troublesome teens.

"Been busy, what with the breakout," he said. The adults all frowned – obviously knowing what he was talking about - as Sam looked up at her father.

"What breakout?" she asked. She had been rather preoccupied that summer and didn't read the Prophet much.

"Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban. Which is why I didn't want you going off to the Alley by yourself," he said sternly. "I've half a mind to keep you out of Hogsmeade this year as well."

"You can't, Dad! It's my last year at Hogwarts and I _need_ to go to Hogsmeade!" she shouted. Roger just sighed.

"You don't need to go Hogsmeade," he replied.

"But I do! How else am I supposed to deal with the pressure of everything this year? Unless you want me to have a nervous breakdown by October," Sam retorted.

"Stop being so dramatic, Samantha," he replied.

"Dear, I'm sure she'll be fine. The school is still allowing them and I'm sure they wouldn't do that if they thought there was any danger. Besides, Oliver and her other friends will be with her. She'll be perfectly safe," Celeste countered. Roger studied Sam and then Oliver, who was already standing at about 6'2 and solid muscle.

"Suppose I'll allow it," he said finally. Sam sat back in her chair, smiling slightly. Though she then frowned, realizing she would have to go with Oliver. Perhaps her father didn't need to know if she went with Adrian. "Besides, the Ministry is sending dementors to the school as a precaution." Celeste and Agatha gasped.

"Dementors? Really? How is that safe?" Celeste asked.

"They'll stay away from the students," he said. "I'm not exactly thrilled with it, but it's better than nothing. And it's only until we catch the bastard, which I'm sure we will soon."

Sam looked down at her plate. Dementors? Seemed rather drastic. She wondered why the Ministry would ever approve that. But then she shrugged and continued eating. If her dad was assigned to find the escaped convict, there wasn't any need to worry. While he infuriated her more often than not, she knew he was good at his job.

Dinner continued on, albeit still awkward with the cold treatment Sam was giving Oliver. Once it finished, the adults settled in the living room while the dishes washed themselves. Sam was in the middle of contemplating if she could get away with pretending to go practice in the studio again to get away from Oliver when her mother suggested they enjoy the night air in the back garden.

Shooting Celeste a dirty look, Sam trudged out the back door with a reluctant Oliver following, both carrying bottles of butterbeer that her mother handed them. She plopped down in one of the chairs at the large table there, sending Oliver a look that clearly said not to sit next to her.

He sighed as he fell into a chair across from her.

"Are you planning to ignore me for the rest of the year?" he asked wearily before taking a drink.

"Only until you apologize and agree to accept that I'm dating Adrian," she said, not looking at him. Oliver frowned.

"I only want what's best for you," he replied.

"Maybe what's best for me is letting me decide who I date," she retorted, glaring at him.

"You're already under enough pressure this year. Are you sure you can handle the wrath of both Gryffindor and Slytherin on top of that?" he asked. "Not to mention, once your father finds out-"

"He won't find out," Sam said. "Not until we're ready to tell him anyway. And it's not like we're going to waltz into Hogwarts hand-in-hand. We're planning to gradually introduce the idea of us as a couple." Oliver studied her a moment.

"You've planned this all out," he said, slightly in awe. Sam shrugged.

"We've spent a lot of time together over the summer," she said lightly. "Had plenty of time to work it out." Oliver just shook his head.

"Still think it's a bad idea, Sammie," he said. She glared at him.

"Well, then. What I said before still stands. If you won't support my relationship with Adrian, then we have nothing more to talk about," she said, sticking her nose in the air and silently drinking her butterbeer. Oliver sighed and pushed up out of the chair.

"I'm going home then. Got to finish packing," he said. "See you tomorrow." Sam was pointedly silent and he started through the garden to the side gate. He paused after he pushed it open, looking back at Sam. She was staring up at the stars, a pensive look on her face. Sighing, he turned and continued through the gate.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Figure I can post rather often on this one since I've got so much done, though doing some editing along the way.**

 **Winchesterlover4 - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. An Awkward Trip

**An Awkward Trip**

Sam huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her, choosing to stare out the window of the SUV and ignore Oliver who sat to her left, as they headed down to London. It was a long drive so their families always went down the day before, staying in The Leaky Cauldron before heading to Kings Cross the following morning. While Sam's dad always preferred traveling by floo due to the convenience and safety of it, it had gotten a bit tedious with all the luggage. The Woods had managed to convince him that they would be perfectly safe making the eight-hour drive in their SUV and so it became tradition. Granted during the Christmas break when the two teens had less luggage, they opted for floo. Even though Sam had been certified for apparation since spring, her father insisted she only use it sparingly, afraid she'd splinch herself.

He really was insufferable with all his safety concerns.

They had been in the car about three hours and Sam had yet to say more than a curt "Good Morning" to Oliver, garnering odd looks from all four parents. Agatha and Celeste had filled what would have otherwise been a long, quiet ride with light conversation in the seat in front of the two, while Roger and Alan were having a lively discussion about the upcoming quidditch season in the front.

Sam glanced at Oliver out of the corner of her eye, noticing he was just as devoted to staring out the window. She could keep up the silent treatment all year if she had to. She was sticking to her guns on this one – she wasn't going to speak to him until he finally apologized and agreed to support her new relationship.

Huffing slightly, she reached down and pulled out her portable cassette player and headphones from her knapsack and pressed play. She had a couple tapes she made over the summer in her bag, though the rest were in her truck, stored next to a year's worth of batteries. She let the rock music pour through the headphones, fueling her anger as she leaned against the window.

Oliver glanced over at her before reaching into his rucksack and pulling out his own player.

Once his headphones were in place and he was back to staring out the window, Celeste glanced back at the two sullen teens and then looked at Agatha.

"Blimey, what _do_ you suppose has gotten into those two?" she asked softly. Agatha glanced at them and chuckled.

"They're teenagers. Sure, it could be a number of things," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Suppose it's got something to do with the beach trip?" Celeste asked, glancing at the two men in the front who were still too wrapped up in their quidditch discussion to pay attention.

"Reckon that might have something to do with it – whatever it was they argued about," Agatha said with a sigh.

"She still won't tell me what all of this is about. I tried again last night after you all left and she refused to talk about it and locked herself up in her room," Celeste said with a sigh.

"Seems a bit unlike her. And seems a bit unlike them to have a row like this. But I'm sure they'll make up before they get to Hogwarts. They never could stay mad at each other long," Agatha reassured her. Celeste nodded slowly as she sighed.

"One can hope."

* * *

It was early evening by the time Alan Wood had pulled the SUV up in front of the muggle entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. Roger had hopped out and run in to take care of the rooms while the rest slowly climbed out of the car and stretched their legs a bit before moving to unpack the luggage. Sam and her mother wandered into the Leaky to get the room keys. Sam had hoped to take a shower before supper. Long car rides always made her feel grimy.

"What do you mean there's been a mistake?" she could hear her father shout. Sam rolled her eyes as she and her mother approached the front desk. He was always blowing things way out of proportion so assumed he was angry over something as mundane as having a room facing the wrong way.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Abbott. You must understand, Mary's new. It was an honest mistake," the owner said soothingly to the irate man.

"But we reserved these rooms ages ago! Two sets of adjoining rooms! Four rooms total! Not one set of adjoining rooms! How difficult is that?" her father shouted, his voice going up a pitch. Her eyebrows raised as she glanced at her mother. Celeste sighed and quickly stepped up to her husband's side, ready to try and placate him.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I wish we had discovered this earlier so we could remedy it, but truth be told, with the Express leaving tomorrow, we just have the one spare room open," the owner said.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to take our business elsewhere," Roger said indignantly.

"'Fraid you'll find it the same everywhere else, Mr. Abbott. Everywhere in Diagon Alley is fully booked," the owner said. "Unless you tried a nearby muggle hotel-"

"We will NOT be staying at muggle hotel," Roger shot back.

"Dear, what's the matter?" Celeste asked soothingly, placing her hand on his arm. Roger looked down at her.

"They've gone and given us only two rooms and there's only one more open. THREE ROOMS," he said. Celeste frowned slightly.

"Well, what's wrong with that? Sam and Oliver have shared a room before," she said.

"But, but… they're TEENAGERS. You can't put them in the same room!" he shouted. Sam glanced behind her, noticing the Woods had stepped in just in time to hear her father's latest outburst. Oliver's cheeks had turned slightly red. Celeste stared at her husband a bit before looking back at Agatha, who seemed to be smiling slightly. She nodded at Celeste, who turned back to Roger.

"Roger Abbott, calm down right this minute. It is not the end of the world. You heard what he said, everywhere else is booked. We'll never find another set of rooms. Now, we're all tired from the drive. So, I suggest we just take the rooms. Oliver and Sam are fine sharing a room. And it's next to ours, so I assure you, nothing will happen," she said. Sam felt her own cheeks heat up as she looked down at her feet, intently studying her somewhat battered Converse sneakers. She could hear her father sputter a bit.

"Fine," he said resignedly. Sam glanced up in time to see her mother smile and then reach out for the keys. She then pulled Roger back with her towards the group.

"Here you go, Sam," she said lightly, handing her a key. Sam looked down at it and then back up at Oliver, who seemed to be intrigued by something on the wall. The small look of triumph on Celeste and Agatha's face immediately told Sam that they were obviously up to something - no doubt thinking that placing Oliver and Sam in a small room together might force the two to work out whatever tiff was going on. Sam sighed and started up the stairs. If she was going to be forced to share a room with Oliver, at least she'd get a shower in now while he was helping with the trunks and such.

About 20 minutes later, Sam turned off the water, feeling a bit more at ease after a hot shower. She reached out and grabbed a towel, patting her body down before running it over her long hair. She then wrapped it around her, and looked for her clothes, while trying to tame her wet waves with her fingers. Stepping towards the pile on the floor, she noticed they had gotten wet somewhere in the midst of her shower.

"Bugger," she muttered as she looked at them and then at the door. She stepped over and pulled it slightly open. The room was empty and she saw her trunk sitting under the window. Another glance around proved that the room was, indeed, empty. Smiling, she opened the door all the way and walked over to the trunk, reaching down to open it with one hand, while holding the towel tightly around her with the other.

She had just reached down to grab some clothes when she heard the doorknob turn behind her. She quickly grabbed at a shirt and pair of shorts and try to dash back to the bathroom before the door opened, but only made it about halfway across the room before Oliver swung the door open and stepped in. He immediately froze, eyes wide as Sam squeaked and ended up dropping her clothing and nearly the towel.

Cheeks turning red, she frantically reached down to grab at them while still trying to hold her towel up. Oliver's eyes fell on the lacy blue bra and he quickly looked away with a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry!" he shouted. "I thought… You were in there awhile…"

"It's fine!" Sam shouted at the same time, still trying to gather up everything. She glanced up, noticing he was still standing in the open door. "For Merlin's sake, in or out! I don't want the whole bloody place to see me in a towel!"

Oliver's face reddened even more as he stepped in and slammed the door behind him, then immediately regretted the decision as he was now in the room alone with a naked Sam wrapped in a towel.

"Please, Woodsie, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Sam said, regaining some of her composure as she stood, gripping her clothes and her towel to her front.

"Yea… but we were kids," Oliver said, still trying to advert his eyes, though he couldn't help sneak glances out of the corner of his eye. Sam huffed slightly and walked over to the bathroom. Oliver looked over, noticing the towel was rather on the short side.

Immediately he looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of anything other than Sam. The sound of a door shutting told him Sam was safely in the bathroom and he slowly let out the breath he had been holding in and walked over to one of the beds, falling face-first on top of it.

What had their parents been thinking? There was no way he was going to make it through one night of sharing a room with Sam.

* * *

After a slightly awkward dinner with neither Sam or Oliver looking at or acknowledging the others' presence, everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. Oliver had noticed a few of his housemates down in the tavern and was tempted to go back down for a chat and perhaps a butterbeer or two while Sam had shut herself in the bathroom, likely changing into her pajamas.

He sat on the bed going back and forth for so long that soon enough, the bathroom door flew open and Sam stepped out, now clad in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She seemed nearly as surprised to see Oliver still sitting on his bed.

"Thought you might be downstairs. Saw Perce and the twins," she said nonchalantly as she walked over to her trunk, placing her neatly folded clothes on top. "Think Harry's staying with them as well."

"Thought about it, actually. Could probably chat with Harry about the season - he's the only one I haven't been in touch with over the summer," he said. Sam glanced over at him and then walked over until she was standing right in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Woodsie. I know our mums did this on purpose, so let's just… make a truce," she said. Oliver looked up at her, eyes wide.

"A truce?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yea. Just… we put on a good front for them until we're on the Express tomorrow. Unless you want to apologize," she said sternly.

"I'm not apologizing. I did nothing wrong," he nearly shouted, a hint of arrogance in his voice. "You're the one off dating a bloody Slytherin."

"And I'm going to keep dating him. There's nothing you can say that would make me stop," she said.

"Oh yes, there is. I have half a mind to go tell your father right now!" he shouted, standing. He towered over her, but still managed to get eye-to-eye, granted he had to hunch a bit. Sam's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Just watch me," he said, pushing her aside and making for the door. Sam reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him back with an astonishing amount of strength.

"You tell them and I'll tell your parents you've been sneaking into your father's stash all summer! And that you've got more than a few bottles in your trunk!" she shouted. Oliver chuckled as he pulled himself out of her grip.

"Who do you think gave it to me?" he replied. Sam's eyes widened as she looked around frantically, trying to think of any secret big enough to keep him from walking next door. She finally looked up at him as he put his hand on the doorknob, settling on one.

"I'll tell them you've been skivving off practice this summer," she said. Oliver looked over at her, a bit a dubious.

"But I haven't," he replied. Sam cursed under her breath, knowing there was no way they would believe that anyway – he had been training with his father after all. She then looked up and smirked at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Perhaps I should also tell them about how you nearly flunked Potions and didn't get into Alchemy because of your marks, not because the class was too full," she said. "Or that I've been writing half your essays for years. Wouldn't they like know just exactly how you're keeping your marks up." Oliver let go of the doorknob.

Sam knew his grades were a low blow. It took a lot of help from Sam – both with tutoring and with her convincing various professors to give him a chance as well as a few, less than kosher tactics, to keep his marks up high enough that he could continue playing. If she told them the truth, they'd take him off the team in a heartbeat, even though they wanted him to go pro just as much as he did.

"Fine," he said. "I won't say anything." Sam smiled slightly, happy she won. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going down to see about better company."

"Fine. Go," Sam said, walking over to the other bed and picking up a book. Oliver sighed and walked out. This was a nightmare.

* * *

"'Lo, Wood! How's Abbott?" one of the twins called as he made his way downstairs. He collapsed on a bench across from them and ordered a butterbeer. After the latest argument, he was seriously tempted to get a firewhiskey. He glanced around the room, noticing that it was nearly empty and Percy was nowhere in sight. Must already be in bed.

"She's in a right state," he muttered as a butterbeer appeared in front of him and chugged half of it. The Weasley twins stared at him a moment before they started smirking. They had long been plotting to get the two best friends together and it seemed like this year just might be the year they could finally put some of their plans into work. The tension between the two had been obvious even from across the room. Even Percy had commented how the two seemed unnaturally awkward around each other.

"Ah, lovers' spat, is it?" George asked. Oliver frowned at him.

"No. Why would you say that?" he asked before his eyes wandered to the server, thinking he just might get that firewhiskey.

"Just things seemed a bit awkward with you earlier," Fred replied.

"Ah, well that's because someone made a mistake with the rooms and now we're sharing one for the night. Accidentally walked in on her in a towel," he said, waving someone over and ordering a firewhiskey. The server glanced at him and then over at the twins but finally walked over to the barkeep after Oliver had convinced him he wasn't about to share with the underage wizards across from him.

He completely missed the look that passed between the twins.

"Bet that was a glorious sight," George said. "Sam always was one of the fittest girls in our house." Oliver frowned at him.

"Don't talk about her like that," he snapped.

"Like what?" Fred asked innocently. "Truth be told, I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with her in a broom closet."

Oliver slammed his hand on the table, effectively shutting the twins up.

"I said, don't talk about her like that," he said through gritted teeth. The twins were silent a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"I knew it! You DO fancy her!" George shouted.

"Seriously, Wood. How could you think I'd want to do something like that with Abbott?" Fred replied. Oliver just stared at the two.

"I do not fancy Sam," he retorted as the firewhiskey appeared and he downed it in one gulp.

"You obviously feel some sort of way about her from that reaction," George said. Oliver rolled his eyes, wishing Percy had been downstairs rather than the twins. There was no way he was going to have this conversation with them. But, on the other hand, he was not about to go back upstairs where a likely still irate Sam was still awake.

"I just… you two know I always look out for her," he grumbled. "She's like a sister to me."

"That's a load of bollocks, and you know it, Wood," Fred said. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him, but then just a suddenly, it seemed like the fight left him.

"We had a fight during the beach trip, but it's not about that," he said, returning to his butterbeer and contemplating another firewhisky.

"What on earth could you two possible fight about for this long?" Fred asked, genuinely surprised. Oliver contemplated telling them but decided not to. Chances were it'd be all over school before they even made it on the train. And despite the current atmosphere between the two friends, he wasn't about to betray Sam's trust.

"Can we please talk about something - anything - else?" Oliver begged. The twins looked at each other and nodded. While they were kings of pushing it, they could tell this was one of the moments where they should back off. Besides, they were already formulating a plan.

"You hear about Sirius Black?" Fred asked. Oliver looked up at him and nodded.

"Sam's dad mentioned it at dinner last night," he said. "They're looking for him."

"Heard our parents arguing about it - they think he might be after Harry," George said, lowering his voice as he glanced around the room. Oliver frowned, confused as to why the deranged former Death Eater would be after his seeker.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, he is the reason Harry's parents are dead… told Voldy where they were and all before blowing up all those muggles," Fred said. Oliver nodded slowly, not knowing that.

"Suppose it's something to keep in mind. Does Harry know?" he asked. The twins shook their heads.

"Mum doesn't want him to know, but Dad thinks he should," George said. "They don't know we overheard them, so we're keeping our mouths shut."

"Yea, we'd likely get a nasty Howler if Mum found out we were the ones who told him," Fred added. Oliver nodded.

"Well, he's safe at Hogwarts, so not like there's anything to worry about," he said. "By the way, how was Egypt?"

The twins launched into lively tale after lively tale about their trip, successfully entertaining Oliver for an hour and to the point that he had nearly forgotten about the fight with Sam. It wasn't until he was standing outside the door to their room that he remembered she was likely still up. Sighing, he pushed the door open and looked in. Relief filled him when he saw her passed out, book on her chest.

He quietly walked in and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt then disappeared into the bathroom to change. She was still asleep when he reemerged. He stared at her a moment before taking the book, marking her place and then setting in on the bedside table. He then pulled the blankets up, covering her, and turned to crawl into his own bed. Glancing over at her again, he couldn't help but feel sad that things were so mucked up between them. All he wanted was to go back to how things were. Sighing, Oliver turned out the lights, settling into sleep.

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter...**

 **twilightlover427 - Won't lie, took forever to figure out where I was going with this one. But I'm pretty happy with it. And I suppose I was stubborn about finishing it after going through so many versions, haha!**

 **Thanks for reading, folks!**


	4. Train Rides, Fights & Dementors

**Train Rides, Fights & Dementors**

Sam collapsed into the compartment on the train, dropping her bag on the ground in front of her. She looked out the window and smiled as she waved at her parents. Finally, she got away from Oliver and their meddlesome parents and was grateful for the respite. Granted that was only bound to last for so long.

"What is going on with you and Wood," her other best friend and roommate Alicia Spinnet exclaimed as she burst into the compartment and sat next to her, her brown eyes wide with concern. Sam groaned and slid down in her seat.

"Is it that noticeable?" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"You completely ignored him on the platform and you're not sitting with him," Alicia said bluntly.

"Why are you so bloody observant," Sam grumbled, peeking out through her fingers.

"Because I'm your best friend. Seriously, Sam, spill! What happened over the summer?" she asked. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"We had a fight at the beach," she said. "Over something I need to tell you about, but I need you to promise you won't say a word-"

"Oh my god, are you and Oliver seriously on the outs?!" shouted Lucy Graves as she and their other roommate Lauren Menks crashed into the compartment. Sam groaned and rolled her eyes again.

"Fuck's sake, does everyone else know about this?" Sam asked, looking around, her blue-grey eyes wide. Alicia glared at the two newcomers to the compartment. While the four had been close since first year, Lucy was known as the school gossip and as such, the rest of the girls had always been a bit more careful about what they said in front of her. Even when trying, she had a hard time keeping a secret. But at the same time, Sam had to admire her ability to know just about everything going on at Hogwarts. She rivaled even the twins in that.

"I think it's only going around among the seventh years. Well and the quidditch team. Which means the twins have probably informed the fifth years as well," Lucy said. Sam just shook her head.

"It's just… it was a bit obvious on the platform. You barely even looked at each other," Lauren said softly. "And usually you sit with him." Sam caught the varying looks around her; Alicia and Lauren were concerned while Lucy was attempting to look concerned but was leaning eagerly towards her. Sam sighed.

"We are in the middle of an argument," she said. "But I don't want to get into why at the moment."

"But… it seems so odd. You and Oliver are always together and you never fight like this," Lauren said quietly. Out of the four girls, she easily was the calmest and most rational.

"Well, he's being a right good git about this," she said harshly. "Once I tell you everything, you'll agree with me."

"Then why don't you just tell us instead of being all secretive," Alicia replied. Sam looked around the group, debating if now was the time to reveal her relationship with Adrian. She knew they weren't going to take it well, but she really needed someone on her side in this. She opened her mouth to speak when the door to the compartment flew open unexpectedly.

Standing there was Adrian Pucey in his Slytherin robes. He looked every bit as handsome as he did over the summer, his hair tousled in such a way that it looked as though he just stepped off the quidditch pitch. She found herself blushing slightly as his hazel eyes fell on her in surprise. He hadn't intended to go into their compartment.

"What do you want, snake?" Lucy asked, immediately on the defensive. Lauren was busy watching Sam, while Alicia looked back and forth between the two suspiciously.

"Sorry, wrong compartment," he said quickly. His eyes lingered on Sam a bit before he noticed Lauren. "Ah, since you're here, Menks. Percy is calling a prefects meeting in 30 minutes." She nodded silently. "I'll, ah, leave you to it."

He then shut the door and continued on, though he glanced back at them one last time before disappearing out of sight. Immediately, Alicia rounded on Sam.

"What was that?" she asked. Sam sat up, wide-eyed.

"Don't know what you're talking about," she said reaching for her knapsack and digging through it to hide her blush.

"Nuh-uh. Something is going on and you're going to tell us," Alicia retorted. "Do you have a crush on Adrian Pucey?"

"Course not," Sam scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"Usually you're the first to jump in with a retort when Slytherins are involved," Lucy said.

"Oh, I do not," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Lauren said softly. All three girls stared at her in shock.

"I, I, no. No, I do not," Sam stuttered. Alicia looked over at her, her mouth dropping open.

"Merlin's beard, you do!" she exclaimed.

"Plus, I saw you two hanging out in Diagon Alley this summer," Lauren added. Sam whipped her head around to her.

"How did you- what?!" she shouted. Lauren shrugged.

"You seemed like you were having some sort of deep conversation, so I didn't come up or say anything," she replied. "Though I'd suggest better places to snog." Sam's face went red as Alicia spun around to her.

"YOU WERE SNOGGING A SLYTHERIN! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, SAMANTHA ABBOTT!" she shouted. Sam quickly tried to shush her as she frantically looked out the compartment window.

"QUIET!" she shouted. "I don't want the whole bloody train to hear you!"

"Explanation. Now," Alicia said sternly. Sam sighed and settled back into her seat.

"This stays among us. We're not really out in the open yet, but we've got a plan for that," she said.

"Quit stalling," Lucy said. Sam scowled at her and then took a deep breath.

"So, earlier in the summer I convinced Dad to let me go to dance class alone. And then I lied and told him that classes had been extended so I could have time to go around the Alley on my own," she said. "One day, I happened to run into Adrian at the bookshop. He was… nice. And had read the book I was looking at. So, we got some ice cream and we talked about the book. And then, well, we started hanging out every time I went out… and things progressed."

"Progressed? How do things progress from talking about books to snogging?" Alicia asked.

"He really is a good bloke. Really kind. Nothing like the other Slytherins," Sam urged. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Now I see why you and Wood aren't talking," she said with a huff. Sam frowned at her.

"You're going to take his side on this?" she asked. Though she was angry, the hurt was evident in her voice. Alicia sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know what to think, Sam. He's a Slytherin. You know what they're like," she replied.

"And I just told you that he's not like that. Won't you at least give him a chance. For me?" she asked, slightly desperately. Alicia studied her friend a moment. Sam was smart. If she said that Adrian was a good bloke, it was likely he was. But still… there had been a longstanding rivalry and animosity between the two houses. Not to mention, things had gotten bad for her father's family back during the war.

"I'm not making any promises, but we'll see," she finally said, earning a surprised look from Lucy. Sam took it as a yes regardless and squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you!" she shouted.

"This is not me accepting this!" Alicia shouted, pushing Sam off her.

"But you'll see soon enough," Sam said happily. "And you'll all keep it a secret for now?"

"Of course. We don't need the house trying to murder you in your sleep," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to do about Oliver?" Lauren asked. Sam's expression immediately turned stormy.

"There's nothing to do there. He's determined not to accept it," she said.

"But you're best friends," Lucy said, frowning slightly.

"I'm not talking to him until he apologizes and accepts me and Adrian," Sam said, causing Lucy and Alicia to roll their eyes.

"Great. You'll never speak again," Lucy muttered.

"The best thing to do is for you to go find him and talk this out," Alicia said simply. Sam shot her a glare.

"We were bloody locked in the same room last night and the only thing that happened was that we yelled at each other before he stormed out," she said. All three girls' eyebrows shot up.

"You what?" Lucy shouted. Sam frantically tried to shush her while looked out the compartment window again.

"The Leaky made a mistake and so we had to share a room. Though I swear our mums were happy to throw us together in the hopes we'd work it out," she whispered furiously. Alicia just sat back and smirked at the blonde.

"They may have had a point," she replied.

"And what's that?" Sam snapped at her.

"You and Wood don't fight that often, but when you, it usually takes the two of you screaming at each other until one of you starts laughing and then it's all good," Alicia said. "So… I suggest that you go find him, have it out, and then make up so things can get back to normal. When you two are off, everything is off." Sam stared at her a moment and then rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm not going to him. If he wants to work things out, he can come to me," she huffed.

"Stop being such a child, Sam," Alicia said.

"I'm not being a child! Why are you on his side?" Sam shouted.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, ladies," came a smooth voice from the door. They all turned to see one of the Weasley twins. Honestly sometimes Sam even had trouble telling them apart, but she never admitted that to anyone but Oliver.

"What do you want, George?" Alicia asked.

"Just that I've been sent out to summon dear Samantha here," he said grandly. Sam rolled her eyes. They all knew that she hated being called by her given name.

"For what exactly?" she huffed.

"I believe something about an apology was mentioned," George said. Sam's eyebrows shot up as Alicia smirked from her side.

"Well… then… I suppose I should go," Sam said as she stood.

"Follow me, my lady," George said with a goofy bow. Sam just rolled her eyes. The two continued down the train, dodging rambunctious third years, until he stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "Got your wand handy?"

Sam looked at him confused as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Yea, why?" she asked. Quick as lightning, George grabbed it and shoved her into a compartment, slamming the door behind her. Sam tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful-like manner, banging the back of her head against the floor.

"Christ, George? What was that?!" she shouted as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She could see Fred and George laughing through the glass.

"Now, you two are not coming out until you make up!" Fred shouted.

"Or make out. Either one is fine!" George added. Sam's eyes widened as she turned and saw an equally shocked Oliver sitting on the bench looking down at her. Fred waved his wand and the curtains slid shut, giving the two some privacy. Sam immediately shot up and started banging on the door and trying to open it, to no avail.

"Already tried that. They charmed it shut and took my wand," Oliver said with a sigh.

"I'll have your heads for this!" Sam shouted.

"They also put up a silencing charm," he added. Sam huffed and walked over, sitting on the bench across from him and crossing her arms in front of her. She glared at Oliver.

"So, were you a willing part of this or did they ambush you too?" she asked.

"Ambushed," he admitted. "Fred said Kates asked for me 'cause she wanted to talk quidditch tactics." Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window for a moment. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her. Part of her knew she was being slightly childish, but it hurt that her best friend couldn't see that she was happy with Adrian. She had always supported his relationships. Even the doomed-from-the-start two-month saga with Paige Miller from Ravenclaw that had the school tongues wagging for months last year.

"So," she said, glancing at him.

"So," he responded.

"Are you going to accept me and Adrian?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"Are you going to realize it's a bad idea?" he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm happy with him, can't you see that?" she stated.

"And just how happy are you going to be when you start getting death threats from Slytherin?" he retorted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Oliver. I doubt that'll happen," she said.

"I'm serious, Sam! They don't take too kindly to outsiders – especially Gryffindors! What if you get hurt and I'm not there to protect you!" he shouted.

That shut Sam up as her eyes widened and then narrowed. She jumped up off the bench and stared down at him.

"I don't bloody need you to protect me all of the time! God, you're turning out to be just like Dad!" she shouted.

"Yea, well maybe he's got a point with you going off and getting yourself into trouble! Slytherins can't be trusted!" he replied.

"Adrian can be trusted! He'd never do anything to hurt me!" she shouted back.

"How do you know that?!"

"Probably because I'm the one who's spent all summer talking to him!"

"For all we know, he's probably just trying to get into your knickers!"

"What makes you think he hasn't already been in them!?"

Oliver's eyes widened as he went silent. That was certainly unexpected, but just before he could fire back a retort, the train lurched, causing him to stumble back, Sam falling into him.

"Oof," she said as he reached out instinctively and caught her. Just as suddenly, the train lurched to a stop, sending both of them to the floor after they lost their footing again.

"That was my spleen," Sam whined after Oliver accidentally elbowed her.

"Sorry," he said, trying to push off her, but only succeeding in losing his bearings and falling back on her. He was at that moment very aware that he was on top of a now squirming Sam.

"Get off me!" she shouted. He went silent, his face red, as he managed to get himself up into a sitting position, looking away as Sam pushed herself up, sitting next to him. She looked up just as the lights flickered off and the temperature dropped near instantaneously. Sam looked around, her eyes going wide.

"What is it?" she whispered. Oliver looked over at the window, noticing the frost spreading across it.

"Dunno," he whispered back.

A sinking feeling hit both of them at the same time as a cold dread spread. Sam's heart started racing as she felt her fear growing. She started shaking as she looked towards the curtained door, feeling like death was approaching.

"Woodsie," she whispered. He turned to her, seeing the color drained from her face. He scooted closer to her, drawing an arm around her and pulling her close. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, looking back towards the compartment door. Sam shuttered and closed her eyes.

"God, no," she whispered as old memories came flooding back.

Crunching metal. Glass breaking. Her mother's shriek. Her brother crying out.

Oliver looked down at her, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks. Instinctively, he pulled her even closer, hoping some of his body warmth would help her stop shivering as he rubbed her arm.

"Zach… Mum… no…" she murmured. Oliver wasn't completely sure what was going on outside, but he was struggling to muster up enough courage to stay calm. It was as if something had stripped away every happy thought or memory he had ever had.

"Just… hold on, Sammie. It'll be over soon," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. They sat in silence for a few minutes, clinging to each other. The only sound Sam's soft whimpers.

Then suddenly, the lights came on, the warmth returned and the train started moving again. Oliver looked down at Sam, noticing her eyes were open but her face was still ashen, and her flesh was covered in goosepimples. She was still shaking slightly.

"Sammie… are you alright?" he asked softly. She swallowed and shook her head, still unable to speak.

At that moment, the compartment door flew open.

"Blimey! Did you feel that? Dementors on the train!" George shouted as he and Fred took in the scene before them.

"Well… should we give you a few more minutes alone then?" Fred asked, grinning at the two. Sam suddenly snapped back into reality and glared up at the twins. She pushed Oliver away and stood.

"Sod off, you two," she said as she stepped over Oliver and started stomping down the corridor.

"Forgetting something, Abbott?" George called out. She stopped, spun around and trudged back. She snatched her wand from George, sending another withering glare at the two before turning around and marching back to her compartment with her roommates.

"She is a bit testy," Fred commented. Oliver rolled his eyes and stood, also glaring at the twins.

"Fucking idiots. Didn't you see how upset she was?" he growled. The two looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"But the dementor left," George replied. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Aye and they make you relive your worst ever memories," he said.

"We know," Fred said.

"Merlin's fucking sake, do I have to spell it out for you?" he nearly shouted, causing the two to jump. "She was in the car when her mum and twin brother died."

"Oh," the twins said. Oliver ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Yea, oh," he retorted. "I'm off to find Perce."

* * *

 **Seems our besties are still fighting...**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! Glad you like it. It's kind of interesting writing him at different ages. Suppose now with this story, I've got them all covered...**

 **Thanks for reading and following, guys!**


	5. Making Up

**Making Up**

Sam had managed to pull herself together a bit by the time she reached the compartment with Lauren, Lucy and Alicia, but she still felt shaken and refused to talk about it. Her roommates were oddly quiet, watching as she pulled her uniform out and changed, then sat back down, reading a book. Even Alicia didn't say anything, seeing behind the facade that Sam was still feeling the effects of the dementors.

She was quiet all throughout the feast in the Great Hall, too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Oliver, Percy and Alicia shooting worried looks her way. Even the twins went uncharacteristically easy on her, choosing many others in the group as their targets for jokes.

Once that was over, Sam dashed back to her room and quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed a bag with her shoes and such before wordlessly heading out. McGonagall had long ago had one of the empty rooms in the corridor leading to Gryffindor converted into a studio for her - pleased that someone in her house showed talent in the field. Only Sam and her dance partner Finn had the keys to it outside McGonagall, and they held their joint dance classes there as well as private rehearsals. Both also had special permission to use it after curfew, though the professors kept an eye on them to make sure both athletes got enough sleep.

Tonight, she certainly felt like she needed to be there to clear her head.

She was still shaken by the dementor. And she was starting to feel a bit remorseful about her fight with Oliver.

The studio lit up as soon as she walked in, displaying two walls lined in mirrors with a wireless in the corner. Tossing her bag down and slipping out of her shoes, Sam walked over and waved her wand, turning on the music before tossing her wand aside. She started stretching and warming up. Once done with that, she pulled her shirt off, preferring to dance in a pair of shorts and athletic bra.

She stood a moment, her eyes closed. Normally she would launch into practicing a series of techniques, but tonight, she just wanted to dance. She tilted her head to the side, taking in the beat and mood of the song playing before opening her eyes and starting to move across the floor. It was a soft, slow song about meeting someone again in heaven. Sam lost herself in the music, executing various spins and leaps. She didn't even notice Oliver leaning in the frame of the open door, watching her.

After all the years of watching, he never stopped being in awe of the way she moved. She always had this look on her face as though she were transported somewhere else when she danced. A sort of reckless abandon came over her as she constantly pushed herself to do something harder or more advance, or perhaps something that no one else had done before. Then she'd often doing the same spin or same leap or same move over and over again until she got it right. While she was equally amazing whenever she partnered up with Finn, doing amazing lifts and seemingly floating through the air into his arms, he always like it best when she would dance by herself.

He would sometimes take inspiration from her for plays, attempting to capture that same grace he saw in her up in the air. But it was never quite the same.

Tonight, while she had a mostly serene look on her face, he could see her frustration and anguish seeping through every flick of her hand and in every extension. She threw herself into the moves, almost as if she was desperate to go somewhere else. The moves became more frantic until suddenly she dropped to the floor, holding her ankle just after landing wrong from a jump. Immediately, he rushed in.

"Is it hurt badly," he asked, his large hands pulling her tiny ankle towards him as he gently felt around. Sam looked at him, her eyes wide as she grimaced slightly when he hit a tender spot.

"It's not bad. Just landed wrong. I'll be fine," she said, blinking back the tears that were about to pour down her cheeks - not from the injury but from the emotion she had been pouring out just moments ago.

"Should be careful. Can't have you hurting yourself before the audition," he said calmly, still inspecting her foot.

"I'm fine, Oliver," she said stiffly. He looked up at her, taking in the strands of hair that were starting to fall out of her bun and the tears filling her eyes.

"No, you're not. And I'm not talking about the ankle," he said with a sigh. Sam took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I hate this. Fighting with you," she said finally.

"I do too," he replied. "I'm sorry I've been so harsh about you and Pucey." Sam perked up slightly, not expecting him to come around so quickly. "I'm not saying that I've accepted it, but… I'm willing to be civil. For the time being." She nodded and looked back down. "And I won't tell anyone until you guys decide to go public."

"Suppose that's as good as I'm going to get for now," she said softly, looking up at him. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning." Oliver nodded. It had stung a bit that as her best friend, she didn't tell him. "I wanted to tell you, but… at first everything was so new… and then, well, I wasn't quite sure how to tell anyone."

"Guess, I can understand that a bit," he said. He studied her a moment. "Tell me something, is it serious? You and Pucey?" Sam smiled softly.

"I'd like it to be, but it's only been a couple months. I guess we'll have to see… We didn't even really call it dating until we had met up the fifth or sixth time," she said. "I honestly wasn't expecting to fall for him… just happened." Oliver nodded, going back to inspecting her ankle, hoping his feelings weren't too obvious. While he had a good poker face on the pitch, he found it hard in real life. Especially where Sam was involved. She could always read him like a book.

"Best mates forever, right?" she said. He nodded and smiled. Though the smile quickly faded.

"How are you after… the train?" he asked. Sam sighed and tossed her head back, putting most of her weight on her arms.

"It was the worst feeling ever," she said. He nodded.

"Wasn't so great for me either, but I imagine it was rougher for you," he said softly. She nodded, unable to look him in the eye as she studied the ceiling.

"It was like… I was there again, even though there isn't much that I remember," she said softly. Oliver let go of her foot and reached out, pulling her to him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I think I'm okay now. Just needed to get it out," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can always come to me," he said.

"I know," she replied. She then sighed and pushed him away, standing and gingerly putting weight on her foot. It seemed better. She watched as he stood and walked over, grabbing her bag, shoes and wand, then tossing her shirt to her. She quickly pulled it on and then reached out for her shoes. Oliver handed them over and she slipped them on.

"Need me to carry you back?" he asked. She shook her head, looking back down at her foot.

"Should be fine. It doesn't hurt much so I'll be fine to go on pointe tomorrow," she said. She then smiled up at him. "I do honestly think this is our year, Woodsie. Our year to get everything we want."

" _Not everything,"_ Oliver thought grimly. Though to Sam, he put on a smile.

"Sure, we will," he said lightly. "C'mon. The twins knicked some butterbeer from the kitchens." Sam laughed loudly.

"Been back a few hours and already starting, are they?" she asked. "I don't know how they get away with it, being fifth years. And considering Perce is head boy."

"We both know Perce has a soft spot when it comes to the twins, and what else did you expect with them?" he asked, looking down at her. "Sure the seventh years are already into the firewhisky." Sam just grinned and rolled her eyes.

"They're not going to like it in class tomorrow," she said.

There was a shout as the two walked into the common room. News of their fight had spread quickly and all the upperclassmen were now happy to see the two make up.

"Tell me, was it Fred and I locking you up together that did it?" George asked exuberantly after she and Oliver had settled on the sofa. Sam rolled her eyes.

"No. That was the worst bloody idea," she said. "What if we had tried to kill each other?"

"That's why we took your wands," Fred replied. Alicia sat next to Sam and handed her a cup that smelled suspiciously like firewhisky with some butterbeer in there somewhere. Sam looked around for Percy. He was notoriously strict when there were underclassmen about, though would turn a blind eye if it were only sixth and seventh years drinking as long as they weren't rowdy. Sometimes she and Alicia would sneak up to Oliver and Percy's dorm and the four would break into Oliver's stash when no one around. Perce could be a lot of fun while tipsy but took his reputation quite seriously and only did it with he and Oliver's other two roommates weren't around. She wondered how that might change now that he had moved into the private room reserved for the Head Boy.

"He's off meeting with the prefects," Alicia said, correctly guessing what Sam was thinking. She nodded and took a drink, noting that there was definitely more firewhisky than butterbeer in the drink. She hoped that she wouldn't regret this in the morning, though she knew she had a freshly brewed batch of hangover tonic in her trunk.

"So, Ollie… how was your summer?" a cute blonde cooed as she leaned over the arm of the sofa towards him, batting her eyes with the top three buttons of her shirt undone in order to show off her well-endowed chest. Sam rolled her eyes slightly, recognizing Marley Daniels. She was another seventh year and had had her eyes on Oliver for nearly as long as they had all been at Hogwarts. To the point she had once attempted to befriend Sam to get on his good side. That had backfired spectacularly as Sam and Alicia saw right through the act and could barely stand to be anywhere near her. They were thoroughly grateful to Merlin that they had one of the largest years in the school and therefore had two dorms for boys and girls - and Marley was not in theirs.

"Ehm, it was alright," he responded, not catching her overt attempts to flirt with him, causing Sam and Alicia to snort in laughter. Oliver glanced over at them in confusion as Sam attempted to cover her laughter by taking a large gulp of her drink. "Spent most of it training or working on plays. Then went to the beach a couple weeks."

"Yes, tell us how the annual Wood-Abbott beach adventure went," George shouted. Marley frowned slightly at Sam. "Did you two finally snog?" Sam snorted again as Oliver felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Alicia just gave her a look.

"Merlin, no. It'd be like snogging my brother," she said, scowling playfully at the ginger. "Though we did get pretty sodding drunk a few nights."

"We? I was not the one who passed out on the beach," Oliver said, looking down at her, effectively ignoring Marley next to him. Sam gasped and looked up at him.

"I wasn't the one who tripped and fell face first into the ocean," she shot back.

"My foot got caught on seaweed," he shot back.

"Right, that was it," she said, hiding her grin in her cup.

"You and Finn gonna do something at the Halloween party?" Lucy asked, changing the subject. The upperclassmen always held a secret party in an abandoned tower every Halloween - it was the highlight of first term though how the professors never found out and stepped in, no one knew - and every year Finn and Sam were asked to do some sort of performance. They were a few of the rare fifth years invited their first time, though it was likely only so they could provide the night's entertainment. She had sweet-talked the seventh year prefect at the time to let Oliver in as well and it was the first time the two had ever gotten drunk.

"Most likely. I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he'll want to start working on it," Sam said. The year before they had put together a hilarious duet to Michael Jackson's "Thriller" that people were still talking about, thanks to a combination of Sam's muggle makeup techniques and Finn's transfiguration work

"Think you could get me an introduction," Lucy asked, waggling her eyebrows, causing Sam to roll her eyes. The woman definitely had boys on the brain.

"You've met him," Sam said.

"Yea, but I need you to really introduce us. Play wing woman for me just this once," Lucy begged.

"You don't need any help from what I've seen," Alicia pointed out, grinning at the blonde. Lucy shrugged.

"Never hurts," she said nonchalantly.

"How come you and Finn never got together?" another seventh-year boy asked - Michael Evans. Oliver had been half-way listening to Marley go on about something but found himself tuning her out to listen to Sam's answer even though she had already told him. She just scrunched up her nose.

"Kinda bad news to date your dance partner," she replied. "We have to work together so much and all. Could be disastrous." Oliver had to admit she was a good actress and covering up the fact she already had a boyfriend.

"Pretty sure it's because Sam only dates Ravenclaws," Mary Pritchett, another seventh year, retorted. Sam frowned at her.

"Do not," she said. Oliver sighed and looked down at his cup. Bloody hell, how was he supposed to keep this secret? Or Sam for that matter.

"Do to," Mary replied, smiling. Sam sat up and scowled.

"Do not! There was… oh… what's his name… that one time from Hufflepuff," she said, trying to remember. Alicia just laughed loudly.

"Snogging in a dark corridor does not count as dating, Sam. All your boyfriends have been Ravenclaw," she said, looking over at her friend with an amused look, though it was tinged with a bit of worry. Oliver picked up on it and wondered if she had been told. Sam just smirked.

"Well, perhaps this is the year that I prove you all wrong," she said mysteriously. Alicia just rolled her eyes. Christ, for all her talk about keeping secrets, she was certainly dropping enough hints.

"The only way you could do that is if you dated a Gryffindor… or perhaps a Slytherin," Michael said with a laugh. Alicia's eyes widened as Sam just shrugged.

"Maybe I'll do just that," she said before taking a drink. It was all Alicia and Lucy could do to keep from audibly groaning.

"Come on. Hell would freeze over before you dated a Slytherin," George called. "Gotta be a Gryffindor." Sam didn't say anything, just continued to drink as Oliver did his best to keep a neutral face.

* * *

After a couple hours, Percy returned and they all took that as their cue to take the drinking to their dorms, trying to hide their cups and flasks as they made their way up the stairs. Oliver watched as Sam and Alicia walked towards the girls' stairs, laughing hysterically about something. He caught himself chuckling a bit as Sam's bun bounced around, seem as though her hair were about to burst out of the elastic holding it. Though his thoughts were drifting towards her big secret. Blimey, that was going to be a disaster.

"Is it just me or did Abbott get hotter over the summer," someone said from behind him. Oliver turned, seeing his dorm mate Aiden Williams also watching as she started to bounce up the stairs. He then turned his gaze to Oliver and grinned. "It true you two share a room and all on vacation?" Oliver scoffed and shook his head.

"When we were kids, yea. But not anymore," he said. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Overheard some sixth years talking about it," he said with a shrug.

"Why does it matter?" Oliver asked, turning his focus back to making his way up the stairs.

"Just wondering what she sleeps in," he said nonchalantly.

"Never really noticed," Oliver said, lying smoothly. He most assuredly was not going to let on that he fancied her. That was a secret he would take to the grave, especially now that he knew about Pucey.

"I don't get it. Best friends with easily the fittest girl in our house and possibly the school - even going on holiday with her - and yet, you don't even notice," Aiden said, shaking his head slowly.

"We've been friends since we were kids. You know she's always been a sister to me," Oliver offered as an excuse.

"Mate… someday you're going to wake up and realize just how fit she is," Aiden said, swinging an arm around his shoulder. "Just better hope she's not off with some other bloke then."

"Could care less what bloke she's with," Oliver scoffed as they neared their dorm room. He knew it wasn't true, but he still had to keep up pretenses.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked her to the first Hogsmeade weekend?" Aiden asked.

"Ask away. Good luck getting her to say yes," Oliver said with a snort. Even if she hadn't been dating someone, Sam would never go on a date with Aiden. Sure, they got on, but she had once commented he was too much of a playboy for her taste.

"She's obviously got a thing for nerdy guys with the whole Ravenclaw thing, which means the only person in our house who stands a chance then is Percy," their other roommate, Trevor Brighton, said with a snort. "And I do not see that happening."

"I make good marks," Aiden shot back as they neared their dorm.

"You nearly flunked herbology last year," Trevor replied.

"In everything else," Aiden added. Oliver chuckled as the two kept going back and forth, with Trevor obviously winning the argument, having many more reasons why Sam would never date Aiden than Aiden could counter. They walked into their room, still going on about it.

"What do you think, Wood? You are her best friend and all," Trevor said. Oliver looked up from where he was started to undress for bed, confused. He hadn't been paying attention.

"Think about what?" he asked.

"You think Abbott and Finn will hook up this year?" Aiden asked. He frowned slightly.

"Why'd you think that? Sam said she wasn't interested because they're dance partners," he said.

"That's a load of bollocks," Aiden replied. "I mean, you've seen some of the dances they do together. All that touching and such. And how they look at each other sometimes. There's got to be something there." Oliver thought about it a bit. He had never really saw anything there, knowing that Sam took dancing rather seriously and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her chances at getting into a good company. He just shrugged.

"It's just dancing," he said. "Sam really gets into it and all, but it's a lot of acting."

"So, you honestly think when she looks at him with those flirty eyes of hers that it's just acting?" Trevor asked.

"Yea," he said. "It's not any different than when I get on the pitch. She goes into the zone." Aiden and Trevor laughed.

"It's definitely not like playing quidditch. I don't see you flirting with Marcus Flint on the pitch," Trevor said.

"What I'd give to dance with Sam," Aiden said with a sigh. Trevor just laughed and shook his head.

"You can't dance, Williams," he replied.

"Come on, you're saying that if given the chance, you wouldn't attempt to do some of those fancy lifts and such with Sam?" Aiden shot back.

"I didn't say that. I said you couldn't dance," Trevor replied. Oliver chuckled at the two as they kept going back and forth while he continued getting ready for bed. Even if he could tell them they didn't have a chance with her due to her already being involved with someone, he wouldn't have the heart to dash all their hopes on the first night.

Besides, they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Over in the girls' dorms, Sam lounged on her bed, still working on her drink as Alicia changed out of her school uniform.

"Did you see the look on Marley's face when Wood just completely ignored her?" Alicia said, laughing.

"Some days I just feel bad for the girl. Give it up already," Sam said from her bed.

"Come on, a girl can dream, can't she?" Lucy said from her bed where she was flipping through a magazine.

"Speaking for yourself, are you?" Sam asked with a smirk. Lucy looked up at her and frowned.

"Certainly not. Is Wood the fittest guy in our year? Yes. But I know when I don't stand a chance," she said. "And that was somewhere around third year."

"Besides, I'm of the mind that Pucey is just a distraction and someday you and Wood'll end up together," Alicia said, grinning at Sam. The blonde sat up and laughed loudly.

"Right, me and Woodsie? When pigs fly," she said, tossing her pillow across the room. Alicia just stood and watched as it hit the floor two feet to her side.

"Good thing you never did try out for quidditch," she said with a smirk. "And I think there is some wizard working on that."

"It does make sense, you and Wood," Lauren said calmly as she plaited her long red hair. Sam whipped her head around to look at her.

"You're just saying that because none of you are happy I'm dating Adrian," she said with a huff. Lauren just shrugged.

"It's always the best friends who fall in love in the end," she said practically.

"You've been reading too many romance novels," Sam shot back with a grin.

"Just saying," Lauren replied.

"Not to mention nearly the entire school has been waiting on you two to hook up," Lucy said. "You would instantly be _the_ it couple. You practically already are even though you're not dating… being joined at the hip and all." Sam rolled her eyes.

"In case you lot forgot, I am already happily in a relationship," she said. "And who's to say Adrian and I won't be the next it couple?" Alicia snorted.

"Yea, the couple that everyone tries to kill," she replied. Sam frowned at her. "I'm just saying that you should prepare yourself for backlash when you two decide to come out of the broom closet with that one. I don't think the Gryffindors will try to hurt you, but you never know what the Slytherins may do."

"I seriously doubt anyone will do that. Will there be some snide comments and cold shoulders? Yes. But eventually everyone will just get used to it," Sam said nonchalantly. Alicia and Lucy shared a look, both clearly thinking Sam was making light of the situation. Sam finished her drink and put the cup on her nightstand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's bedtime."

"It's our first night back!" Lucy exclaimed. "We have to catch up! You still haven't told us all the juicy details about Adrian!"

"Yes, but we have class tomorrow and I still have to get up and work-out before breakfast," Sam said practically. Alicia just stared at her in disbelief.

"I swear you and Wood are made for each other with your obsession with early mornings," she said. Sam just shrugged as she got situated under her covers.

"We just understand our goals for the future is all," she stated.

"Yea, well try and find some goals that don't involve waking the rest of us up at the crack of dawn," Lucy grumbled. Sam just chuckled as she pulled the curtains around her bed shut.

"Goodnight, all!"

* * *

 **And here we are! Another chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thanks for reading, folks!**


	6. First Day Back

**First Day Back**

Sam sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning casually sipping the strongest tea allowed at Hogwarts as she looked over her class schedule. The rest of her roommates were likely still getting ready while she had been sitting there at good five minutes, her uniform neat and pressed while her hair was pulled half back.

"Good summer, Sam?" Percy asked as he sat next to her.

"Fairly good," she said, smiling at him. "Spent most of it in class or rehearsing, obviously. But we got to the beach for two weeks." Most mornings it would be just her, Percy and Oliver for a good 15 minutes before the others came down. "Yours?"

"About the same, though we went to Egypt to visit my brother," he replied, filling his plate.

"How was that? I've always wanted to go," she said, leaning towards him.

"Fascinating but would have been a bit more enjoyable if the twins hadn't tried locking me in a few of the tombs," he said with a slight roll of his eyes. "What's your schedule like?"

"Same as yours in the mornings, I think," Sam said breezily as she looked back at the parchment in her hand and took another sip of her tea. "Then afternoons in dance with Finn except for Friday, which has History of Magic."

"I don't know how you drink that shite," Oliver said, sitting across from the two and starting to fill his plate with an insane amount of food. He had gotten up early and spent the morning in the gym at the pitch - his usual ritual when he didn't have practice. Sam had waved at him as she ran back to the castle after her own workout.

"Some of us need a bit of kick in the morning," she replied, glancing over at him. Oliver snorted.

"I saw you working out this morning, Sammie," he said. "If that doesn't give you a kick, I don't know what does." Sam and Percy chuckled as a tall, muscular bloke with dark hair and bright blue eyes walked up to them.

"Hey, Sam. Good holiday?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Yea, had a decent time, Finn," she said, smiling at him. He had always been a bit on the quiet side, only really opening up to Sam. When they were younger, he had faced a fair amount of bullying for being a dancer, though it had lightened up once everyone saw how good he was. Sam noticed this year he was also getting a few more glances from various female students, which made her chuckle.

"Was wondering if you might be up for a bit of practice tonight? I've got a good idea for the Halloween Party that I want to show you," he said. Sam glanced down at her schedule and then looked back up at him.

"After supper's good," she said. He grinned.

"Great," he said, smiling. "See you in class." He then stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, joining a group of seventh years. Several fifth year girls sitting a little farther down at the Gryffindor table giggled and started whispering furiously when he passed them, causing Sam to shake her head and chuckle.

"Still don't see how you haven't ended up with him," a slightly sleepy Angelina Johnson said as she plopped down next to Oliver, causing Sam to laugh again. Percy's eyebrows raised as he caught Oliver's jaw tightened slightly.

"Please, we went over this last night. He's just my dance partner," Sam replied before taking a bite of grapefruit.

"So? He's fit," she replied.

"Not such a great idea to mix business and pleasure, is it?" Sam replied almost boredly.

"But haven't a lot of dance partners ended up together?" Katie Bell chirped as she sat next to Angelina. The fourth year seemed to be chipper this morning as her blonde hair swung in a ponytail, likely because she wasn't up as late as the rest of the group. Sam shrugged.

"Some yea. Though it's usually choreographers and their prima donnas," Sam said. Percy was still intently watching Wood as the girls continued their conversation about famous couples in the dance world, noting that he was unnaturally quiet, his eyes flicking over to Sam every so often. He made a mental note to ask him about it once the two were alone.

Not much later, a rather ragged looking Lucy and Alicia sat down next to Sam.

"Just how late were you two up last night?" Sam asked, turning to her roommates. She had honestly passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow, able to sleep through just about anything.

"Sometime after 2:30," Lauren said, sitting next to Katie. "They were still up when I went to the bathroom around then." She then saw Percy sitting next to Sam and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Morning, Percy."

"Morning, Lauren," he replied. "Don't forget about the prefect meeting today."

"Oh, I won't," Lauren said eagerly. Lucy and Alicia snickered slightly, seeing her flush cheeks, causing Lauren to glare at them. They had all long known about her crush on Percy Weasley and often teased her relentlessly about it. Sam felt for her, knowing that Percy had been dating Penelope Clearwater since last year.

"When's practice starting up?" Alicia asked, looking over at Wood.

"In two weeks. We're meeting on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings at 5:30 a.m.," he said promptly, causing Alicia, Angelina and Katie to groan.

"Why does it have to be in the morning?" Angelina whined. "Couldn't we do evenings this year?" Oliver glanced over at Sam.

"Sam gets up at 5 a.m. every morning to work out and I don't see her complaining," he said.

"That's because she's not normal. She likes to get up early. We're normal. We like sleep," Katie said, causing Sam to chuckle.

"Do you want to win the cup this year, or not?" Oliver asked, frowning at the three girls.

"Yes…" they muttered in unison.

"Then we're getting up early to practice," he stated.

"Bloody dictator," Alicia muttered under her breath. Sam snorted, being the only one who heard her, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Nothing," she said quickly, though still smiling.

"Think you could watch a few?" Oliver asked. "Could use some feedback on those plays." Sam nodded.

"I'm usually down there about that time anyway," she said. "Suppose I could watch a bit." Oliver smiled.

"Good," he said. Sam finished eating and stood.

"If you'll excuse me, need to go get my bag before class. I'll grab yours and Lucy's," Sam said to Alicia, knowing the two always forgot theirs.

"You're a doll," Alicia called out as Sam walked away.

"Why do we have to have potions first Monday morning?" Lucy grumbled.

"Best to get it over with," Oliver replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you so down? You're partnered with Sam and she's practically Snape's pet even though he loathes Gryffindors," Alicia said.

"Doesn't mean that he likes me," Oliver said back. He quickly scarfed down his food and stood. "See you at class. Need to get my things."

"I'll come with you," Percy said, standing as well.

"Yea, yea," Alicia said, waving her hand.

* * *

"Alright, out with it," Percy said as soon as he and Oliver had reached the empty dorm. Percy had already grabbed his things earlier and only came back because he knew he'd have a chance to figure out what was going on with Oliver. Oliver walked over and dug through his bag to make sure he had his books for the day.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"You kept clenching your jaw every time Angelina and Katie brought up Finn and Sam," he said pointedly. Oliver glanced over at his friend. If there was one person more observant than Sam, it was definitely Percy. And here he had thought he'd done a decent job covering it up.

"So?" he asked. Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So… you're jealous," he stated bluntly.

"Am not," Oliver shot back. "They've been dancing together for years. Nothing to be jealous about."

"And yet, you didn't seem to be happy about it over breakfast," Percy replied.

"I could care less," Oliver said.

"That's bollocks and we both know it," Percy said. Oliver sighed and looked over at Percy, glancing towards the shut door.

"So, you know Sam and I had that argument?" he asked.

"The whole school knew about that argument. What was it about?" he asked.

"You can't tell anyone. She'll kill me. And then likely you," Oliver said.

"Just come out with it, Oliver," Percy groaned. Oliver stared at him a moment before responding.

"Sam's been dating Adrian Pucey since summer," he said quickly. Percy dropped his bag, his eyes going wide.

"Has she gone mad?" he asked, lowering his voice. "That's practically suicide!"

"That's about what I told her," Oliver said, sitting on the bed. "Hence the fight."

"Don't tell me you've accepted this," Percy said.

"Of course not. But I told her that I'd lay off on her about it. It was that or she'd never speak to me again," he said glumly.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Percy asked. Oliver looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Nothing. No one is supposed to know. At least not yet," he said. "And if either of us out them, it'll make it worse. She says they've got some grand plan, though hell if I know what it is." Percy thought it over before nodding and sighing.

"Suppose that's about all we can do," he said. He looked over at Oliver who had started gathering his things again. "To be honest, I thought you were going to say you were in love with her or something." Percy chuckled as Oliver froze for a moment and then quickly finished packing up his bag, sliding it over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be a riot," he said with what he hoped was a convincing chuckle.

"Wouldn't have been a surprise," Percy said, starting for the door. "Dare say the twins have been plotting to get you two together for years."

"Don't remind me," Oliver said, rolling his eyes as he followed Percy.

"Better hope they don't catch on. They are rather resourceful when it comes to finding dirt," Percy replied.

"Certainly, hope they don't. They'll have hell to pay for it."

* * *

Sam was already at their usual table in the middle of the room when Oliver walked in.

"Oliver! I've saved you a spot!" Marley called out, waving him over. He smiled tensely and kept walking.

"Sorry, already got a partner," he said. Sam glanced up at him as he sat down.

"You know she's in love with you," she said softly, turning a page.

"That so?" Oliver asked, glancing back at a now pouting Marley who was being comforted by her friends and a couple girls from Ravenclaw. Sam snorted.

"Since first year, at least… Wait... You're seriously thinking about it, aren't you?" she said, sitting up. He shrugged.

"Never really thought about Marley, to be honest," he replied. Sam nodded slowly.

"She's probably one of the few Gryffindors you haven't snogged," she said with a chuckle. Oliver frowned.

"I haven't snogged that many," he retorted.

"Snogged enough. Though not lately. You seem tense, Woodsie. Probably all that practice and no play. You're due for a good snogging," she said. Oliver felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away. He didn't particularly want to be discussing snogging with Sam, not when she was the only girl in school he really wanted to kiss.

"Just made it!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Alicia rushed in and sat at the table in front of Oliver and Sam where Sam had left their bags. Oliver was grateful for the distraction. Sam glanced at the clock in the corner.

"Good work. Snape'll be here any second," she said. A large thump behind them grabbed their attention.

"Ready to get your ass kicked this year, Wood," someone growled. Sam and Oliver turned around to see Marcus Flint smirking at them as Adrian Pucey sat next to him. Adrian was focused on pulling his book out of his bag, though he kept glancing at Sam, who was attempting to hide a smile. Oliver shook his head slightly – the two needed to do better at hiding their attraction. "Ah, look, if it isn't your little girlfriend, Abbott." Oliver started to sputter as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sod off, Flint," she said, turning back to face the front.

"Still dancing, I see," Flint said, opening admiring Sam's long, knee sock-clad legs. "Is it true what they say about dancers? Best shags with that flexibility and all?" Oliver's face started turning red as Sam glanced back at Flint. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed Pucey remained calm, though he narrowed his eyes slightly at his captain.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied.

"Wouldn't mind being educated," he said, leaning closer. Sam snorted.

"In your dreams," she said.

"Wouldn't you like to know what we get up to in my dreams," he said. "I'll give you a hint - involves lots of screaming."

"Suspect it's your own while I'll slowly kill you," Sam shot back smoothly. She looked back, noticing that Adrian was trying not to laugh while Marcus frowned at her. Lucy and Alicia giggled while Oliver was looking back and forth between the two.

"Just wait, Abbott. One of these days you'll come around," he said, sitting back.

"Thought you hated muggleborn and half-bloods," Sam said boredly.

"Just 'cause I can't marry one, doesn't mean I don't like to have a bit of fun here and there," he replied. Just as Oliver was about to lose it, Snape swooped into the room.

"I hope you all finished your summer homework," he droned. "Because it will be on the test and I will not be reviewing it. Open your books to page 78." Oliver settled back to face the front, silently grumbling about his inability to land a good comeback with Flint. Sam glanced over at him and smiled slightly, knowing exactly what was going on in his head as Snape started lecturing on shrinking solutions, which they were apparently going to make that day. Useful, but not that exciting.

After the lecture, the students got to work on their potions.

"Careful. You're supposed to shake those first or else you'll poison us all with the fumes," Sam said, glancing over at Oliver while she was mincing daisy root. He glanced over at her and then started shaking the ingredients, then adding them until the mixture turned yellow. Sam smiled slightly as she returned her focus to her work.

"That should do it," Oliver said. "And next we just let it simmer, right?"

"'Til it turns purple," she said. Oliver nodded as he watched the pot. Sam glanced over at him, seeing his brow knit in concentration, his jaw clenched slightly as his eyes were locked on the simmering surface. It was the similar look he got when he was playing quidditch, his brown eyes focused on the task at hand. Sam found herself just watching him as she slowly stopped mincing. Suddenly, he broke out in a grin as he looked over at Sam.

"It's ready," he said, jolting her out of her little reverie. Sam shook her head and looked down at the book.

"Rat spleens," she said, glancing up at him. He nodded and reached for the bowl. Sam continued looking down at the book, feeling her cheeks heat up.

" _What was that Abbott?"_ she thought, shaking her head. From in front of her, she heard a slight snort. Glancing up, she saw Alicia smirking at her. Sam just rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the potion.

"Think we're ready for the daisy roots," she said, stepping over to the cauldron and starting to slowly add the minced roots. Oliver's eyes widened as he became aware of how close she was standing to him, her arm brushing his as her slender fingers brushed the plant in. Both had removed their robes and Sam had rolled her sleeves up to avoid getting anything on them. He found himself watching her face. It then lit up as she looked up at him. "Looks like that's it." Oliver shook his head and looked back down at the caldron, seeing that it had turned green. From in front of them, there was another snort. Both Oliver and Sam looked up, seeing both Lucy and Alicia barely keeping their laughter to themselves.

A throat clearing from next to the two girls got everyone's attention as they turned to see Snape glowering at them.

"I see you've not been paying attention, Ms. Graves and Ms. Spinnet," he said. "Your potion is growing." Lucy and Alicia turned back to their potion in time to see it started to rise over the brim of the cauldron.

"You were supposed to add the spleens," Alicia shouted as Lucy looked around frantically for a towel or something. Snape sighed and waved his wand, the potion disappearing. He then walked over to Sam and Oliver's cauldron. The two stood still and silent, waiting.

"Very good, Ms. Abbott," he said, glancing up at her.

"Oliver did half the work, sir," she said. Snape looked over to Oliver and then back at Sam. He inhaled slightly and then nodded.

"Good work to both of you then. Continue," he said, before stepping away. Sam smiled up at Oliver.

"Seems you have been listening to me," she said. Oliver shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red.

"Not finished yet," he said. Sam nodded and turned back to her potions book.

"Leech juice," she said.

Once the class was over, Sam walked a vial of her and Oliver's potion to the front and placed it on Snape's desk before turning and starting to walk back.

"Ms. Abbott, a moment please," he said. Sam stopped and turned back around.

"Yes, Professor," she said. Snape looked passed her, waiting for something. Marcus Flint walked up and placed a vial of something that looked like swamp sludge on the table.

"After seeing your work with Mr. Wood and how his grades have improved over the past few years, I would like for you to tutor Mr. Flint," he said. Sam's eyes widened, as did Flint's. "He is on the verge of flunking and must get his marks up if he should like to keep his place as Slytherin captain and not be held back yet another year."

"But sir, I'm not sure that I have time," she said. "As you know, I'm in dance class and I have a fairly important audition over the holiday break that I really must prepare for. Not to mention, I am in 10 NEWT classes." Snape studied her a moment.

"Once a week for an hour. Surely you can fit that into your schedule," he said. "You will receive extra credit for your efforts." Sam thought a moment. She would like the extra credit - it was a rare day indeed when Snape offered it willingly. But it was ultimately the look on Snape's face made her hesitate to say no.

"I think I can," she finally said. Snape nodded.

"Very well, you're excused," he said. The two nodded and walked away.

"So, an hour alone with me every week, huh?" Flint said once they were far enough away with a smirk on his face. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm only doing it for extra credit," she said. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and looked at him, crossing her arms. "Wednesday nights after dinner. It's the only night I can spare, plus we have extended curfew for Astronomy observation."

"But we have-"

"Take it or leave it, Marcus," she said curtly.

"Fine, I'll move some things around," he grumbled. Sam nodded and walked out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, stepping up to her from where he was waiting. They had transfiguration next.

"Snape is making me tutor Flint," Sam grumbled as they started walking.

"He can't do that! You're not even in Slytherin," he nearly shouted. Sam shrugged.

"You can't just say no to Snape," she said. "It's only once a week for an hour."

"But what about all your practice and such?" Oliver asked. Sam smiled up at him.

"I'll fit it in," she said. "But thanks for being so concerned, Woodsie."

"Gotta make sure I still have my strategist," he said seriously, though there was a twinkle in his eye. Sam laughed loudly.

"Sure, that's why you're so concerned," she said, rolling her eyes. "Come on. McGonagall will kill us if we're late."

* * *

Oliver was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower after dinner that night a bit late. He had sat with the quidditch team which had ended up with the twins entertaining the whole group with a play by play of their trip to Egypt. So, it was much later than usual that he was heading back to the tower when he heard loud, jazzy music flowing out of an open door. He stepped over to it and looked in, seeing Sam seated on the ground, a large grin on her face as she appeared enraptured with the music. She looked up at Finn and nearly squealed as she launched off the floor and into his arms, her shirt falling off her shoulder.

"That's brilliant!" she shouted over the music. Finn smiled brightly as she stepped back, his hands still on her waist. "It's going to be so amazing! I already have the perfect costume in mind. Oo! And the makeup."

"I knew you'd love it," he said, letting go of her. "Mum took me to see this show over the summer holiday and as soon as I heard the music and saw the choreography, my mind just started whirling with ideas. I think we can use that lift we've been trying to get down."

"It's a bit different than what we usually do," Sam said, stepping away from him. "Dare say, Madame Bernard would have something to say about it." Finn chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, seeing as she would rather us doing Swan Lake, maybe we shouldn't tell her about this," he said sheepishly. "We can work on it after supper most nights."

"Truth be told, I almost prefer something like this to ballet," she said, starting to stretch, pointing her toes in her black jazz shoes.

"We'll be doing all sorts of styles in the company, so it's good to go in well-rounded," he said.

"That's for sure," she said.

"If you're ready, I've already got a decent idea on how to start," he said, looking around. He walked over and dragged a chair over from a corner and sat down. "The story we're going with is that you're a cabaret dancer from the 1920s and I'm..." Finn stopped as his cheeks turned slightly red. Sam was too busy stretching to notice.

"What? Are you the sad bloke that falls in love with me but realizes he can never have me because I'm a cabaret dancer?" she asked, grinning cheekily. He chuckled.

"Something like that," he said. Sam laughed, stood and started jumping up and down, shaking out her legs and rolling her shoulders.

"This is going to be grand!" she shouted.

Oliver watched silently as Finn started talking Sam through some of the opening moves. His eyebrows raised slightly, seeing that it was a bit more risque than usual. Finn stood and tried lifting Sam up, but faltered a bit. Oliver flinched as he stepped into the room, about to run in to catch her before she hit the floor, but Finn managed stop her from hitting the ground. Sam laughed loudly, holding onto Finn's neck.

"Let's go again," she said. Oliver shook his head slowly, knowing they weren't supposed to be attempting advanced lifts without someone there to spot them.

"That's something, isn't it?" a voice said from behind him. Oliver jumped slightly and turned, seeing Marcus Flint standing there. Immediately he frowned.

"What are you doing here, Flint? This is Gryffindor Tower," he hissed. Flint just shrugged.

"Came by to finalize my tutoring schedule with Abbott," he said, glancing into the room where Sam had just pulled her top off and was now moving through steps again. "Figured I'd enjoy the show while I was here."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at the snake and stepped up to him, glaring.

"Get out," he growled. Flint chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Kick my ass?" he asked.

"Don't tempt me," he said, pushing Marcus. Immediately the smirk turned into a glare as the Slytherin captain pushed him back into the door frame, hard. It was loud enough to get Sam and Finn's attention as the two boys began scuffling.

"Hey! This is a closed practice!" Finn shouted. Sam ran over, trying to figure out who was fighting.

"Oliver?" she said, confused. "STOP IT!" The two continued shoving each other. Finn ran over and managed to pull Oliver back from Flint.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" Finn asked.

"Just came to talk to Abbott," he said, looking over at her.

"We're in the middle of rehearsal," Finn said. Flint looked at Sam and smirked.

"Wednesdays works for me, love," he said with a wink. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Get out," she said, pointing down the hall. Flint nodded, turned and started sauntering off.

"Good riddance," Oliver said, scowling after him. He turned and saw Finn and Sam both scowling at him.

"You too, Oliver," Finn said. He frowned.

"I wasn't doing anything! Just watching," he said.

"It's a closed rehearsal when we work together. You know that, Woodsie," Sam said, rolling her eyes slightly. Wood nodded.

"Fine then," he said. He nodded at Finn, then turned and walked away. Finn shut the door behind him.

"Let's get back to work," Sam said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Sorry for the break! It was a rather busy weekend here... But should be back on track to post every other day or so.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	7. Happy Memories & Confessions

**Happy Memories & Confessions**

Sam frowned slightly as she and Oliver walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts the next morning. A large group of seventh years were gathered outside the room, whispering excitedly.

"What's gotten into them, you think?" she asked.

"Probably the new professor," he said, shrugging.

"You'd think that we've never had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor before," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Supposedly this one is better," he replied. Sam snorted.

"A flobberworm could do better than Lockhart," she said. As they approached the door to the classroom opened and they all piled in.

"If it isn't the Gryffindor golden couple," Flint said, stalking in after them. Wood scowled back at him as Sam sighed.

"Can't you come up with something better?" Sam asked as she kept walking, pulling Oliver with her. "I won't even dignify that with a comeback." Marcus glared after the two as he sat at the back with Pucey. Sam and Oliver moved to a table about halfway towards the front as Lucy and Alicia slid into the desk behind them. Sam couldn't help but glance back, locking eyes with Pucey. She smiled slightly before turning her focus to pulling her books out.

"Hey Sam, Wood," Finn said, as he dropped his books off on a desk to her right. Sam looked over and smiled.

"Hello, Finn," she replied as Oliver nodded at him.

"Ready for alchemy?" he asked, glancing over at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Should be exciting," she replied. "I nearly can't believe we convinced McGonagall to offer it."

"I'm not surprised. You could probably talk her into just about anything," Finn replied. "You are one of her favorites." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Doubt that," she said.

"We all know you're a teacher's pet," he said.

"I don't understand how you two can find alchemy exciting," Wood said, looking over at them as he pulled his book out.

"Seemed pretty eager to get into the class a few months ago," she commented, glancing over at him.

"Only because you forced me to sign up," he grumbled. Sam immediately felt bad, knowing it was a bit of a soft spot.

"Chin up, Wood. McGonagall was notoriously picky with who she selected for it. All the other Hufflepuffs who signed up were rejected as well," Finn said from her other side. Wood looked over at him and smiled appreciatively. He was about to reply when a hush came over the room as Professor Lupin walked down from his office and stood in front of his desk, smiling warmly.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, looking around the room. "I understand that your studies were rather… interesting last year, so we will start by going over things that you should have learned in your Sixth Year and work our way from there. Seeing as it's rather relevant at the moment, today we'll start with dementors. Can anyone tell me what they feed on?"

Oliver glanced over, seeing Sam's face go pale slightly at the mention of dementors. He reached over and squeezed her hand, before moving it back over to his side of the desk while a Ravenclaw answered. Sam smiled over at him and then returned her attention to the front.

"And what defense should we use against a dementor?" Professor Lupin asked. Sam raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Abbott?" Her eyebrows raised slightly as she was surprised he knew her name already. He must have studied up.

"There are several defenses, but the most powerful is the Patronus Charm," she answered.

"Excellent! Yes, the Patronus Charm. What can you tell me about it?" he asked, still looking at Sam. She figured he must have heard she was also one of the top students in the class.

"It's, well, it's rather like a physical manifestation of positive energy. There are two kinds - corporeal and uncorporeal," she said. "And it requires a large amount of positive thought - or happy memories - to summon."

"Very good, Ms. Abbott. Five points to Gryffindor," he said as Sam beamed. "Now if you'll all stand, we're going to begin working on the Patronus Charm. It is very advanced, so do not feel discouraged if you are unable to produce one today. We will work on them for the next couple of weeks…"

* * *

A little while later after the desks had been moved to the sides of the classroom, the class had split up into pairs and were practicing the charm while Professor Lupin walked around. Oliver was attempting it but nothing was coming out from the end of his wand.

"Think you're moving your wand wrong," Sam said, her head tilted to her side as she tapped her bottom lip with her finger. "Should be a circle, but you're doing more an egg shape."

"Let's see you do it," he said, slightly exasperated. Sam pulled her wand out and took a deep breath, concentrating on a happy memory. She thought about Christmas - it always was her favorite time of year and the Woods would often come over and spend part of the holiday with them.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said, waving her wand. Oliver chuckled as nothing happened. Sam shook her head and re-focused, choosing another memory. She smiled to herself as she thought about one particular date with Adrian. They were at a cozy little café down a hidden street in the Alley. It was the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend and it had been an incredibly happy date.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said again, waving her wand. Once again, nothing happened. Sam frowned as Oliver smirked.

"Perhaps you can't do everything," he said smugly. Sam glanced up at him, determined that she wouldn't lose. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, going through her recent most happy memories. Her thoughts drifted to the beach trip. Sitting on the sand looking up at the stars. Talking about her brother with Oliver at her side. She smiled slightly at the warmth she had felt then.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted after opening her eyes, this time a small amount of thin mist shooting out of her wand. She grinned as Oliver gawked at her.

"Now that's just not fair," he said.

"Excellent, Ms. Abbott! I believe you're the first to get a noncorporeal patronus," Professor Lupin said, walking up to the two.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, still smiling. She glanced around the room and noticed Percy frowning at her, obviously not happy that she had beat him yet again. She chuckled and waved at him as he rolled his eyes and set back to work. A group of Ravenclaws were watching her closely, likely taking note of her wand movements to copy them.

"Now, Mr. Wood, let's see you give it a try," the professor said, turning to him. Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment, searching for a memory. He had already tried several involving quidditch and flying and none of them had worked.

He found himself thinking about the trip over the summer and the nights spent sneaking out to the beach. Sam laughing loudly at his impression of Professor Snape. Then pointing out the various constellations in the sky, always finding Gemini first. She then looked over at him, her eyes sparkling as she smiled and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, waving his wand. A thin mist came out as Oliver watched in shock.

"Very good, Mr. Wood," Professor Lupin said as Oliver's cheeks started turning slightly red. He looked over at Sam, who was grinning at him. The professor moved on to the next duo as Sam stepped over to him.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. Oliver blinked as he quickly tried to think of something - anything - besides what he had actually been thinking.

"Flying," he said immediately. Sam laughed.

"Why am I not surprised," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What about you?" he asked, seriously wishing that his cheeks would stop burning. "Suppose it was a certain someone." His gaze drifted to the other side of the room where Pucey was working with Flint.

"Perhaps," Sam said coyly as she studied her nails. She wasn't sure why she lied. Why would it matter if she had been thinking about being on the beach with Oliver? He was her best friend after all.

"I see," Oliver replied.

"Good work everyone! That is all for today!" the professor called out. They all moved to pack up their bags and head out.

"What's next?" Oliver asked, looking over at Sam. He had a free period while Sam obviously had another class with her incredibly packed schedule.

"Alchemy. Walk with me there?" she asked, pulling her bag up.

"Sure, it's on the way to the Tower," he replied. The two started out with Finn following.

"How'd you manage to be the only two in class to produce anything," he said, glancing over at them. Sam shrugged and smiled over at him.

"Guess we're just really happy people," she said brightly.

"It's not fair," Finn grumbled slightly, though Sam knew he wasn't really that upset about it.

The three made their way down the corridors towards McGonagall's room, chatting about the new professor. He was infinitely better than Lockhart and all of them felt they'd learn a lot more this year than they had last year.

But then they arrived at the classroom, with Wood waving as he loped off towards the tower, likely spending his free hour working on plays though he should be starting on homework. Finn and Sam walked in sitting down at a desk together as they waited on the rest of the class to arrive. Sam glanced over as Adrian walked in with Rachel Dunwith, another seventh Slytherin, and sat in the desks next to them, while Percy rushed in and sat in front of them.

"Good summer, Abbott?" Adrian asked.

"Decent," she replied, attempting to look busy gathering her parchment. Finn watched the exchange with a curious look. Since when did Sam talk to Slytherins without insults?

"Have a good summer, Sam?" a tall blonde seventh year in Ravenclaw robes then said as he sat at the desk behind them. She turned around and smiled.

"Decent enough. And you, Rich?" she asked.

"Same. Ended up traveling most of the time," he replied. "Where's your bodyguard?"

"I assume you mean Oliver?" she asked, laughing softly.

"Yea, it's odd not seeing you two together at all times," he replied. Sam shrugged.

"He's not really into alchemy," she said. Rich nodded slowly as he started to smile.

"Well, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a few weeks. You thinking about going?" he asked, leaning towards her. Finn watched out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly. He, however, missed out that he wasn't the only one watching the exchange. From the other side of Sam, Adrian kept glancing over at them.

Seemed without Oliver around, the Ravenclaw was going to use the opportunity to ask her out.

"Yea, I usually do," Sam said, starting to dig through her bag for her alchemy book.

"Would you care to go with me?" he asked casually. Sam stopped digging and looked up at him.

"You sure that's a good idea? You are best mates with Liam," she said, frowning slightly as she mentioned her ex. Rich shrugged. Of course, he couldn't know the real reason why she didn't want to go.

"That was last year. Water under the bridge and all," he said. Sam studied him a moment, not sure how to respond. While she was contemplating, the man in question sat down in the chair next to Rich.

"What's got you looking all wonky?" he asked, studying Sam. Her cheeks turned red slightly.

"Nothing," she said, quickly turning back around as she placed her book on the desk. She met Percy's eyes, who had been watching the conversation with an odd look on his face. "Eyes to the front, Weasley," Sam said.

"Why? I was watching a rather entertaining exchange," he said, quickly recovering. Sam shook her head slightly. Suddenly he straightened up as Penelope Clearwater approached.

"That seat open?" she asked, pointing to the chair next to Percy.

"Of course," he said quickly, his face rapidly turning red. Finn and Sam started chuckling as Penelope sat down and put her book on the desk. Sam grabbed a parchment and quill and quickly scribbled down "Percy and Penny, sitting in a tree. KISSING," then showed it to Finn who started laughing loudly. Percy shot the two a look as Sam crumpled it up and shoved it in her bag.

"Is everyone here?" McGonagall said as she strode to the front of the classroom. She quickly scanned the room, noting those in attendance. "Very well, open your books to the first chapter. We will spend the first half of the year learning the theory behind alchemy before we begin applying it in the second…"

She began lecturing on the four basic elements of nature. Sam was quickly taking notes when she felt someone poke her in the back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Rich leaning towards her, a piece of paper in his hand. She returned to watching McGonagall, waiting for her to turn back to the board. She had eyes like an eagle and would not tolerate note-passing.

Once the professor had turned to write something on the board, Sam reached behind her and took the note, quickly pulling it into her lap before the professor turned back around. She then unfolded it quickly and glanced down.

 _Hogsmeade, yes or no?_

She rolled her eyes slightly and looked back up at the front of the class. Grabbing her quill, she quickly jotted something down before folding it up again. She waited until McGonagall wasn't looking again and tossed the note back to him.

The rest of the class continued on without any more notes until finally McGonagall dismissed them for lunch. Sam packed up her bag, Finn watching closely.

"See you later," Rich said, as he and Liam walked out.

"You told him yes, didn't you?" Finn asked. Sam looked up at him as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I told him no," she said, walking out, glancing at Adrian as they passed him.

"Did you say that because he's Liam's mate or because you're trying to stay away from your type," Finn joked.

"I do not have a type!" Sam nearly yelled.

"You're allowed to say that when you finally date someone not in Ravenclaw," he said, chuckling. "There are some nice blokes in Hufflepuff I can introduce you to, you know. They'd be thrilled to go on a date with you. Besides, isn't your cousin a Hufflepuff?" Sam elbowed him in the ribs as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Shut it, will you?" she said, smiling at him. "And yes, she is."

"Better yet, you should go for a Slytherin. That would REALLY break the type," he commented. Sam frowned, wondering if Finn had heard something.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, suspicious. Finn shrugged.

"Just think it'd be hilarious to see all the Gryffindors' heads simultaneously explode," he commented. Sam relaxed slightly, feeling she was in the clear.

"But… what would you really think if I did happen to date a Slytherin," she asked, hoping she sounded nonchalant. Finn chuckled.

"Are you telling me you're considering dating Marcus Flint?" he asked, looking down at her. Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"God, no. I'd never subject myself to that," she replied. "Just that… there are some decent blokes in there… maybe." Finn looked down at her suspiciously. He grabbed her arm and pulled into an alcove where they had a relative amount of privacy.

"Out with it, Sam," he said. Sam looked up at him innocently.

"Out with what?" she asked.

"This is obviously leading somewhere, so just get to it," he said, motioning for her to hurry. Sam sighed and looked around then back up with him.

"Hypothetically, what would you say if I were dating Adrian Pucey," she said softly. Finn's eyebrows shot up.

"Christ, Sam! I was just joking!" he nearly shouted.

"Shh!" Sam said, glancing around again.

"Are you serious?" he whispered. She looked up at him and nodded. "How long?"

"All summer," she replied.

"That why you and Oliver were fighting?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes… bloody stupid rumor mill," she replied. "Can you keep this a secret?" Finn nodded, still stunned that she had just admitted to dating a Slytherin. Sam then pulled him out of the alcove and they continued towards the Great Hall.

"So… him?" Finn said, careful not to use names. Sam shot him a look.

"I really like him, Finn," she said softly.

"Must if you agreed to go out with him," Finn replied. "Considering… who he is and such."

"They aren't all bad," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, well. For your sake, I hope it works out," he said as they walked into the Great Hall. Sam smiled up at him.

"I'm sure it will. I think you'll like him," she said. Finn nodded.

"See you later," he said as he continued on towards the Hufflepuff table, moving towards the sixth and seventh years. Sam sat down next to Alicia and looked over, inadvertently meeting Adrian's eyes at the Slytherin table next to them. He smiled and nodded at her, causing Sam to blush slightly.

"What's this?" Oliver asked as he dropped down on the bench next to her. Sam jumped slightly, looking over at him.

"Nothing," she said, smiling. He studied her a bit before starting to fill his plate, not quite believing her. He looked over, noticing Pucey glancing at her. He sighed and focused on food, pushing that inevitable disaster from his mind.

"Heard Rich asked you to Hogsmeade and you turned him down," George said, popping up next to Sam and making her jump.

"What the? That literally just happened. How did you find out?" she asked.

"We have our ways," Fred said from the other side of her. Sam waved her hands in the air, shooing them away.

"What does it matter anyway?" she replied.

"Trying to get out of your type, is it?" George asked, sitting just down from her. "Just go out with Wood. That should do it as you never date Gryffindors." He grinned as Oliver's face turned red. Sam laughed shortly.

"Really wish everyone would stay out of my love life," she said, starting to eat.

"But Rich did look rather forlorn after Alchemy," Percy said from where he sat next to Oliver. Sam shrugged.

"Not interested," she replied lightly. Percy met Oliver's eyes. Oliver silently urged him not to say anything.

"You ready to tutor Flint tomorrow night?" Alicia asked, hoping to turn the conversation away from dating.

"No," Sam groaned.

"Come on, Sammie. You may find him rather charming," George said with a grin.

"God, no," Sam replied. "Been thinking about every possible way to get out of it that wouldn't make Snape hate me."

"No luck?" Alicia asked.

"None whatsoever," Sam said glumly.

"Surely McGonagall would stop it," Percy said. "She knows how overextended you are."

"Tried. She said she couldn't help," Sam said. "Guess I just have to suck it up. Here's to weekly hour-long sessions of Flint being annoying, disgusting or attempting to hit on me. In which he will likely be both annoying and disgusting."

"Cheer up, Sammie. I can always beat him up for you," Oliver said before taking a bite of his sandwich, still managing to smile.

"No, Woodsie. Then you'd get detention and miss out on practice, and I won't have anyone blaming me for you losing the Cup this year," she replied, though she smiled slightly.

"Trust me, I don't need much of an excuse to go after Flint," Oliver said. "No one would ever blame you." Sam leaned against his shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Whatever would I do without you, Oliver Wood? My knight in shining armor," she said in dramatic fashion. "Here to slay the nasty snake."

"Get a room already!" Fred shouted, causing the group to laugh loudly. Oliver couldn't help the butterflies that filled him when Sam leaned against him. A goofy grin broke out. He looked across the room, noticing Adrian frowning at him. He quickly looked away as Sam started up bantering with the twins, eventually tossing rolls at their heads. He chuckled again.

He'd be damned if Adrian Pucey was going to come in between him and his best friend.

* * *

 **And more are slowly let in on the secret...**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! I kind of liked the nickname. Honestly, I can't remember which Wood story I brought it up in first or where I originally heard it, but figured I'd just go with it. And yea, tutoring will be rather tricky...**

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**


	8. Of Tutoring Flint

**Of Tutoring Flint**

Sam grumbled quietly to herself as she made her way to the potions classroom the next night for her first tutoring session with Flint. She had managed to avoid him most of the day, or as much as she could with him being in some of the same classes, but there was no getting out of this. She was surprised to see him sitting at a desk with a potions kit already out when she walked in.

"Good of you to join me," he said without looking up from his book. Sam huffed as she walked over and put her bag down on the stool, pulling out her own book.

"Let's just get this over with and as painlessly as possible," she replied, not looking at him as she flipped through her book. "Suppose we should start with shrinking solution since I'm not sure what that sludge was that you turned in Monday."

"What's this? Have a fight with your boyfriend?" he asked, looking over at her. Sam looked up at him in shock, her heart stopping for a moment, thinking he was talking about Adrian. She then quickly realized he was referring to Oliver. She sighed and returned to looking at her book.

"There are many things I'd rather not discuss with you, Flint. My love life being one. Though I will say – for the last time – Oliver and I are not together," she said with a huff. "Now go gather these ingredients."

Surprisingly, Marcus got up and walked to the supply closet without any fuss. Sam quickly set to work making sure the set was put together correctly. She didn't want to take any chances of Marcus blowing them up.

Once he had returned she got him started preparing the ingredients while she watched, occasionally pointing out when he was doing something wrong, which was often. He then glanced over at her, a sly grin filling his face.

"So, it may not be Wood, but a little birdy told me that there is a new man in your life," he said slowly. Sam frowned. Adrian had assured her he hadn't told Flint, agreeing that was more a liability than either of them could handle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, deadpan.

"So, you weren't talking about some new bloke with O'Callahan after alchemy?" he asked. Sam felt her heart stop for the second time that lesson but was determined to play it cool. Besides, if he had overheard them in the hallway, neither had said anything incriminating.

"That was a private discussion," she said lightly. "One that doesn't involve you."

"Don't know who it is, but I'll figure it out soon enough," Flint replied. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't know why you care," she said. "Watch the cauldron. It's about to boil over." Marcus took care of the cauldron and then looked back at her.

"I'm actually surprised it's not Wood. Figured this would be the year he'd finally grow a pair and ask you out," he said.

"Oliver is my best friend. I highly doubt he'd be interested in me as anything more," she said boredly as she watched him start mincing daisy root. "Smaller, Flint. You're supposed to be mincing."

"Not from the way he goes all stiff anytime someone mentions you with another bloke," Flint replied, cutting the roots into smaller pieces. Sam looked at him, surprised he had noticed anything off the quidditch pitch. She had noticed the odd look here and there, but figured it was due to him still not completely happy she was dating a Slytherin. But it's not like she could say that to Flint.

"He's always been protective of me," she said casually. Marcus chuckled as he glanced over at her.

"For someone so smart and supposedly his best friend, there's a lot you're missing," he replied. Sam shook her head, knowing he was just baiting her and she wasn't about to take it. Instead she pointed at the cauldron.

"Focus, Flint," she ordered. "I'll not have you blowing up the classroom."

For the next 20 minutes, the two did focus on the potion, with Sam firmly guiding him through it. While it was simmering a bit, Marcus stepped back and looked over at her.

"Not Oliver. Not Finn… who could it be?" he said, leering. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Drop it, Flint," she said.

"No. It's fun getting you all worked up. You're quite attractive when you get worked," he replied. Sam just raised her eyebrows.

"This is not me worked up," she replied. He studied her a bit.

"True… let's see what we know. You are dating someone-" Sam just stared at him, no emotion whatsoever. "But it's a secret… must be… a Slytherin," he said, grinning broadly. Sam frowned, pulling on all her acting experience to keep from reacting the way he wanted her to. Instead she just snorted.

"Like I could stand to be around one of you longer than I have to be," she replied. He watched her closely, waiting for something.

"I'll figure it out, you know," he finally said, obviously not seeing whatever it was he was looking for.

"Seeing as there is nothing for you to figure out, I suggest you watch the potion more carefully," she said. "Can't patronize the ladies with half a face."

"Oh, I get by just fine with the ladies," he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Merlin, Flint. Can we get through one session without you being a total sleaze?" she shouted.

"They like it," he said, leaning closer to her.

"Ugh. Not me. Watch the damn potion," she snapped, pushing him away from her.

"I think you'd like it… we all know you've got a bit of a temper on you. Like to see what you could to with that when applied in other areas," he said. Sam gagged and succeeded in pushing him to the other side of the desk.

"Christ! Would you stop and work on the potion! It's about to explode!" she yelled. Marcus continued laughing as he finished up the potion. It wasn't perfect but loads better than whatever he had done previously.

With a leer and suggestive comment, he left the room while she was packing up her book. Huffing slightly, she walked out of the classroom and came to an abrupt stop when she saw Pucey leaning against the wall outside. He smiled and pushed off, walking towards her.

"Thought maybe I'd check in and make sure you two didn't kill each other," he said with a smile. Sam looked around nervously. "Relax, Flint didn't see me and no one's around. I already checked." Sam breathed a sigh of relief and went on her toes to kiss him. Afterwards he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they began walking.

"As you can see, we both made it through relatively unscathed," she said, pulling the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder.

"How did it go? We were all placing bets that he'd make something explode or you'd end up hexing him," he said. Sam chuckled.

"He did better than I was expecting," she replied, glancing up at him. "No explosions. But there were a few times I was seriously tempted to jinx him."

"Then you've already done better than me. Been trying to help him since third year," he said. "Nothing I do or say seems to get through that thick head of his."

"Why do you always partner with him? Doesn't that bring your grade down?" Sam asked, looking over at him. She knew for a fact that Adrian was really good at potions. She never did understand why he wouldn't work with someone more matched with his abilities.

"Why do you always partner with Wood? Doesn't that do the same?" he asked, glancing over at her. Sam laughed.

"Oliver's not that bad. And he's been doing much better," she said. Adrian nodded.

"It's only when we have to partner and only because my father believes it would make a good impression on the Flints. When I work on my own, that keeps my marks high," he said. Sam couldn't help but hear a bit of bitterness in his tone, but he then grinned down at her. "Truth be told, I've always wanted to partner with you."

"Really?" Sam asked, smiling. "Why is that? My charm? Or my marks?"

"A bit of both. And it makes sense, really. We are among the top students in the class," he replied. "And you and Wood always seem to be having fun. Which is saying a lot for Snape's class."

"Ehm, well, Oliver and I could make just about anything fun," she said. Adrian nodded and then frowned slightly.

"How did he take the news?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"About as you expected. Didn't you hear about our fight?" she asked.

"Yea, though was hoping it was about something else," he replied. "That you were right that as your best friend he'd accept it. Could use as many on our side as we can if we're going to go public."

"Well, I think we've got Finn, at least. And Oliver'll come around," she said. "He has to." Adrian chuckled. Her optimism was one of the things that drew him to her. He stopped walking, seeing an empty classroom and pulling her in.

"Figure we'll be safe in here for a bit," he said, shutting the door and pulling Sam towards him as he properly kissed her. Sam smiled, wrapping her arms around him. She missed this. The electricity between the two. While she had to admit that in the beginning, she had gotten a bit of a thrill from running off to secretly meet a guy she knew her dad would disapprove of. But over time, she had come to genuinely care about Adrian. And hoped that they wouldn't have to hide for much longer.

"I missed you," she said, looking up at him.

"Missed you too," he said, pecking her on the lips again. "I had thought it'd be easier to meet up back at school but turns out it's harder." Sam sighed.

"I know. We've got the twins and Lucy to worry about," she said. "Though Luce knows, so I think we might be safe there if ever she were to walk in on us." Adrian frowned.

"Are you sure it's safe for Lucy to know? You know how she is," he said.

"She'll keep this one," Sam said, smiling. She then frowned slightly. "But Flint is somehow convinced I'm dating someone and has vowed to find out who."

"Why would he care?" Adrian asked. Sam shrugged.

"Because he's an annoying git who enjoys getting under people's skin," she replied. Adrian nodded slowly.

"This is very true," he said. "I don't think we have anything to worry about there."

"Let's hope," Sam said glumly. Adrian immediately pulled her closer.

"Hey now, cheer up. We won't have to hide for much longer," he said. "And then it won't matter who finds out. This will work." Sam smiled at him.

"My, what contagious optimism you have, Mr. Pucey," she said, kissing him lightly.

"I caught it from this lovely Gryffindor. Perhaps you've heard of her? Blonde hair. Brilliant dancer," he replied. Sam laughed and kissed him again. After a few moments, she stepped back.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I should get back to the Tower. See you at Astronomy later?" she asked. Adrian nodded and kissed her one more time. "I'll go first."

Sam then stepped over to the door, opening it a crack. When she saw the coast was clear, she stepped out and quickly made her way out of the dungeons and up to Gryffindor Tower. She had nearly made it there before the portrait swung open and Oliver stepped out.

"What took you so long?" he nearly shouted. He then stopped, taking in her flush cheeks, mussed hair and rumpled clothing.

"Nothing," she said quickly. He just shook his head.

"Pucey?" he asked, though this time much more softly.

"Uh, yea. Wanted to make sure Flint and I didn't kill each other," she said, walking towards the portrait. He stopped her.

"Might want to wait a bit until your cheeks turn normal again," he said, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Thanks," she said, leaning against the wall. A small smile came across her face.

"You two seem to be getting along," he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Course we are. We have been dating awhile," she said. "Really, I think you'd get on well if you'd just give him a chance." Oliver sighed.

"Not sure I'm ready for that, Sammie," he admitted. She started to frown. "But I'll try… for you," he quickly added. She smiled again.

"Cheeks good?" she asked, quickly fixing her hair.

"Yea," he replied.

"Good," she said, walking through the portrait hole.

"Hi, Oliver," Marley said, walking by with a smile as she swung her hips. Sam glanced over and had to stifle her laughter.

"Marley," Oliver said, barely registering her.

"Oi, Marley. Think you're missing a few buttons there," Alicia called out from the sofa. Marley whipped her head around and glared at the chaser as Sam lost her battle with her laughter. She huffed and stomped off.

"I think you still have an admirer," Sam said in between laughter. Oliver frowned at her.

"How many times are you going to bring this up? I don't much care about Marley," he said, glancing at her across the room.

"I remember," Sam said. She walked over and sat next to Alicia.

"How did tutoring go?" Alicia asked. "Good to see you're still in one piece."

"He's better than I thought he'd be. But wanted to murder him for that mouth of his," she said, digging through her bag. Alicia cleared her throat slightly as Oliver sat down in a nearby chair.

"Top button, Sam," she said softly. Sam stopped and looked down, then quickly did it back up, hoping no one else saw. Oliver looked away, his cheeks going slightly red.

"What's with all the whispering?" Fred asked as he and George walked up.

"Yea, not keeping secrets, are we?" George asked, grinning. Sam looked up at them.

"What secrets?" she asked. "There are no secrets."

"Yes, there are," the twins said, glancing over at Oliver. He sat up in his chair, frowning. Sam looked between them and Oliver, as his face started losing color.

"What?" she asked. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as she glanced at Oliver. He said he hadn't told anyone. Pushing it aside, she focused on the now grinning Weasleys as Oliver sent them a death glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Can't say," Fred replied, winking at Oliver, who now buried his head in his hands.

"Yea, we were sworn to secrecy," George added. Sam's eyes widened as she looked over at Oliver, immediately thinking he had told them about her and Adrian.

"Care to explain?" she asked him.

"There's nothing to explain," he said, back to glaring at the twins as they laughed.

"Did you tell them?" she whispered furiously as she leaned towards him.

"No!" he whispered back, just as furiously. Alicia just rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. Those two were already proving horrible at keeping the secret. While they had yet to give away what it was, they had played right into the Weasleys' trap, proving that there was, in fact, a secret.

"Looks like we've got what we needed," Fred said softly to George, though Alicia overheard them.

"Most definitely," George replied before they walked off.

"I swear, I didn't say a word," Oliver said, watching as the twins walked away.

"Well then what was that about?" she asked, pointing at them.

"Damned if I know! You know how they are," he said. Sam sighed heavily and shook her head.

"If you told them, Wood, so help me-"

"I didn't! They probably just think they know!" he said, still attempting to keep his voice down.

"And how would they think they know?" she spat.

"I don't know… maybe they overheard you telling someone?" he said. Sam scoffed.

"I've been very careful there," she said.

"Not being so careful now," Alicia muttered. Granted the two ignored her.

"They probably overheard you telling someone," Sam accused.

"I haven't told anyone," Oliver said, though his voice went up a pitch. Sam's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Who did you tell?" she asked, going calm. Oliver gulped. Sam was at her scariest like this.

"Well… I mean… he kind of guessed it… well, not completely, but he knew something was up… but I swear we were alone in my room," he fumbled. Sam's eyes widened.

"You told Percy," she said. All color completely left Oliver's face at that point. She then pushed off the sofa and stomped off to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Sammie?" Oliver shouted after her.

"To do homework before astronomy," she shouted, not looking back at him. Oliver huffed and looked over at the Weasleys, who were still grinning from the other side of the room. Oliver rolled his eyes and stood.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"To do homework," he huffed. Alicia sighed as he walked off, wondering just how exactly this mess all started.

"Well, that went well," George said, walking back over to the sofa. Alicia glared up at him and Fred.

"Just what are you two up to? Besides making Sam and Wood hate each other again?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" George asked. Alicia just raised her eyebrows.

"They're obviously in love with each other," Fred replied. "We're just trying to get them to come out with it." Alicia sat up, confused.

"I'm sorry… where did you get that idea?" she asked, her head starting to hurt from trying to follow the Weasleys' logic.

"Well, it was obvious to us when we spoke to him at the Leaky," George said. "They were in the middle of the fight and all."

"Oliver wouldn't admit it, but it's so clear that he's in love with her," Fred added. Alicia stared at them.

"What?" she asked. "Where did that even come from and why on earth would those two be keeping it a secret if they really were in love with each other?"

"Don't ask us. They're the ones doing it," George said.

"Plus, it's obvious with the way Wood goes wonky whenever someone mentions Sam with another guy," Fred said. The two turned and started walking off.

"Where are you off to now?" Alicia shouted.

"More mischief," George said with a grin. Alicia sat back on the sofa, perplexed. Their conclusion was so way off based. On the one hand, that was good. But on the other, it seemed the twins were going to be causing even more trouble for the pair.

"Blimey, how are we going to survive this year," Alicia muttered.

* * *

 **Finally, we get that first glimpse of Sam and Adrian together... and gotta love the twins...**

 **twilightlover427 - Happy you're enjoying it! Got more coming. Currently finishing up the last chapter. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**


	9. Fights & Secret Meetings

**Fights & Secret Meetings**

The next day in Herbology, Sam made a point to walk around the large table and stand across from Oliver, sending glares his way. The keeper just stood dumbstruck. She had ignored him all through breakfast and sat in between Alicia and Lucy in study hall, pointedly refusing to acknowledge his presence.

Of course, what she hadn't realized in avoiding him was that she was now standing next to Adrian.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as he pretended to look at his book, causing Sam to jump slightly. She looked up at him and then back down at her bag.

"Needed a change," she said. "Just be cool." Adrian sighed as Sam set about to getting her book out and looked through it before looking cautiously down at the pots of wicked-looking plants on the table with vines that kept moving as though they were tentacles.

"Are you and Wood fighting again?" he asked softly, glancing over at Oliver, who was now scowling.

"Maybe," Sam said breezily as she studied the plants. "Doesn't seem to understand that the point of a secret is to not tell others." Adrian's eyes widened as he looked back at Oliver, who now appeared slightly dejected as Percy seemed to be whispering furiously with him while gesturing towards Sam.

"He told Weasley, didn't he?" he asked. Sam gave a short nod, still studying the plants.

"Alright, class. I need you to partner up! Today we're going to be extracting seeds from Venomous Tentacula," Professor Sprout said loudly as she walked into the greenhouse. "You will need your gloves and to pay extra attention." Sam looked to her left, hoping that she could partner with whoever was there. It appeared Professor Sprout had other ideas.

"Ah, good. My two brightest. I was going to suggest you partner," Sprout said, walking up to the two, grinning. "I'm anxious to see how you two do together." She then walked off, leaving a rather stunned Sam and Adrian. Sam looked over at him.

"Guess we're partnering then," she replied, doing her best to remain neutral.

"Guess so," Adrian replied, barely containing his smile as well.

Once Professor Sprout had run through the process to extract seeds several times, the pairs set to work with one distracting the tentacles while the other extracted. It was tricky business as each plant had several vines and their mouths were constantly snapping. Didn't help that they were poisonous.

"Oliver, would you pay attention! You're supposed to be distracting it," Percy hissed. Oliver shook his head and tore his eyes away from Sam and Adrian on the other side of the room. Sam was biting her lip in concentration as she carefully pulled out seed after seed and placed them in a jar while Adrian expertly distracted the vines from her.

Percy jumped back as the mouth on the plant snapped at him yet again.

"Sorry," Oliver muttered as he waved his wand and murmured a spell to try and stun the vines. Percy glanced at him as he cautiously drew closer and managed to get a few seeds out before the plant came to again.

"What is it about this time?" Percy asked softly. Oliver sighed.

"She thought I told the twins, but I was adamant that I didn't. Then it came out that I told you," he said. Percy sighed.

"You should have mentioned it to her before now," Percy said. Oliver scowled at him. "Seriously, we both know Sam. She was going to find out. It would have been better if it had been you telling her from the get-go."

"Suppose you're right," he said, glancing back over at the two. "Blimey, for being in a secret relationship, they certainly aren't hiding it." Percy frowned and looked over at them, not really noticing anything out of the ordinary. In fact, the two were doing a rather good job at hiding it, appearing entirely devoted to the task at hand. If he didn't know they were dating, he likely wouldn't have guessed it.

"I think they're doing alright," Percy said. Oliver scowled at him again. "What? They are. Better than you. Honestly, Wood. You look like a jealous boyfriend at the moment." Oliver froze and then turned back to distracting the plant, muttering something about bloody secrets under his breath.

After class had finished, Sam pulled her bag over her shoulder and started to leave for lunch.

"Hey, Abbott," Adrian called out. She turned to face him, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing after lunch?" he asked much more softly, glancing at Warrington and Flint, who were still distracted by their plant.

"Free until my dance rehearsal starts at 2, why?" she asked, appearing as though they were discussing classwork.

"Meet me by the lake. The spot I told you about," he whispered, winking at her. Sam attempted to suppress as smile, mostly succeeding, though her lips twitched. She nodded.

"I will look into it," she said a bit more loudly after clearing her throat. She then turned and walked towards the door.

"Sam! Walk with me to the Great Hall?" Finn called out.

"Sure," she replied. She shot another scowl towards Oliver before following Finn out of the greenhouse.

"I don't care if you have to grovel on your knees, but you will make up with Sam and get her to stop this foolishness," Alicia spat at Oliver after the two and most of the class had left. Oliver frowned at her after watching Adrian walk out with Flint.

"Why do I have to grovel?" he asked.

"Because you're the idiot who told Percy," she hissed. Percy frowned.

"I was going to find out eventually and I'm very trustworthy," he said. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Point is, it wasn't Wood's place to tell you," she said.

"Oh, I definitely agree there," Percy replied.

"Whose side are you on?" Oliver growled.

"In this particular argument, Alicia's. But in the overall scheme of things, likely yours. I'm not too happy about the idea of Sam dating a Slytherin and the chances of this going horribly wrong are near astronomical," he replied rationally. Alicia and Oliver just stared at him.

"Do you ever stop being logical?" she asked. Percy frowned.

"Why would I do that?" he retorted. Alicia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Oliver.

"Anyway, you have to make it up to Sam. And then you have to convince her to break up with Pucey before this thing goes public," she said seriously. Oliver gaped at her.

"Why does it have to be me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the last person she's listening to nowadays. I already told her it's a bad idea and she's going through with it anyway after giving me the silent treatment," he said. Alicia groaned slightly.

"You have a point. You're her best friend. If she's not listening to you, then who will she listen to?" she lamented.

"Perhaps her father?" Percy suggested.

"No," Oliver and Alicia shouted at the same time. Percy jumped slightly.

"No need to be so vehement," he replied.

"Sorry, it's just, you know how protective Sam's dad is. He'll likely pull her from Hogwarts just to keep those two apart," Alicia said. "No, we need to come up with something different."

"Might we brainstorm and walk?" Percy asked. "I'm hungry." Alicia nodded and the three set out towards the Great Hall, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What about her mother?" Percy suggested. Oliver shook his head.

"Celeste would do anything for Sam. She'll take one look at how happy Sam is and vow to pay for the wedding," he replied.

"McGonagall?" Percy then said. Alicia snorted.

"Since when has McGonagall cared about the love lives of students?" she asked, chuckling.

"Just a suggestion," Percy said, frowning. "And she cares if it interferes with studies."

"But it's not. At least not yet," Oliver replied. He then looked over at Alicia. "By the way, did the twins ever say what they were up to last night?"

"Oh, some bollocks about you and Sam secretly being in love with each other," she said, laughing. "They're rather convinced of it." Oliver's eyebrows rose as he nodded slowly.

"Yea, bollocks," he said. Alicia continued on naming and then rejecting various plans while Oliver halfheartedly went along. Percy quietly studied him.

"This is impossible. Part of me is tempted to tell Fred and George just because they're so much better at this sort of thing," she groaned.

"Absolutely not," Oliver nearly shouted. Alicia rolled her eyes as they entered the Great Hall.

"Wasn't going to," she said. Oliver started to follow her, but Percy grabbed his arm and yanked him back in the hallway.

"What the- Perce!" Oliver complained. Percy peered at him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Are you, in fact, in love with Sam?" he asked seriously. Oliver immediately shook his head.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice even. Percy raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

"Very well," he said with a sigh, motioning for them to continue in.

"Really, Perce," Oliver said with a chuckle as he walked in first. Percy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Merlin, this just got a hell of a lot more complicated," he muttered.

* * *

Sam pushed her way through the branches to the secluded spot on the Black Lake's shore that Adrian had told her about on one of their dates in Diagon Alley. She had hoped she was going in the right direction, otherwise she might be lost forever.

She pushed through the last of the branches and smiled as she saw the lake. She walked along it a bit before coming across a cluster of rocks. Climbing up it, she peered down into a small shelf inside, seeing Adrian already there. She grinned and climbed down, Adrian helping her land.

"This is most definitely private," she said, looking around.

"Found it a couple years ago. It's become my favorite place to come and think," he said as they settled on the blanket he laid out for them. Sam leaned back against him, resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Think it'll be a good spot for us," she said, glancing back at him. Adrian hummed his agreement.

"Think we can get away with being partners in herbology the rest of the year?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Professor Sprout certainly seems happy with the idea. Perhaps we could do the first term project together. Would give us an excuse to meet in public," she suggested.

"And an excuse to go to Hogsmeade together," he added. "As research partners… we could go check out the herbology section at Tomes and Scrolls." Sam smiled as she sat up and turned to face him.

"I like that idea," she said before kissing him. After a bit, she settled back in his arms, looking out at the lake. "I'm not sure if I can wait until next term to go public."

"But it's for the best. Once the audition is over and I've gotten through try-outs, it'll be easier to break the news to our parents," Adrian said. "And I still have a few provisions to take care of." Sam nodded, though groaned slightly.

"It's not going to go well whenever I tell Dad," she said. She glanced at him. "Are you sure about telling your family?"

"I've told you. I don't care what they say," he said. "Or if they disinherit me."

"But they're your family," Sam said.

"As you're well aware, Sam, we don't always have to follow what our families do," he replied. "Especially if they are doing something wrong." Sam nodded.

"And then we'll graduate and be on our own and do whatever we want," she said, smiling.

"I like the idea of that," he said, kissing the side of her head. "So, care to talk about the Oliver issue." Sam sighed as she frowned.

"I'd rather not," she said.

"Sam, he's your best friend," he said.

"Yea, and he fucking told Percy!" she nearly shouted.

"Is it really so bad that Percy knows? He won't say anything," Adrian countered.

"That's beside the point. He had no right to tell," Sam said, still frowning. "How am I supposed to trust him if he's going off telling everyone about us?"

"But he's not telling everyone. He only told Percy. His other best friend," Adrian said. Sam went silent, still fuming. "Percy was going to find out eventually. Even you said you were thinking about telling him." Sam sighed.

"I know… Just hoped I would have been able to tell him… in my own time," she said. "And then there's the twins."

"What about the twins?" he asked.

"This all started because Fred and George went on about knowing some secret. So naturally I thought Oliver told them. He says he didn't. So, I assumed they must have overhead him say something to someone else. Which is when he confessed that he told Percy," she said.

"And where were the twins this whole exchange?" Adrian asked, frowning slightly.

"They were… oh," Sam said, her eyes widening. "Watching for a bit… not sure when they walked off to be honest…" Adrian sighed.

"Seems it's not Oliver we have to worry about in terms of keeping secrets," he said. Sam turned around to face him.

"I'm so sorry… I was just so angry. I wasn't thinking. But I didn't say anything about you and I. Just that Oliver had told someone something," she said. Adrian smiled and kissed her.

"It's fine. I don't think they suspect anything about us. Though they do likely now know that something is going on," he replied. Sam sighed and settled back against his chest again.

"Stupid, meddlesome twins," she grumbled.

"Whom you love," Adrian added.

"Of course, I love them. How could I not?" she replied. "They remind me of me and Zach…" The two fell silent a few more moments.

"Tell me more about Zach," Adrian said softly. Sam chuckled.

"I've told you loads about him," she said.

"Yea, but I love hearing you tell stories," he said. Sam sighed.

"Fine… One day, Woodsie got a new broom and wanted to show it off to me and Zach," she started.

"Wait, how old were you when this happened?" Adrian interrupted.

"Just turned 5," she replied.

"And Wood already had a broom? Isn't it dangerous to give a 5-year-old a broom?" he asked.

"Yes. Technically he wasn't supposed to be on it without someone watching – his dad was a pro back in the day. But he snuck out to the meadow with it, taking me and Zach along," Sam said. "He hopped on and did a circle, then Zach demanded to have a go. After he did, naturally I wanted a go as well. Both Zach and Oliver wouldn't let me because I was too small. I threatened to tell on them, so they let me up. I ended up going too fast and fell off, breaking my arm." Adrian couldn't help but chuckle.

"How much trouble did you get into?" he asked.

"Loads. We were all grounded for weeks. Mum wouldn't even let us go to Alicia's birthday party," she said, chuckling to herself.

"Didn't realize you had been friends with Alicia that long," Adrian said. Sam shrugged.

"Yea, think we met through Oliver's mum, who was friends with Alicia's mum. We had only met just a few months before," she said. "So, she doesn't remember Zach that well…"

They both went silent for a bit. Adrian shifted underneath her.

"I heard about the train…" he said. Sam sighed.

"Yea, that was rough," she said hollowly.

"We don't have to talk about it," he said. "Just, I was worried about you. But I couldn't go up to Gryffindor Tower to find out if you were okay. I was relieved when you seemed fine at breakfast the next day. You looked pretty bad at the feast."

"Felt pretty bad," Sam said. She closed her eyes, fighting off the memories. "It made me see… that day." Adrian tightened his arms around her. She hadn't yet spoken about it in detail, but he didn't push her. "I was in the car… when it happened." Adrian's eyes widened as he looked down at her, her eyes still closed. "I've always been able to see the thestrals, actually."

"Christ, really?" he said softly. Sam nodded.

"I don't remember much. From what I was told, Mum was taking us to a nearby town. There was this… piece of music she wanted to pick up from a muggle music store. We made it there fine, but it started raining on the way back…" she stopped speaking, taking a deep breath. "We had nearly made it home, but the roads were so small. So many turns and such. She was going around a curve when… a lorry was coming in the other direction. Skid on the wet pavement. Hit us head on."

He didn't say anything. Couldn't, really. Sam opened her eyes, staring out at the lake.

"They told me Mum died on impact, but I swear I remember her saying something to us... Zach and I were alive, but barely. I just remember… sheet music flying everywhere… I tried to get to Zach, but I couldn't move," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Everything went black and the next thing I remember, I'm waking up in St. Mungo's. And… even though no one said anything, I just knew… Zach was gone. I couldn't… feel him."

Adrian began rubbing her arms.

"How long did he make it?" he asked.

"A few days," Sam replied. "I was in a coma for about a week. When I woke up, the healers weren't sure if I could walk again."

"But you did. And so much more," Adrian said. Sam nodded.

"I was always dancing around the house before then," she said, a soft smile coming across her face. "Once I had started walking again, the healers suggested Dad start me in some sort of class, or group to help get me active. Said it would help with my injuries and perhaps my mind."

"So, you started dancing again," Adrian said. Sam nodded.

"Dancing saved me. And, well, suppose Oliver and his family did too," she said, looking down at her hands. Adrian frowned.

"How so?" he asked.

"Visited me every day. Brought me gifts. Kept telling me I needed to hurry up and get better so he could take me up on his broom again," she said wistfully. "And then when I started dancing, he and his family were at every recital. Always with flowers."

They were both quiet again, Sam going back through her memories and Adrian thinking about what she had just said about Oliver. It suddenly made sense why the two were so close. Oliver had been looking out for her nearly their whole lives.

"I think it's good that you have someone like Oliver," he said finally. Sam glanced back at him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"It's… nice… to have someone looking out for you. Supporting you. I know you may have your differences with your dad, but… I think you have a rather remarkable family, Sam. Oliver included," he said. Sam frowned.

"Is it that bad for you?" she asked softly. He had spoken a bit about his mum, dad and sister. But not often.

"Just… we don't really see eye-to-eye on things. And he's rather standoffish. Nothing for you to worry about," he said, kissing her cheek again. Sam nodded. "Dare say we should get back. You need to get ready for your dance class."

He was then standing up, then helping Sam. He deftly pushed her up over the ledge, and then followed.

"Think it's safe to walk part of the way back together?" Sam asked.

"Should be until we get to the edge of the forest," he replied. Sam smiled and took his hand as they started through the woods. Every so often, she looked over at him. While she felt she knew him better than most, she felt there was still more under the surface. More that she wanted to learn.

There was definitely something about Adrian Pucey.

* * *

 **Aw, writing Sam and Adrian scenes always make me feel mushy... Currently fighting with the last two chapters. Got them done, but the way I end it leaves a rather large door for a sequel and I seriously need to stop doing sequels... at least this one would *hopefully* only be two stories... Still working that out...**

 **Thanks for reading, folks!**


	10. Making Up Again

**Making Up… Again**

Later that night Sam rushed through supper and then ran back to her dorm to quickly change. Finn couldn't make it to the practice room that night, so she would be on her own. But she could get in a good hour and a half to two hours before curfew. Also, she wanted to clear her head before she spoke with Oliver. Ever since her talk with Adrian that afternoon, all she had thought about was what he said about how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. And he was right.

She threw her toe shoes in a bag and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie over her leotard before slipping into some shoes. Making sure she had everything, she quickly made her way back down the stairs.

"Hold on, miss. Where were you after lunch?" Alicia asked, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Sam sighed and tried to move around her, but the chaser was too quick and blocked her path.

"I was out with… well, you know," she said, trying to get around her again. "It wasn't anything major."

"Nothing major?" Alicia nearly shouted, scaring a group of first years doing their homework.

"Yea, it's not like we were snogging or anything. Just talking," Sam said, dropping her voice. "Would you please let me get to the practice room? I've got to get in before curfew!" Alicia crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Fine, but we're talking about this when you get back," she said.

"Okay, but only after I talk to Oliver," Sam called over her shoulder as she ran towards the portrait hole.

Once she was in the room, she let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't understand why her friends were so upset about her dating Adrian. She knew that once they got to know him, they would see that he was a good bloke. More than that, Sam was convinced that he needed a solid group of friends that were not in Slytherin. Especially with the plans he had for the winter break.

Sam quickly pulled off her pants and hoodie, hiking up her leg warmers, and then sat down to stretch before she put her toe shoes on. Once that was situated, she stood and cautiously went up on her toes. She then did a few pirouettes, making sure her ankle was still holding up, before walking over and grabbing her wand. Classical music filled the room as she tossed her wand aside and stepped up to the bar, starting to work through her warm-up.

The repetitive movement helped calm her as she cleared her head.

"One, two, three, four…" she counted softly, making her way through the eight count. She had done this so many times that she could do it in her sleep.

As she zoned out, she found her thoughts wandering to Oliver. Adrian had a point. She had been planning to tell Percy, so it wasn't like it was a major crisis that Oliver had told him. In fact, she probably should have expected it. She had overreacted, which now made the twins a slight problem.

" _You're a daft one, Sam Abbott,"_ she thought.

She heard a noise from the door and stopped. Looking over, she saw a sheepish Oliver trying to shut the door quietly. She chuckled softly, waiting for him to turn around.

"Hope you realize you're shite at sneaking around," she said. He turned to face her, his face red.

"Sorry… I was hoping you wouldn't mind… Just… needed to get away from the common room to do some homework," he said. Sam nodded and motioned over towards the corner.

"Just stay out of my way," she said, returning to her bar work. Oliver nodded and sat in the corner, pulling books and parchment out of his bag. He glanced up, taking it as a good sign that she let him in. He usually would do his work in there or work on plays when she wasn't rehearsing with Finn.

Sam stepped away from the bar and began doing turns across the floor, rising up on her toes as she kept eyes fixed on the wall. For the next hour, the only sounds were the music, the scratching of Oliver's quill and Sam's footfalls as she danced, usually doing the first thing that came to her mind. She preferred contemporary when she worked on her own, but she knew that Madame Bernard would start working with her on her solo, which would undoubtedly be ballet. So, it was best to get as much practice in her toe shoes as possible before their first lesson.

Afterwards, she walked over and turned the music off before returning to her bag to pull out a towel and wipe the sweat off. She glanced over, seeing Oliver start to pack up his bag. His eyes met hers and he sighed.

"Look, Sam-"

"I know, I'm being ridiculous," she said at the same time, cutting him off. "I should have believed you rather than assuming you had told the twins or they had overheard you. And I had been planning on telling Perce anyway."

"I swear I haven't said anything to them. They were just teasing," he said. "And well, you know how Percy is. But I am sorry I said anything. It's your decision if he knows, not mine." Sam smiled.

"I appreciate it. And yes, the twins can be a bit bothersome with that sort of thing," she said, taking her shoes off and then unwrapping her toes. She flexed them a bit before starting to pack up everything in her bag.

"Still don't know how it is you do that and not lose your bloody toes," he said, watching her.

"Years of experience," she said, standing and pulling her sweatpants on, then stepping into her shoes. She was too warm to put the hoodie on, instead draping in over her arm. It wouldn't be the first time Gryffindor Tower had seen her in dancewear.

"So where did you get off to today?" he asked as they walked towards the portrait.

"Met up with Adrian," she said, glancing at him. Oliver nodded slowly.

"Good chat?" he asked. Sam chuckled.

"Yes, actually," she replied, seeing he appeared surprised. "Really, Oliver. It's not like we sit around and snog all the time."

"I wasn't saying you did," he said quickly. Sam chuckled.

"Your face did," she replied. "We talked about you a bit." Oliver did appear surprised by that.

"Why me?" he asked. Sam shrugged, looking down at the ground.

"I told him about the accident," she said softly. "And how you and your family were always there supporting me and Dad after."

"Oh," Oliver said, feeling his stomach squirm slightly. Sam didn't tell that story to just anyone.

"He said I was lucky to have such a good friend," Sam said, smiling. Oliver looked down at her, not quite believing her.

"Really?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Seems there are decent blokes in Slytherin after all," she said, continuing to walk. Oliver took a deep breath and started walking again. Sam began humming softly as she casually swung her arm at her side. He stopped for a moment and watched her. She always did that when she was really happy about something – usually tunes she heard on the radio. He didn't recognize this one.

Maybe he really was going to have to accept that Pucey was sticking around.

* * *

Sam and Oliver stepped through the portrait and into the common room where Sam was immediately surrounded by the twins, the two throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Where have you been, Sam?" George asked.

"Secret rendezvous with Wood in a broom closet?" Fred asked. Sam pushed them away.

"I was practicing, you idiots," she said, though she was smiling slightly. "Go find someone else to bother."

"Think you two have done enough," Oliver said, following Sam over to the sofas.

"But we're just getting started!" George shouted after them. Sam sat down and glanced over at Alicia, who was giving her a look that clearly said, "Speak now." She sighed slightly and looked around, making sure no one was near enough to overhear them.

"We were just talking… most of the time," Sam said, smiling slightly. Oliver shifted in his chair and started looking around for someone – anyone – else he could talk to. He really did not want to hear about Sam snogging Pucey.

"And no one saw you?" Alicia asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," she retorted. "Seriously, I don't understand why you can't get on board with this. It's happening."

"If you're trying to make a point about dating outside your type, we get it," Alicia said. Sam frowned at her.

"Why would you think I'm trying to make a point? I do genuinely like him," she said. "And I think you would too if you gave him a chance." She looked over at Oliver. "Both of you." Alicia sighed.

"We're just trying to look out for you, Sam," she said.

"I know. And I'm telling you I'm perfectly fine," Sam replied. "I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions and look out for myself."

"Of course, Sam's a big girl. But what decisions are we talking about?" Aiden said, hopping over the sofa and sitting on Sam's other side. Alicia groaned at the interruption.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sam said lightly. Aiden chuckled and swung an arm around her.

"Since you turned down that Ravenclaw, what do you say about going to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, grinning at her. Sam laughed and pushed him away.

"No thanks," she replied. Aiden started pouting as he leaned closer towards her.

"But it would make me very happy," he said, fluttering his eyelashes. Sam snorted.

"I'm sure it would, but it'd drive me barmy," she replied. Aiden clutched his chest.

"That hurt… deep," he said.

"I'm sure it did. Why don't you go ask Marley. She's been looking lonely lately," she said.

"Nah, she's only got eyes for Wood," he said. Sam looked over at Oliver, who was rolling his eyes.

"You going to ask her?" she asked, smirking.

"Merlin, no," he said. "Told you I wasn't interested."

"Who are you interested in, Wood?" Aiden asked. "Obviously not Marley. And for whatever reason unknown, not dear Sam here." Oliver's face started going red.

"Not really interested in anyone, mate. Got the Cup to focus on," he said. Sam's eyes widened as she started grinning.

"Yes, you are, Oliver Michael Wood. I know that look. You have a crush!" she declared loudly.

"Shut it! Do not," he shot back, looking around to make sure no one heard. Sam cackled loudly.

"Yes, you do. You forget how well I know you. You fancy someone. Who is she? Someone in Gryffindor? Or another house? Is it Fiona from Ravenclaw? Oo, I bet it's her. You had a bit of a crush on her last year," Sam said, leaning towards him.

"No, it's not. I don't fancy anyone," Oliver proclaimed loudly.

"What's this ruckus?" Percy asked, walking up to them. Sam looked up at him, still grinning.

"Woodsie fancies someone and he won't say," she said. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Keep it down. There are people trying to do their homework," he said boredly.

"Oh, we know who it is," George said, walking up with Fred.

"I've heard your theories and they're bollocks," Alicia said.

"Agreed," Sam said.

"What theories?" Aiden asked, looking at the twins.

"They think that Woodsie and I are having a secret affair," Sam explained. "Which is impossible and unreasonable." She turned to them. "Just why would we have a secret affair? If we were dating, wouldn't we just do it out in the open?" George shrugged.

"Maybe because it's more exciting," he suggested. "It's your secret affair. Why don't you tell us?"

Sam started another back and forth with the twins while Oliver grew more and more uncomfortable in his chair. Percy kept glancing down at him, his theory becoming more and more plausible as the twins began planning his and Sam's wedding, with Sam chiming in with equally ridiculous suggestions. Alicia had been laughing at the exchange, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over at Wood, taking in his red face that he was frantically trying to hide behind his hands in the guise of massaging his temples.

That was odd.

"Oooh! Our colors should red and gold! For Gryffindor!" Sam shouted in glee.

"See, told you they were having a secret affair," Fred said, grinning.

"Sorry to break your hearts, loves. But I'm not dating Oliver," Sam said, standing. She walked over and kissed first Fred's cheek and then George's. "But nice try." She then started for the stairs. "I'm off to finish some work and go to bed." She waved without looking back.

"Lucky bastards," Aiden said, frowning at the twins. "You annoy the living daylights out of her and yet, you get kisses."

"It's our charm," Fred said grinning. Alicia snorted.

"Right, and you probably think she's going to date one of you now," she said. George shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened," he said before they walked off.

"Seriously, though. How is it they get away with all sorts of bollocks around Sam?" Aiden whined when it was just the four of them.

"It's because of her brother," Oliver said, speaking for the first time in so long, Aiden had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Come again?" Aiden said. Oliver looked over at him, finally getting his face under control.

"Sam's a twin. Or rather was. He died when we were kids in a car accident with her mum," he said. "She likes the twins because they remind her of him." The smile immediately disappeared from Aiden's face.

"Oh… right, forgot about that," he said, looking down at his hands.

"She doesn't talk about him much," Oliver said. "And he was five, so it's not like many here knew him."

"I did, for a bit," Alicia chimed in. "But I don't remember much about Zach."

The atmosphere turned a bit awkward as Aiden made a lame excuse and hopped up, running off to Trevor and a few other seventh years.

"Seems you're on par with sharing Sam's private life," Alicia said, looking over at Oliver. He frowned.

"That's not a secret. She doesn't mind if people know… just doesn't like to bring it up much. Doesn't like the looks of pity and all," he said, seeming to be lost in his thoughts a bit. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"I think most people know," he said, drawing both Oliver and Alicia's attention. "Just they forget. As Oliver said, she doesn't talk about it much."

"Except with Oliver," Alicia said.

"And now Pucey," Oliver said glumly. Both Alicia and Percy looked at him. "Said she told him about the accident today."

"Why are you so upset about that?" Alicia asked.

"Means they're getting serious," he said with a heavy sigh. Alicia snorted.

"And now you're not the only one she shares things with," she replied. Oliver shot her a look.

"She was humming earlier," he said. Alicia stopped laughing and stared at him.

"No," she said.

"What does humming have to do with anything?" Percy asked, confused.

"Sam only does that when she's really happy," Alicia replied. "In this case, possibly because of him."

"I think we should… Think this means we're going to have to accept this," Oliver said, looking at them.

"Maybe she just had a good day! Doesn't necessarily mean it was him," Alicia said. Oliver just gave her a look.

"Time to give up the scheming," he said, standing. "See you in the morning." He then walked over to the stairs to the dorm.

"Go talk sense in him!" Alicia shouted at Percy, who rolled his eyes again. Though he was already thinking he was going to talk to Oliver. But he made a show of reluctantly following Wood to his dorm.

"Perce, I'm tired. Let me go to bed," Oliver groaned as the redhead followed him into his empty dorm.

"Just how long have you been in love with Sam?" he asked pointedly. Oliver swung around to look at him.

"I told you, I'm not," he said before going to his trunk and digging out his pajama pants even though there was a pair lying on top of his bed.

"You are," Percy said evenly. "I know when you're lying."

"Bloody human lie detector as a best friend," Oliver muttered.

"What's a lie detector?" Percy asked, confused.

"Nothing. Muggle thing," Oliver responded.

"So… how long?" Percy pushed, determined not to be distracted.

"Dunno… all summer? Before? I just started realizing it this summer, though. I was actually going to tell her on the beach when she dropped the bomb about Pucey," Oliver said, sitting on his bed and looking up at Percy.

"And what do you intend to do?" Percy asked. Oliver stared at him in shock.

"Nothing," he said. "Thought that was obvious."

"But if you love her, you should tell her," Percy said, frowning. It made sense to him. Oliver laughed haggardly.

"You saw her. She's half in love with Pucey. And they're dating. What good is it if I tell her?" Oliver asked. Percy thought a moment. "You think that if I tell her, she's going to drop Pucey and come running into my arms?"

"Well… no… but I thought perhaps if she saw she had options – much more suited options – she might be persuaded to break up with Pucey," Percy said. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"How you got a girlfriend, I'll never know," he muttered. Percy frowned.

"I fail to see how Penny fits into all this," he said.

"The point is, Perce, Sam is happy. With Pucey. And as her best friend – and someone who loves her – all I want is her to be happy. Which means if she's happy with Pucey, then I have to let her go in the romantic sense," Wood said. "Especially if I want to keep her in my life." Percy just stared at Oliver.

"But she would be happier with you," he stated as though it was fact.

"You don't know that, Percy," Oliver said.

"But, shouldn't you at least fight for her? The Oliver Wood I know doesn't give in so easily," Percy replied.

"This isn't a quidditch match!" Oliver shouted, causing Percy to jump slightly. "Sam isn't some prize you can win. She's Sam! The best thing for me to do is let her be."

"Well, if that's what you want to do, then… I guess there's nothing more I can say on the matter," Percy said. "Goodnight, Wood." He then turned and left the room. Oliver rubbed his face.

"Christ, this is a mess."

* * *

 **And the plot thickens...**

 **cjconner326 - There is more to everything. ^_^ And happy to hear someone might be interested in the sequel. Honestly, I'm likely to write it regardless...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**


	11. Strategies & Scheming

**Strategies & Scheming**

A few weeks passed, and Sam had settled into a routine. Wake up. Work out. Breakfast. Class. Lunch. Dance. Supper. Tutoring with Flint once a week. More Dance. Sleep. Then stealing moments away with Adrian any free chance she could. Without study hall and a bit of free time on the weekends, she wasn't sure how she'd of fit in her homework.

It was quite possibly the busiest she had ever been and even the twins were starting to comment they were seeing her less and less. But at the same time, she had never felt more alive. She had more energy, was constantly smiling. Even Flint had commented in awe to Pucey after their latest tutoring session that Sam had been _nice_ to him. Nice. She had said a breezy hello to him in potions once and Wood nearly fell off his stool. Flint, himself, had just stared at her with an odd look on his face, while Adrian struggled to hide an amused smile.

Sam wasn't the only person noticing changes in herself. Madame Bernard offered one of her rare compliments, telling her she seemed to be bringing a new fire and passion. All her professors were beaming at her enthusiasm in class – especially Sprout, who had assigned her and Adrian as partners for the seventh year project that would last the entire first term.

Alicia, Lucy, Percy and Oliver were gobsmacked at how she was managing to do it – and do it well and with a smile. Nearly every night, Sam would tell the girls about her outing with Adrian that day and even they were starting to admit that perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing they were dating.

They all were shocked into silence when Sam announced that she would be meeting Adrian in Hogsmeade for the first upperclassmen weekend. Alicia shrieked about giving up the secret, while Percy questioned the feasibility of keeping the secret while out in public together. Sam tried her best to convince them that they would be fine – they were going to work on their project, so it's not like it would be a real date. Nothing that anyone would be suspicious over.

Oliver had sat silently through all of it, only offering a noncommittal grunt when they looked to him for his opinion. Sam had taken it as good news, while it only infuriated the others.

But now, it was the Friday before Hogsmeade and Sam couldn't help but feel butterflies every time she thought about it. It would be their first public outing together since arriving at Hogwarts and she was excited about the fact they wouldn't have to sneak around as much now that they were class partners. Granted, they would still need to be careful to keep up the pretense.

She found herself down at the gym that morning and then moved to the stands to run a few suicides before settling down to watch the Gryffindor team practice while she cooled down.

She could hear Oliver shouting instructions at the chasers before turning his attention to Harry. The third year was nodding intently before flying off. Fred and George seemed happy entertaining themselves hitting bludgers back and forth. Sam rolled her eyes slightly at their antics, wondering just how it was they were able to pull out strong performances during matches when they spent so much of practice goofing off.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP MESSING AROUND AND FOCUS!" Oliver shouted.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" the two shouted in unison, causing Sam to snort. Her eyes fell on Oliver, who sat in front of the hoops, a look of intensity coming over his face as he watched the chasers. For a moment, she forgot she was supposed to be watching the play and concentrated on Oliver.

While he appeared motionless, she knew his eyes would be moving around sharply, following the quaffle that Alicia, Angelina and Katie were passing back and forth as they moved down the field, now dodging bludgers sent by the twins. His hands gripped the broom tightly as he furrowed his brow. Sam tilted her head to the side, still studying him. She had watched him play for many years. Knew a lot of his tells, even though the other teams had yet to catch them all. But for whatever reason that morning, she felt like she was seeing something new about him. The breeze blew his hair off his forehead as he suddenly shot to the right and knocked the quaffle out of the way easily. As though he could do it in his sleep. He probably could.

"Thought you're supposed to be watching the plays?" Lauren asked softly as she sat next to Sam, startling her.

"Got distracted," she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "What are you doing here? Thought it was too early for you to be up." Sam turned her attention back to the chasers.

"Had to patrol earlier and thought I'd come see you since I knew you'd be down here," Lauren said, glancing at Sam.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, focusing on the play.

"Feels like I don't get to see you as much lately," Lauren said. Sam glanced over at her.

"I hope you all don't think I'm abandoning you… I have suggested that you all come hang out with me and Adrian a few times," she said. Lauren smiled.

"It's alright. At least with me. I know it's not easy for you to juggle everything. Besides, it's clear Adrian makes you happy. And if you're happy, that's all that matters," Lauren replied sensibly. Sam grinned.

"I appreciate that," she said. She then turned back to the field and sighed. "Just wish the others would get on board."

"They will with time," Lauren said. The two sat in silence a few moments.

"Oliver is right. This is probably the best team they've had in years," Sam said, leaning forward slightly. "Though how he controls the twins, I'll never know."

"I'm not sure either," Lauren murmured. "No one can seem to keep them in check."

"I do have on good authority that they hold a certain fear for their mother. And I don't blame them. Mrs. Weasley can get downright scary when she wants to," Sam said. Lauren looked over at her, catching her once again glancing towards Oliver.

"Excited about tomorrow?" she asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I mean, we can't really go on a real date, not in public. But it's the closest we can get for now. So, I'll take it," she said. Lauren nodded.

"If it helps, I think you two make a good couple," she said. "At least as much as you can for now." Sam sighed.

"Someday we'll be able to act like a couple in front of everyone," Sam said wistfully.

"How's that plan working?" Lauren asked.

"Well… we're waiting until second term. Hoping we can gradually introduce the idea to our friends before then so that when we do go public, it'll lessen the fallout a bit," she said. "Adrian's already told Warrington. Though he's not so sure when he should tell Flint. May save him for last."

"If he doesn't figure it out on his own first," Lauren said. Sam nodded.

"That is true… But with all the tutoring sessions, maybe he'll be more open to the idea," she said. She furrowed her brow slightly. "Alicia's dragging a bit."

"She was up late last night finishing an essay for arthimacy," Lauren commented. Sam nodded slowly.

"She'll need to speed it up a bit if they're going to pull off those passes during a match. The first one is against Slytherin," she said.

"That should be interesting," Lauren said with a chuckle. "Best friends versus boyfriend."

"Except no one will know," Sam said.

"They'll know," Lauren said, nodding towards the field. "And us."

"True. Obviously, I'll be rooting for Gryffindor, but part of me will be cheering for Adrian. On the inside, that is," Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go take care of some homework. See you at breakfast?" she said. Sam looked up at her and nodded, then returned to watching.

Once practice had ended and Oliver sent the team off to the locker rooms to change, he flew over to the stands and stepped towards Sam.

"Got some notes for us?" he asked, smiling though he appeared slightly out of breath with his cheeks red from the wind. Sam caught herself thinking he looked rather attractive like that, but then immediately gave herself a mental slap. Where had that come from?

"A few," she replied, standing. "I can pass them on at breakfast." He nodded.

"See you then, Sammie," he said before hopping on his broom and flying off towards the locker rooms. Sam watched him a bit before starting down the stairs and out of the stadium, back up to the castle.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the table, her breakfast half done when Oliver showed up and sat next to her. Sam wordlessly held her hand out and he placed his playbook in it. Sam flipped through the pages before stopping at one.

"This one… you _are_ opening your chasers up to more bludgers. But if you had them move this way, they'll stay covered and still have the same effect," she said, scribbling something down with a quill. Oliver leaned closer, his eyes fixed on the page. Sam then flipped to the next page. "And this one…"

Oliver started to zone out slightly, being lulled into a slightly reverie by Sam's voice as she worked through a few kinks in some of his plays. He glanced over, watching as she tucked her hair behind her ear, her lips moving and eyes lighting up slightly.

Merlin, how was he supposed to get over this when he couldn't stop watching her?

Sam shifted in her seat slightly, feeling eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Oliver was focused on her rather than the playbook. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she stuttered slightly in her speech. Oliver just hummed his agreement, signaling that he wasn't paying attention. Which was odd for him. Her heart started beating faster as she could feel his leg pressed against hers. Blinking, she once again reminded herself that this was her best friend. And if he wanted to win the cup this year, he needed to focus.

"Woodsie! Pay attention!" she snapped, looking over at him. Oliver sat up and shook his head, his eyes returning to the book.

"Ehm, right. So, Katie should feint left and not right," he said, his brow furrowed slightly as he bent over the page again. Sam just sighed and returned to her explanation.

* * *

"Look at that… Wood's got it bad," Terrence Higgs said with a grin as he watched Sam and Oliver from the Slytherin table before returning to his food. Adrian glanced over, watching as she pointed at a book and then scribbled something down, Oliver nodding silently as he gazed at her.

"Just going over something. Maybe plays," he said before returning to his breakfast. "Everyone knows they've been best friends for years."

"Better not let Flint know about you two. After he beats you to a pulp, he'll send you out to steal Wood's plays," Warrington said softly so only he and Adrian could hear. Adrian glared at him.

"Don't make me regret telling you, Warrington," he growled. Warrington raised his hands and smiled.

"I can keep a secret. Just not sure how long you think you can keep this from Flint," he said.

"Just what are you keeping from me?" Flint asked, sitting at the table.

"Nothing," Adrian said, glancing up at him. Flint didn't seem convinced, but instead of saying anything turned and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sam and Oliver were now in a deep discussion, a similar fanatical glint in their eyes meaning they were definitely discussing quidditch. While Wood's love for the game was borderline obsession, it was no secret that she could get just as into it. Sam frowned and started pointing fiercely at the book before writing something down and sitting back as Oliver observed it. He then looked up at her and grinned, seeming sheepish. A smug smile came across Sam's face.

"Wood's such a pansy. Got a nice piece of ass right under his nose and doesn't do anything," Flint said as he turned back to the table. Adrian frowned, clenching his hand into a fist under the table. "But I'm fairly sure she's got her eye on someone else, just can't seem who it is or why she's keeping it secret. My guess is she's shacking up with a Slytherin." He looked up at Adrian.

Adrian's face was a smooth mask of indifference. Years in the pureblood circles had at least taught him that. But inside he was alternating between seething and panic.

"What makes you think that?" Higgs asked with a snort. "Abbott's a Gryffindor princess if ever there was one. She'd never go for a Slytherin."

"You know Gryffindors – they're all attracted to danger. Wouldn't be so far-fetched that she'd go for a Slytherin just for the thrill," Flint replied.

"Why do you care? You're only allowed to date other purebloods," Warrington said. Flint shrugged, glancing over at the Gryffindor table again.

"Who said anything about dating," he replied nonchalantly. Adrian narrowed his eyes at him. It took a swift kick from Warrington under the table for him to gain control before Flint looked back. Flint chuckled. "Whoever the bloke is, I feel sorry for him. She'll end up with Wood in the end."

"Most likely," Higgs said. "They are always together. Surprised it hasn't happened yet." Adrian started to open his mouth, but Warrington kicked him again.

"Gryffindors always choose Gryffindor in the end," Flint said, locking eyes with Adrian. For a moment, he wondered if Flint did actually know and was just playing with him. He was always partial to mind games.

Adrian looked back over at the two who were now laughing at something the twins said. Oliver glanced over at Sam, a look of adoration on his face. Adrian frowned slightly, wondering if there was any truth to his housemates' musings. Wouldn't be the first time someone fell in love with their best friend. Granted it didn't worry him. He trusted Sam and knew she wasn't attracted to Oliver in the least. If there was anything there, it was surely one-sided.

As long as Oliver stayed out of his way, he had no complaints with him.

* * *

Sam frowned slightly as she looked over her arthimacy homework. She had finished it early and double-checked it but was now wondering if she should have gone over it again.

"What's got you looking so upset?" Adrian asked softly as he sat behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She turned and smiled at him as Warrington sat next to him, nodding at her. Thankfully, the classroom was still mostly empty.

"Just wondering if I should have triple-checked my work is all," she said, looking back at the parchment.

"Sammie, you were up until nearly midnight checking it the other night," Wood said with a sigh as he sat next to her. "And still got up at 5 to work out." He glanced back at the Slytherins, offering Pucey a curt nod before looking back at her. "I'm beginning to worry about you getting enough sleep. You can't keep up this crazy schedule forever." Warrington glanced over at Adrian, raising his eyebrows slightly as Sam laughed.

"Please, Woodsie. I'm fine. You should be worrying about your own sleep. You're just as busy as I am with class and all your training for quidditch," she replied. Oliver frowned at her.

"I'm serious, Sam. We don't want you collapsing in potions or at your audition," he warned. He then glanced back at Adrian. "Back me up, will you?" Adrian sat up and glanced around the room, noticing it was a bit fuller, thus meaning he now had to be an indifferent classmate. He just shrugged noncommittally as he looked down at his own homework.

"I'll be fine," Sam said, still smiling. "Though I'm touched you care, Woodsie."

"Just… take care, Sammie," Wood said, fighting off the urge to roll his eyes. As the last of the students started filing in, Adrian leaned forward under the guise of reaching for a quill as Sam sat back slightly.

"I'll look it over next time, if it helps," he said softly. "Wood's got a point. Can't have you up all night with your schedule." Sam smiled softly and nodded. Wood watched out of the corner of his eye, trying not to frown.

At that moment, Professor Vector walked into the room and everyone turned to the front, giving her their rapt attention. While fair, she did not put up with any shenanigans in her class.

A tapping on his arm drew Adrian's attention. He looked over, seeing that Warrington had written "You got it bad." Adrian rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper, crumpling it up in his hand. He looked up at the front, catching Sam reaching over to quietly correct something on Oliver's parchment when the professor was turned to the board.

Wood looked down, studying the correction a moment before smiling at Sam. She just shrugged and returned to taking her own notes. Oliver then surreptitiously slid a piece of parchment towards her. Sam glanced down at it, then her shoulders started shaking slightly as though she were trying to stifle her laughter. When Vector's back was turned again, she scribbled a response and passed it over, causing Wood to shake his head.

Adrian found himself watching the two through most of the class rather than paying attention to the lecture, intrigued by the sort of secret body language the two had. They seemed to communicate through a nod or slight movement of the head or hand. Somehow through it all, Sam still managed to continue taking notes.

When class ended and they had all packed up their things, Wood threw an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"To lunch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To lunch," Sam replied. As they walked out, she looked over, offering a small smile and nod towards Adrian.

"Seriously, I really don't understand those dynamics. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were the ones dating," Warrington said under his breath so only Adrian could hear. "You sure you're not worried about that?"

Adrian just shrugged as he picked up his bag.

"They grew up together, what do you expect?" he said as they walked out of the classroom, seeing the two several meters in front of them. Oliver's arm was still around Sam as she tossed her head back, laughing at something.

"You are way more trusting than I would be. You sure you're a Slytherin?" Warrington replied.

"She's not interested in him. I trust her," Adrian said.

"Still, perhaps it might be a good idea to try and set Wood up with someone. Just so he's not around Sam all the time," Warrington suggested. Adrian chuckled.

"You want to set up Wood?" he asked.

"Not me, obviously. But suggest it to Sam, maybe?" Warrington replied. Adrian snorted and started laughing.

"I may be up for a bit of scheming here and there, but the last thing I want to do is get in between Sam and Wood," he replied. Warrington just shook his head.

"You already are, mate," he muttered.

* * *

 **Well, can't believe it, but I've actually completely finished writing this one. Think it's the fastest I've had something done while posting. Meaning should be good to do a chapter a day or even double post. And can maybe start on a sequel... again... why do I do this to myself?**

 **.2018 - Happy to hear you are enjoying it!**

 **cjconner326 - Thank you so much! I honestly try to make characters as real as possible - to the point that I sometimes use my own relationships with people as a foundation. Or base certain parts of them on real people that I know (or, ya know, throw a bit of myself in there). With fanfiction, it's obviously a bit different because you want to stick to canon, though I suppose that's why I'm always drawn to side characters who have a bit of leeway with building them up and fleshing them out. And thanks! I feel like I kind of have to with the way things end in this one, but I really don't want to draw things out too much, so that one will either start up a year or so after this one ends or jumps through years quickly as I'd like it to end with the Battle of Hogwarts. And I can't ever seem to get that far from the Potterverse, can I? Though thought for sure by now folks would be getting tired of it... Haha! Not sure yet, but maybe I can do a one-shot with Daisy and Wills' kids in the future... For some reason, I totally see them with troublesome twins... Or Wills being completely baby crazy like Oliver...**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	12. First Date Sort Of

**First Date… Sort of…**

Sam turned slightly in front of her full-length mirror, taking in her outfit from different sides. She had already gone through several before settling on her favorite pair of corduroy trousers and dark blue jumper that brought out the color of her eyes. She left her hair down in soft waves.

"Not a date, remember?" Alicia said grumpily from her bed. Sam shot her a frown.

"I know, but I can still look nice," she replied, returning to look at the mirror. "And it's not too much. Just casual enough that no one will notice." Alicia looked at Lucy and then rolled her eyes. "What are you lot getting up to today?"

"The usual. Honeydukes, quidditch store and then The Three Broomsticks with the lads," Lucy said boredly.

"I'm not going," Lauren said. They all looked at her, shocked.

"But it's the first visit of the year," Lucy whined. Lauren shrugged.

"Percy needed help with some prefect project so I and a few others volunteered to stay and help," she said, keeping her eyes on her book.

"Lauren… you do know he's been dating Penelope Clearwater, don't you?" Alicia asked. Lauren looked up, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"I know… I didn't stay because I have a crush on him - which I don't, by the way," she said.

"Oh, Ren," Lucy said, moving to sit next to her on the bed and pulling her into a hug. Lauren frowned at her.

"I'm not upset. Why are you hugging me?" she said, trying to push Lucy away.

"Want us to bring something back to cheer you up?" Lucy asked.

"No! I'm fine!" Lauren complained as Sam and Alicia laughed.

"Well, I'm off. Perhaps I'll see you at the Broomsticks?" she said, reaching for her jacket She looked expectantly at Alicia and Lucy.

"As long as you leave the snake at the bookshop," Lucy replied, finally letting go of Lauren and moving back to her bed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, you all would like him," Sam sang as she walked out of the dorm and downstairs. She waved at the twins and Percy as she passed through the common room and kept going. There was a mass exodus of upperclassmen heading down to the village, all talking excitedly. She walked over and waited in a corner of the courtyard where she was meeting Adrian. Rubbing her hands together, she looked around, searching for his familiar tall frame.

Once she saw him, she fought the urge to grin, knowing people were watching. Instead, she cleared her throat and smiled slightly.

"Abbott," Adrian said, reaching her. She sucked in a breath, trying to still her racing heart. His windswept hair looked as though he had just stepped off the pitch and there was a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"Pucey," Sam replied casually.

"Ready?" he asked, nodding towards the main gate.

"Let's go," she said. They joined the throngs of students, earning a few curious looks.

"Given any thought to what we should do?" Adrian asked.

"Well, we're supposed to do hybrids… I've always wanted to try something with fire-based plants," she mused. "Should be some good books in Tomes and Scrolls we can check out." Adrian nodded.

"Sounds like a solid plan," he replied, smiled down at her. "What are the others up to?"

"Usual. Quidditch, sweets and butterbeer," she replied. "We could probably take the books over to the pub afterwards and meet up with them a bit, if you like." Adrian considered it a moment.

"Think they're ready for that?" he asked quietly, glancing over at her.

"Better now than never," she said with a sigh.

"You ready to hang out with the snakes?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Warrington doesn't seem so bad," she said. "Not sure about Higgs…"

"And Flint?"

Sam wrinkled her nose, causing Adrian laughed.

"Think our tutoring sessions are enough for me," she said, glancing over at him.

"You know when things come out… you might have to spend more time around him," Adrian replied. "But I'll make sure he behaves."

"Appreciated," Sam said, smiling.

As they neared the gates, Sam slowed, her smile fading from her face as she felt the familiar cold dread starting to fill her bones. She had spent some time that morning preparing herself for walking passed the dementors but couldn't help the effect they still had on her.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Adrian asked as she came to a stop. The color started draining from her face as she began shaking. They were still a ways from where the dementors were stationed. She stared straight ahead, hearing the screech of tires in her head. "Sam?"

Adrian reached out and gently shook her. Sam blinked and looked up at him, swallowing.

"Is it the dementors?" he asked. She nodded. He looked around, noticing there weren't too many students around them. Most were too busy shivering and dealing with their own reactions to the creatures. "You can do this. Just keep walking and I'm here next to you." She nodded and looked ahead, a new look of determination coming into her eyes. She started forward, clenching her jaw as they neared the gates. She kept her eyes forward as she started to break out in a cold sweat. Just as they were passing through the gate, Sam stopped again, closing her eyes in terror as her breath came in short spurts. A few students were starting to stare. Adrian looked around, debating what to do. While he was to play the part of casual classmate, Sam's reaction to the dementors was scaring him and he wasn't sure how to get her away from them without raising suspicion.

"Fuck it," he finally muttered as he grabbed her and pulled her through the gate, wrapping an arm protectively around her and drawing her close to him until they were a decent distance away. Sam finally opened her eyes, taking deep breaths as the effects began to wear off. She swallowed and looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," she said. Adrian nodded and reluctantly let go of her, shoving his hands in his pockets in what he hoped was a casual way. He hadn't noticed any Gryffindors or Slytherins around, so hoped the few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who witnessed the scene would interpret it as just a concerned classmate helping out another.

Not a concerned boyfriend doing whatever he could to pull his distraught girlfriend from the dark memories threatening to burst forth.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Sam nodded as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"Good thing I thought to bring some of this," she said, holding it out to him. Adrian took a portion and popped it into his mouth. "Remembered Professor Lupin mentioning it in class." She took a large chunk and ate it, slowly chewing as they kept walking.

* * *

"What's this?" Flint said, staring ahead towards the gate of the castle. "Looks like someone's having a fit because of the dementors." He grinned. "Hope it's a Gryffindor."

Higgs chuckled as Warrington smiled and tried to make out who the unlucky victim was.

"That Pucey and Abbott?" Higgs asked, his face scrunched up as he attempted to identify them. Warrington immediately zeroed in on the couple, watching as the young man desperately looked around, all the while silently cursing Higgs for his good eyesight. Made a much better seeker than Malfoy.

"Don't do it," he muttered under his breath, immediately recognizing the inner turmoil the chaser was in as Sam remained frozen.

"Forgot… he said something about working on their herbology project today," Flint said. "Perhaps Abbott isn't as indestructible as she thinks."

They watched as Adrian then grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her, leading her away from the dementors. Warrington suppressed a groan as he glanced nervously at Flint, his brain immediately conjuring up several excuses to use for the unexpected display of affection. Flint frowned.

"Looking rather cozy for just class partners," Higgs commented. "You don't think Pucey's the bloke Abbott's after."

"From the looks of it, I don't think she's just after him. Think she's already got him," Flint said, his voice containing dark undertones.

"Nah, think he just did the first thing that popped in his head. What would you do if Abbott had a fit in front of you?" Warrington said casually. Flint looked over at him with a calculating stare. Contrary to what his marks might say, he wasn't a complete imbecile. Just chose to apply his sharp mind in other ways.

"I think you know something, Warrington," Flint said coldly, not deterred by Warrington's remark. Warrington just shrugged and met Flint's stare, knowing if he looked away he would only give rise to his suspicions.

"I just know what you do – they're class partners," he said. He then looked away. "'Sides, thought you figured she and Wood were hooking up," he added. Flint looked back at the couple, watching them closely.

"There's something going on," Flint said. "And I intend to find out what it is."

Warrington felt his stomach drop as Pucey let go of Sam and they continued walking, a decent amount of space between them now. This wasn't going to end well. He only hoped the two didn't do anything else that might give them away.

* * *

Sam smiled brightly as she walked through the door of Tomes and Scrolls, breathing in deeply the musky smell of books and parchments. She loved it here.

"Think the herbology section is over there," she said, pointing towards an area in the back while heading towards another.

"Then why are you going this way?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I always check the astronomy section first. See if there's anything new," she said, starting to browse the shelves bulging with tomes of various sizes.

"Dare say she already has them all," the old shopkeeper said, coming around a corner. Sam smiled at him. "Got a good mind for the stars, this one."

"Right… you said your mum was an astronomer," Adrian replied, thinking back to their many conversations.

"And a musician," Sam said, turning her attention back to the shelves. The shopkeeper reached up and grabbed a smaller book, inspecting the cover.

"Not sure if you have it, but just got this in the other day," he said, holding it out to her. Sam took the book and started browsing through it.

"I don't, actually. Thank you," she said, beaming. The shopkeeper chuckled.

"Don't mention it. Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

"We actually came to find some texts for our herbology project," Sam said. "Maybe something on fire-based plants?" The shopkeeper thought to himself a bit before leading the two down to the herbology section.

"Got a few that you might find useful. They aren't in the library up at Hogwarts. And fire plants? Seems ambitious," he replied, glancing back at Sam.

"Just want to get top marks, is all," she said, glancing back at Pucey with a smile.

"Excellent," the shopkeeper said, starting to look around the shelves. He motioned to a span of two shelves. "I think you might find something here… and over here." He then looked at the couple. "I'll leave you to it. Call out if you need any help."

"We will, thank you," Adrian said politely. The old man the bustled away, no doubt to whatever work he had elsewhere. Sam then faced the shelves, scanning the titles.

"Seems like an awful lot," she replied. "But perhaps this one…" She attempted to reach up to a book on the top shelf as elsewhere in the shop, a bell rang signaling that someone had entered. Adrian chuckled at her attempts and stepped up, easily reaching the book.

As he looked down, he suddenly realized how close they were and just how secluded the section was from the rest of the shop. Sam apparently realized the same thing, turning to peer up at him, a small smile on her face. He bent down, thinking just this once, it wouldn't hurt. No one would see them.

He brushed his lips against hers. Sam grinned before rising up on her toes and kissing him more firmly. She then pushed passed him and started looking at another shelf.

"Getting a bit bold, Mr. Pucey. You sure you're really a Slytherin? That's most definitely Gryffindor territory," she said softly. Adrian chuckled as he turned to look at another shelf.

"Told you I might surprise you," he said, glancing over at her.

"So, it would seem," Sam murmured.

* * *

Oliver stared into space, his mind elsewhere as the group browsed through gloves at the quidditch store. His thoughts were obviously on the one missing face – Sam.

"For Merlin's sake, Wood!" Alicia shouted. He jumped and shook his head, looking over at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I asked you which brand of gloves were better for chasers," she replied, frowning at him.

"Oh, right. Ehm," he looked back at the display for a moment and started pulling gloves off.

"These are what most of the professional chasers in the League use, but I've always liked this brand a bit better. Not too tight. Though, I've read good things about these," he rambled. Alicia watched him closely as he easily switched into quidditch mode, rattling off random facts about gloves that most professionals likely didn't even know.

But just underneath that, there was something else. She knew he was bothered by the fact that Sam was spending the day with Adrian. She had assumed that it was likely for the same reason all of them were a bit concerned – the two could potentially give themselves away, not to mention none of them were yet comfortable with the idea they were dating.

But there was something more in Oliver's demeanor. She thought back to the other night when his face went bright red as the twins and Sam playfully planned their wedding. How he went stiff every time Pucey was mentioned – especially when Sam talked about him or their relationship. Ever since they had started school, Oliver seemed more protective of her. Hovering a bit more. Being a bit more affectionate whenever they did hang out. At first, she had just assumed it was his usual best friend/older brother tendencies.

Alicia's eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"You're in love with Sam," she stated bluntly, causing Oliver to freeze a moment before covering her mouth as he frantically looked around the store. The others were off looking at brooms while Lucy attempted to flirt with the young clerk at the front.

"Shh! Do not let the others hear!" he hissed. Alicia pushed him off her.

"So, it's true?" she asked.

"No! Of course, not! Just don't want you giving everyone ideas. The twins are bad enough as it is," he said, turning his attentions back to the gloves.

"You are so lying," she replied. Oliver looked over at her frowning.

"I am not," he stated.

"Are too. You've got your quidditch face on. The only time I see that is either on the pitch or when you're trying to cover a lie," she said, smirking slightly. "Percy knows too, doesn't he?"

Oliver sighed heavily and shook his head.

"What does it matter? I can't do anything about it anyway," he said, admitting defeat. There was a reason he chose Alicia for center chase. And it had everything to do with her incredible ability to read people.

"Yes, you can. You can tell her," Alicia replied, as though it was a simple solution. Oliver just stared at her a moment.

"Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Percy. She's happy with Pucey and I'm not about to do anything to mess that up. Or to mess up our friendship. I tell her and I risk losing her," he replied. Alicia frowned.

"But if you tell her, she might break up with him," she said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you both seem to think that's what she'll do. She doesn't like me like that. We're best friends to her – nothing more," he said.

"But you love her-"

"And it's because I love her that I'm going to let her go… at least in the romantic sense," Oliver said, moving over to a display of keeper gloves. He just got new ones over the summer, but he needed to get away from Alicia's intense stare. She just followed him, her arms still full of gloves.

"You're just going to let Pucey win," she said.

"It's not a contest, Spinnet," Oliver replied. "Besides, you're leaving out the most important part of this equation."

"And what's that?" she asked. Oliver turned to look at her.

"What Sam wants," he stated. Alicia opened her mouth to reply but stopped. He had a point. A throat cleared next to them and both turned to see a nervous-looking Warrington.

"Not interrupting, am I?" he asked. Oliver frowned.

"What do you want? Trying to steal plays?" he asked. Warrington rolled his eyes and glanced around the store, seeing that Higgs was busy looking at practice gear. Even though Flint kicked him off the team, he still played when he could. Flint had wandered off somewhere else for a moment.

"I gotta get back to Higgs, but listen," he whispered. "Flint's on to Sam and Adrian."

"Why are you telling us?" Alicia asked. "Not like your sort to be helpful."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do like Sam. And Adrian is one of my best friends. I can't get to Adrian at the moment without tipping Flint off. You need to tell Sam," he whispered hurriedly. "Now. They're at the bookshop and I think Flint's just left to spy on them."

He then walked off and stepped up to Higgs, though he glanced back over at Alicia and Oliver. The two just stared at him, causing him to nod his head towards the door.

"Bugger, how do we do this?" Alicia asked as she quickly put the gloves down and yanked Oliver towards the door.

"Dunno, but we need to come up with something quick."

* * *

Just as Alicia and Oliver reached the bookshop, Sam and Adrian were walking out, their arms full of bags containing several texts. They didn't see the two until Sam nearly collided with Oliver.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Flint in there?" Wood asked, slightly breathless.

"No. He's practically allergic to books," Adrian replied.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, we're sure. Only saw a few Ravenclaws," Sam said. "Why?" Oliver looked around, not seeing Flint anywhere.

"Nothing," he said, smiling slightly.

"Woodsie, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Warrington told us to tell you to be careful. Flint's suspicious," Alicia replied. Sam's eyes widened as she looked over at Adrian, who slowly let out the breath he was holding.

"Thanks," he said, seeming sincere. "We'll be even more careful." Sam looked back at them and smiled.

"We were just heading to the Broomsticks to start going over these books for our project. Care to join us?" she asked. Oliver stuttered slightly as Alicia punched him in the arm. "I know for a fact that you and Perce haven't decided yet."

"I was just going to let him choose," Oliver said. Sam chuckled and grabbed his arm, starting to drag him towards the pub.

"Come on. If I know you, you'll need all the help you can get," she said.

"Looks like you two could use all the help you can get," Alicia muttered as she and Adrian started following.

"What's that?" he asked, looking down at her. Alicia just shook her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

 **And the plot thickens... More drama to come!**

 **.2018 - Haha, just a bit...**

 **Thanks for reading, folks!**


	13. Study Groups & the Flint Problem

**Study Groups & The Flint Problem**

"What on earth is this?" Lucy said as she walked into The Three Broomsticks a bit later with Aiden and Trevor. "Wondered where you two disappeared to. You come straight here?"

Oliver glanced around the long table where he sat with Finn, Alicia, Sam and Adrian. For appearances' sake, Sam was in between him and Finn while Alicia and Adrian were across the table. Several books were strewn about and Sam had just been in the middle of explaining gillyweed.

"Just discussing our herbology project," he replied, looking up at the three. "Care to join us?"

"Suppose. We're still not sure what we want to do," Trevor said, taking the chair next to Adrian. "How are ya, Pucey?" Adrian stared at him, a bit surprised there was no animosity. Sam was also looking at him curiously. She hadn't told Trevor or Aiden about the relationship.

"Good," he said, turning back to the books. "You?"

"Decent," Trevor replied as Lucy and Aiden sat down, both cautiously watching Adrian. "You two decide on your project yet?"

"Thinking about doing a fire plant hybrid," Adrian replied. Trevor sighed.

"Figures. The only bigger overachiever than you two is Percy," he said.

"Flint looks particularly cheerful today," Aiden commented dryly, looking across the crowded pub. Adrian looked over at the Slytherin captain who had been there with Higgs and Warrington when they arrived. He was alternating between glaring at random students who came nearby and laughing with the other Slytherins.

"Nah, that's just usual Flint for you," he said as he turned back to the table. "Likely not thrilled that I'm in the midst of the enemy." Everyone but Sam just stared at him. "Relax… it's a joke." Trevor and Finn were the first to chuckle.

"Why did you go along with Sprout?" Aiden asked, leaning across the table. Adrian shrugged.

"Marks are more important that rivalries," he said. "Besides, it's just a class project." Aiden nodded, seeming to accept the explanation.

"Just which two plants are you thinking about?" Finn asked, looking down at the open book in front of Sam.

"Not sure yet… they are particularly volatile, so we have to be careful," she said, flipping a few pages.

"We'll have to develop a special fertilizer for it as well," Adrian added. They were soon entered into an in-depth conversation with Finn about the various properties of dragon dung fertilizer and whether it would make a hybrid even more volatile. The rest of the group struggled to keep up.

"Never thought I'd ever wish Percy were here to explain something," Alicia muttered.

"Same," Oliver replied, staring at the book in front of him as though it were written in hieroglyphs. "Where is Perce? I know he's not much for Hogsmeade, but figured he'd come the first weekend. Haven't seen him all day."

"Lauren said something about a prefect project before we left," Alicia replied. She looked over at Adrian. "Know anything about it?" Adrian thought a moment.

"Remember seeing something about it in the meeting room. Knew I couldn't help so didn't really look at it," he said with a shrug. "But it's Weasley. You know him. Likely just something to trump up his reputation as Head Boy. He's looking to join the Ministry, after all."

"Makes sense," Finn said. "What are you looking to do after graduation?" Adrian blinked slightly, not expecting to be asked such questions.

"Ehm, well… hoping to go pro, actually," he said. "That is if I stay on Flint's good side. He's not afraid to replace folks on a whim." They all nodded, remembering how he dropped Higgs for Malfoy last year. Sam elbowed Oliver. He grimaced and frowned at her. Sam nodded towards Adrian, urging him to say something. Oliver cleared his throat.

"So… which teams you thinking about?" Oliver asked. Sam smiled as she glanced over at Adrian.

"Puddlemere, possibly. Maybe the Arrows, if they'll have me. Tornadoes wouldn't be bad either," he replied. Oliver nodded slowly.

"Tornadoes aren't bad. They've been top five the last few seasons. Arrows, well, Sam could tell you more about that – she is their biggest fan," he replied, glancing at Sam. "But obviously Puddlemere is the best choice. Hoping to at least get on their reserves team, myself."

"So, I hear," Adrian replied.

"He's only been talking about it since first year," Aiden said with a snort. "But why won't you consider the Wasps?"

"Their chasers are young," Adrian said.

"No open spots for a long time," Oliver added. "Though the Arrows may have one in the next 2-3 seasons with White near retirement."

"That's why I was considering it. Though White plays right chaser," Adrian said.

"Right, and you're stronger on the left," Oliver said. Sam looked back at forth between the two, working hard to contain her smile. They continued discussing the various strengths of teams with everyone save Lucy and Finn chipping in.

After a few hours and several butterbeers later, the various students were starting to clear out and head to the castle.

"Guess it's time to get back. I'll see you later to go over the project, yea?" Adrian asked, looking at Sam as he gathered up his books.

"Sounds good," Sam said casually, gathering up her own.

"Later," Adrian said before walking over to join Flint, Higgs and Warrington for the walk back to the castle.

"Not sure why I never noticed before, but Pucey's not half bad," Aiden commented as the group left the pub.

"Seems not all Slytherins are evil snakes," Sam said, glancing at Wood.

"Would seem so," Aiden replied. "What do you think they'll have for supper?"

As the others started discussing food, Sam grabbed Oliver's arm and held him back so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Told you he was a nice bloke," Sam said softly with a smile. Oliver glanced over at her, conflicted. He had actually gotten along well with Adrian and was starting to see what she had been going on about. But the other half of him still really wanted to hate him.

"Suppose he's not that bad," he conceded. Sam chuckled.

"If you'd just get over the whole Slytherin thing, I feel like you two could be good friends," she said. "And it really would mean a lot to me if my best friend and boyfriend could get along." Oliver sighed.

"I told you I'd try. And I think I put in good effort today," he replied.

"You did. Wonderful effort," Sam said. "But I can tell you're still holding out."

"Look, Sammie. I want to like him and trust him like you do, but he's still in with Flint and that crowd, and you know how I feel about Flint," Oliver said. "I'm going to try and… accept this. But I still think you should be careful." Sam frowned. "I'm not saying that Adrian would intentionally do anything, but you never know what Flint could do." Sam snorted.

"I'm not worried about Flint. He's the biggest blockhead I've ever met," she retorted.

"Don't underestimate him," Oliver cautioned. "He's not as thick as you might think. And I wouldn't put it passed him to try and use Pucey for… something."

"What? Worried he's going to try and steal your precious plays?" Sam asked.

"No, not that… just… He could make life a living hell… for you and Pucey," he said. "You heard him. He's not afraid to cut people from the team on a whim. And if he cuts Pucey, there goes his chances at the pros."

"We have that covered," she said lightly. Oliver looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sam smiled at him.

"Woodsie, you didn't think that we would have forgotten to discuss that. I remember Flint kicking Higgs off last year for a round of spanking new brooms," she said. "We've discussed the possibility and have a plan for it."

Oliver nodded slowly. Of course, they would have that covered. They were both rather clever.

"Just whatever you do… be careful," Oliver said. Sam smiled at him.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"And it goes without saying that you have me," Oliver added.

"I know… but I think I need to talk to Adrian tonight," she said. "We need to figure out how to deal with the Flint problem."

"How you planning to get word to him?" Oliver asked. Sam just shrugged and smiled.

"We have our ways," she said mysteriously. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Sam…"

* * *

"How'd your date with Abbott go?" Higgs asked as they made their way back to the castle.

"Wasn't a date," Adrian said. "We had to work on our herbology project."

"Seemed rather cozy amongst all the Gryffindors," Flint commented.

"They aren't that bad… but got annoying after a while," Pucey said, lying smoothly.

"Don't know how you stood it," Higgs said with a chuckle. "Though I wouldn't mind working with Abbott." Warrington snorted.

"She'd never work with a stupid git like you," he said. Higgs frowned.

"My marks aren't that bad," he said.

"Still not high enough for Abbott," Pucey replied.

"Flint works with her," Higgs shot back.

"Tutoring. There's a difference," Warrington said.

"But still get to spend an hour alone with her every week in the dungeons," Flint said, a malicious smile slowly filling his face. Adrian just shrugged, his face remaining a mask of cold indifference. Though inside he was seething. He glanced at Flint as they kept walking, watching for any sign of what he knew. So far, he couldn't get a read on him and was already going through his options on how he would find out. He couldn't just ask, of course. Adrian smiled to himself.

No matter. He was a snake for a reason.

* * *

Later on, Sam slung her bag over her shoulder as she strode through the common room, glancing around. She had sent word to Adrian earlier and was off to meet him, though under the guise of going to the studio.

She went through the portrait hole and kept walking, glancing behind her as she approached the door. She stepped up to it, seeing the corridor was clear and then quickly ran down it, making her way through the hallways and staircases, keeping to the shadows.

Granted hardly anyone was out. It was Saturday night and likely most would be in their common rooms sharing their purchases from the day. This made it easier to get through the castle unseen.

She finally reached her destination and quickly made her way up the stairs, smiling as she reached closer to the top.

Once she cleared the top of the stairs to the astronomy tower, she stopped and smiled, seeing Adrian's back as he stood on the balcony looking out.

"Good, you did get my note," she said breathlessly, stepping towards him. Adrian turned around and smiled at her as she ran up to him. He kissed her.

"What's this about?" he asked. "Thought we weren't going to meet up until tomorrow."

"Well, thought it might be a good idea to get ahead of this Flint thing," she said, looking up at him. "How did you get away?"

"Said Weasley asked me to do an extra patrol," he said. "They won't expect me back in the dungeons for another two hours or so. You?"

"Dance rehearsal," she said lightly. "Oliver's covering for me should anyone try to go to the studio, but usually he's the only one that goes in there besides me and Finn." Adrian led her over to the balcony where he had a blanket laid out. He had already done a few heating charms around them.

"So?" he asked, looking over at her after they got settled.

"Well, got any ideas?" she asked, glancing at him. "Since we know he's suspicious."

"Let me worry about him," Adrian replied. Sam sighed.

"Seriously, Adrian. Don't you think we should discuss this?" she asked.

"Look, I've got the try-out over winter break. Even if he takes me off the team, I'll still have my chance to go pro, so there's nothing to worry about there," he said.

"But what if… what if there's something else? I mean, what if he tries to hurt you?" she asked. "Then you can't try out." Adrian chuckled.

"Trust me, Flint won't do that," he said.

"And how do you know?" Sam asked, frowning.

"He won't. While it may appear that Flint will always resort to physical violence, his forte is mind games," Adrian said. "And trust me, I've been classmates with him a long time. I know how to handle him."

"Still, I think we should discuss precautions," Sam replied. "Covering our tracks better. Encoding our letters. Or, or…"

"Sam, relax," Adrian said chuckling. "You have nothing to worry about. I will throw Flint off. Just make sure that you do the same during your tutoring sessions and it'll be fine."

"Oliver told me I should be careful of him," she said. Adrian nodded.

"He's not completely wrong," Adrian said. "Especially if he's suspicious of us."

"So, we just keep going as we have. Be careful. Hide our tracks and such," Sam replied. Adrian nodded.

"Regardless, I shouldn't like Flint to have something over me," he replied.

"Speaking from experience?" she asked, glancing up at him. Adrian chuckled.

"Just seen him do it before," he said. "He's not as stupid as he lets others think."

"So I'm learning. Woodsie mentioned something about that, and well, he's actually not half bad in our tutoring sessions," she replied. "Just needs to apply himself a bit more."

"I switched my patrol schedule around a bit… I'm in the dungeons during your sessions now," he said.

"Keeping an eye on me?" Sam asked, a small smile on her face.

"Just… don't like the idea of the two of you being down there alone," he said.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Sam said.

"I know… but again… you never want to underestimate Flint," he replied. "I feel better being close by in case anything should happen."

"Sure, Oliver would be down there if he could," she replied. Adrian nodded and glanced down at her.

"He wants to keep you safe as well. I don't blame him," he replied. Sam snorted. "What?"

"Just he said something along those lines before. A lot actually," she said. Adrian leaned down and kissed her.

"No more talk about Flint or Wood," he murmured. Sam smiled.

"I can agree to that," she said before kissing him back. The two continued on for a few moments, the kiss starting to get more heated. Sam let herself get carried away for a bit before pushing Adrian away as his hand slipped up under her shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, starting to draw back. "I didn't… I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not that," Sam said, blushing slightly. "I just… you're sort of the first... It's a bit… well…" Adrian nodded.

"Truth be told you would be the first too," he admitted quietly. Sam's eyes widened as she looked over at him. She had always thought he was a bit more… experienced than her. "I know. Shocker. A Slytherin seventh-year virgin."

"I didn't… well… maybe a bit…" she started, unsure of how to say what was on her mind. Adrian chuckled.

"Not like Flint's done much to help our reputation," he said. "I don't blame you." Sam nodded.

"Why have you waited?" she asked. Adrian shrugged.

"Never liked anyone enough," he replied. "Until you, that is." This came much more softly, causing Sam to blush again. They were both silent a few moments. "What about you? Everyone always assumed that you and Liam…" Sam shrugged.

"We almost did. But then I found out about him and Regina Lyle… and Betsy Lark… and a few other girls from Ravenclaw," she said ruefully.

"He cheated on you that many times?" he asked. "How did that stay secret?"

"Oliver threatened to castrate him if he told anyone," she said. "I was… embarrassed. And he didn't want me to get hurt by any rumors that might go around…" Adrian nodded, lost in thought for a bit before replying.

"Well… we don't have to… if you're not ready, that is," he said. Sam nodded and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Adrian," she said softly. She looked back out at the night sky and sighed. "Should probably get back. Might be a good idea for me to actually get into the studio a bit. Just so I'm not lying completely." Adrian nodded and stood, then turned and helped her up.

He walked her down the stairs and gave her one last kiss before she snuck out and headed down in the hallway in the opposite direction, humming softly to herself. He waited a bit before checking to see if the coast was clear before heading out on his own.

* * *

Marcus whistled as he made his way back towards the Slytherin common room. As he neared the entrance, he saw Higgs loitering outside, picking on a group of first years.

"Lay off, Higgs," Marcus said as he approached. The first years turned and looked wide-eyed at Flint, seeming as though they wanted to thank him but were too terrified. "Go!" They scurried off into the common room, leaving Higgs and Flint alone.

"What was that?" Higgs asked, started to follow him in.

"We've got bigger things to discuss," Marcus said lightly. "Pucey back yet?"

"Nah, thought he's still patrolling," Higgs replied. Flint led him over to a dark corner of the room where they would be left alone.

"He's not patrolling," he said, sitting and gazing around the room. Higgs seemed confused.

"But that's what he said he was doing," he replied.

"Obviously, he's lying," Marcus said. "Just caught him sneaking up to the astronomy tower." Higgs leaned closer.

"You find out more?" he whispered.

"He is involved with Abbott," Flint said, thinking back to everything he had overheard. "I mean, they pretty much confirmed it at the bookshop, but I wanted to make sure." Higgs sat back in his chair.

"What are you going to do?" Higgs asked. Flint looked over at him, silent a few moments.

"For now, nothing," he replied. "I need absolute proof that I can share before it's useful."

"Useful for what?" Higgs asked, frowning. Flint rolled his eyes.

"I've got something on Pucey and Abbott," he replied. "Now it's just wait until the right moment to use it."

"You think Wood knows?" Higgs asked. Flint frowned at him, put out by his stupidity.

"Of course, he knows. Abbott and Wood are joined at the hip. There's no way he'd not know," Flint replied. "Suppose most of that group knows. Weasley's been giving Wood looks in class and they're all rather close – specially the girls. Likely one of them can't take a shit without the others knowing." Higgs snorted and chuckled. Flint shot him a look that silenced him.

"You must have something in mind… thinking about stealing Wood's playbook?" Higgs asked.

"Nah, that's child's play. First, I have to think about what I can get out of it," Flint replied. Higgs nodded slowly. "And it'd be fun to toy around with them…" Higgs stared at him a moment.

"This is about those things Pucey said, isn't it? About leaving his family and such," Higgs asked.

"You can't expect to be able to just walk away," Flint said, glowering. "But I can't use this information just yet… I need more. Find the best way to inflict the most pain."

"Anyone tell you how scary you look when you're plotting," Higgs said, leaning away from him.

"Got a reputation to uphold, after all," Flint said, watching as Pucey walked in. Between the tower and here, he had taken the time to straighten his clothing and fix his hair. They really were starting to be more careful. He walked over to where Warrington was sitting at a table. "And I think I know where to start in getting more information…"

* * *

 **Have to admit, the Flint plotting was a bit hard to come up with, but think I've got it down okay for the story. And well, I like layered characters... but more of that to come later...**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	14. Upping the Ante

**Upping the Ante**

Sam sighed as she fell onto a sofa in the common room after class finished with Madame Bernard that Sunday. She knew she should get changed for supper but couldn't muster the strength to make it up the dorm stairs just yet. It was typically both mentally and physically exhausting as Madame was not an easy woman or instructor. She expected perfection from her students and was not afraid to be vocal when something did not meet her exact standards.

While Sam and Finn had been doing well, that day she made them do the same lift over and over again until Madame deemed it mostly worthy. Which had resulted in Sam feeling as though she had been hit with a jelly-legs jinx.

"Tough class?" Oliver asked, sitting on the sofa next to her. Sam looked over and nodded. "Though she was happier with your work this year?"

"Oh, she is. Just means that now she's keen on pushing us harder," Sam said. "Counting on both of us to get into the company. Would be the first year she's had more than one." Oliver nodded.

"How was your chat last night?" he asked. Sam had come in rather flush and smiling, but quickly went up to bed so she would be rested for class. They were with the group during breakfast and Finn and Sam took lunch in the studio with Madam. So there hadn't been any time alone to talk about it.

"Good," Sam said, smiling. "Discovered there's not much to worry about. We can stick to our plan." Oliver frowned.

"How's that?" he asked, leaning forward. Sam glanced around, making sure no one was overhearing them.

"He's been offered an early try-out over the winter break," she said lightly.

Oliver frowned and nodded slowly. He knew that sometimes the League would offer them to promising players. He was a bit put out that he hadn't been offered one, granted he knew that scouts would be at every match of his that season, partly thanks to his father talking him up at the quidditch offices. But he pushed his own jealousy aside as Alicia walked up to them, frowning at Sam.

"What are you still doing in your practice gear? We need to get to supper," she said, taking in Sam's leotard, skirt and legwarmers.

"Haven't had the energy to make it upstairs yet. You might have to carry me," she said dramatically, holding her arms out. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell, Sam," she said. "Make Wood do it."

"Can't. You know the stairs will turn into a slide," Sam retorted.

"I'm not carrying you," Alicia said.

"Seriously, though. I am rather tired. She was harder today than usual," Sam said, sitting up and massaging her left calf muscle. "My legs are mush."

"I could stay with you… have the twins pop off to get something from the kitchens," Oliver offered.

"You don't need to miss supper because of me," Sam said, glancing over at him. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't mind. And I could use some help with my potions homework," he added. Sam grinned.

"Knew there was an ulterior motive in there," she replied. Alicia just huffed and looked around for Lucy and the others.

"Well, then. Guess I'm off," she said before walking off to join Aiden and Trevor. Sam held her hand out.

"Let's see what you've got done so far," she said with a sigh. He stood up and ran to his dorm, retrieving his bag and then returned. He pulled out some parchments and his potions book. Sam concentrated on looking over his work.

"Quill," she said, holding her hand out again. Oliver placed it in her hand and she immediately leaned over and started making changes. "This formula is a bit off…"

Oliver leaned over, his head nearly touching Sam's as she explained the homework. Every so often he would look over at her, her voice starting to lull him into a daydream.

"Oliver! Do you or do you not want to pass potions?" Sam said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Sorry," he muttered, returning to looking over what she had been writing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you lately," Sam said, staring at him a moment. "You're not usually this distracted."

"Just need more sleep, is all," he said quickly, not looking up. "Hard when I've got plays running through my head all night." Sam rolled her eyes and returned to explaining the homework, grateful that he seemed to be paying attention this time.

After about 20 minutes, Oliver was looking over his finished homework, nodding silently. This was why he always had Sam help him. Snape's lectures were sometimes difficult for him to follow and Sam managed to break it down in a way where he could understand. His marks really did depend on her too often.

"Anything else you need help with?" Sam asked, looking over at him. He shook his head and looked over at her, noticing she was massaging her leg again.

"Still bothering you?" he asked.

"Just sore is all," she said. He put the book and parchment down and motioned for her to lift it into his lap. Sam sighed as she did so, twisting her body around so she was more comfortable. Oliver felt around her calf, gently working his fingers up and down the muscles.

"Much better," Sam said with a happy sigh as she laid back against the cushions. "This is why I'm best friends with you."

"Really, you should be careful. If you push yourself too much, you'll end up injured," Oliver said, looking over at her.

"Try telling that to Madam," Sam said with the roll of her eyes. "Felt like my toes were even stinging after today." Oliver then quickly moved to her foot, pulling her shoe off and starting to massage her toes and ankle.

"Yea, but you aren't doing yourself any favors with all the extra rehearsal you and Finn are putting in after hours, on top of working out every morning," he said, looking back over at her.

"We've got to practice the Halloween dance. And it's not like we can really do that during our afternoon rehearsals with Madam's assistant there half the time," she said. "But that dance isn't that difficult. We're not doing ballet and the technique involved is stuff we already know for the most part."

"You thought about who you're going with?" Oliver asked, returning his attention to her foot. He knew she couldn't outright go with Pucey, but perhaps she'd be open to going with him. Just as friends anyway. Last year she had gone with Liam as they were dating at the time.

"Suppose I'll go with Finn, seeing as I can't go with who I really want to," she said. "Makes sense, really. Since we're performing. Our costumes will already be coordinated."

"Yea, that makes sense," Oliver said offhandedly.

"Who are you going with?" Sam asked. He just shrugged.

"No one, I guess," he replied.

"What about the lass you have a crush on?" Sam asked, grinning.

"I don't have a crush on anyone, I told you that," he said, glancing over at her. Sam just shrugged.

"Fine, be secretive. I'll get it out of you eventually," she said. Oliver just gave her a look before moving on to her other foot.

"What's this? A romantic foot rub? You two are together," George said as he and Fred walked into the common room. Sam groaned and tossed her head back into the cushions.

"Not you two again," she said, looking over at them. "I don't want to talk to you unless you've brought food." Fred tossed a couple of wrapped sandwiches on her lap as the twins leaned over the sofa.

"Little birdy said you were hungry. And now we've given you something, so you have to give us something. What's the big secret?" Fred said.

"There is no secret," Sam said, starting to unwrap one.

"There's obviously a secret from the way you two were bickering the other night," George said. Sam just sighed and smiled at the two.

"One of these days, you two are going to go too far, you know?" she said.

"No, we won't. Even we have limits," George said. "But we do have a bet going on when you and Wood will finally snog." Sam rolled her eyes as Oliver glared at the two.

"Then be prepared to be disappointed," she replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, it'll happen," Fred said with a wink as he and George moved to go up to their dorm.

"Just where are they getting this," Sam asked, her mouth full of food.

"No idea, considering how completely unattractive you look right now," Oliver replied, smiling at her. Sam just huffed and tossed the sandwich at him.

"Eat."

* * *

Adrian glanced around the Great Hall, noticing that Sam and Oliver were missing from the group of Gryffindors that they usually sat with. He frowned and glanced over at the Hufflepuff table, noting that Finn was seated there, laughing with a few other seventh years. Wasn't like her to miss a meal. Especially after rehearsal all day.

"What are you frowning at?" Flint asked from across from him.

"Nothing," he said, returning to his food. "Just Gryffindors being loud and annoying as usual." Flint looked over, seeing the quidditch team - sans Wood and the twins - all laughing loudly. He could clearly hear the conversation from across the room.

"Shame Abbott's not around," he said casually as he turned back around.

"Hadn't noticed," Adrian said, meeting his eyes.

"Figured you would, seeing how close you two are getting with your project and all," Flint said.

"Not her bloody keeper. Think you're confusing me with Wood," Adrian replied, reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"Now that you mention it, he's missing too. Probably off snogging somewhere," Flint said, still watching Adrian. He just shrugged, seemingly nonplussed. "Can't ever seem to find one without the other…"

"I'm fairly sure that has more to do with the fact they're best friends," Warrington said as Adrian remained quiet.

"Or because they're finally getting together," Flint pushed. Adrian fought to contain a smile. This was elementary level toying. Granted it probably meant Flint had something more up his sleeve.

"Isn't she in with that dance teacher of hers all day?" Higgs said, causing the group to look at him confused. Adrian wasn't even aware that anyone outside of himself and Sam's friends knew her schedule. He didn't even talk about it with Warrington. Flint glanced at Adrian again and then smiled.

"Perhaps I'll see if I can sneak up to those rehearsals of hers again," he said. Warrington snorted.

"Good luck there. Pretty sure the Gryffindor corridor is more guarded than ours. Didn't you get caught the last time you tried that anyway?" he said. Flint frowned at him.

"Only because Wood was lurking," he said, turning his attention to his food. "He got yelled at too."

"You already see her in class and then at your tutorings for an hour every week. Don't you think that's enough? Leave the poor girl alone," Warrington said. Flint glanced up at him and then back at Adrian.

"Think you blokes could spare time for a quidditch meeting after dinner?" he asked suddenly, changing the topic.

"Got rounds," Adrian said, grateful that it was actually true this time. He was to patrol around Ravenclaw Tower with one of the Hufflepuff prefects.

"Then when you get back," Flint said, returning to his food. Adrian nodded. "We need to start working on strategies for the Gryffindor match."

"Got it."

* * *

Once the group of Slytherins had reached the dungeon common room, Flint immediately grabbed Warrington's collar and dragged him to a dark corner of the room. The group of fifth years that had been sitting there quickly cleared out after one snarl from the quidditch captain.

"Flint, when are we talking about-"

"Not now, Malfoy," Flint growled, causing the third year to turn on his heel and scamper back to his two toads, Crabbe and Goyle. Flint shoved Warrington into the chair and then stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Stop playing around. I know you know something. Spill," he said bluntly.

"About what? Helps if you're more specific," Warrington said, frowning up at him as he rubbed his neck.

"Pucey. I know something's going on with him and Abbott. If you value your position as chaser, then you'll tell me what you know," Flint said. Warrington stared at him. "For starters, is he really patrolling right now?"

"Yes. You can go skulk around Ravenclaw Tower yourself if you don't believe me," Warrington replied.

"How long has it been going on?" Flint asked.

"How should I know?" Warrington said. "All I know is they've been meeting up to work on their herbology project."

"We both know that you're his best friend," Flint said, leaning over him. "And I know that something is going on with him and Abbott. Does this have something to do with all that rubbish he's been saying about leaving his family?"

"Why do you care who Pucey is with?" Warrington shot back. Flint went silent as his frown deepened.

Flint took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He had heard the murmurings. His father was still on the Ministry's watch list. So, he knew what was likely to come. And if he was going to be forced into it, he didn't like that someone else had found a way out.

Unlike Pucey, he couldn't just walk away from his family. From this life. And if he was going to be forced into it, he was going to make damn sure he was taking everyone with him. He knew the only reason that Pucey was doing any of this was for Abbott. He had suspected as much when he started talking about possibly leaving over the summer and now that he had seen the two together, he knew who was causing it. He was going to do whatever he could to come in between them and made sure Pucey knew exactly where he belonged.

"We have to set him right," Flint said. "He's about to do something incredibly stupid. And he's turning his back on us for some flighty little Gryffindor bird. Are you willing to let him do that?"

"Some days I think Pucey's got the right idea about all that," Warrington said, narrowing his eyes at Flint. Those were dangerous words to say, but he couldn't help but state his mind on it. "Seriously, Flint. You're going to tell me that you're happy to marry whichever broad your parents force you to? To go into the family business? We all know what your father really does."

Flint began glaring at Warrington.

"Do not… speak of my father," he said, his voice getting terrifyingly low. Warrington stood and pushed Flint back.

"We all know you're just too scared to break away," he replied, smirking. "Or maybe you do want to walk in daddy's footsteps."

Flint reared back and punched Warrington before he could say another word, causing the boy to bend over, cradling his face.

"Fuck's sake, Flint!" Warrington yelled, glaring up at him through his one good eye.

"Anything Pucey says to you, you report it to me. If not, you're off the team and… we all know that my father has more power than yours… There are many ways I can make your life a living hell," he said quietly, leaning over and getting into Warrington's face. Warrington just stared at him, breathing heavily. "Go clean yourself up."

Flint then walked away, heading to his dorm. Warrington glanced around, seeing they had garnered a small audience.

"What are you staring at?" he shouted at a group of second years, scaring them. He immediately regretted it, but what was done was done. He then crossed the room and left the dungeon.

Pucey needed to know.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Adrian nearly shouted as he walked around a corner and nearly collided with Cassius. He was now sporting a black eye that was swollen shut.

"Flint. He's ordered me to snitch on you," he said, his face serious.

"There's no way-"

"Yes, there is Adrian. He knows and he's threatening to contact his father if I don't tell him everything I know about you and Sam. Now I'm supportive of you two, but I've got myself to think about. You know what his family is like. And people think the Malfoys are bad. We both know how dangerous his father is," he said. Adrian frowned and nodded silently.

He didn't realize until that moment just how much trouble he might be putting Cassius in by telling him about Sam. He figured Flint would be angry with him. But he didn't realize he'd go this far.

"What do you suggest we do?" Adrian asked, realizing he was at a loss.

"I won't tell him everything, but I'm going to have to give him something," Cassius said. Adrian nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"Alright then. I'm off to Pomfrey to get this cleared up," Warrington said as he turned, motioning to his face. "Don't want Flint to think I came straight to you, though he probably guessed as much."

Adrian stood in the middle of the corridor, watching as Cassius walked off, his heart pounding. He really had thought it wouldn't be nearly that big a deal. He was more worried about his parents finding out before he had finished his preparations to leave, not Flint beating up whoever he could to get more information.

This was not good. He needed to talk to Sam.

* * *

 **Actually got some work on the sequel today. Hoping to have about 10 chapters and an idea of where it's going before I finish posting this one!**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **twilightlover427 - They are rather cute together, aren't they? ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**


	15. Preparations

**Preparations**

Sam rushed into charms and fell into the desk next to Oliver, making sure not to make eye contact as she passed Adrian on the way in. After the news about Flint, the two had been even more careful around each other, going as far to not even meet up outside of their scheduled study sessions for Herbology, which they did in the library in full view of everyone or in the greenhouse, acting every bit the casual classmates around each other.

For the past week, they had been attempting to give Flint as little ammunition as possible. They all decided on what Warrington would tell Flint, but also knew quidditch captain was smart enough to know what was a lie. Thus keeping the sneaking around to a minimum and no longer relying on Warrington to cover. It was starting to get exhausting.

"Where did you run off to after astronomy?" Oliver asked.

"McGonagall want to check in with me," she said breathlessly. "See how I'm keeping up with my schedule."

"I seriously don't know how you do it without having giant eyebags," Lucy grumbled from in front of them. "I know you and Finn have been staying until at least midnight working on your performance for the party lately."

Sam just shrugged and smiled.

"Suppose I just have endless amounts of energy," she replied, though Oliver could see the worry that was hiding in her eyes. She had told him everything that had happened as soon as Adrian told her about Flint threatening Warrington. He had been trying to stick as close to her as possible, though it was proving hard with her running off to the dance studio with Finn every spare chance she got. One night he had parked himself out in the corridor outside the studio for about an hour until Alicia had dragged him back into the common room.

"You going with anyone?" Alicia asked, looking over at her. From behind them, Aiden leaned forward slightly to listen in.

"Finn," Sam said. "Just as friends, though. The rest of you going stag? I know Oliver is."

"Now that I know you already have a date," Aiden muttered, causing the group to chuckle.

"If you weren't so sullen, I'd ask you," Alicia replied. Aiden sat up slightly.

"Really?" he asked, starting to smile.

"Yes, as long as you don't say another word about it and make me regret my decision," Alicia replied. Aiden smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal," he replied.

"I'm going with Michael," Lucy said, beaming.

"Thought you had a crush on what's-his-name from Hufflepuff," Sam said.

"Oh, that was last week. Which you would know if you spent more time with us," Lucy said, waving her hand. Sam just shrugged. She glanced across the room, seeing Adrian. He was looking over his homework with Warrington. She then quickly turned her attention back to digging out her own book and homework before Flitwick came in.

"So how is the performance coming along?" Aiden asked.

"You know it's a surprise," Sam said, not looking up from her bag.

"Come on, give us a hint," he begged. Sam glanced up at him, flashing a smile.

"It's better than last year," she said cheekily.

"Certainly racier from the looks of the costume you've been putting together," Alicia said. Aiden's face lit up.

"What is it? Tell me!" he demanded. Before Alicia could say anything else, Professor Flitwick walked in, ordering everyone to pass their homework to the front. Alicia grinned as they all looked back to see Aiden pouting.

Flitwick soon launched into a lecture about advanced memory charms as every student listened, scribbling down notes. Oliver poked Sam and then slid a note to her. She grabbed it and quickly read.

 _Any chance you can tell me about the performance?_

Smiling to herself, she wrote something down and passed it back.

 _Come to rehearsal tonight and I'll show you._

Oliver's eyes widened as he read it, knowing that Sam never allowed anyone to watch when she and Finn worked together. He glanced over at her, noticing her glancing at him and smiling. He tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised. Sam nodded before returning her attention to Flitwick.

Oliver smiled to himself as he slid the note into his bag and tuned into the lecture.

* * *

With every step that took Sam closer to the potions classroom later that night, she felt the dread growing more and more. She was positive that Flint was going to try and fish for information about her and Adrian. Or perhaps he would finally just come out with it and confront her directly. She wasn't sure which way it would go. Adrian said that Flint hadn't approached him yet, which made her hopeful that he wouldn't bring it up with her.

"Lovely to see you, Abbott," Flint said as she walked in.

"Wish I could say the same," she replied as she sat her bag down and pulled out her potions textbook. "Did you finish your homework yet?"

"Had some trouble with it," Flint said, pushing a piece of parchment towards her. Sam rolled her eyes as soon as she saw it was mostly blank.

"I'm not doing your homework for you," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. "You might be able to force someone in your house to do so, but I refuse."

"We all know you've been finishing Wood's homework for years," Flint said, smirking.

"No. I make him do it and then I correct it and explain why it's wrong," she said with a huff, as she started to open her book to the right chapter.

"Let's just say I need a bit more explaining before I can finish mine," he said, leaning towards her. Sam grimaced, scooting her stool as far away as she could.

"Fine. What is it you're struggling with? The potion itself or what its uses are?" she asked.

"I'm struggling with you and Wood and just what exactly your relationship is," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, can we go one session without you bringing up Oliver?" she said. Flint smiled at her.

"What I don't understand is how you haven't caught on that he fancies you," he said. Sam snorted.

"Please, Flint. We both know that's not true," she said, thinking that he clearly was trying to mess with her. Merlin, this would be tedious.

"You never once thought that the reason he's always hovering is because he secretly wants to snog you?" he pushed.

"Now you are going too far, Flint. That is simply ridiculous," she replied. "Now, this question, how on earth did you come up with this answer? It's way off base."

"Why don't I make Warrington finish my homework for me later and you and I do something a bit more… interesting," he suggested. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Really, Flint? Can you for once not be a sleaze?" she groaned. "Answer this question." She pushed the parchment back towards him.

"Come on, Abbott. We both know you have a thing for Slytherins," he said. Sam just stared at him

"And what makes you think that?" Sam asked, scoffing.

"Rumor has it you've been sneaking around with one," he said, calmly watching her. Sam grabbed the parchment back and started marking stuff down.

"Fine, you're not going to do, I'll at least correct what you do have done," she said, clearly ignoring the statement.

"You're deflecting," he said, leaning back. "So, it must be true."

"I'm not sneaking around with anyone," Sam said with a sigh as she looked up at him. "Not all of us have Daddy's money to fall back on and need to put in the work to achieve what we want. I've been busy with rehearsal."

"Is that what you're calling it?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, Flint. Can we please focus on your homework?" she groaned.

"Do you want to know what I think?" he asked.

"I feel like you're going to tell me regardless of whether I want to hear it," she said blandly.

"I think you're in a love triangle," he said simply. Sam was silent. "You see… you've been sneaking around with some bloke – likely Slytherin – but you've also got something going on with Wood."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she said, still staring at him. "Besides, why would I date a Slytherin?"

"You tell me," he replied. Sam shook her head and picked up the parchment, looking at it.

"You make the potion this way, you're likely to kill half the class," she said boredly, marking something down.

"Tell me, just what is it that attracts you? The thrill of dating behind Daddy's back? Or the Slytherin part?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"You should put these in after you've squashed them, otherwise you won't get the proper amount of juice," Sam continued.

"Or is it the bloke specifically?" Flint asked.

"And the spleens have to be pickled spleens, not fresh," Sam said, continuing to mark the parchment.

"What if your dad got word?"

"And I have no idea what on earth you're trying to say in this section," Sam said, raising the parchment to her face and squinting at it.

"Stop playing with me, Sam!" Flint shouted, causing her to jump and drop the paper. "I know you're sneaking around with someone. Just come out and say it."

"I don't have to tell you a thing," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. Marcus leaned forward, their noses almost touching.

"Careful, Abbott. You don't want to be on my bad side," he threatened.

"You're already on mine," she retorted. She then turned and started shoving her book into her bag. "I don't have to subject myself to this. Consider this our last session."

She then started walking towards the door.

"Don't you have to clear that with Snape?" Flint called out.

"Fuck, Snape. I'll have McGonagall talk to him," she said, pushing the door open and striding down the hall.

Adrian came around the corner, not expecting to see her and stopping in his tracks. He immediately noted the look of annoyance on her face.

"Thought you had another 20 minutes?" he said, looking down the hallway, where Flint had yet to come out of the room.

"I just quit," Sam said, turning the corner and dragging him with her. "Merlin, he's a nightmare. First, he wouldn't shut up about Oliver fancying me. Then he was on about some love triangle. And then finally, he kept pushing for me to confess who in Slytherin I was sneaking around with."

Adrian stopped a moment, confused.

"You and Wood?" he asked.

"I know. Ridiculous," Sam continued. "There's no way Oliver fancies me. And don't worry, I didn't give Flint anything. At least I don't think so."

"Why would he think Wood fancied you?" Adrian asked.

"Because it's Flint and he likes to get under everyone's skin," she retorted, starting to walk again. Adrian caught up to her, frowning slightly. They kept walking a bit before Sam looked over at him and sighed.

"Seriously, Adrian," she said, looking up at him. "He's just trying to get in between us. Don't let him get to you." Adrian smiled and nodded.

"You're right. Sorry," he said. He bent down and kissed her lightly. "Let's get you back to the tower."

* * *

Oliver rushed into the practice room just as Finn and Sam had finished warming up.

"Wondering when you'd show up," Sam replied, standing and shaking out her legs.

"Got a bit held up at practice," he replied, sitting on the floor in front of the two. "How was tutoring?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't even ask. I quit," she said.

"Can you do that?" Oliver asked.

"We'll see," she replied. Finn dragged a chair into place and sat down.

"You ready, Sam?" he asked, grinning. She smiled and nodded, moving into place. Finn quickly waved his wand and then tossed it aside.

The room filled with the same jazzy song as before, a sultry voice starting to sing. Oliver leaned against the mirrors, watching as Sam began moving slowly around Finn. He felt his cheeks start to flush slightly as he watched her drag her hand across his shoulder and then spun around in front of him, resting her foot on the back of the chair.

This was certainly very different from everything he had seen her do before. His eyebrows went higher and higher as the performance continued, the two sliding in and out of each other's arms. Then Finn easily lifting her up in the air.

The dance came to a stop with the music, Finn holding Sam in a deep dip. They laughed as he helped her up to stand, and Sam turned to Oliver, grinning.

"What do you think?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"It's, well… it's wow," he said, his words failing him completely. Finn noted the change with a curious look.

"Think we still need to work on that lift. I need to turn a bit more. Noticed I'm still landing more on my side than my back when you catch me," Sam said, turning back to Finn. He nodded.

"Let's give it a few more goes," he said, moving over and preparing himself. Oliver tried to get control of his face while the two started going through the lift, doing it a couple more times. His thoughts drifted as they continued on, working through a few more moves and then did the routine another few times.

It was definitely a lot racier than anything they had done in the past. Seeming to be some sort of tango or whatever Sam had called it. And Oliver couldn't help but imagine he was the one lifting her up in the air or dancing closely with her. He then shook his head and returned his focus back to watching the two. They were now standing in the middle of the room, deep in discussion about costumes and styling.

After a few minutes, they were hugging and walking towards their bags, packing up.

"That was short," Oliver said, standing. Sam chuckled.

"We've been here over an hour already," she said. Oliver looked to the clock, noticing she was right. Finn waved and took off first, quickly making his way down to the Hufflepuff common room.

Sam and Oliver slowly made their way out.

"How was tutoring really?" he asked, looking down at her. Sam sighed.

"He's impossible," she said. "I knew to expect mind games, but I really think he's lost his edge. He was suggesting that you fancied me tonight."

"What?" Oliver squawked, though he quickly covered it.

"I know, absurd," Sam said chuckling. She looked up at him. "I mean, you? Fancy me? It's impossible. We've been like brother and sister for years."

"Right. Completely impossible," Oliver said, still trying to recover.

"We've known each other since nappies," she continued. "And then he tried to fish for information about who in Slytherin I was seeing… said I was in a bloody love triangle."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. Sam shrugged.

"Not admit to anything. Be even more careful," she said. "Though I'm not sure how. We barely seen each other as it is outside of class and study group."

"What is it he's after, you think?" he asked. "By getting you two to admit that you're dating." Sam shrugged again.

"Beats me. Granted it's Flint. Does he need a reason to be wretched?" she asked.

"Be careful, Sammie," Oliver said, frowning down at her. She smiled up at him.

"I always am," she replied, causing him to snort. "What? I am!"

"Right, Sammie…"

* * *

Adrian walked into the common room, noticing Flint in his usual corner with Higgs and a few others. He nodded at him and then headed off to his dorm, hoping to get a few minutes of respite before the quidditch captain made his way there.

Warrington was already in the dorm when Adrian walked in, looking over his homework.

"You look lovely," he replied sarcastically. Adrian sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down.

"Anything new to report on Flint?" he asked.

"It's Flint," Warrington replied still looking at the book. "Take it he had a few things to say during his tutoring session."

"Yea, went on about how Wood fancies Sam. Then tried to get her to admit she was secretly dating a Slytherin," he said with a sigh. Warrington chuckled.

"Sounds like usual Flint to me," he replied. "Making up shit to get under your skin."

"You don't think it's true, do you? Wood fancying Sam?" Adrian said. Warrington looked over at him.

"You said yourself that they've been good friends for years. This is Flint trying to mess with you two. He knows you're together, but for whatever reason, he's trying to get you to admit it. Or he's waiting until he gets more proof," Warrington said. "Don't let him get to you." Adrian frowned at him.

"I'm not letting him get to me," he retorted.

"You just asked if it might be true that Wood fancies Sam. I think that's the definition of getting to you," Cassius replied. Adrian nodded.

"Suppose you're right. He's fishing," he said.

"Good. Because you let him get to you and you slip up. Make mistakes. And you play right into his trap," Warrington said.

"Why you think he's doing all this?" Adrian asked. Warrington sighed.

"I told you. He doesn't like that you're leaving. He's convinced Abbott is the reason. So, he's trying to get in between you two," he said. "Thinks it'll change your mind." Adrian snorted.

"I'd do this regardless of whether I was with Sam. You know I've been thinking about this since before I started seeing her," he replied.

"You were thinking about it. You didn't start putting it into action until you met her," Warrington said.

"Whose side are you on?" Adrian shot back. Warrington shook his head.

"Yours, obviously. But be honest with yourself. You are doing this in part because of her," he said.

"So? Maybe Sam helped me see that I could actually go through with it. Is that so bad?" Adrian asked. Warrington sighed.

"Look, Adrian. You're my best mate. If you want to walk away from your family, inheritance, pureblood society and all that, it's your choice and I'll support you in that. But just make sure that you're doing it for you. Not for some bird," he said. Adrian started to reply, but Warrington put his hand up and silenced him. "I'm serious, Adrian. I know how you feel about her, but you have no idea how long this is going to last. Life is different outside Hogwarts."

"Cassius," Adrian started.

"Merlin, you're only 17! What if after everything she changes her mind? Or you change your mind? Then where are you? Alone without money or a support system," Cassius said rationally.

"Cass," Adrian said.

"And do you honestly think your parents will take you back?" Cassius continued.

"I'm in love with her," Adrian shouted, effectively shutting Warrington up. Cassius stared at him a few moments. "I love her. And I've thought this through. I'm doing it for me, but she's also helped me realize that I can do this." Adrian stood and stepped towards his friend. "I don't want to be part of this anymore. The manipulation. The rules. The idiotic lies that we're somehow better or more magical just because we're pureblood."

"And we both know something's going on. Merlin, you can't tell me you haven't heard things from your parents. From Flint. Whatever it turns out to be, however big it turns out to be, I don't want to be a part of it, Cassius. And this is my way out," Adrian said emphatically. "With or without Sam."

"Alright then," Warrington said. "Now that we've got that much settled… what are we going to do about Flint? You need a plan."

"I know," Adrian said with a sigh. "Open to ideas…"

* * *

Flint moved away from the door and back up the stairs towards the common room. He figured that Pucey and Abbott were on to him. Granted, this didn't faze him. He would just have to get more creative.

He started whistling as he walked into the common room, thinking over everything. Seemed Abbott was going to be a bigger problem than expected. But that was no matter. If his reputation on the pitch was anything to go by, he didn't mind getting a bit dirty when necessary.

* * *

 **Still plugging away at the sequel and trying to figure out how to make it span almost 2 years without being a million chapters long... seriously don't want it to go over two stories to be honest...**

 **.2018 - I know, but things will get better... ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Dirt

**Dirt**

Sam jumped as Flint sat down across from her. She stared at him and then looked around, confused. Study hall wasn't meant to start for another 15 minutes, but she knew once the others arrived she was likely to spend most of it quietly explaining things so was trying to get as much of her own work done before they arrived. Flitwick was in charge, which meant absolute silence wasn't a requirement like Snape. As long as they were relatively quiet, he didn't mind a bit of talking.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Tutoring you once a week is enough for my patience."

"Ah, I take it McGonagall wouldn't let you out of that," he said lightly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Relax, I come in peace."

"She said I could have a few weeks off, but then we have to start again… And I don't I believe you," she said. "You're obviously here for something. What is it?"

"Can't a classmate spend time with another classmate?" he asked.

"Anyone else? Yes. You? No," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. "What is it you're after?"

"How are things with Wood?" he asked casually.

"Fine," she said curtly.

"You don't believe me that he fancies you," Flint replied.

"Course not," Sam said.

"He does," Flint countered.

"Why would it matter? I'm not interested in him," she said.

"Right… you're still hung up on mystery Slytherin," he said.

"There's no mystery Slytherin," she said quickly.

"You sure about that?" he asked. "I've heard some things…"

"Stop fishing, Flint," Sam retorted.

"Aw, but I'm just starting to have fun," Flint said, smiling as he leaned towards her.

"I'm not. Get lost, Flint," Sam said with a sigh. "There's nothing for you to find out."

"But I think there is," Flint said, now grinning.

"Get lost, Flint," Oliver growled as he walked up to the two. Flint glanced up at him.

"But Abbott and I were just having a friendly conversation," he said.

"I will jinx you," Oliver threatened. Flint put his hands up and stood, still smiling.

"I can tell when I'm no longer wanted," he said, walking off.

"You're never wanted," Sam retorted. Flint just chuckled as he left.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, sitting next to her. Sam sighed.

"Just Flint being Flint," she said wearily, looking down at her homework.

"Still think he's on to you?" he asked.

"Of course, he is," she replied. "And I'm getting quite tired of him toying with us. Part of me just wants him to come out with it already."

"Thought that might ruin all your well laid plans," Oliver replied. Sam glanced across the room, seeing Adrian walk in with Warrington and move to sit with the other Slytherins.

"It would," she said with a sigh. "Which is why I'm forced to go on with this dance."

"Good thing you're so good at dancing," Oliver replied. Sam couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Good to see you smile." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you get the homework done?" she asked. "Or do I need to help you?"

"Got it mostly done, though I wouldn't say no to you looking it over," he replied. Sam propped her head in her hand and held her other one out to him.

"Hand it over," she said.

* * *

"So, who are you lads going to the party with?" Flint asked, glancing around at Warrington, Higgs, Pucey and Livingstone – the last seventh year in their year.

"Margot," Livingstone said quickly with a grin. "Finally got her to say yes."

"Stag," Warrington said, not looking up from his homework.

"You, Pucey?" Flint asked.

"No one," he replied. "Been too focused on school and quidditch to ask."

"Heard Lavinia is looking for a date," Flint replied, glancing at him.

"Why would I go with her?" Pucey asked tiredly. The party was the next day after all. It was likely impossible to get a date by this point.

"You seem a bit tense. Sure, Lavinia is more than willing to help out with that," Flint replied. "It'll improve your game."

"Not interested," Pucey said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Flint asked.

"Because I'm not that interested in your cast-offs," Pucey said, still not looking at him. Flint glanced over at the Gryffindors.

"Wonder why Abbott and Wood aren't going together," he said lightly.

"Isn't she going with O'Callahan?" Higgs replied. "They are dance partners."

"True… spending all that time alone together in the dance studio," Flint said. "Guess it makes sense." Pucey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Suppose since he wasn't getting anywhere with Wood, he was now resorting to Finn. "Wonder what they get up to… all those late nights…"

Flint looked back at the Gryffindors, seeing that Finn was now sitting on the other side of Sam, the two deep into conversation about something, Sam twirling her finger in a circle. Likely it was something about dance.

"Probably dancing," Warrington offered. "I mean, that is what the studio is for."

"You're telling me that all those late nights, weekends and such. Nothing could come from that? I mean, they are dance partners," Flint said. "If I were him, I'd definitely take advantage of that."

"You'd take advantage of anything in tights," Livingstone replied with a snort. Flint shot him a look. "Just saying, you seem awfully obsessed with Abbott lately. Sure, you're not the one who fancies her?"

"She's a mudblood. Why would I fancy her?" Flint replied lazily. Immediately, Pucey froze, Warrington shooting him a warning glance. Flint started smiling slightly, happy to see that he finally hit a nerve. He looked back over at the group. "Suppose whoever it is she's shagging, they deserve each other, whether it's Wood or O'Callahan. The whole lot of them are mudbloods. Shame, really… her father's pureblood. If only he had stayed in the fold, Abbott could have been a viable option. Now she's just tainted goods."

Pucey stood suddenly, causing the entire group to stare at him.

"Yes, Mr. Pucey?" Professor Flitwick asked. He looked over at him.

"I just… need to use the facilities," he said quickly. Flitwick nodded and motioned for him to proceed. Adrian quickly walked out of the room. He glanced over at Sam, making short eye contact, and then back towards the door.

Flint smiled to himself as he crossed his arms in front of him. Warrington sighed heavily, shaking his head. Pucey was going to get himself into trouble.

* * *

Adrian was leaning against the railing on the observatory balcony of the astronomy tower. He knew it was risky to meet Sam – especially with Flint always skulking about – but after the past week and especially study hall that day, he wanted to see her. Alone.

"Hey," Sam said breathlessly as she cleared the last step. She was already in her practice clothes, her t-shirt falling off her shoulder as she gripped her dance bag. She quickly crossed the room towards him, a worried look on her face. "Is everything alright? You seemed upset in study hall today."

He sighed and smiled.

"I'm fine… just… Flint got to me a bit," he said. He looked down at her while rubbing her arms.

"What did he say this time?" she asked.

"He, ah, he called you a mudblood," he said softly. Sam frowned.

"Just words," she said, shaking her head. "There's no need to get worked up by it."

"I know. And he is rather fond of the word. But it's different when he uses it on you," he said. "He also called you tainted goods." Sam smiled slightly, stepping closer to him.

"Adrian, I don't care what he calls me or says about me. All I care about is you," she said, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Though I'm fairly certain that your little outburst just added more fuel to the fire."

Adrian sighed and nodded. He had already been kicking himself all day because of that. Likely now Flint would double down on his efforts to worm his way in between the two.

"Suppose that wasn't particularly smart," he said. Sam chuckled.

"We'll just have to be more careful from here out," she said, going up on her toes to kiss him lightly. "And perhaps you should get a date for the party." Adrian frowned.

"Why? And it's tomorrow. Who could I possibly ask before then?" he asked.

"Might help throw off a bit of suspicion. And there's absolutely no one that you can think of who would go with you as a friend?" she asked.

"I'm Slytherin. Our sort of friends are different from yours," he replied. "She'd want to know what's in it for her." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Alright then. Suppose that can't be helped. Finally decide on your costume?" she asked.

"Thought I'd go as Prince Charming," he said, causing her to laugh.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm planning to go as your average vampire," he replied. "Prince Charming is too good for a Slytherin." Sam chuckled and kissed him again.

"I've got to get to the studio. Finn's waiting on me," she said.

"Try not to stay up too late," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mum," she said, starting to walk back towards the stairs. Adrian reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him as she giggled. He kissed her neck. "Seriously, Adrian. I've got to go."

"I know, but a few more seconds won't matter," he said, nuzzling her neck. Sam turned around to face him, kissing him.

"I really should go. I'll see you in class. And then tomorrow night," she said.

"How ever will I find you in the crowd?" he joked.

"Trust me… you won't be able to miss me," she said with a wink, before kissing him again and then walking away. Adrian smiled as he watched her go, looking forward to the party.

* * *

"Seems you've found a new tactic," Higgs replied, looking over at Flint, who was going over his playbook. The match against Gryffindor was coming up very quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not looking up.

"That whole bit insulting Abbott today," Higgs replied. Flint glanced up at him and then back down at his playbook. "Really seemed to get under his skin."

"Someone's got to remind him what she is," he said, furrowing his brow.

"Sure, it'll work? Might just end up with a black eye," Higgs said, watching him. Flint sighed and sat back in his chair, fixing Higgs with a cold stare. Truth be told, he didn't think it would actually push the two apart, but it had felt good to throw a few insults around. Especially since Abbott seemed to walk around with an air of superiority.

No, he needed to work another route with that. He knew that pointing out the differences to Pucey would only push him closer to Abbott. But perhaps if he worked the other way… He and Abbott would have to start up their tutoring sessions again. He could use that time wisely.

But he needed something with Pucey. He'd keep watching her with Finn and Wood. Find something that would make Pucey start to doubt her. Keep waiting for a moment to get something big enough on them that he could threaten them with.

"It'll work for now," he said after a while. "But just until I find something…"

"Might get something tomorrow night at the party," Higgs suggested. Flint sat up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Higgs shrugged.

"There'll be a lot of booze involved. People get sloppy. Sneak off. Maybe you can catch them in the act," Higgs said. Flint thought for a bit before smiling.

"Think you might be right, Higgs," he said. "Maybe you're not a complete idiot." Higgs looked confused for a moment.

"Thank you… I think," he replied. Flint then pushed up from the table, picking up his playbook and starting for his dorm. "Where are you going?"

"Going to see about a camera," he called out.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been awhile! Got a busy couple of weeks coming up, so might not publish as often. Not to mention been working on the sequel a bit so there won't be a lot of lag time in between.**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! Glad that you are enjoying it!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	17. The Halloween Party

**The Halloween Party**

Sam smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning slightly to take in her costume from various angles. Pretty much all the upperclassmen had been frantically trying to finish up preparations for the party all day in between class. Sam and her roommates had been locked in their room since supper getting ready.

It took a coordinated effort from all the sixth and seventh year prefects to keep the location secret from everyone that wasn't invited and make sure that only those that were got the password to enter. There were always the few younger years that would attempt to get in, but plenty of charm work had been done to keep them from ever finding the tower and confusing those who got close, giving them the sense that they needed to quickly get back to their dorm for the night.

Helped that there was a Hogsmeade visit the next day, meaning most of the third through fifth years would be in their common rooms or dorms for the night in preparation for the next day.

"Blimey, Sam… just what are you again?" Alicia asked, stepping out of the bathroom dressed as a cat.

"Is it too much?" Sam asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't get me wrong, you look gorgeous. Just never seen you look like this," Alicia replied. Sam smiled and ran her hands over the corset. She was dressed in all black, with the corset dusted in faint glitter. She then had a black bustle skirt on that was longer in the back and shorter in the front, showing her legs clad in fishnet thigh highs held up by a black garter belt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low, slick bun.

"Merlin, are you a prostitute?" Lucy nearly shouted as she walked in, dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Sam chuckled and walked over to her bed, grabbing her wand and sticking it into a garter on her right leg.

"I'm a cabaret dancer," she said, glancing over at her.

"I don't think any bloke will be able to keep his eyes off you," she said.

"Not the point," Sam replied.

"Ah, right. The only bloke that matters is Adrian," Lucy said, walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Are you lot ready?" Lauren asked, walking in, her pigtails charmed to stay up in the air for her Pippi Longstocking costume. "The guys are waiting. And I think Finn's just outside the common room." She stopped when she saw Sam. "Blimey."

"Would you all stop!" Sam said, laughing.

"Never seen you like this," Lauren said, her eyes still wide. Sam straightened up and looked around.

"Let's go," she said.

The group made their way downstairs towards the guys. More than a few younger students gaped at Sam as she walked across the room. Oliver froze, eyes wide as he took in her costume.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Aiden looked over at him, confused. He then looked back over and finally saw Sam. He grinned and then whistled as she smirked at them.

"Finn is one lucky man," he said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"And who are you?" she asked, taking in his costume. Aiden pointed at the round ears on his head.

"Mouse. To go with that cat," he said, pointing at Alicia.

"Where's your tail?" she asked, noticing he was wearing just a gray suit.

"Don't need one," he said. Lucy was already cozying up to Michael, who was dressed as the Mad Hatter.

"A muggle doctor, is it?" Sam asked, turning her attention to Oliver, who was dressed in green scrubs and a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He nodded, still unable to speak.

"Let's go! We'll be late!" George shouted. He and Fred were dressed as ringleaders and were invited to be emcees for the night, the only two fifth years invited that year.

"Let's," Sam said, walking passed the group out to the corridor. Finn was waiting just outside, wearing black pants and suspenders over a white tank top. His eyes widened as he saw Sam walk up to him. While he had seen parts of the costume during rehearsals, this was the first time he had seen it all put together.

"Blimey, Sam," he said, starting to smile. Sam grinned as she walked up and kissed his cheek, then looped her arm through his. "Think Adrian's really going to like that.". Sam rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to the party, O'Callahan," she said.

Oliver hung back in the group, watching as Finn and Sam walked at the front, laughing as they held their heads together, likely discussing their routine.

"I know what you're thinking," Alicia said softly, stepping up next to him. Oliver jumped slightly and looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You can't take your eyes off her," Alicia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Did you see what she's wearing? It's bloody lingerie!" he nearly shouted. Alicia chuckled.

"It's a costume, Wood," she said.

"Yea, and every bloke in that damn place is going to be having wet dreams after tonight," he said. Alicia snorted as she shook her head.

"You were hoping she'd of gone with you, weren't you?" she asked softly. Oliver sighed.

"Maybe. But she already said she was going with Finn. And well, she's still with Pucey," he replied. Alicia watched him a moment, seeing that he was conflicted.

"Still not planning on telling her, are you?" she asked. Oliver frowned.

"You know I can't," he said. Alicia looked up at Sam and Finn and sighed.

"It's not easy… trying to get over someone," she offered. Oliver looked over at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Been there, done that. Not fun, but… it is possible," she said, smiling at him slightly.

"Who?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," she said, looking forward. "It's in the past. But you… you'll be fine." Oliver looked at the couple and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Flint nearly spit out his drink when the group of Gryffindors and lone Hufflepuff walked into the party, Sam on Finn's arm.

"Bloody hell," Higgs said, his eyes wide. Adrian looked over, freezing slightly when he saw Sam's costume. "I always though Abbott was fit, but this is a new level." Warrington looked over at him, raising his eyebrows slightly. Adrian barely shook his head, indicating he had no idea about the costume.

"Just what kind of performance do you think we can expect tonight?" Flint asked, openly ogling Sam.

"A dance," Adrian said, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Higgs called out.

"To get another drink," Adrian replied without turning around.

Flint glanced over at him and then back at Sam, who was chatting with some Hufflepuffs, though her eyes were scanning the crowd. He started smiling slightly. Seemed that this plan was going to work just as well as he thought.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Madams and Monsieurs! Welcome to the annual Halloween Party!" Fred shouted, his voice amplified over the music. A cheer went up.

Adrian stood to one side of the party with Warrington and Flint, glancing around. He couldn't see Sam and Finn but figured they must be off somewhere until they performed. Across the room, Oliver stood with all their friends, looking rather uncomfortable as a girl dressed as a nurse in a way too short dress attempted to get his attention.

"Wonder what's got Wood's knickers in a twist," Flint said with a chuckle. "You'd think he'd be happy to get the attention."

"Isn't that Marley Daniels? She's had it for him for years," Higgs said. Adrian sighed and turned his attention back to the twins, who were busy creating a large open circle in the middle of the tower as a chair appeared.

"And to really kick things off, we would like to present a performance by one of our very own," George shouted.

"And a Hufflepuff," Fred added. A cheer went out among the sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs.

"Without further ado… may we present the ever hunky Finn O'Callahan and the very saucy… SAM ABBOTT!"

The lights suddenly went out in the tower and a spotlight came on as the opening strands of the song started up. Finn was sitting in a chair, a hat sitting jauntily on his head. Next to him, stood Sam, a red-lipstick smirk on her face and smoky eyes. One leg was popped up.

Adrian's eyebrows rose. Sam had told him about the performance and its theme, but he was still a bit shocked to see it in action.

The song started off slow, with Sam moving in time with it, walking over to Finn, a sultry look on her face. She ran her hand across his shoulders, as Finn smiled at her. Finn leaned towards her in the chair and she pushed him back in it before she spun away, the skirt flying around her.

Mid-turn, the skirt flew off, to the cheers of the crowd, revealing what looked like underwear underneath. The performance continued with the two spinning and moving around the open circle. A give and pull. Their movements becoming faster and more frantic as the music sped up. At one point, Sam bit her lower lip as Finn ran his hand down the side of her body and back up, then spun her around, Sam's leg popping up around his waist before he dipped her back in a slow circle. The performance continued with Finn easily lifting Sam into increasingly difficult lifts and Sam seeming to snake around his body as though the two were glued to each other, causing the crowd to cheer and whistle, and on occasion, laugh.

When the two hit their final pose, a roar exploded throughout the crowd. Finn helped Sam stand upright, his hand gripping her waist as the two grinned at each other. A crowd then surrounded them, with Sam turning her attention to the many people coming up and congratulating them.

"That was something," Flint murmured. He glanced over at Adrian. "Finn's a lucky man. Or Wood. Whoever it is."

Adrian didn't react, watching as Sam grinned and chatted with folks. Her eyes met Adrian's through the crowd and her smile grew slightly, but she looked away quickly. Finn's hand was now on her lower back, steering her back towards their group.

"Rather cozy," Warrington said softly.

"Just an act," Adrian replied just as softly. "You're starting to sound like Flint."

The two glanced over at Flint, who was now chatting up one of the Slytherin sixth years.

Very quickly, the party kicked into life with the music turned up and more students starting to dance. Sam and Finn were now standing next to the makeshift bar, laughing and talking as they drank with a group. Adrian moved through the crowd to the bar, calmly leaning against it as he started making up a drink. His arm brushed slightly against Sam's.

"Nice performance," he said casually, glancing at her as he poured various things into a cup. She looked at the ground and smiled.

"Thanks. We put a lot of work into it," she said, glancing at him.

"Wish I could take you for a spin," he said with a sigh before taking a drink.

"May not be able to dance, but sure we could work something out," she said.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Just… meet me in the hallway in 20 minutes," she said softly, looking over at Finn and then pretending to laugh at something he said.

"Deal," Adrian replied, pushing off from the bar and making his way back to the Slytherins.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Adrian excused himself to find the loo and stepped out into the hallway. After the noise of the party, it was deathly quiet. He walked down a ways, looking around for Sam.

Suddenly, an arm shot out from behind a statue, pulling him back into the area behind it. Adrian smiled as he looked down at Sam, who was grinning.

"Good to see you, Mr. Pucey," she said softly.

"And you, Ms. Abbott," he replied before kissing her, his hands running up and down her sides. She fell back against the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wasn't sure if it was the costume, the alcohol or the thrill of the stolen moment, but there was a cackling of electricity between them, the kiss becoming heated rather quickly.

Sam gasped as his lips moved from hers, down her neck.

"Adrian," she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Just getting started," he murmured.

* * *

"Where'd Sam go?" Trevor asked, looking suddenly around the group.

"Probably off snogging Pucey," Lucy muttered. Alicia hit her arm, her eyes screaming at her to keep her mouth shut. Lucy glared at her as she rubbed her arm. Oliver scanned the party, part of him looking for any sign of Sam and the other so he could avoid Marley, who seemed to find new ways of latching onto him. She had said it was just a coincident that they dressed similar, but he had his ideas. He had opened the package from his mum with the costume in the common room, after all.

His eyes fell on Finn who was talking to the rest of the Hufflepuffs, Sam nowhere near him.

"Did she tell you where she went?" Alicia asked him. Oliver looked back over at her and shook his head.

"Didn't even notice her leave," he replied. He looked back around, catching Flint just as he stepped out of the party and frowned.

"What do you think Flint is up to?" he asked, noticing Pucey wasn't around either.

"Dunno. Does it matter?" Alicia said.

"It does when both Sam and Adrian aren't here," he replied, starting to move towards the door. Alicia's eyes widened as she started to follow him.

"Ollie! Been looking all over for you!" Marley shouted over the music as she popped up in front of him.

"Not now, Marley," Oliver groaned, trying to move around her.

"I got you another drink," she said sweetly, holding up two cups.

"I don't need it," Oliver said, again trying to move around her.

"Of course, you do!" she said. Oliver put his hands on her waist, causing her to grin brightly.

"I said… not now," he said firmly, moving her out of the way and continuing to push through the crowd towards the door.

* * *

Sam sighed as Adrian moved his way back up her neck and then cover her lips with his, their bodies flush against each other.

Suddenly there was a flash to their left. Both froze, immediately stopping and staring at each other. Sam looked over, eyes wide, as she saw a grinning Flint standing there with a camera.

"A picture really is worth a thousand words, mate," he said casually, holding the camera up. "Should come out rather nicely."

The two flew apart, though Adrian kept hold of Sam's hand.

"Alright, so you caught us. What now, Flint?" he asked. "We were going to tell everyone anyway."

Flint grinned, looking positively evil.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off Abbott in that little number – mudblood or not," Flint replied, ignoring his question as his eyes roamed Sam's body. Adrian moved to stand in front of her, still scowling at Flint.

"Out with it, Flint," he said.

"I knew you two were sneaking around. Just needed some proof. And now I have it. The question is… just what will you two do to keep me quiet?" Flint said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, her blood running cold. The last thing she wanted was to be indebted to Marcus Flint. But she knew that Adrian still needed a bit more time. Flint stared at her a moment.

"How would your dad feel about getting this photo?" he asked. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Try me, Abbott," he said. He then looked at Adrian and chuckled. "You didn't think I would honestly just let you walk away, did you?"

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Adrian replied. "Besides, now you've got the proof… it'll just hasten my plans."

"You forget… my family has a rather large amount of influence in the pureblood circle. All I have to do is send this photo to my father and…" he stopped, grinning at the couple.

"So?" Sam said. "Adrian is leaving. He doesn't want to stay with his family and he doesn't want to stay in the pureblood circle." Marcus chuckled and shook his head.

"Dear little Abbott, I can understand why you wouldn't understand, seeing as you're a half-blood. One does not just 'walk away'," he said, stepping closer to the couple. Adrian stared at him a moment before suddenly bursting out in laughter. Sam looked up at him, wondering if he had gone mad or if she had missed the joke.

"This is ridiculous," he said. He turned and started walking away, pulling Sam with him. She looked back at Flint, who seemed confused, and then at Adrian.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What we should have done from the beginning," he said, grinning down at her. He quickly said the password and the two were back in the party. He was leading her towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Adrian!" Sam shouted, looking around. They were already garnering a few looks. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face her. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just realized that this whole time… we've been afraid of nothing," he said. Sam stared up at him. "Flint. My parents. Your parents. Our friends. We shouldn't have to hide. And there's nothing they can do or say to us."

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Are you sure? What about the plan?" she said. Adrian grinned.

"It'll be fine, Sam," he said.

"But if your parents find out-"

"They won't. Not yet, anyway," he said. "This will work out."

He then dipped her back and kissed her.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Aiden shouted after spitting out his butterbeer.

"What?" Trevor asked, frowning as he wiped said butterbeer off his front. Aiden spun him around and pointed towards the dance floor. "Holy shit."

A fair amount of people stopped what they were doing and were now staring at Sam and Adrian snogging in the middle of the dance floor.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Oliver muttered from where he stood next to the door with Alicia. They had both stopped when they saw the two walk back in. Alicia looked up at him and then back at their group, starting to drag him towards them while glancing over at the couple.

"I knew it! I totally knew it!" Trevor shouted as they reached them. "I mean, seriously. That whole bit about 'studying' at The Three Broomsticks. I could tell they were into each other even then."

"How long you think this has been going on?" Aiden asked, frowning. The two boys looked over at Oliver and Alicia.

"Why are you looking at us?" she asked.

"Come on. You two are her best friends. Of course, you knew about this," Aiden said, motioning towards the couple. They had stopped kissing and were now making their way to the group, both with flush faces.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Oliver replied.

"Seriously, Sam?! A Slytherin! There are perfectly nice Gryffindors to date!" Aiden shouted at her as they reached them. "No offense, Pucey."

"None taken… I think," Adrian replied.

"He's just in shock," Trevor added. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the beginning of summer," Sam said.

"And just why didn't you think to tell us!" Aiden shouted. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are! And we were going to tell all of you before going public with it, but… well… there was a slightly complication that forced us to come out with it a bit earlier," Sam said.

"What complication?" Alicia asked, stepping closer to them, her eyes narrowing. "Did this have something to do with Flint going out in the corridor earlier?" Sam looked up at Adrian and then back at the group.

"Grab Luce. She'll want to know as well and I'd rather not have to repeat myself more than necessary," Sam said. Aiden walked off to grab her from Michael.

"Blood traitor," a Slytherin spat as he passed by Adrian.

"And so it begins," Adrian muttered, seeming nonplussed.

"How bad is it going to get?" Sam asked, looking up at him with worry.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said, smiling at her. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"Gross," Marley hissed as she walked by, glaring at them the whole time.

"Oh, shut it, Marley," Alicia shouted, as Aiden returned with Lucy and Lauren and the group stood in a somewhat quieter corner of the tower. Sam took a deep breath before starting.

"So… Flint cornered us out in the corridor," she said.

"WHAT!?" Oliver shouted, immediately glaring. "That slimy, no good snake." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Took a photo and started talking shit," she said quickly.

"What sort of things?" Alicia asked.

"Called me a mudblood, for starters," Sam said. "Then threatened to get his father involved, though I still don't understand why that matters." She looked up at Adrian.

"Been a bit of a thorn between my family and his for years, though I don't know why. And they do have a fair amount of influence," he replied. "Just about every Slytherin is afraid of them. More so than the Malfoys."

"Focus, Sam!" Lucy shouted. The couple looked back at the group. "How did you get from that to snogging on the dance floor?"

"I realized that all this sneaking around was pointless. Why does it matter if everyone knows about us?" Adrian said. "I'm leaving my family anyway. Probably better to get it over with so folks can start adjusting."

"Which meant snogging in front of every single sixth and seventh year in school?" Alicia asked.

"More or less," Adrian replied.

"I'm going to kill him," Oliver growled. "Where is he?"

"Please, don't," Sam begged, reaching out to grab his arm. "This is already messy enough. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Oliver looked down at her, noting the hint of desperation in her voice.

"You don't need to worry about Flint," Adrian said. "If he becomes a problem, I'll take care of it." Oliver stared at him a moment and then nodded.

"So… you two are official!" Lucy squealed as she hugged Sam. "How does it feel not having to sneak around everywhere?"

"Bit of a relief to be honest," Sam said, starting to smile as she glanced over at Adrian.

"What about your dad?" Alicia asked.

"Suppose we'll deal with it when we get there. Doubt anyone here will tell him. Professors could care less," Sam replied. "For now, I'd like to enjoy the rest of the party with my boyfriend."

"I second that," Adrian said. "Fancy a dance?" Sam grinned and took his arm.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **And the secret is out!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Thank you!**

 **twilightlover427 - I know, they are super cute together. And there's more to come with Flint...**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	18. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Sam sat in the common room, waiting for the others to return from Hogsmeade. While she would have preferred going out on her first official Hogsmeade date with Adrian, the pile of homework she had been avoiding because of many late nights in the studio with Finn said otherwise.

Not to mention, she'd need all the ammunition possible when her father found out about Adrian. Keeping good marks was a necessity.

So, there she was, sitting at a table putting the finishing touches on her transfiguration essay, wondering if anyone would bring her anything from town. Surely at least Adrian would. He had gone down with Warrington, giving her a kiss on the cheek just outside the Great Hall as they left. She sighed and looked around the deserted room, thankful for once that no one was around save a second year girl, who was doing her homework just down the table from her.

At least it was nice to get a bit of respite. To say the reception to the news she was dating Adrian had been cold when she finally came down from her dorm for lunch was a bit of an understatement. The only folks in Gryffindor currently speaking to her were her group of friends, though even Aiden seemed still on the fence about it. Granted, his anger was mostly because Sam hadn't let him in on the secret. Marley and her crew shot snide comments her way whenever possible.

Granted none of that was anywhere close to the glares and comments of 'mudblood' she had gotten from Slytherin. Adrian and Warrington had been sequestered to the end of the table on their own. While she had assumed most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws could have cared less, she was surprised to get more than a few scowls and looks of confusion from them as well.

Looking back down at her book, she put her quill down, thinking it was likely as good as it was going to get. About that time, the silence of the common room was broken by a commotion at the portrait hole. Sam looked up, a frown on her face as she stood.

It sounded like something was hacking at the door. She continued walking slowly towards it, feeling her heart begin to race. Something felt off. She jumped as she heard a loud thud, her eyes going wide.

Someone was trying to get in. She quickly pulled her wand out and continued staring at the door as the second year looked from Sam to the door.

"What is it?" she whispered, her tiny voice full of fear.

"Just stay back," Sam said, her eyes still trained on the door. She quickly went through her defensive options. She didn't know if it was just a horrible prank from another house or Merlin forbid, Sirius Black himself, but either way, she wanted to be prepared for whatever would burst through the door. "I'm sure it's just someone playing a joke," she said, not wanting to frighten the girl any more than she already was.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, quickly moving to stand behind Sam, gripping her arm tightly.

"It should be fine," Sam said, willing her voice to stay strong.

"I'm frightened," the girl whimpered.

"Don't worry. I won't let whatever it is get you," Sam said. They continued waiting as the noise stopped and silence set in, straining to hear anything from the other side of the door. More time passed, and they could hear shouts from the corridor. "Stay here. I'm going to check it out."

"What if it's Sirius Black?" the little girl squeaked.

"I'm sure it's not him," Sam said calmly. She quickly squared her shoulders and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath and pushed it open, finding a crowd moving down the corridor, searching the paintings. She looked around, hoping to locate her friends.

Oliver broke through and immediately wrapped Sam in his arms.

"Thank Merlin, you're safe," he said.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around as Alicia, Lucy, Aiden and Trevor caught up to them.

"Did you hear?" Alicia asked as Lucy looked around, worried.

"I'm head boy! Move!" Percy bellowed from somewhere off.

"Hear what?" Sam asked. Lucy gaped at her and then pointed at the portrait hole.

"That," she said. Sam turned, her eyes widening as she took in the mess that was The Fat Lady's portrait.

"Oh, god," she said, her hand flying to her mouth. "I heard thumps and scratching and such." She turned to face the others. "Who was it?"

"It was Sirius Black, they think," Oliver said, looking down at her. "I was so worried… I knew you stayed back."

"I'm fine. He didn't get in," she said, seeming a bit dazed as the truth starting sinking in.

"But he could have… and then you would have been on the other side of that door," Oliver said.

"Everyone! To the Great Hall!" someone shouted. Sam numbly let Oliver lead her downstairs. Sirius Black had been on the other side of the door. While she did well enough in class, she wasn't sure how well she would have fared against a living, full grown former death eater.

"Sam! Sam!" someone shouted as soon as they had entered the Great Hall. Sam looked over, seeing Adrian push through the crowd. He didn't stop until he had reached her and pulled her into his arms. "Merlin, I was so worried."

"I'm, I'm fine," Sam said.

"She's in shock," Oliver replied. "She was in the common room." Adrian looked down at her, his eyes wide.

"Merlin, Sam," he said. "You could have been killed."

"But he didn't get in," she said, still sounding dazed. Adrian looked around the group.

"They are saying we're to stay here for the night. Until the professors can search the castle," he said. "Percy and the prefects are in charge. They might even call in some aurors." Oliver nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out for her while you're doing whatever you need to do," he said.

"Thanks," Adrian said. He gave Sam one more once over and then kissed her quickly before walking off to check on his own house. Oliver led her over to sit down on a bench.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Sam nodded and looked up at him, the daze starting to wear off.

"Suppose I am now that it's over with," she said. "Christ, I can't even… he was just there on the other side. But why would he break into Gryffindor Tower?" Oliver looked around the room, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione grouped together.

"Suppose it had to do with Harry," he said. Sam frowned, following his view.

"Why Harry?" she asked. Oliver shrugged.

"The twins mentioned hearing their parents argue about it before school started. Over whether to tell Harry that he's after him," he said softly, not wanting the others to overhear. Percy walked up to the two, peering down at Sam in concern.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he asked. She nodded. "I understand that you were in the common room. Do you mind coming over to tell us what you heard?"

"Of course," she said, standing and starting to follow him across the room to where Professor McGonagall was standing with Flitwick. She gripped Oliver's hand, pulling him with her. "Don't leave me alone." He nodded.

Once she had told them everything and McGonagall had awarded her points for bravery, Oliver led her over where the others were sitting or standing. She sat down again and took a deep breath.

"Well suppose there is one good thing from this," she said.

"Sirius Black broke into the castle and you think there is something good from this?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yea, with everyone busy talking about Sirius Black, they likely won't care much about me and Adrian," she said, smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up there," Alicia said, watching as Marley and her two best friends strode up to the group.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little snake charmer," Marley said, narrowing her eyes at Sam. Oliver frowned at her.

"Go off, then," he said. Marley's eyes flicked over to him as her countenance changed and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Oliver," she said, suddenly the picture of innocent sweetness. It grated on Sam's last nerve.

"What do you want, Marley? To flirt with Wood or insult Sam? Because honestly, we're rather tired of both," Alicia said with a sigh. Marley glared at her and then looked over at Sam.

"Really don't understand your thinking, Abbott. A Slytherin? Really?" she said.

"I don't see how who I'm dating is any concern of yours," Sam said tiredly, the events of the day starting to catch up to her.

"It's wrong, is what it is. He's a Slytherin," she replied.

"Gee, sounds an awful lot like what that lot says about us, Marley," Sam said. "Pot, meet kettle." Marley huffed and then spun on her heels, quickly walking off. Sam sighed and leaned back. "You don't think it could get any worse, do you?"

Oliver looked around the Great Hall, catching various glares and scowls directed at Sam. The most prominent being the glare on Flint's face from across the room.

"From the looks of Flint, a lot worse, I dare say," he replied.

"Surely not that bad," Sam said, looking over at him.

"You never know with him," he said. The two were interrupted as Warrington walked up, shifting on his feet slightly.

"Ehm, well… seeing as I'm not particularly welcomed with that crowd at the moment, Adrian suggested I come find you lot," he said, glancing around the group.

"Have a seat, Cassius," Sam said, smiling. Alicia and Lucy frowned as Oliver looked back and forth between the two.

"He said that he'd come around once he's finished whatever Percy's got him doing," Warrington said, seeming a bit uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many Gryffindors.

"Take it you were outcasted because you knew," Sam said. Warrington nodded.

"Been on the outs with Flint ever since he found out… then you two came out with it last night and now the whole house knows I was in on it," he said with a sigh. "Which has pretty much labelled me a blood traitor."

"Welcome to the club," George said with a grin as he and Fred came up to the group. Warrington frowned at the two, not seeming too particularly happy. "It's not so bad, really."

"Speak for yourself. You aren't in Slytherin," Warrington replied.

"Well, I don't suppose it could possibly get any worse for today, at least," Sam said.

"SAMANTHA RENEE ABBOTT!"

Sam groaned, immediately recognizing her father's voice. Of course, he would be called in for the search. Or volunteered. She wouldn't put it past him for him to jump at the chance to come to Hogwarts to check on her.

"Christ," she muttered, preparing herself for what was sure to be an embarrassing exchange. She glanced around, grateful that Adrian wasn't anywhere nearby. Roger Abbott strode through the crowd, searching until he found her and then rushed up, pulling her up from the bench into his arms. Seemed it was Hug Sam Day.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright. I've half a mind to take you out of Hogwarts this instance," he said. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed out of his arms.

"I'm fine," she said. "Shouldn't you be searching the castle?"

"I needed to make sure that you're alright first," he said, looking over her for any sort of injury.

"He didn't get into the common room," she said. "I'm perfectly safe here."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. Christ, he even got through the dementors," he said.

"Please, Dad. You're embarrassing me," Sam said, scowling at him. "Go do your job." They were garnering more than a few looks from the students around them.

"I'm going to put extra security charms on the Tower before I leave. I won't be able to sleep at night without them," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Dad…"

There was a clearing of a throat from next to them. Sam's eyes widened as she saw Adrian standing there, shifting on his feet. Merlin, no. The one thing that would possibly make this exchange worse was Adrian.

"Mr. Abbott," he said formally. Roger looked over at him, seeming as though he looked familiar, but couldn't put a name to his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, sir. But I just wanted to meet you now that we have the chance," Adrian said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Adrian Pucey… Sam's boyfriend."

Roger went rigid as his eyes narrowed, leaving Adrian's hand hanging in the air. Sam groaned. She could already see the looks spreading around them. It was like blood in the water. People were raptly watching the blowout that was about to go down.

"Pucey? As in Randolph and Evangeline Pucey's son?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sir," Adrian said, putting his hand to his side awkwardly. Roger whipped his head back around to Sam.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Since summer," Sam said reluctantly. Roger's eyebrows shot up as his face started turning red. He took a deep breath and Sam grimaced, worried about what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Mr. Abbott!" Professor McGonagall said loudly as she quickly walked up to his side. "I assure you that the students are perfectly safe here in the Great Hall, but we really do need you to assist in the search. Now." Roger scowled one last time at Adrian and Sam before huffing.

"We will discuss this before I leave," he said before turning and striding out of the room with the professor. Sam rolled her eyes and collapsed back down on the bench.

"I stand corrected. It could get a lot worse," she said. She looked up at Adrian. "What were you thinking? I thought we decided to wait until the break?"

"I, well, figured it was only a matter of time before word got to our parents. Wanted to get ahead of it," Adrian said. Sam just shook her head.

"At least he saved the yelling for somewhere more private," Oliver offered.

"It's still not going to be a fun conversation. And we don't have Mum here to mediate," Sam said, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry, Sam. Just thought it would be better this way," Adrian offered, now regretting his decision.

"It's fine. Best get it out of the way now," she said, looking towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"I certainly hope so," Oliver muttered.

* * *

Later that night, McGonagall had woken Sam and ushered her through the sleeping students to her office. The search was over and there had been not even a hint of Sirius Black on the grounds. Still, it was late, so they opted to let everyone continue sleeping in the Great Hall rather than wake them up and initiate a school-wide exodus to the dorms.

Sam steeled herself before stepping into the office, glad that the professor had allowed them some privacy. She hoped there were silencing charms on the room, otherwise they were likely to wake the entire castle.

Her father was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, the shadows creating deep etchings in his face. He looked worried. More worried than angry. Which confused Sam.

"Dad?" she said softly. Roger looked up at her and then motioned her to sit across from him. He was quiet – so quiet that Sam wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"So, you and Adrian Pucey?" he finally said. Sam nodded. "I take it you lied about your dance classes? You were actually meeting him, weren't you?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"I cannot allow you to continue dating him," he said softly. Sam frowned.

"You can't stop me," she nearly shouted.

"I don't think you understand, Sam-"

"No, I don't think you understand, Dad. You're too blinded by your prejudice to see that he's a good person!" she shouted back. "I know you got it bad from Slytherins back in the day, but this is ridiculous." Roger studied her for a moment and then sighed.

"Sam… you have to trust me on this… the Puceys are not a kind family. In fact, they are rather dangerous. It's not safe for you to be around them," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"They weren't death eaters. He's assured me of that. Besides, he's planning to leave his family and pureblood society, if that's what you're so worried about," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sam," he said, sighing heavily. "I really don't think you understand… it's not easy to just walk away from that sort."

"You did," she retorted.

"My whole family did," he replied. "It was different. We were together. And everything was different back then. You don't understand what they are like. I did my best to hide the worst from you, your mother and your brother."

"The war has been over for years, Dad," she spat. "No one is trying to kill muggles anymore. This is just you holding a grudge for purebloods after how they treated you before."

"It's much more than that," Roger said, his voice firmer. "There's a lot that I've kept from you – that I still can't tell you – but you need to trust me on this."

"Just what is it you have against the Puceys? They call you a blood traitor a few too many times?" she said.

"He was my best friend," Roger shouted. Sam stopped, staring at her father. "Randolph Pucey was. And then… he betrayed me. In a very serious way. A way that I can never forgive. You cannot date his son, Samantha." Sam stared in shock for a moment.

"What?" she finally asked. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Because it's in the past, a past that I have long ago left behind," Roger said. "There was a time I would have trusted Randolph with my life – despite the fact he was Slytherin and I was Gryffindor. But then he…" Roger stopped, seeming to fight with himself over how much he wanted to say to Sam. "I cannot get into this now, but I refuse to allow you to continue seeing Adrian. You will end this."

"I will not," Sam retorted. She stood from the chair, preparing to leave. "I will prove to you that Adrian isn't like his family. Goodnight." She then turned and strode to the door.

"Sam, wait," he called out.

"I said, goodnight," she replied, not turning around. She then walked out of the room, allowing McGonagall to escort her back to the Great Hall. Once there, she quickly relocated where her friends were all sleeping and crawled back into her bag in between Oliver and Adrian.

"How bad was it?" Adrian whispered.

"About what I expected. He told me I had to stop seeing you," she replied. Adrian nodded. "And then he said something else… did you know that your father and my father used to be best friends?" Adrian looked confused.

"My father's never mentioned you or your family," he said. Sam shrugged and sighed.

"Whatever happened, there's bad blood there. And Dad doesn't seem too inclined to let go of it," she said glumly.

"But you said that your mum might help," he offered.

"She's always been on my side of things. I'll write to her tomorrow and explain everything," she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"How scared were you really earlier today?" he asked.

"It was rather scary," Sam admitted. "But he didn't get in."

"And they never found him. What if he tries again?" Adrian asked.

"The professors won't let him," Sam murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open. Adrian chuckled softly and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep, Sammie. I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

"Mhhhmmm," she replied, already mostly asleep. Adrian then settled back into his sleeping bag.

On the other side of Sam, Oliver laid wide awake, overhearing the exchange. He frowned. He was the only one who called her Sammie. But Sam hadn't corrected Adrian. Sighing he closed his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep.

Best not to dwell.

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat down at an empty table in the library and started pulling books out. It was a week later and while her friends now all seemed on board with the relationship, they were about the only ones. Sam and Adrian had been getting looks constantly and it seemed the rest of the Gryffindors were not keen on letting her live it down.

It didn't help that what her father had said still bothered her. She wondered just what Adrian's father could have done to make hers so angry.

"Mind if I sit here? All the other tables are taken," a girl said. Sam looked up, surprised to see Audrey Parks, another seventh year Gryffindor. She smiled slightly. "And seems you could use a friendly face." Sam nodded and motioned for her to sit.

"Sure, you want to be seen with the traitor?" she asked, grimacing slightly. Audrey laughed and sat down, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"The heart what it wants. Reckon it's none of my business who you date," she said, starting to pull her books out.

"You seem to be about the only one," Sam said with a heavy sigh. "Thankfully my friends have stopped giving me a hard time about it."

"As far as blokes go, Adrian seems to be a good one. And you two seem happy together," Audrey said. "Merlin knows it's been fun to see Marley all in a tizzy." Sam looked up at her.

"How bad as she been?" Sam asked. Audrey chuckled.

"Instead of mooning over Wood all the time, she's now constantly talking about how much of a traitor you are," she said. "And then wondering just how Wood could stand to stay friends with you."

"He's come around to Adrian," Sam said, frowning slightly. "And he's my best friend. They tend to support each other."

"I know, I know. And Wood seems to be another of the good sort," Audrey said. "Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is. If you want to date Adrian, you should date him. This whole inter-house hatred is just ridiculous."

"My thoughts exactly," Sam replied. "It's not like he comes from a family of death eaters."

"How's dealing with your parents?" Audrey asked. "Any better after a week?"

Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. In the course of a week, she had received about five howlers from her father - though thankfully she was able to make it to a deserted corridor or classroom to open them before they exploded and undergo her father's shouting in relative peace. Her mother had written yesterday to assure her that she was working on him and Sam wouldn't get anymore.

"Mum's said she's revoked Dad's howler privileges, but he's still keen on the two of us breaking up. I'm sure Adrian's parents aren't going to take it any better," she said glumly. "He's planning on telling them over the break if they don't find out before."

"Won't he get kicked out for it?" Audrey asked.

"Likely. But that's been the plan all along. He's got an aunt he says he can stay with. And Oliver is going to ask his parents if he could stay with them should that not work out," she said.

"That's awfully nice of him," Audrey said. "He really is a good sort."

"Thank Merlin," Sam said.

"So, how are you faring with arithmacy?" Audrey then asked. The two continued to work on their homework for the next hour or so before a throat clearing next to them grabbed their attention. Sam looked up, seeing a frowning Percy at her side.

"Hullo, Percy," Audrey said with a grin. He nodded at her and smiled tensely then turned his attention back to Sam.

"Might I have a word?" he asked.

"I'll take that as my cue," Audrey said, gathering up her books. "Thanks for the help, Sam."

"No worries," Sam replied as she walked away and Percy took the chair across from Sam. "Here to lecture me?"

"No, I fear you're beyond that at this point," he said. "Appears things with Pucey are continuing."

"That they are," Sam replied, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in front of her. "So, what is this about?" Percy sighed.

"How are you?" he asked, his expression changing from annoyed to concerned. "I hear it all, you know." Sam sighed.

"We knew to expect this," she said, rubbing her forehead. "The comments and such."

"Are you sure? Because they are starting to get under my skin and they aren't even directed at me," he said.

"Just words, Percy," she said. "I can handle that much, at least." Percy sat up.

"What happens when it goes beyond words?" he said, leaning across the table towards her.

"And what makes you think it'll go beyond words?" she asked.

"Flint," he replied. "You and Pucey did take away his victory at the Halloween party. He's not happy about that."

"Really, he should have expected that would happen. We weren't about to roll over and give him whatever he asked for," she said with a sigh. "Adrian didn't even give him a chance to make demands."

"I'm serious, Sam. You should be more careful," Percy said. "You never know what Flint'll do."

"Please, Percy. I can handle him," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You are locked up in a room with him for an hour once a week," he pushed.

"And Adrian waits just outside in case something should happen," Sam said, exasperated. "Unless you and Oliver would care to start joining him."

"Might not be a bad idea," Percy said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I was joking, Percy," she said. She started gathering up her books. "I take it you're here to escort me back to the tower."

"Can you blame me?" he said, standing. "I wouldn't put it past one of the Slytherins to try more than just snide comments - even without Flint." Sam huffed and pulled her bag on her shoulder, starting towards the entrance to the library.

"I think you're all worrying for nothing," she said, glancing around.

"If it isn't the traitor," Marley muttered as she passed by the two, checking Sam in the shoulder hard. Percy just stared at her as if to say, "See?"

"Just Marley," Sam said, stepping through the door. "I can handle that."

"I don't think you understand just how serious this is, Sam," Percy said.

"And I think you lot are blowing this way out of proportion," she said. "They'll get over it. In another week or so, there will be another scandal and they'll all forget about me and Adrian."

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked. Sam huffed again and glanced at him.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Coming from the library, are you?" Oliver asked, catching up to the two.

"Are you here to be my other bodyguard?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"No, just on my way back to the dorm when I saw you two," he said lightly.

"Then could you please explain to Percy that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," she said. Oliver looked at Percy and then back at Sam.

"Ehm, well…"

"Christ, not you too!" Sam nearly shouted, causing a first year Hufflepuff to jump and then scurry off.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Adrian did ask us to keep an eye on you when he can't be around," Oliver said, looking down at his feet. Sam stopped and looked at the two.

"Seriously?" she asked. Oliver looked up at her and nodded.

"He's been getting it pretty rough in Slytherin… didn't want to chance that some of it might spill over to you," he admitted. Sam frowned.

"Why hasn't he said any of this to me?" she asked.

"Didn't want you to worry," Oliver said. Sam huffed and continued walking towards the Tower.

"This will all pass," she said, though it sounded less convincing this time.

"And you're sure this is all worth it?" Percy asked.

"Of course, it is!" Sam shouted, glaring at him. Percy lifted his hands in defense.

"I wasn't going to convince you otherwise… just wanted to check," he replied.

"Let's just get back to the common room. At least there I'm safe from the imaginary Slytherin attacks," she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **Getting a bit more into the history of why Sam's dad doesn't like purebloods. Trust me, there is sooo much more to that... And still plugging away at the sequel, though beginning to wonder if I need to make some major changes, namely the timeline. At the moment it starts towards the end of Book 5 (this story goes until end of summer after their seventh year) and ends (no surprise) with the Battle of Hogwarts. But I'm not sure if it's possible to write a story that spans two years and isn't a bajillion chapters long unless I skip a large amount of time in the story (which is a possibility). But I really don't want to write more than one sequel to this... so got some decisions to make and possibly babies to kill, as the saying goes...**

 **cjconner326 - I know. It's not going to be an easy road ('cause of course, this is me and I never make anything easy). Oh my god, yes. To be done with teen love. Granted it doesn't get that much easier as you get older, haha! At least in my experience.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**


	19. The Hufflepuff Match

**The Hufflepuff Match**

Sam sat with Adrian in the library, looking out the window as the sky continued to darken. There had been bad weather for days, but still Oliver kept pushing the team out to practice every night under Madam Hootch's watchful eye. This didn't seem to be good news for the upcoming match against Slytherin in the next few days.

"I know you're worrying about it. Stop," Adrian said, not looking up from his notes. They had been discussing their herbology project, which was coming along nicely. Sam turned back to face him, frowning.

"Have you seen the weather?" she asked, pointing towards the window. They were in a relatively secluded part of the library, though thankfully over the weeks, the whispers and glares had subsided and it seemed the rest of the school had begrudgingly accepted that the two were together.

"It'll be fine. I've played in worse," he said, still not looking up. Sam huffed and rolled her eyes. Between Adrian and Oliver, she was getting nowhere in convincing either that they should be concerned about playing in a storm. She was this close to going up to McGonagall and demanding she reschedule the match for the following weekend. "That won't work either," Adrian said, accurately predicting what she had been thinking.

"Fine. If either of you gets killed, I'm reserving the right to say I told you so," she huffed. Adrian looked up at her and smiled.

"We won't get killed. No one's been killed in centuries," he replied.

"But still," she pushed.

"Have you figured out the last ingredient for the new fertilizer?" he asked, returning to his notes.

"I- what?" she asked.

"The last ingredient? To keep the plant stable?" he asked. Sam sat up and looked down at her notes.

"Well, yea, I think. But I won't know for sure until we try it out," she said, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Good thing we have spares in case we accidentally blow up one," Adrian replied.

"Pucey," Flint barked as he walked up to their table. Adrian looked up, immediately frowning.

"Flint," he replied. Sam also scowled at the tall player. Their tutoring sessions had continued, though Sam had complained to McGonagall about Flint enough that he was finally behaving somewhat. Helped that Adrian and Oliver had taken to sitting outside the door the whole time in case he got out of hand.

"Quidditch meeting. Now," he growled before turning and walking off. Adrian sighed and started gathering his notes and books.

"See you at supper?" he asked. Ever since the big outing, he and Warrington had taken to sitting with Sam, Oliver, Alicia, Lauren and Lucy at the end of the Gryffindor table, with Trevor and Aiden occasionally joining them. While it made for an odd bunch, at least they could all eat in peace.

"Sure," Sam replied with a smile. He kissed her cheek and then walked off as Sam started to work on her transfiguration. Once that was done, she gathered up her own books and started for the Great Hall, searching for her friends.

Oliver was in a foul mood when she sat down.

"Did you know?" he barked at her, causing her to jump.

"Know what?" she asked, reaching for a bowl of salad.

"About the match! Did he tell you?!" he snapped.

"I'm not a legilimens, Woodsie. You're going to have to use names and details," she replied. At that moment, a frowning Adrian sat on the other side of her.

"Before you say anything, I just found out," he said, directing the comment to Oliver, who was now seething.

"Found out what?" Sam said. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"The Slytherin match has been postponed. We're playing Hufflepuff this weekend," Alicia said, taking a seat from across from them. Sam frowned as she looked at Adrian.

"Apparently Malfoy's still injured," Adrian said, rolling his eyes. "Though I seriously doubt it."

"We've been practicing for Slytherin all this time and now I have just a few days to devise a new strategy," Oliver moaned. "And they've got a new captain and he's got together a good team." Alicia snorted.

"Stop being so dramatic, Wood. We can beat Hufflepuff in our sleep," she replied.

"It's that kind of attitude that will ensure that we lose," Oliver snapped at her.

"You've got plays ready for Hufflepuff. I'm sure the team can pick them up easily," Sam said. "I'll help out if you need me to." Oliver looked over at her, seeming grateful for a moment.

"As long as the team puts in the work to learn them," he said, shooting a glare at Alicia. "Granted we've only got one training session before the match." The chaser just rolled her eyes.

"Please, Wood. We have this," she said.

"Let's just hope those aren't famous last words," he snapped.

* * *

The day of the match dawned as stormy and cloudy as Sam had predicted it would. She was seriously questioning the sanity of it as she sat in the stands with Adrian, Lucy, Aiden and Trevor, already thoroughly soaked even though they had just sat down, battling the winds to keep their umbrellas up. Lauren and Percy seemed to be the only smart ones, opting to stay in the common room and wait for the others to fill them in after the match.

"Seriously? How is anyone expected to see in this!" Sam shouted over the rain and the thunder.

"Goggles," Adrian replied, pointing towards his eyes. Sam huffed and pulled her raincoat tighter around her, even though it was pointless. Her hair was already soaked and the match hadn't even started.

"I can't even see the players!" she shouted.

"Because they aren't out yet," Lucy retorted from her other side, where she had a pair of omniculars.

"I'll admit, I'm glad I'm not playing in that," Adrian said.

"Great, now instead of worrying about my best mates and my boyfriend, it's only my best mates," Sam said, covering her eyes in an attempt to see if the players had come out yet.

"They'll be fine, Sam," Adrian shouted at her. Suddenly a cheer went up as the teams left the locker rooms. Sam stood and squinted, barely seeing Oliver shake the Hufflepuff captain's hand.

"Merlin, even in the rain, Cedric looks good!" Lucy shouted as she grinned.

"He's the opposing team!" Sam shouted back at her. "And what about Michael?"

"Still, I can look, can't I?" Lucy retorted. Sam just rolled her eyes and returned to watching the match. She couldn't hear the whistle over the wind, but it must have gone off as everyone took flight. Even as burly as he was, the wind was pushing Oliver around in front of the hoops. Harry nearly had no chance as he shot off and quickly disappeared.

The chasers were just blurs of red and yellow as they battled it out for the quaffle, but soon enough, a red one shot out, heading towards the Hufflepuff hoops. A streak of blonde hair told Sam it had to be Katie. She was the slightest of the three, which normally worked in her favor. But with the wind and rain, she was fighting for control the entire time. Hoping to compensate, she shot the quaffle towards Alicia, but ended up overthrowing it, missing Alicia and allowing a Hufflepuff chaser to intercept it, shooting towards Oliver.

Just before he reached the hoops, a bludger shot out and nearly took him out, causing him to drop the ball, which was then retrieved by Alicia.

"At least we can always count on Fred and George," Sam shouted.

The game continued on, with Gryffindor thankfully outscoring Hufflepuff. While the girls were battling the wind and rain, they seemed to be holding it together. How Oliver managed to keep hold of his broom with the wind and the rain and his acrobatic moves to stop the quaffle, Sam couldn't quite understand. She probably would have never made it off the ground.

By the time he called a timeout, she was starting to somewhat enjoy the game. Helped that Adrian had managed to put a few heating charms around them to keep out the chill of the rain. They had long abandoned the umbrella after it broke a third time despite Sam's charm work.

"What's going on?" Lucy shouted.

"Timeout!" Sam shouted back. "I think Harry's having trouble seeing!"

"They need to get the snitch soon or they'll be playing into the night," Adrian shouted. "Don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like fun." Sam frowned as she turned back to the field in time to see them take to the air again.

She could just barely make out Oliver's face, which seemed set in stone as he watched the movement of the quaffle. For what it was worth, whatever happened during the timeout seemed to buoy Harry, who was flying better. Though still seemed to have no idea where the snitch was. As it was, Sam wondered if either of the seekers would be able to find it in the storm.

She had been watching him closely, wondering just why he had froze in the air when a shout went up.

"Diggory's found it!" Adrian shouted. Immediately Sam whipped her head over, seeing a streak of yellow against the dark sky. For his part, Harry quickly recovered and seemed to be heading for it at breakneck speed.

But then suddenly, a deep chill ran through Sam. She struggled to breath as she froze and plopped down on the bench. Adrian immediately turned to her, shaking her shoulders. It sounded like his voice was coming from far away at the end of a tunnel. Most everyone else was focused on the field, but Sam slammed her eyes shut, hearing the screeching of tires and the crunch of metal. Her mother's shriek.

"Sam!" Adrian shouted again, finally getting through to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Focus on my voice!" She nodded as she stared at his face. The coldness eventually passed, but everyone was still on their feet, now grimly staring at the pitch. Sam stood, looking around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dementors," Lucy said. "They just got them off, but…" Sam peered down onto the pitch, seeing a lifeless form on a stretcher, being carried off.

"Is that Harry?" she asked.

"Fell off his broom when the dementors showed up. Diggory got the snitch," Adrian said. "And Dumbledore looks angrier than I've ever seen him." Sam looked over towards the hoops, seeing a dejected Oliver flying down to the ground. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as everyone started making their way out of the stands and towards the castle. Sam stopped for a moment and looked towards the locker rooms.

"I'll meet you guys back in the common room," she shouted, starting towards the building.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked.

"Oliver needs me," Sam called over her shoulder.

* * *

Sam waited in the hallway until the rest of the team had left, most of them not even bothering to change out of their robes in their haste to go check on Harry. Sam nodded at them and then walked in after the twins had left, the last in the group.

She could hear the showers going and made her way towards the shower room. She stopped just outside the entryway, leaning against the wall.

"Woodsie," she called out.

"Go away, Sam," he said weakly.

"You know Fred and George are going to tell everyone you're trying to drown yourself," she said, her voice full of teasing.

"I don't care. We lost," he said. "Let them say what they want."

"But I'm sure you could try for a rematch. I mean… dementors. You couldn't plan for that," she said.

"Diggory offered but I turned it down. They won fair and square," Oliver said dejectedly. Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You can't stay in there forever," she said.

"I can bloody well stay in here as long as I want," he shouted. "I nearly lost my seeker! And I did lose the match!"

"Woodsie, you know full well that you can't take on all that burden on your own," Sam shouted back. "So help me, I will come in there and drag you out, even if you are naked!"

"Just leave me in peace," Oliver called back. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed off from the wall. She turned and steeled herself.

"Oliver Michael Wood! I'm coming in!" she shouted, taking one step into the shower room.

"Stop! Fine! I'm coming out!" he shouted back. Sam smiled to herself and took a step back into the locker room, hearing the water shut off. She walked over and sat on a bench, crossing her arms in front of her. Oliver walked out, a towel wrapped around him. He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as water dripped from his hair onto his face. Sam tried to cover the flush coming across her face and looked to the ground. Blimey, it's not like it was the first time she had seen him without a shirt. What was wrong with her brain?

"Ahem, would you mind turning around until I get dressed?" he asked. Sam nodded and spun around on the bench, her back now facing him. He quickly made his way to his locker, pulling out dry clothes and getting them on. "You look like a drown kneazle," he said after a while, pulling his jumper on over a t-shirt. Sam rolled her eyes and swung back around just as he was tossing his muddy uniform into his locker.

"I came straight from the stands where I sat outside for who knows how long in the freezing rain and wind watching your match. What did you expect?" she shouted. Oliver looked over at her and then sighed, walking over and falling on the bench next to her.

"Where's Pucey?" he asked, staring at his hands.

"Sent him back up to the castle with everyone else," she said. "Reckon the rest of the team went to check on Harry." Oliver nodded.

"I should as well," he said. "It's not his fault."

"But first, we're going to talk," Sam said, crossing her arms in front of her. Oliver glanced up at her. "It's not the first time you've lost, Oliver."

"Yea, but we lost to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff!" he nearly shouted.

"So? You still have a chance at the Cup," Sam replied.

"Yea, but only if we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And even then, it depends on if Hufflepuff loses and by how much. It's a small margin that's completely out of my control," he said glumly. Sam rolled her eyes and reached out, taking Oliver's shoulders in her hands and spinning him to face her.

"That is not the Oliver Wood I know," she said firmly. "The Oliver Wood I know would focus on winning the next match by as many points as possible and then the next. Never taking his eyes off the goal - the Cup."

"Sam, but-"

"No. No buts. If you want, I can sit in on the next few practices and help you devise a stronger strategy against Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But I refuse to let you mope around about a loss that, quite frankly, was mostly out of your control," she said.

"But your audition," he said.

"I still have plenty of time to practice," she said. "I can spare some time to help out my best mate." She smiled slightly and leaned towards him, a wet strand of hair falling into her face. "Come on, Oliver… where's your Gryffindor spirit?"

He rolled his eyes and found the edges of his mouth starting to twitch.

"I'm only smiling because you look absolutely ridiculous right now," he stated. Sam grinned.

"And so will you once we go out in the wind and rain to get back to the castle," she said, letting go of his shoulders. Oliver had to admit that he missed the weight of her small hands.

"Do I have to face everyone? The entire common room is going to be glum," he said.

"You will not whine, Woodsie. And yes. You are going to walk in there and show everyone that you will not let one loss get you down," she declared. "Even if you look like a wet kneazle doing so."

"At least we'll look like a pair of wet kneazles," he said, smiling slightly. Sam stood, pulling him up with her.

"Come on then. Best get it over with."

Once his gear was packed, the two slipped and slided their way up to the castle, with Oliver laughing out loud several times when Sam nearly fell. But then she did fall and dragged him down with her. By the time they reached the common room - which did have a fairly dismal air to it - they were both covered in mud, soaking wet and freezing cold.

As soon as he walked in and saw the crestfallen faces of everyone - especially the team - Oliver frowned. Sam elbowed him and he trudged over to the team - sans Harry - and looked them over.

"It was a valiant effort," he said, though it wasn't that convincing. "But rather than dwell on one loss, we should focus on training for the next round. We play Ravenclaw after the break." Sam cleared her throat. Oliver glanced at her and sighed, then turned back to the team. "We still have a chance, so let's not give up hope just yet."

"That would sound better if you weren't so bloody sullen while saying it," George replied. Both he and Fred looked far more morose than even Sam had ever seen them.

"The only thing somewhat saving you is the fact that you and Abbott look like flesh-eating slugs covered in all that muck," Fred replied.

"How's Harry?" Oliver asked, ignoring Fred's comment.

"He's about how you expect. Pomfrey's keeping him the rest of the weekend, but he's blaming himself for the loss," Alicia said. Oliver nodded.

"I should go see him tomorrow," he replied.

"We'll all go," Angelina said. Oliver sighed and looked around the team again.

"Well then, suppose that's all. I should go shower… again," he said. He then trudged across the room and up the stairs. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I did my best. Actually had him laughing on the way up here," she said to Alicia.

"I suggest you go shower as well," Alicia replied. "You'll catch your death a cold if you don't put on anything dry."

"Suppose I will," Sam said. She started for the girls' dorm but stopped, seeing Trevor and Aiden currently in a discussion with some of the other seventh years. She glanced towards the clock and then back at them, noting that they were likely to be there for some time. She then grinned and ran up the stairs, an idea already forming in her head.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Oliver stepped out of the shared bathroom to his dorm, still feeling rather rotten about the match, even though he had hoped the long shower would make him feel better. He then jumped and froze, seeing a clean Sam sitting on his bed, grinning in a pair of plaid pajama shorts and an Arrows t-shirt, her fuzzy pink slippers on the floor. Her blonde hair still wet but pulled up in a bun.

"Blimey, Sam. Making a habit of catching me in a towel?" he nearly shouted, his face turning red for the second time that day. Sam just shrugged.

"Figured you could use more cheering up," she replied. "Though preferably with more clothing." Oliver grabbed his pajamas and quickly returned to the bathroom, emerging this time in pajama pants and an old, worn Puddlemere t-shirt.

"Perce'll have your head if he catches you in here," Oliver said, frowning at her. Sam just waved her hand while holding up a bottle of firewhiskey.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He's out patrolling, and I'll sneak back to my room before he gets back," she said. "Besides he caught me enough last year and didn't do anything about it."

"He wasn't head boy last year. And what about Trevor and Aiden?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Currently locked in a discussion about the quidditch season with Michael and Roderick. They'll be downstairs for hours," she said. Oliver took the bottle from her and opened it, taking a drink.

"And you seriously think allowing me to drink right now is a good thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll take it away before you get too drunk or try anything stupid like drowning yourself again," she said, taking the bottle back a twinkle in her eye. "Besides, I intend to make you laugh at some point."

"I doubt that's possible at the moment," Oliver said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Got you laughing earlier," she said.

"Yea, that's because it's impossible not to laugh at you when you fall arse-first in a puddle of mud," he replied. "For a dancer, you certainly aren't that graceful when walking."

"Puhlease, Woodsie. What makes you think that was an accident?" she said, smiling slightly. "I did take you with me." Oliver felt his mouth twitching. "Aha! I almost got a smile there!" He sighed and shook his head, taking the bottle from her.

"This was a bad loss," he said, looking to the floor as he took a drink.

"But not the worst," she said. "You can still make a comeback."

"Perhaps," he said.

"Seriously, Oliver. Harry is already beating himself up. You know he'll try even harder now. The whole team will," she said.

"But without a broom…"

"He'll get another before the next match," she said.

"And Ravenclaw is strong this year…"

"Not unbeatable, though," she chirped. Oliver stopped and looked over at her.

"Do you have an optimistic response for every complaint I have to make?" he asked. She grabbed the bottle and grinned.

"Of course," she said before taking a drink. "Care to keep trying, Woodsie?"

"Blast you and your insufferable optimism," he replied, though he was starting to smile.

"There's the Oliver Wood I know and love," she said. Oliver felt his heart skip a beat at the word "love," but he quickly reminded himself it was just an expression.

"So, what else did you have planned for Operation Cheer Up Oliver?" he asked.

"We can always play exploding snap," she offered. Oliver made a face. He never did like the game, granted it was mostly because he played with the Weasley twins and he was fairly sure their deck was rigged. "Or we can just keep talking."

"Talking sounds safer," he replied. Sam pulled her legs up onto the bed and crossed them.

"So… talk," she said, propping her chin on one hand. Oliver sighed and turned to face her, his knees bumping into hers.

"Should have pushed Kates, Angie and Alicia harder," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Something besides that, please?" she whined.

"How's rehearsal coming?" he then asked.

"And that," she whined again. Oliver frowned.

"Thought things were going well," he said.

"They were. Are. Just… you know how Madam Bernard can be," Sam said, playing with the wrapper on the bottle. "The audition is getting closer and she's getting more frantic. Seriously, the amount of drills and such she has us going through during the week is astounding."

"That why you've been staying later?" Oliver asked. Sam nodded.

"Barely have time to finish my homework. Or meet up with Adrian," she said.

"Well, it's only until the break and then you can relax a bit more after that," he said hopefully. Sam looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"My how the tides have turned," she replied.

"Come off it. Talking about your problems is loads better than talking about mine," he said, pulling the bottle from her hands and taking a drink. "Dad still not come around?"

"No, but I didn't honestly expect him to," she said with a sigh. "His last letter stated in no uncertain terms that Adrian was not allowed at the house during the break. Just hope he doesn't make a scene when he shows up at the audition."

"So, he's coming too, then," Oliver replied.

"Of course, he is," Sam said, taking the bottle from him. "He supports my dance career."

"We all do, Sammie," Oliver said. Sam looked at him a bit and then smiled.

"I know. Sorry. Just think the stress is starting to get to me a bit is all," she said. "But I'll be fine."

"Just don't forget to get enough sleep," Oliver replied, frowning slightly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, dad," she said, grinning cheekily. Oliver chuckled softly. "HA! There! I got you to laugh!" She then laughed.

"Fine, you win, Sammie."

"Of course. I always do."

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. As cute as Sam and Adrian are together, I still love writing these scenes. ^_^**

 **bigblue88112 - Happy to hear you're enjoying it!**

 **.2018 - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**


	20. Normal

**Normal**

Sam smiled as she leaned against Adrian in the courtyard, still reading her book.

"What's that for?" he asked, glancing at her as he turned a page in his book. The weather had turned colder, but that Saturday, the sun had come out in full glory and Sam had wanted to soak up as much of it as she could before the cold winter months kept them indoors.

"Just happy," she replied, glancing up at him. Adrian snorted.

"Even with your father on the war path?" he asked.

"He's toned down. Though I suspect Mum might be intercepting his letters before they get here," she said. She looked over, watching as Oliver and Alicia walked up, books and bags in hand. "Here for homework help?"

She sat up and made room for the two on the blanket they had set out.

"Perhaps?" Oliver said sheepishly as he sat down. He was becoming more used to the sight of Sam and Adrian together – in public – but his stomach still seemed to churn slightly.

"I've tried helping, but he's hopeless," Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you're just a bad tutor," Oliver shot back, glaring at her.

"I'm a perfectly good tutor. You don't listen," she replied. Sam smiled as she reached for the parchment hanging out of his book.

"How come you two never got together?" Adrian asked suddenly, causing both of them to gape at him. Sam chuckled.

"They'd never survive," Sam said, going over the parchment. "Not to mention, they'd start arguing about quidditch and that'd be the end of it." Adrian looked over her shoulder at the parchment, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"This isn't bad," he said, glancing up at Oliver. "You've mostly got it down." Oliver nodded.

"Thanks, mate," he said.

"Ah, I see where you're hung up," Sam said, leaning towards Oliver and pointing at the parchment. "You're going about it backwards. If you just reversed the equation, you'll find it works out."

Oliver took the parchment and looked at it, before opening his book to the right chapter and glancing at the section. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a clean sheet and quill.

"Thanks, Sammie," he said, not looking up. Alicia pulled out her own homework as Sam settled back against Adrian and returned to reading her book. She had miraculously gotten her homework done for the week and was content to spend her day off relaxing before spending the next day locked in the studio with Finn and Madam Bernard.

She chuckled softly, getting to an entertaining part in the book. Adrian glanced over, smiling as he saw what she was reading.

"Just wait until the next chapter," he said, returning to his own book.

"Don't ruin it for me," Sam said, her eyes not leaving the page.

"I'd never," Adrian said. Oliver and Alicia glanced up at the two with Alicia snorting. They looked over at her.

"Anyone ever tell you how disgustingly cute you two are," she said, smiling slightly. Sam glanced up at Adrian, grinning.

"Suppose we are," she said, sitting up to peck his lips before settling back in to read her book. Oliver looked over at Alicia and then back down at his homework, sighing.

She had a point. They were disgustingly cute together. Now that the glares and comments had died down, the two were together whenever they could be, often flirting in the halls or in class before the professors arrived. More than that, he could see that they really cared about each other. He had long ago accepted that Sam and Pucey were together, though he had held out hope that perhaps this was just a phase.

Part of him kept reminding him that it wasn't.

Every day he got up and tried to push his feelings aside. Tell himself that Sam was happy with Pucey and that eventually everything he was feeling for her would start to fade. But every day, he would come down and see Sam at breakfast. She'd smile at him and they'd talk about whatever. They'd go throughout their day and his heart would still flutter every time she touched him or smiled at him.

And every damn night as he lie in bed, he would realize that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend and not going to get over it any time soon.

He was lucky that Percy had laid off on him, feeling sorry that he was being forced to watch as the woman he loved fell more in love with someone else.

"Wood!" Alicia shouted, pulling him from his thoughts. Oliver looked over at her, blinking. "What did you get for question five?" she asked. He looked down at the parchment and then held it out to her. She looked it over, scrunching her face in concentration as she nodded slowly. She then looked up.

"Sam, is this right?" she asked, holding the parchments out. She sat up and glanced at them.

"That's what I got," she said, before settling down again. Adrian looked up, noting the time.

"Lunch?" he asked. Sam smiled at him.

"Let's go," she said, sitting up and letting him stand. Adrian then helped her. "See you guys there," Sam called out as they walked off hand in hand. Oliver watched them a few moments.

"Still got it bad, huh?" Alicia said. Oliver looked over at her and then started packing up his bag.

"Not something you just get over," he muttered as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"I know," she replied, standing up as well, then grabbing the blanket. They started walking towards the castle, seeing Adrian and Sam just in front of them. Sam was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"He is good for her, though," Oliver said. Alicia looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. "I mean… I haven't ever seen her this happy… She did a full on patronus in class last week."

"I know. I was there," Alicia replied. "It was a mountain lion and nearly knocked over Percy. On the other hand, you haven't been able to anything more than a mist." Oliver shrugged.

"Guess I can't seem to muster up enough happy thoughts," he said.

"What was it that you thought in class the first time you did a noncorpeal patronus?" Alicia asked.

"Being with Sam on the beach," he replied, no longer seeing the need to keep it back. She nodded.

"Well… you'll get it eventually," she said.

"You sure about that?" Oliver asked, glancing at her.

"You're smart, contrary to what you might think. And you'll find more happy moments," she said. Oliver nodded. "So… any ideas on what we should do against Ravenclaw?"

* * *

After lunch, Sam and Adrian headed to the greenhouse where the seventh year projects were kept to check on their hybrids. They made a point to come in every few days to check on the progress outside of class. End of term was coming up quickly and they'd have to do a presentation on it for the final.

"She's looking rather beautiful today," Sam said, gently checking the colorful leaves. "I think we're getting a good grade on this one." She looked over at Adrian.

"Likely because of your idea for the fertilizer," Adrian said, stepping up next to her and sliding and arm around her waist.

"You helped with that too. I just figured out the last ingredient," she said with a sigh, straightening up. She tilted her head to the side and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Adrian studied her a bit. Sam turned, blushing slightly when she noticed he was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Just… Sam… I think I've fallen in love with you," he said softly. Sam's eyes widened as she turned to face him. Suddenly, his cheeks went red as he realized what he said, looking away. "I mean… I…" He sputtered a bit.

Sam grinned and touched his cheek, leading him to look at her.

"I love you too," she said.

"Really?"

"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" she asked, laughing softly. Adrian grinned and then kissed her, placing his arms on her waist.

"Feels good to say it out loud. I think I've been saying it in my head for a while now," he said.

"Same," she replied. "Just think… soon it'll be break. You'll have your try-out, I'll do my audition. And then after graduation, the world is ours." Adrian nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. "How are things going for the break, by the way."

"Well. Oliver said that he's spoken with his parents and I should be good to stay there if I need to. My aunt also said I can stay with her. Still a pureblood, but she's sympathetic," he said.

"That's good to hear," Sam said. "I was worried about that."

"I told you, Sam. There's nothing to worry about. I have a place to stay. I've been putting aside money from my allowance for months now so that I'll have funds. My aunt has been helping keep my parents out of the loop and said they would help if I need money," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "This will work. And what's more, my aunt and uncle are eager to meet you."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, immediately frowning. Adrian chuckled.

"They'll love you, Sammie. Nothing to worry about there," he said. "And like I said, they want to meet you."

"Wish my family would be more open," she said with a sigh. "Though Mum is eager to meet you, even if Dad isn't."

"We can likely get them all together over the break. Perhaps after the audition? My aunt is coming with me to watch," he said. Sam nodded.

"I'll tell Mum. We can probably do dinner in the Alley afterwards," she said.

"Will you find out if you've made it in right away?" he asked. Sam shook her head.

"Usually takes a few months. They do auditions in other countries around Europe. I'll probably hear back in the spring, likely April," she said.

"That's an awfully long time to wait," Adrian said, frowning slightly.

"I can manage," she replied. She then looked at the plants. "Now… let's see if our babies need more fertilizer."

* * *

Flint shuffled away from the open door of the greenhouse, frowning as he gagged on the sickly sweetness of the moment. He was still angry that Adrian was betraying Slytherin.

It wasn't fair that he would get it all. And Flint would still have to stay on the course laid out for him. He had been so angry about it that he had yet to come up with another plan, choosing instead to sic various others after Adrian. Granted, it wasn't like they needed much in the way of motivation. The entire house hated him outside of Warrington.

He skulked back down to the Slytherin common room, his mind going through options. He needed to somehow needle his way in between them. Even though everything else he had tried didn't seem to work, there had to be a weakness in there somewhere. He kept going through various things as he sat down in a large chair near the fireplace, looking into the flames.

He sat up, his mind going back to their plans for the break – the audition. It was Abbott's one chance at a dance career. It was drastic, for sure, but in his mind, she deserved it. Abbott was the one who had convinced Pucey to walk away.

And Abbott would be the one to pay.

"What's this?" Higgs asked, bringing Flint out of his thoughts. He looked up at him and then around the room, noting that Warrington was still gone as well.

"Nothing. Just planning something," he said.

"You were grinning," Higgs replied. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Flint replied, glaring at him.

"Fine," Higgs said, raising his hands in defense. "Don't tell me."

"You'll know if you need to," Flint said, glaring at him. Higgs walked off, leaving Flint to his thoughts yet again. He smiled to himself. This time, it would work.

* * *

Sam fell back onto her bed, a large grin on her face as she sighed happily.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, looking over from where she was changing into her pajamas.

"Nothing… just… Adrian said he loved me today," Sam replied, looking over at her. Lucy squealed as she bounded over and hopped on Sam's bed.

"Is that why you had that goofy grin of yours all throughout supper?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"You two really are good together," Lucy said. Alicia snorted from her side of the room.

"Earlier this year you were convinced Pucey was the worst thing ever," she said. Lucy frowned at her.

"Well, he's proven that he's not horrid. So I support the relationship," Lucy said, sticking her nose in the air. Alicia just rolled her eyes. "How did it happen?"

"We went to check on our hybrids and he just… said it," Sam said, sitting up. "And then I said it back."

"So romantic," Lucy said. "I'm so jealous…"

"You have Michael," Alicia called out, her head now buried in her trunk as she dug around for her pajamas.

"Yea, but Sam's got the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going," Lucy said, looking back over at Alicia.

"Didn't they die in the end?" Lauren asked from where she was braiding her hair. Lucy shot her a glare.

"This will end happier. With Adrian and Sam riding off into the sunset," Lucy retorted. Sam just chuckled as she stood and moved to grab a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Dunno about that, but… I am rather happy," she said, pulling her sweater off. Lucy sighed.

"You'll have a beautiful happily ever after," she said.

"You've been reading too many romance novels," Alicia said, throwing a pillow at her. It knocked into Lucy's head, causing the blonde to grab in and throw it back, hitting Alicia in the chest.

"You're just jealous because you've got no one," she said haughtily. Alicia just laughed.

"I'd rather be alone than date any of the wankers here," she said, picking the pillow up off the ground.

"Surely there's someone you fancy," Sam said, looking over at her best friend. "What about mystery man?"

"What mystery man?" Lucy said, practically salivating as Alicia blushed slightly.

"That was years ago. And it's no one worth mentioning," she said, turning to pull her comforter down. Lucy turned to look at Sam.

"Refused to tell me," Sam said before she could ask anything. "But seems it was shortlived."

"As are most Hogwarts romances," Alicia added.

"But… Lily and James Potter met and started dating in Hogwarts," Lucy pushed. Alicia just stopped and scowled at her. "Sam's stepmum and dad did as well."

"But they didn't get married until years later," Sam said. "He married my mother first."

"But still… you might meet your one true love here at school," Lucy persisted. "I'm sure Sam and Adrian are on the road to matrimony already."

"Merlin's beard, we're only 17!" Sam shouted with a laugh. "Stop trying to plan the wedding!"

"I distinctly remember you thinking Sam and Oliver would get married at the beginning of term," Lauren said.

"You agreed!" Lucy shouted, looking over at her.

"Stop it! No one is getting married!" Sam shouted. "Now, get off my bed. I want to go to sleep!"

Lucy reluctantly walked over to her bed, huffing on the way.

"Still could happen," she said, yanking her covers down.

"Let's get through the rest of the year before you start choosing my wedding invitations for me, yea?" Sam said, smiling at her.

"Fine," Lucy said, though begrudgingly.

"Goodnight, all!" Sam called out as she climbed into bed.

"Night!"

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I think I had intended to add more to it, but forgot what it was so added the last bit at the end to lengthen it a bit. I didn't really plan this one out chapter by chapter like I usually do...**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Aw, thanks!**

 **And thanks everyone for reading!**


	21. Everything Changes

**Everything Changes**

Sam walked over to the side of the room and picked up a bottle of water, eagerly gulping it down as she and Finn took a break. They had about an hour left in their afternoon rehearsal and both had been pushing themselves hard. The audition was a little less than a month away and Madam would expect to see clear results over the weekend.

Her assistant Leslie had just stepped out to use the loo so they had a rare few minutes to themselves without her watchful eye. While she wasn't nearly as strict as Madam Bernard, she did report everything to the teacher – especially if they were slacking off. They had learned that the hard way in third year when they spent an entire class teasing Leslie and paid dearly for it the next time Madam Bernard had come in.

"How are you feeling about the audition?" he asked, stepping over to her with his own bottle of water.

"Nervous," Sam said, looking over at him. "But excited at the same time. Granted I wish we could do something else – even the black swan pas de deux would have been better." Finn chuckled.

"This is the most difficult routine that we've ever done," he said. "Madam Bernard is convinced it'll be our ticket in."

"But it's so dead the way she has us doing it," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Why couldn't we do something with a bit more… fire. Better yet – why couldn't we be doing our own original choreography? That would be something to catch the judge's eye. And we've long proven that we could do it. Just Madam doesn't want to give us a chance."

"More like she doesn't want to risk it," Finn said with a sigh. "Besides, you could breathe life into any dusty old routine."

"I just want to… try something more," Sam said, on the verge of whining. "Something with more emotion and passion."

"Is this the 'I'm in love with Adrian Pucey' Sam Abbott speaking?" Finn asked, grinning. Sam glared playfully at him.

"Would have wanted to do something like that regardless," she replied. "I'm a Gryffindor for a reason."

"Very true," Finn said. "You think something like what we did for Halloween would have worked?"

"Possibly, if we increased the level of the technique. Though Madam would have had a coronary," Sam said, chuckling. "Adrian found it entertaining, though."

"Speaking of which, how are things going with Mr. Pucey?" Finn asked. Sam smiled.

"Very well," she said. "He told me he loved me this weekend." Finn's eyes widened.

"You two are getting serious," he said.

"We've been together since summer," Sam said. "It's been long enough."

"Keep forgetting since I only found out shortly after school started," he said.

"And even shorter since we went public," Sam replied. "But thankfully everyone's moved on."

"Suppose you were happy when that whole fiasco with Liam and Fiona broke out," Finn replied.

"Can always count on a womanizer to cheat," Sam replied. "By the way, how come is it that there are no scandals from Hufflepuff? Surely you lot must get up to something in that common room of yours."

"Other than everyone and their dog mooning over Cedric Diggory?" Finn asked.

"Boring," Sam complained.

"Not everyone has to have a scandal, Sam," Finn replied. "By the way, your cousin says hi."

"How is Hannah?" Sam asked. "I hardly see her as it is. Except for holidays."

"Good," he replied. "I don't see her much as well, her being a third year and all."

"Alright, you two. You've chatted long enough. Time to get back to work," Leslie said, striding in. "I've promised Madam Bernard that you would be ready for this audition, so let's make her proud. From the beginning."

* * *

Sam collapsed at the Gryffindor table for supper that night, dropping her bag on the floor at her feet. She had showered and changed, knowing that she'd have to head down to the dungeons right after.

"From the look on your face, I take it you still have to tutor Flint tonight?" Alicia asked, sitting across from her. Adrian quickly joined them, as did Oliver and Percy.

"No amount of complaining about Flint or telling her I have an audition and exams coming up could get me out of it," she replied, frowning.

"I'll be there keeping an eye from the hallway," Adrian said. "He won't try anything."

"Other than being his normal, annoying self," Sam said.

"Why would McGonagall make you keep it up?" Percy asked. "It doesn't seem rational. Couldn't they assign someone else?"

"Snape said it's more important now with exams next month," Sam said, starting to eat. "And no one else will do it. Apparently, his family has made sizable donations to Hogwarts so they have to keep them happy." She rolled her eyes.

"But what about your exams?! You're putting in more time in the studio, plus you've got more homework and such," Oliver exclaimed.

"I'll figure it out," Sam said. "You know me. I'm always good."

"Just remember to take care of yourself," Oliver replied, frowning.

"I'll be fine," Sam insisted, stabbing at a potato. "Just need to survive my tutoring session first. I'm sure it'll be lovely."

"You're not scared, are you?" Alicia asked.

"Course not," Sam replied immediately. "Other than being a git, what more could he possibly do?"

"Maybe hex or jinx you," Oliver said.

"Again, I'll be just outside," Adrian said. "He won't try anything. I'll even sit at the back of the classroom if I have to." Oliver looked at him a moment before nodding.

"You could always sit there with him," Sam said lightly.

"Really?" Oliver asked. Sam chuckled.

"I was joking, Woodsie. I'll be fine," she replied. "He hasn't done anything yet, so I doubt he will."

* * *

Adrian kissed Sam's cheek before she stepped into the classroom, leaving the door open.

"Good evening, Abbott," Flint said, not looking up from where he was checking the potions set. She stopped for a moment, noting the friendly tone in his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, starting at him confused.

"Nothing," he said, looking up. "Are we going to get this over with or not?" Sam nodded and walked over to desk and sat her bag down. "We doing the memory potion?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling out her book and opening it to the right chapter. "You can start getting the ingredients."

Marcus left the room, going into the supply closet and returning a few minutes later with everything he needed to brew the potion. As Sam watched silently, he started preparing the first ingredient.

"Smaller," she said. He glanced up at her and then back at the cutting board, where he started to cut smaller pieces. "Not too quickly. You'll take your finger off."

"Thanks," Marcus said. Sam sat up, looking at him, dumbfounded. Since when did Marcus Flint say thank you?

"You're welcome," she said slowly. Marcus chuckled softly.

"I'm not going to bite, Abbott," he said, glancing at her. "At least not this time."

"Put those aside while we start on the others," Sam directed. Marcus pushed it aside and reached for another ingredient, staring at it a moment. "You're supposed to crush them." He nodded and got started, glancing at Sam, silently asking if he was doing it right. "That's good."

Marcus continued working in silence as Sam watched on, before glancing up at her.

"So, things are good with you and Pucey?" he asked. Sam glanced at him.

"I'm not talking about that with you," she said coldly.

"Fine, you listen. I'll talk. It won't last," he said, focusing on the ingredients. Sam chuckled.

"You're just up to more mind games, aren't you? It won't work," she replied.

"I'm serious, Abbott," he said.

"I'm sure you are, Flint," she retorted. He pushed the ingredients aside for a moment and looked at her.

"Let me guess. Your plan is that he's going to tell his parents over the break. Leave. Then you join your little dance company. He gets in the League and you two live happily ever after?" he asked. Sam just stared at him. "You honestly think that it'll work out?"

"We love each other. Of course, it will," Sam replied.

"You're 17. What makes you think that he's always going to stick around?" he asked. Sam frowned at him.

"What makes you think he won't?" she asked.

"Pucey's used to a certain lifestyle. Sure, for the first few months, it'll be grand. But once the shine wears off, what then? He won't be making much in the League – not while he's on reserves. I'm guessing it's the same with you at the company, until you work your way up. So, you'll both be making little for the first few years. You start arguing about money. And then other things. Soon it'll get to be too much. He'll leave and go back to his family – who will likely welcome him back, being the only son. And then where are you?" Marcus said.

Sam started at him a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"You didn't actually think it through, did you?" Marcus said, starting to laugh.

"We did," she said. "It'll work out. All we want is the freedom to live our lives how we want."

"Seriously, Abbott. All you Gryffindors are the same, jumping into something without thinking," he replied, turning back to the potion and getting started on it.

"You're wrong," she said, frowning. "You'll see that it works out."

"Don't come crying to me when it doesn't," he said, not taking his eyes off the potion. Sam snorted.

"Like I would," she said. Marcus glanced at her.

"We all know you'll end up with Wood anyway," he said.

"Unlikely," Sam said, watching what he was doing.

"Come on, Abbott. We both know you're not stupid. You haven't seen the way he looks at you?" Flint said.

"He's always looked at me the same," Sam said boredly. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Yea, it does," Flint said.

"Can we please focus on the potion and get through this?" Sam asked, groaning slightly "I really don't care to further discuss my love life with you."

Marcus continued on, with Sam making comments and suggestions here and there. She didn't want to think about what he had said, but she couldn't help but mull it over. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was getting to her.

Could he be right? Would there be too much different between them for this to work out? Sam shook her head, pushing it away. He was wrong. She knew it. She and Adrian loved each other, and things would work.

Finally, at the end of the hour, Marcus had just bottled up the potion and set it on a shelf with the rest of the seventh years' potions. Professor Snape would check it over the next day. Sam sighed as she packed up her bag while Marcus had started cleaning up the station.

"I'm off," she said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. She didn't wait for a response as she started for the door.

"Remember what I said, Abbott," he called out.

"Whatever, Flint," she said, not bothering to look back. She stepped out into the corridor. Adrian pushed off from the wall, closing the book he had been reading and slipping it into his pocket. She smiled and kissed his cheek before they started walking.

"You survived," he said. "I didn't hear any yelling or crashing either."

"No, none of that… though," Sam stopped speaking, frowning slightly.

"Sam, what is it? What did he say?"

"Just that this… us… would never work out," she said, looking up at him. "That you're too used to a certain way of life and eventually, you'll get tired of this. We'll argue and then you'll go back."

Adrian sighed and stopped walking, turning to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam, I love you. I'm not walking away from this. Don't listen to him," he said.

"But… what if he's right? We are incredibly young… there's no way to know if this is going to work for the long-term. We haven't thought about anything farther than graduation," she said, her brow knit with worry. Adrian put his hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry so much. We have a plan for now, the rest… we'll worry about it once we get there," he said softly. "We don't have to have it all figured out just yet."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "About me? About telling your parents?" Adrian smiled and kissed her.

"Of that I am sure," he said. Sam smiled and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"Alright," she said. She took his hand and they started walking again.

"Spending more time in the studio tonight?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Yea, probably should," she said with a sigh. "That or homework. Probably both." Adrian sighed and let go of her hand, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You should get more sleep," he said.

"Now you're sounding like Woodsie," she said, chuckling.

"He has a point," Adrian said.

"I won't stay up too late," she said. She heard a shuffling from behind them. "What was that?"

The two stopped and turned around, seeing Flint standing a few feet away, staring at them.

"Flint?" Adrian said. Marcus didn't say anything. Time seemed to slow. Sam saw Flint reach into his robes, pulling out his wand. Her eyes widened as Flint's mouth moved, his arm extended towards her. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to move as she stared at the wand.

From seemingly nowhere, Warrington charged, pulling Flint back and causing his arm to raise, leading the curse to fly off course slightly. Her eyes were still glued on the streak of light when something hard hit her from the side and she fell to the ground.

She groaned when she hit the stone floor, rolling to her back to stare up at the ceiling for a moment. She then heard shouting. Quickly she pushed herself up, looking over at Adrian, who was convulsing on the ground as time sped up.

"Adrian!" she shouted as she quickly crawled over to him. Her hands were shaking as she took in his left shoulder. His shirt was ripped and blood was already seeping through. He was crying out in pain as he gripped his arm below the wound.

"Someone… call for Snape!"

She didn't realize that she had been the one to shout it as she covered her mouth and then gingerly reached down to the wound. She wasn't sure what to do, but it looked painful. Too painful. Everything she knew about healing charms seemed to fly out of her head as she stared.

Someone pushed her aside and she looked up as Snape took out his wand and began muttering something. Adrian went limp as his eyes closed.

"He needs to get to the hospital wing," Snape said calmly. Sam looked up at him, temporarily losing the ability to speak. "Ms. Abbott, can you stand?" She nodded as she pushed herself up, her eyes still trained on Adrian. Snape waved his wand again and Adrian floated up into the air.

"Mr. Warrington, please escort Mr. Flint to my offices," Snape said, his eyes still trained on Adrian. Even with his cool mask, Sam could see the worry there.

"Will he be alright?" Sam asked, quickly following at his side.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell us more," Snape replied. Sam nodded.

"He was aiming for me," she said suddenly. Snape looked down at her. "He was… he was trying to hit me…"

"Thank you for sharing, Ms. Abbott," he replied.

"God, he was aiming for me…"

* * *

"Really, Roger. I think you're going to have to accept this," Celeste said, handing him a cup of tea. The two were in the living room of their home. Roger accepted the tea, though he was still hunched over looking as though he had aged 10 years in the past few weeks. "And I think you should tell her…"

"I don't want her know. I've done everything I could to make sure she's had a happy life. And I don't want anything to threaten that," he replied. "Which is why she needs to break up with him."

"But he does seem to make her very happy, Roger," Celeste said. "Perhaps Sam is right and he's nothing like his father."

"Celeste… I just can't chance that. And she's spent her whole life thinking her mother and brother died in a car accident. I can't tell her the truth. It would break her," he said.

"She's going to find out eventually. And she'll be upset that you weren't honest with her," Celeste urged. "She's old enough to handle the truth."

"I'm just not sure I want to," Roger replied. Celeste sighed.

"You can't protect her from everything," she said reasonably. "And wouldn't it be better coming from you? What if she hears it from someone else?"

"I just don't know…"

"Roger," Celeste started, though she was interrupted by an owl pecking frantically at the window. "What on earth could that be?" Roger stood and walked over, letting the bird in.

"Probably an update on Black," he said wearily, taking the envelope in the owl's mouth. He was run ragged trying to track him down. He opened the letter and froze.

"What is it?" Celeste asked, starting to get worried.

"We're needed at Hogwarts. There's been an incident," he said, quickly, dropping the letter and walking over to grab his cloak.

"Is she alright?" Celeste asked, hopping up from the sofa. "What happened?"

"Someone's attacked Sam and Adrian."

* * *

 **And things pick up... It's a rough ride for the next few chapters.**

 **ItsJustABook - Thanks! Happy to hear you're looking forward to what comes next! There's a lot...**

 **.2018 - I promise, things start picking up from here out.**

 **Thanks for reading and following, guys!**


	22. The Puceys

**The Puceys**

Sam sat next to Adrian's bed, wringing her hands with worry. He was still knocked out, his arm done up in a sling. He looked horrible. She wanted to kill Flint. But at the same time, there was a deep sense of guilt. Adrian was only here because of her. Flint had been trying to hex her, not Adrian.

She had spoken with Madam Pomfrey, explaining which hex had been used in the hopes she would be able to heal him quickly. Sam was grateful that he had been knocked out, as his shoulder injury looked excruciatingly painful. While Pomfrey worked on Adrian, Snape and McGonagall asked her about what happened, though the conversation seemed to be a blur. All Sam had cared about was getting to Adrian's side.

Pomfrey said she had fixed it up as best she could, but she wasn't sure how well the wound would heal as the hex had damaged the muscles and tendons. Even with magic, that would take time to heal. And there was the chance that it might never heal fully, restricting the full use of the shoulder.

Meaning there was a chance Adrian would never play quidditch again.

"Why did you have to throw yourself in front of me," she whispered, feeling the tears starting to slide down her cheeks. Granted, she knew why. Flint had been trying to hit her with a hex that would have made it impossible for her to do her audition. Adrian had been protecting her future by potentially sacrificing his own.

"And just who are you?" a smooth voice said. Sam quickly stood and looked over, watching as a distinguished couple walked up dressed in sophisticated dark robes. The woman's eyes were trained on Adrian as worry was etched into every corner of her face, her rich brown hair swept up into a chic french knot. The man was coolly studying Sam with the same hazel eyes as Adrian, taking in her Gryffindor uniform.

"I'm Sam. Sam Abbott," she said, willing her voice not to sound too weak. She hadn't expected to meet his parents like this. On her own. But she summoned all of her Gryffindor courage. Mr. Pucey's eyes widened.

"Roger Abbott's daughter," he said. Sam nodded, and then took a deep breath, worried about how he would react to the next bit of news.

"I'm Adrian's girlfriend," she added. Mr. Pucey remained silent as Mrs. Pucey looked over at her, stunned.

"You're dating Adrian?" she asked. "Does your father know?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "He's not too thrilled, to be honest. But I don't care." Mrs. Pucey looked over at Mr. Pucey, worried what he would say next.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Pucey asked.

"Since summer, sir," Sam replied. He nodded and looked back at Adrian.

"They said there was an attack," he replied.

"Marcus Flint, sir. He was trying to hex me, but… Adrian jumped in the way," she said. "I'm so sorry. I never intended for him to get hurt."

"But he did get hurt," Mr. Pucey said, turning a cold stare back to Sam.

"I know… it's my fault. He's only here because of me. But Madam Pomfrey assured me that she's doing everything she can to help him," she rushed on. "And I'll be there helping with his recovery."

Mr. Pucey continued to study her, seeming perplexed.

"You don't know," he said softly.

"I know that there's bad blood between my father and you, but… I don't care. I love Adrian," she said, feeling stronger by the minute. Mr. Pucey sighed and shook his head, as though he didn't relish whatever it was he was about to say.

"Sam?" Adrian groaned, starting to rouse slightly. She immediately rushed to his side.

"Stay still," she urged. "You don't want to further injure yourself."

"Thought I heard my father… must have been a bad dream," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"It is not," Mr. Pucey said. Adrian opened his eyes and stared at his parents, his face turning to stone.

"Good to see you cared enough to come," he replied.

"Good of you to mention you were dating Roger Abbott's daughter," Mr. Pucey replied.

"We were going to tell you," Sam said. "Over the break. Dad accidentally found out over Halloween when Sirius Black broke in."

"Merlin, Sam! Are you alright!" her father shouted. Sam turned to see him and her mother push passed the Puceys. He grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce hug. "We came as soon as we got the owl."

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. But the hex hit Adrian. He jumped in front of it," she said. Roger stood back and looked down at Adrian, taking in the injury. He swallowed.

"You protected her?" he asked. Adrian nodded solemnly.

"Well… then I suppose we should thank you," Roger said, seeming unsure how to take the news. An odd look came over his face as he stared at Adrian.

"I would do anything to protect her," Adrian vowed.

A throat cleared and everyone turned to look at the Puceys, Celeste and Roger finally noticing they were there. Roger immediately stiffened as several different emotions seemed to cross Mr. Pucey's face. Though he quickly settled into cool indifference.

"Roger," he said simply.

"Randolph," Roger replied.

"It's been a long time," Mr. Pucey said.

"Not long enough," Roger said coldly.

"Roger," Celeste said softly.

"Not now, Celeste," Roger replied, glancing at her. He then rounded on Mr. Pucey, making a complete turnaround from just moments ago. "I want your son to stay far away from my daughter. It's because of him that she was in danger."

"I assure you, I had no idea this was going on, otherwise I would have advised the same thing," Mr. Pucey said. "Though I tend to think it's because of your daughter that my son is currently in this predicament." Roger's eyes widened.

"My daughter's fault?" he shouted. "This is your fault. Once again because of you, someone has inflicted pain on my family." He started edging closer to him.

"You're not the only family that has been hurt. The only family that was in danger," Mr. Pucey said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yea, but at least I had the gumption to walk away from it to keep my family safe!" Roger yelled.

"I did what I had to do to keep _my_ family safe," Mr. Pucey said.

"Like hell!" Roger shouted. "And you still won't even bloody tell me who it was, making you either a coward or a traitor! I don't for a second believe you were oblivated!"

"Gentlemen!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, running up to the families. "Not is not the place or the time. Adrian needs his rest, so I recommend you take this elsewhere."

"I've said enough," Roger said. He turned and grabbed Sam's arm. "Come on, Sam. We're leaving."

"Dad, but-"

"Just listen to me for once, Samantha," Roger hissed as he dragged her away from the bed. Sam looked back over her shoulder at Adrian one last time. He seemed just as confused as she did.

Once they were in the hallway, Sam yanked her arm out of her father's grasp.

"Just what was that?" she shouted. Roger took a deep breath and looked over at Celeste, who was silently urging him to tell the truth.

"Sam…," he started. He sighed heavily. "I haven't been honest with you."

"I gathered that much. Just what did the Puceys do to you?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Your mother and brother didn't die in a car accident," he said, throwing her off. Whatever had happened back then, this was not what Sam had been expecting him to say, nor did she see how it was connected to the Puceys.

"What? But… I was there," she said. "I know I don't remember much, but I think I would remember if we weren't in a car."

"You were in the car, but their deaths were no accident," Roger said wearily. "We were in hiding at the time. It wasn't safe for you all. No one knew where we were, save the Woods – who were in hiding with us – and the Puceys."

Sam's eyes widened as she sensed where this was going.

"As a pureblood who didn't side with the Dark Lord and married a muggle woman, I was meant to be made an example, which is why we were in hiding," he said. "Randolph… he sold us out, the bloody coward. And they killed your mother and brother and tried to kill you." Sam felt her mouth go dry as her head started spinning. Her father grabbed her shoulders so that she was looking at him.

"That is why I don't want you around him. The Puceys will do whatever they can to protect their own – even if it means the slaughter of innocents or turning on their friends. We don't know who it was – Pucey claimed his memory was wiped - meaning the bloody bastard could still be walking free," Roger said.

"It's because of Mr. Pucey that… that Mum and Zach are dead? That I was hurt?" she asked softly. Roger nodded, the pain evident on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so traumatized by the accident… You wouldn't speak for weeks after you woke up… when it became clear that you didn't remember what had really happened, I couldn't stand to hurt you anymore than you had already been," Roger said. "It was easier to let you believe that it had been just a car accident… I wanted to protect you."

Sam was silent a few moments, staring at the ground as she stepped away from her father.

"Sam? Say something," her father said quietly.

"I don't know what to think," she finally said. "I need to be alone right now." She looked back at her parents.

"We're so sorry, Sam," Celeste said.

"I'll be fine," Sam murmured as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Before she realized where she was going, Sam was standing in the corridor outside the portrait hole, Sir Cadogan already shouting at her. She couldn't go in just yet. She knew her friends would want to talk to her about what happened, but she was still coming to terms with everything her father had just told her.

Instead, she turned around and walked back the dance studio. She shut the door behind her then sat in the middle of the room. Sam looked up and stared in the mirror, unsure of what to think or where to even start in processing everything.

Her thoughts flew back to earlier in the evening. She closed her eyes, reliving the moment. Flint finding them in the corridor after their tutoring. Pulling out his wand, the hex on his lips. Sam freezing as Warrington tackled him from behind. Adrian pushing her to the ground. Looking up to see Adrian convulsing on the ground. Sam shouting his name. Warrington holding on to Flint while yelling for Professor Snape.

The corridor filling with students as Snape swooped in.

The encounter with the Puceys. Her father's confession.

She opened her eyes, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She bent over, dropping her head in her hands as she started sobbing. She didn't know how long she sat there with herself. It wasn't until strong arms came around her that she realized she wasn't alone. She looked up, seeing a concerned Oliver leaning over her. He pulled her into his arms as he sat next to her, rubbing her back. Sam wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt.

"It's okay, Sammie," he murmured.

"No, it's not," she replied. "Everything is so… nothing is okay." Oliver looked down at her confused. Sam sat up, wiping her cheeks.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We were leaving tutoring when Flint caught up to us. He tried to hex me, but Warrington tackled him and Adrian pushed me to the ground. He took the hit," she said quickly. "We went to the hospital wing and his parents showed up. Then mine. Neither were very happy. And then…"

Sam stopped talking, closing her eyes as she rushed through the next part.

"When we left, Dad told me... Mum and Zach… it wasn't an accident. The death eaters… they killed them… and Adrian's dad told them where we were," she said. "Dad never told me because he thought he was protecting me since I couldn't remember..."

"Merlin, Sam. Do they know who it was?" he asked. She shook her head.

"They don't know. Mr. Pucey said he was obliviated," Sam shouted, starting to sob again. "I don't really know what to think about all this! I don't even know who I can trust! Dad has been lying to me all these years. And then Adrian's dad… I just…" She started breathing irregularly. Oliver placed his hands on the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Just breathe, Sammie. Breathe with me," he said calmly, taking long, deep breaths in and out. Sam started to follow him and after a few minutes she had calmed down somewhat.

"Did Adrian know about this?" he asked.

"I don't think so. He seemed just as confused when our fathers started arguing in the hospital wing," she said. "It was awful. Madam Pomfrey kicked us out."

Oliver was silent, contemplating what to say next. Honestly, he was just as confused as Sam. But knew what she needed to hear.

"You said yourself that Adrian is nothing like his family… I think you can trust him," Oliver said, not quite believing what he was saying.

"I just don't know," she whispered. "Dad seems convinced that if pushed, Adrian will do the same thing. I don't want to believe that, knowing him like I do. But I thought I knew my past. And I thought I knew my dad. Maybe I could be wrong about Adrian too."

"I don't think you're going to figure that out for sure until you talk to him," Oliver said. Sam stared at him a moment.

"I can't right now… I just… this is a lot to take in…" she murmured.

"What's happening to Flint?" Oliver asked.

"Snape is dealing with him since Adrian was the one who got hurt. Something about loads of detention. I don't really remember," she said. The conversation with Snape and McGonagall in the hospital wing seemed liked years ago. And she had been more focused on seeing that Adrian was okay.

"Detention?! He nearly took Adrian's arm off, from what I heard! And he was aiming for you!" Oliver shouted.

"He didn't. Just maimed him. And he wasn't trying to kill us, so there weren't any grounds for expulsion," she muttered numbly. Oliver sat in shock.

"Sam, I don't think you realize how serious this is. What if he comes after you again?" he said. Sam blinked.

"I didn't think of that," she said softly. "This is because I chose Adrian… he got hurt because of me. He could get hurt again…"

"That's not what I meant," Oliver replied, trying to redirect her thoughts. "I mean that Flint needs to be kept away from you AND Adrian." She nodded, staring at her hands.

"I think… I don't know, Oliver. I think I'm tired. I want to go to bed," she said, looking up at him.

"I think that might be a good idea," he replied. He stood and helped her up. "I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Thanks," she murmured as he wrapped and arm around her and started moving her towards the door.

They made it into the common room, but before anyone could rush up to them, Oliver frowned and gave a swift shake of his head to anyone that met his eyes. Sam was staring despondently at the ground in front of her, not even registering the looks going around or the fact that the common room had gone nearly silent as they walked in.

He led her towards the stairs to the girls' dorms, but started slowing, knowing that he couldn't help her beyond that point. But he wasn't sure if she could make the climb herself.

"Let me… as head boy I know how to undo the charm," Percy said quietly as he walked up next to him. He waved his wand and muttered something. "You should be able to help her up. I'll undo it once you come back down." Oliver nodded his thanks and continued helping her upstairs. Once they were in her dorm, he directed her towards her bed. Gently he pulled off her robe and threw it on her trunk and then sat her down, taking her shoes off. He wasn't about to help her into her pajamas, so instead, laid her down and tucked her in, still fulling clothed.

"Get some rest, Sammie. I'll see you in the morning," he said softly before kissing her head. She nodded and then burrowed into the covers, closely her eyes. He waved his wand, causing the curtains to close around her, then quickly made his way back downstairs.

"What happened?" Alicia asked, rushing up to him as Percy waved his wand and then joined him.

"A lot more than just a hex," Oliver said as he fell onto the sofa and rubbed his face. "Blimey…"

"What else happened?" Percy asked, sitting in a nearby armchair. Within seconds, Oliver was surrounded by Alicia, Lucy, Lauren, Aiden and Trevor. The twins were nearby, shooing off anyone else who was attempting to eavesdrop, though they were close enough to hear.

"The attack itself, well, said Flint was trying to hex her, but Adrian got hit jumping in front of her," he started. "Then when she was with him in the hospital wing, both their parents showed up and got into a row."

"Because of their bad blood?" Alicia asked. Oliver nodded. He hesitated, wondering just how much he should share. He looked towards the stairs and then back at the group, figuring rumors were going to fly regardless – best if he set the record straight from the get-go.

"Turns out, it was all because back in the day Pucey's dad and Sam's dad used to be friends. Then Pucey's dad told the death eaters where they were hiding out. They killed Sam's mum and brother… it wasn't an accident but Sam doesn't remember," he said softly. "Would have been right before the war ended."

There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Do they know who it was?" Aiden asked, being the first to speak.

"No, Adrian's dad never gave up the names and says they used memory charms so he couldn't remember," Oliver replied. "And now Sam's dad is telling her that she can't be around Adrian because the Puceys will always take care of themselves before others and he'll turn on her like his father."

"But he jumped in front of a hex for her," Lucy said, frowning. "I'm fairly sure that alone is enough to prove that he's nothing like his father. Not to mention everything we've seen of him."

"I know, but Mr. Abbott… he lost his wife and his son – and nearly Sam – all in one go. Can you blame him for being overprotective?" Oliver said.

"What are they doing to Flint?" Trevor asked.

"Loads of detention, from what Sam said. She wasn't too clear on it," Oliver replied.

"And what's Sam going to do?" Percy asked. Oliver shrugged.

"She's really confused right now. Doesn't know which way to think. But she's got it in her head that this is all her fault," he replied wearily.

"But it's not. None of it is," Alicia said quickly.

"I know that. But she doesn't," Oliver said. "Best any of us can do is just be there for her. The next few days are likely to be rough while she sorts it all out."

The group nodded their agreement.

"Suppose that's all we can do for now…"

* * *

The next morning while everyone went to the Great Hall for breakfast, Sam made her way to the hospital wing. She had managed to fall into a fitful sleep but wasn't feeling anything in the way of hungry. She was also contemplating asking McGonagall if she could have the day off from class. There was no way she would be able to concentrate on class today.

The only thing she felt when she woke up was the urge to talk to Adrian in the hopes it might sort some of her feelings out.

When she opened the door and looked in, Madam Pomfrey sighed and gave her a sad look.

"He's awake. You can go see him, dear," she said softly, motioning towards the bed where Adrian was sitting up. "He's much better today." Sam nodded silently and made her way towards him.

Adrian's face lit up slightly as he saw her approach, but then it melted into worry as soon as he noted the state she was in.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Better. Madam Pomfrey thinks I can go back to my dorm in a day or so. But I'll have to come in regularly for her to check on it. I won't be able to make the try-out over break, but I'll probably be able to play sometime next term. Or do the summer try-out," he said, trying to infuse as much hope into his voice as he could. Sam nodded.

"That's good to hear. I was worried you might not be able to play again," she nearly whispered. Adrian chuckled.

"It'll take a lot more than a hex to keep me off a broom," he replied. "But… what about you? You look like you haven't slept a wink."

"I didn't sleep very well. Dad… he told me some things after we left yesterday," she said.

"I was wondering… Dad left in a huff shortly after, but Mum… she explained some of it," he said.

"Did she tell you the part where your father told the death eaters where we were hiding and they killed my mum and brother?" Sam asked bluntly, her face still showing no emotion. Adrian was silent a few moments.

"Something like that… she said that they threatened to hurt us… that's why he did it," he replied softly. "Dad had refused to join the death eaters one too many times. He didn't want to get involved with either side. They gave him two options – tell them where your family was and we could go free or refuse and we were dead."

Sam nodded and looked down at her lap.

"Wasn't there… something… anything else he could have done," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Did it really have to be my mum and brother?" Adrian frowned, not sure how to answer.

"I don't know, Sam. It was war… a lot of people did things they aren't proud of. Mum said Dad regretted his decision after he heard about the accident, but there was nothing he could do to undo it," he replied. "He tried to warn them before… but couldn't get the message there in time."

"I was in the car… they were trying to kill me, too," she said, looking up at him. "And the war was nearly over…"

"But how could they know that? No one knew that Harry Potter would defeat You-Know-Who just a few months later," he said, frowning.

"What would you have done?" Sam asked. She felt like she needed to hear his answer. Adrian was silent. "If it were your family and your best friend's family at risk, what would you have done?"

"I don't know. What about you?" he asked.

"I would have done whatever I could to save them all," Sam said immediately. The two stared at each other a few moments. "I would have done everything in my power to protect them."

"You wouldn't have told, then? You would have allowed your own family to get slaughtered?" Adrian said.

"No, I would have found another way," Sam said. "Lied and gone into hiding, or, or… offer myself instead."

"You don't know what it was like for my father," Adrian said.

"And up until yesterday, you hated your father and didn't care a flaming bit about him," Sam nearly shouted.

"I'm still not fond of him, but I can understand why he did what he did," Adrian said. Sam went silent, staring at him.

"So, you agree with his decision?" she asked. Adrian sighed.

"I didn't mean that," he said quickly.

"But you understand why," she said. "Maybe my father is right about you." She started to stand.

"Sam, wait. Don't leave," Adrian said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "I don't want to argue with you."

"This isn't arguing, Adrian. This is me breaking up with you," she said softly as she pulled her hand from his. She then walked away from his bed.

"Sam! Can't we talk about this!" Adrian shouted after her. She didn't turn around. She didn't stop. Even with the tears now streaming down her face, she did her best to block out his calls.

She didn't stop walking until she was in her room, falling onto her bed. Where she remained the rest of the day, sobbing.

* * *

 **Quickly posting one chapter before I go out for some Halloween shenanigans! Hope you enjoy - revealed A LOT in this chapter... Course I wasn't going to make you wait long to find out what Sam's dad was talking about. ;)**

 **ItsJustABook - Well now you know. ^_^**

 **cjconner326 - Yep! More secrets...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	23. Moving On

**Moving On**

The next morning, Sam wasn't in her bed when Alicia, Lucy and Lauren woke up. They shared a concerned look, but quickly got ready and made their way downstairs where Aiden and Trevor were waiting.

"She not coming down?" Trevor asked, a worried look on his face.

"She wasn't there when we woke up," Alicia said, confused. "Thought maybe she was down here."

"Where do you think she could be?" Lucy asked.

"Oliver wasn't in our room when we woke up either, but we figured it was because he got up to go to the gym. You think they're together?" Aiden asked.

"If she's with someone, that's likely who. None of us heard her get up," Lauren said with a sigh. The group headed downstairs. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they saw Sam seated at the table with a concerned Oliver and Percy watching her as she chatted happily. The group nearly stopped in their tracks but then continued towards the trio.

"What's this?" Aiden asked. They walked up and sat down, confused by the sudden transformation. Sam had spent all of yesterday curled up in bed, going back and forth between sobbing and staring at the wall. Even Alicia couldn't get anything out of her.

"Hey Sam," Alicia said softly. Sam looked over at her and smiled.

"You lot look like you've seen a ghost," she said, chuckling.

"Well… we're just concerned… considering how you were yesterday," Lucy added cautiously.

"Oh, well, yea. Sorry if I scared you there. Got a bit too dramatic, I suppose. I broke up with Adrian," Sam replied, reaching for her tea. The entire table gaped at her for a moment. Alicia looked over at Oliver, who seemed just as shocked as the rest of them. "But it's fine. It's for the best. It would have never worked out."

"Sam… are you okay?" Alicia asked, leaning across the table.

"Of course, I'm fine," she said, seeming completely nonplussed.

"But… you were… yesterday," Lucy said.

"I had a bit of a breakdown. But it's over with. Had a good workout at the gym this morning and now having a good breakfast. Best thing to do is just to get back into my schedule and move on," she said. She looked around at the group. "Why do you all have wonky looks on your faces?"

"You were in bed, crying all day yesterday. We couldn't get a word out of you," Lauren said.

"Not to mention, you were in a right state the night before that," Aiden said. Alicia hit him in the arm. "She was!" He glared at Alicia as he rubbed his arm.

"Sam, you were attacked," Alicia said slowly. "And you found out some pretty dramatic things-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam snapped, her eyes flashing in anger as she looked up at them. She then closed them for a moment, taking a deep breath. She slowly let it out and then opened her eyes, smiling slightly as she seemed to regain her composure. "I'm fine." She then grabbed her bag and stood. "I'll see you at study hall."

She strode out of the hall, not looking back.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "This is not right, is it?"

"Maybe she's still in shock?" Lauren said. They all looked at Oliver. His brow was furrowed as he looked across the hall to the Slytherin table where Pucey was sitting next to Warrington, his arm in a sling. He looked particularly wretched as he was staring at the door where Sam had just walked out.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her," he said with a sigh. He stood and grabbed his bag. "See you all in class."

* * *

"Ms. Abbott, may I speak with you?" Professor McGonagall said, catching Sam as she was about to enter the classroom for study hall. She stopped and stared at her a moment.

"Of course, Professor," she said. McGonagall turned and Sam quickly followed her down the hall passing Oliver on the way. Once they were in McGonagall's office, the professor motioned for her to sit. Sam sat down, looking at the head of house.

"I wanted to check and see how you were doing after you missed class yesterday," McGonagall said, studying Sam closely.

"I'm fine," Sam said quickly. "Yesterday was just… it won't happen again. I assure you. Thank you for understanding and allowing me to miss."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Ms. Abbott. Yesterday was rather dramatic," McGonagall said sensibly.

"And I'm fine," Sam said smoothly. McGonagall studied her a moment, a bit perplexed by her response.

"I spoke with your parents… they informed me of what they told you," she said. "About your mother and brother." Sam looked down at her hands in her lap. "And Madam Pomfrey informed me of what happened in the hospital wing."

"I highly doubt that a student breakup is worth your time," she said, still staring at her lap.

"And you were attacked," McGonagall pushed.

"I'm fine, Professor," Sam said, looking up her. McGonagall stared at her a few more moments before sighing.

"If you should like to talk about what happened in regards to the attack or what happened to your family, you know where my office is," she replied softly. Sam nodded.

"May I go back to class? I really should catch up on all the assignments that I missed yesterday," Sam said.

"Very well," she said. Sam stood and started towards the door. "Ms. Abbott." She stopped and turned around. "I met your mother a few times during the war." Sam frowned, taking a step back towards her. She hadn't known this. "She was a very brave woman. And she would be very proud of you. She loved you and your brother very much. She died protecting you."

"But the death eaters killed her," Sam said softly.

"She did what she could," McGonagall said. Sam shook her head.

"How could she? Against powerful dark wizards," Sam said, not moving. The professor seemed to be contemplating whether she should say anything more. After all, it had taken all these years for Sam's father to even mention the truth. But looking at the distraught young woman and seeing so much of the young, brave muggle woman she had met all those years ago, she felt that she owed her something.

"Samantha, your mother didn't die immediately," she said. Sam's eyes went wide. "She was still alive when we arrived on the scene. She protected you and your brother to the best of her ability."

"But Zach still died," Sam said, looking down at the floor.

"The healers did the best they could, but apparently he wasn't wearing a… what are those contraptions…"

"A seatbelt," Sam said.

"Yes, a seatbelt. If he had had one on, it's likely he would have survived as well. But your mother hadn't known," she said with a sigh. Sam looked up at her, swallowing.

"I think I should get to class," she said, turning and leaving before McGonagall could say more. The professor sighed and leaned back in her chair, a worried look on her face. But she let her go.

* * *

Sam sighed as she leaned her head in her hand and looked up at Professor Vector, who was busy writing something on the board. Oliver kept glancing at her. She came late to study hall and didn't say anything, quickly wiping at tears that she was fighting furiously. She then threw herself into the work from the classes she missed the day before, not saying anything or looking at anyone.

As soon as class had ended, she made her way quickly to arthimacy, sitting in her usual seat. Oliver walked in a few seconds after, sitting next to her. Adrian was now at the back of the class, staring forlornly at the back of Sam's head. Oliver had tried to speak to her, but she shook her head, instead opening her book.

He then slid a note towards her. Sam looked at it, glanced up at Oliver and then back at the parchment. She grabbed it and slid it towards her.

 _Everything okay? What did McGonagall want?_

She glanced at him and then quickly scribbled something down.

 _It's fine._

Oliver nearly rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to the lecture. They finished class and started packing up while Professor Vector shouted out their homework assignment.

"Lunch?" Sam asked, looking at Oliver. He seemed a bit shocked by her question. She seemed so normal.

"Uh… sure," he said. Sam nodded and looped her arm through his as they walked out of the classroom, a dazed and still hurt Adrian watching as they walked by.

"Are you sure that you're fine, Sammie?" Oliver asked. Sam sighed.

"Yes. Will you please let this go?" she asked.

"We're all worried about you," he said, gazing down at her. Sam's face hardened for a moment before she answered.

"I'll be fine," she said, looking up him. "Just… give me time, okay. I'll come to you when I want to talk about it." Oliver nodded. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"You know I'm always here," he said. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know."

* * *

Sam rushed into the dance studio after History of Magic. She and Finn weren't scheduled for rehearsal, but she needed to get in there to clear her head, despite the piles of homework waiting on her. Though she had been holding it together, Sam felt like she was on the cusp of losing it and dancing it out seemed to be the best solution.

She had just started warming up when Finn walked in, dressed in his practice clothes.

"Thought you'd be here," he said, smiling. Sam nodded and continued stretching out. Finn set about warming up, glancing at Sam.

"Would you stop? It's bad enough that everyone else is watching me like a child. Not you too. I'm fine," Sam insisted.

"You so sure about that?" he asked. "I mean… a lot has happened, Sam. You know it's okay to be upset or sad. Even angry."

"I know, Finn," she said.

"Natural. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're so calm after yesterday. I'd likely be screaming my head off, if I were you," he continued.

"I swear, I'm fine."

"Yelling. Crying. Throwing things-"

"FINN, SHUT IT!" she shouted, finally causing him to go silent. He looked at her, watching as she started breathing heavily. "I… I can't talk about this now. If I do… I'm going to lose it again and I'm just barely holding it together." She closed her eyes as tears started pricking at them. "And I can't lose it. Not this close to the audition."

Finn scooted over towards her, taking her hands and squeezing them.

"Sometimes we need to lose it to get better," he said softly. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him, then laughed dryly.

"I, I'm afraid if I let myself do this… I can't come back," she said, fighting to control the tears. Finn looked over at the door and nodded. It opened and Oliver walked in, slowly making his way towards the two. Sam looked up at him. "Is this some sort of intervention?"

"No… we just… we don't want you to keep closing yourself off," Oliver said, sitting on the floor next to her. "Why did you break up with Adrian?" Sam pulled her hands out of Finn's and looked down at them as she took a shaky breath.

"I asked him what he would have done," she said. "If it were him. He said he didn't know and asked me what I would do. I said that I would… do anything I could… to save them all. And then, and then, he said he understood why his father would do that…"

Finn and Oliver remained quiet as Sam started laughing, sounding like she was coming unhinged.

"I should have expected it. Dad was right in the end, wasn't he?" she said. "Slytherins will always look out for themselves first." She buried her face in her hands. "And then, all those things Dad said… about Mum and Zach. And then McGonagall. Flippin' McGonagall calls me into her office today to ask how I'm doing… and she, she says that Mum died to protect me and Zach. That she knew her and she was brave and would have been proud of me."

Sam started sobbing loudly as Oliver pulled her into his arms, meeting Finn's eyes.

"Let it out, Sam. You need to do this," he said softly.

"But it hurts," she whimpered.

"I know. It's going to suck for a bit. But you can get through this," Finn added. "What's more… use it." Sam looked up at him, her face now red and splotchy. But she had finally stopped crying.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Everything you're feeling… take it and use it. Pour it into your dancing," he said. "Don't fight it. Don't try and pretend it's not there or hide it. Use it."

"Don't think there's much room in Swan Lake for what I'm feeling," she said, wiping her cheeks.

"Then forget Swan Lake. Weren't you saying that you wanted to do something of our own?" he replied, smiling.

"Madam Bernard will never let us get away with it," she said.

"She doesn't have to know," he said. "We'll work on it the days she and Leslie aren't here and at night."

"But we don't have much time… we'll never get it ready," she replied. Finn leaned towards her.

"Where's that Gryffindor spirit?" he asked. Sam stared at him and started laughing.

"This is crazy," she said. Finn grabbed her hands and started to help her up.

"Or brilliant," he replied walking over to the wireless.

"What makes you think it'll work?" Sam asked.

"It'll work," Finn insisted. "And I know the perfect music to use…"

Oliver moved over to the edge of the room, watching the two as Finn started putting on music and then working through steps with Sam. Slowly, the spark started coming back into her eyes. Her tears dried as she began making suggestions. Within an hour, Oliver pushed up from the floor and made his way to the door. Finn and Sam were so into their plans that they didn't notice him leaving.

He stopped at the door, watching for a moment before smiling to himself and walking out.

* * *

Sam collapsed on the sofa after supper, still in her practice gear. She and Finn had worked until just before dinner and went down together. She sat next to Oliver, smiling, this time for real. There was still a sadness in her. And she still glanced over at Adrian a few times. Word of the breakup had spread quickly. Where they had gotten glares and snide comments when they started dating, there was only sympathy from Gryffindor in the aftermath of the breakup. Even Marley had patted her on the shoulder as she passed by.

Now sitting in the common room, surrounded by her friends, Sam sighed and leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Feeling better, Sammie?" he asked.

"I suppose. Still hurts. And I'm still angry with my father. And confused. But this won't last forever," she said, glancing up at him. "Besides… I have the audition to focus on."

"Seems you and Finn are off to a good start," he replied. Sam nodded.

"It's risky to be doing this. Changing up our audition so soon before, but… it feels right," she said. "Don't know how we're going to sneak it by Madam Bernard or Leslie but suppose we can worry about that later."

"Notice you kept looking at Pucey tonight," Oliver ventured. Sam sighed again.

"Yea… just kept thinking that we're stuck doing our herbology project together. Alicia was right – I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"It'll be awkward," Oliver said. "But… it's a major part of our grade, so I'm sure you'll figure out how to make it work. Besides, it's only until the end of term." Sam nodded slowly.

"We'll have to meet up to take care of our plants… and discuss the final presentation. Definitely not looking forward to that," she said, frowning.

"Come on, where's that Gryffindor courage?" Oliver said, leaning towards her. Sam chuckled softly and looked over at him.

"Shut it, Woodsie," she said, shoving him.

"You'll be good, Sammie. And then over the break, you'll nail your audition. And after school, we'll both be off fulfilling our dreams," Oliver said. Sam nodded.

"But first… I have to face my parents," she said, her face falling slightly. "Can't I stay with you over break?"

"I'm sure my mother would love it, but no. You're going home and you're going to talk to your dad," Oliver said reasonably.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, I know you're angry with him, but you have to if you want to get the full story. Don't you want to know what really happened?" he said. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Suppose by the time I get there I'll have calmed down enough," she said.

"I'll be just next door. And we're still coming over for Christmas dinner," Oliver said. Sam nodded, her thoughts drifting slightly. "Don't, Sammie."

"Don't what?"

"I see what you're doing. Don't let yourself get stuck in what was supposed to be," he said softly. Sam nodded.

"So… Sam Abbott is back on the market," Aiden said loudly, plopping on the sofa next to her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"A little tact, Williams," Oliver said, frowning.

"What? She broke up with the Slytherin. We should be celebrating," he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Only been a day," she replied. "And I'm still not going on a date with you."

"I wasn't going to ask… not yet, anyway," Aiden said with a wink.

"Not worth trying," George said as he and Fred popped up behind them.

"Yea, we all know that now with Pucey out of the way, it's only a matter of time before Sam and Wood end up together," Fred said. Sam rolled her eyes again as Oliver frowned at them.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"As a heart attack," George said, grinning.

"Merlin, when will any of you finally learn to leave my love life alone?" Sam asked.

"Never," Fred and George said.

"I'm done. I'm going to bed," Sam said, pushing up from the sofa.

"Don't go! We all just got here!" Aiden shouted. He reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. Sam laughed.

"Only if we talk about something – anything – other than my dating life or Adrian Pucey," she said.

"Deal!" Aiden said, grinning. "So, did you hear the latest in the Fiona-Liam saga?"

"I thought that was over weeks ago?" Sam asked. Aiden grinned.

"Well, yesterday while you were locked up in your room, they got into a massive row in the middle of the Great Hall," Aiden said. Out of nowhere, Lucy appeared, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.

"You're telling it wrong! Let me!" she shouted, hitting Aiden on his knee.

"Stop woman!" he shouted. Lucy grinned.

"So, anyway. They were talking again and somehow Liam convinced Fiona to take him back," Lucy started. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I could have told her that was a bad idea," she said with a snort.

"Anyway, so they were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. And then she catches him checking out Moira Baring from Hufflepuff," Lucy continued. "Fiona loses it. Starts screaming like a banshee so the whole hall can hear her. Liam is up trying to quiet her down and then she tossed pumpkin juice all over him and storms out of the hall."

Sam chuckled, shaking her head.

"Glad I got out of that train wreck early," she said, sighing.

"Did Liam ever cheat on you?" Aiden asked. Sam nodded. "How come we never knew?"

"I convinced him that it was in Sam's best interest that the breakup be as quiet as possible," Oliver said. Sam snorted.

"You threatened to break his nose," she said, looking over at him.

"But why?" Aiden asked. Sam looked over at him.

"I was embarrassed enough as it was," she said. "Didn't care to have that spread all around the school as well."

They all went quiet for a minute, inevitably their thoughts going to the most recent breakup.

"I'll be fine," Sam finally said, looking around. "Do I want to talk about it now? Not particularly. But it's not my first breakup. And chances are it won't be the last."

"I've got 10 galleons that it is!" Fred shouted, causing Sam to glare at him playfully.

"Yea, we all know you and Wood are going to get married, after all," George added.

"Would you shut it!" Sam shouted. Aiden laughed.

"Now, Sam," he said, grabbing her attention before she launched over the sofa to jinx the troublesome twins. "Do you or do you not want to hear what happened later in muggle studies…"

* * *

 **Poor Sam, but promise we get to the truth behind her mother and brother's death very soon...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	24. Home for Christmas

**Home for Christmas**

Sam rushed into the greenhouse, nearly late. Though truth be told, she wasn't relishing it. To say that things had been awkward between her and Adrian in the weeks following the breakup would be putting it lightly. Their first time checking on their hybrids had been tense; Sam had refused to talk about anything other than the plants. Adrian attempted to bring the breakup up, but Sam shut him down, saying that she didn't want to discuss it.

Today they would have to present their hybrids to the class and Professor Sprout for their final. Sam had put off getting to class until the absolute last minute and kept their final meeting before the class short and sweet, only going over the specifics of their presentation.

"Now that we're all here," Professor Sprout said as Sam took her spot next to Adrian. "We'll begin with the presentations."

Sam focused on the students as they went around the greenhouse, presenting their plants. Adrian leaned towards her.

"Sam…"

"I'll do the talking – you can answer the questions. Like we discussed," she said quickly, not looking at him. He nodded and stood back. She glanced at him, noticing he was still in the sling. A sense of guilt began welling up in her – she knew it was her fault he was hurt. She still worried that he wouldn't be able to play again. But then she remembered their conversation afterwards and stiffened.

Shaking her head, she refocused on going over what she was going to say when Sprout got to them. Soon enough, it was their turn and she took a deep breath, preparing herself before launching into a thorough explanation of their plants, the type of fertilizer used, how they developed said fertilizer, and what were the intended uses for the plants, being sure to highlight the various roles they both had played.

Sprout beamed in pride and asked a few questions that Adrian answered before moving on to the next group. Once the class finished, Sam quickly gathered up her things and began to move over to join Oliver and Percy for lunch.

"Sam," Adrian said. She stopped and looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Could we talk? Just… about the plants," he said quickly. She studied him for a moment and then looked over to Oliver, who was watching them. She nodded, signaling that she would catch up to them and turned back to Adrian.

"What is it?" she asked. "Make it quick, I'd like to get to lunch."

"Yes, I know," he said. "I, ah…" He looked around, waiting until the rest of the greenhouse had cleared out. "Look… we need to talk. And not about the project." Sam sighed.

"Should have known," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Talk."

"I'm sorry about that day, but you didn't give me time to explain," he said.

"Explain what? That you would willingly allow your best friend's family be slaughtered?" she said sternly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he said.

"Seemed perfectly clear to me," she replied. Adrian sighed heavily.

"I don't know what I would do in that situation, Sam. I've never been in that position, so how could I know?" he said.

"I know I wouldn't have done what your father did," she hissed. "I know this seems like a hypothetical situation to you, but it's real for me. My mother and brother are dead, Adrian. Because of a decision your father made."

"But I wasn't the one who killed them, Sam. So why are you blaming me for their deaths?!" Adrian shouted. Sam stared at him a moment before responding.

"Because you can't seem to understand that I need to hear that you wouldn't do the same thing," she calmly.

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor!" Adrian shouted. "Besides, you can't save everyone! Wouldn't you try to save your own goddamn family first!"

"My friends are my family, Adrian! I would never do anything like that to Oliver!" she shouted back. They were both silent. Sam shook her head and started laughing haggardly. "Seems Flint was right all along. This never would have worked out." She turned on her heel and strode out of the greenhouse, nearly running into Oliver.

"Sorry! I just… thought I should wait on you," he said. Sam looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said. The two started walking, Oliver glancing over at her.

"What did Pucey want?" he asked.

"Didn't want to talk about the plants," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "It's not worth mentioning. Just a rehashing of that day in the hospital wing…"

"So, we're going back tomorrow… how do you feel about facing your dad?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Not sure. I suppose we'll have to talk," she said with a sigh. "I'm not looking forward to it. Might end up hiding at your house most of the break."

"Wouldn't be all that unusual. You're usually at mine when you're not in the studio," Oliver replied. "Are you ready for the audition?"

"About as ready as I can be," she said. "I'm nervous. Excited. Anxious. I mean, what we're doing is mad. But wonderful. But scary. What if it doesn't work out?" Oliver chuckled.

"I know you, Sam. It'll be fine," he replied.

"That's what you think," she said. Oliver stopped and turned to face her.

"Honestly, Sam. You'll be perfect and you'll get into Watsworths," he said, looking her in the eye. Sam nodded and started walking again.

"It'll be nice to finally get some sleep again," she said. "Been too nervous to settle down properly. I was tempted to get some dreamless sleep draught from Madam Pomfrey."

"You have to be careful with that, Sammie," Oliver said immediately.

"I know. Which is why I didn't," she replied. "Come on. I'm starving."

* * *

Sam sighed as she and Oliver stepped off the train the next day, their things shrunk and packed into smaller bags. She looked over, seeing her and Oliver's mums waiting on them, grateful that her father hadn't shown up.

Celeste walked up and hugged Sam.

"It's good to have you back. Even if it's just for a couple weeks," she said. Sam looked at her.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Still at the office. He'll be home later… and he's worried about you," she replied as the two started walking down the platform with Mrs. Wood and Oliver. "But no matter, soon we'll be back home."

"I know," Sam muttered, not looking forward to seeing her father. Celeste looked over at Agatha, the two sharing a worried look. Celeste had a feeling that there were going to be fireworks at their house that night.

They made their way out of King's Cross and to the Leaky Cauldron, where they would floo home. Agatha gave Celeste and Sam a hug before she and Oliver stepped through the flames. Sam took a deep breath and then she and her mother stepped in and flooed home.

As soon as they stepped out into the house, Sam went upstairs to her room. She began unpacking her bag and straightening her room, putting off going downstairs until the last minute. Once that was done, she did a slow circle around her room to waste more time and then stopped at the window that looked over to the Woods.

Oliver was at his desk, intently staring down at something, likely his playbook. A soft smile came across her face as she watched him scribble something down, an intense look on his face and his brow furrowed. He always had that look on his face when he was strategizing, but there was something different. Sam leaned against the wall, still studying him. There was a strange flurry in her stomach.

"Sam! Supper's ready!" her mother called out, causing Sam to jump and look over towards her open door. She glanced back out the window, slightly worried that Oliver would catch her watching him, but he was still looking down at the book. She took a deep breath and went downstairs, stepping into the kitchen. Celeste grinned from where she stood at the stove. "Go ahead and sit down."

Sam looked over, seeing her father already seated. He smiled tensely at her.

"How was the end of term?" he asked.

"Good," Sam said stiffly, moving to sit next to him. Roger nodded.

"And… your exams went well?" he asked.

"They were fine," Sam replied.

"You ready for your audition?" Roger asked.

"Can we stop this?" Sam asked, cutting him off. She looked over at him. Roger took a deep breath.

"Look, I understand that you're upset-"

"You kept this from me since I was 5 years old," Sam nearly shouted.

"How was I supposed to tell a 5-year-old that her mother and brother were murdered?" Roger replied.

"Oh, I don't know, how about, 'A very bad man killed your mother and brother, Sam.' That seems to work," she spat. Roger stared at her a moment.

"I should have told you before now, I admit that. I shouldn't have waited so long, but… it wasn't easy for me, Sam," he said. "To tell you how they truly died…"

"How many people knew the truth?" Sam asked suddenly. Roger stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"McGonagall called me into her office. Said she knew Mum. And let on that she knew what actually happened. How many knew?" Sam replied. "And are you going to finally tell me? Other than it wasn't an accident."

Roger stared at her a moment and then looked over at Celeste. She quickly moved to sit at the table next to Sam, taking her hand. She then looked at Roger and nodded. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Just those who were there… And I tried to stick to the truth as much as I could," he started. "Your mother was always… she had a mind of her own. You certainly get that from her. There was a message that a group of death eaters were going after your uncle and his family, so I went to help and left you all here. Ultimately, it was a ruse, but we didn't find out until too late. While I was gone, your mother thought that she was fine to pop into town. She didn't tell the Woods, just… put the two of you in the car and took off… She always thought she was more capable of fighting off magical beings than she was and downplayed the danger from time to time…"

"Was there really a wreck?" Sam asked softly. "I just remember… hearing a crash and sheet music flying everywhere…" He stared at her a moment.

"We're still not completely sure what had happened. There was only so much your mother could tell us before…" he said. "The car was rolled over in a ditch. Your mother on the ground outside while you two were still inside…"

Sam was silent, watching her father as he stared at his empty plate a few moments, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

"She said there had been a man in the middle of the road. And then a light… coming towards them. She swerved to miss it. She managed dragged herself out of the car… she knew he was there to hurt you all, but she wouldn't let him get to you…" he said.

He looked up at Sam, meeting her eyes.

"She offered herself… if he would leave you two alone. She didn't know how badly Zach was hurt… but then… she collapsed… and he disappeared just as we were arriving," Roger said.

Roger bent over, rubbing his face. Sam waited silently. She wasn't sure how to respond. She had never seen her father so broken.

"She spoke to me… before… she said to look out for you two… and she apologized… for leaving the house… for not being able to protect you better…" he said. He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "But really it was my fault… I shouldn't have left. I didn't protect you the way that I should have…"

Sam felt tears pricking at her eyes. Roger smiled softly at her.

"I see so much of her in you. And… I swore from that day on that I would do better. That I would protect you two from everything that I could," Roger said. "And when Zach died, I was even more determined to protect you." Sam swallowed.

"And here I thought you were so protective because of a stupid car accident," she said softly. Roger reached over and took her hand, gripping it.

"I know I've been rather insufferable, but you have to understand that I just wanted to keep you safe," he said. "Losing your mother and brother very nearly broke me. I'm not sure what I would do if ever lost you." Sam nodded, staring at their hands.

"And they never caught who it was?" she asked softly. Roger shook his head.

"I did what I could to try and find out, but… there were no leads. Not with Pucey insisting he had been obliviated and couldn't remember who it was," he said. "And well… I had to take care of you. The first couple years on our own were rough. I likely wouldn't have made it without the Woods and Celeste."

"And Zach?" Sam asked.

"That I was truthful about… the healers did everything they could, but he had too much head trauma," he said softly. "He wasn't wearing a seatbelt." Sam nodded.

"We only kept this from you because we wanted to protect you from the truth," Celeste said, softly. "We never meant to hurt you."

Sam pulled her hands to herself and took a deep breath.

"But you still kept it from me… don't you think I had a right to know sooner?" she asked softly. She looked at her father. "Forget about me and Adrian… don't you think I had a right to know that my mother and brother were killed by death eaters?"

"Sam, you have to understand-"

"No. I don't have to understand anything. You kept this from me. And then you spent my life up until now suffocating me with these ridiculous safety precautions," she shouted. "For all we know, whoever did this died or went to Azkaban and there was no threat whatsoever!" She pushed up from the table and walked over, grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going, Samantha?" Roger asked.

"To Oliver's," she shouted, slamming the door behind her as she left.

* * *

"Well that was quick," Oliver said as Sam burst into his room.

"He told me the whole story," she said, standing there. She then walked over and sat on his bed. She quickly ran through it from start to finish as he sat in his desk chair listening, nodding.

"That's… wow, Sammie," he said once she finished. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It's mad, is what it is," she said.

"You don't think that whoever it is… they could still be out there? They could come for you again?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Dad seems to think they're still out there," she said. "But for all we know, they could be locked up in Azkaban or dead. A lot of them were rounded up in the end. And the only person who knows who it was conveniently can't remember." There was a bitter edge to her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, his brow furrowed. Sam shrugged.

"I mean, part of me is still angry with him. He should have told me before now. I'm angry at whoever did this. I'm angry at Mr. Pucey. But then," she said and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Part of me feels like I finally understand Dad a bit better… why he never wanted me to go off on my own or let me out of sight. I thought perhaps it was the muggle bit, but now…"

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It's a lot to take in," Oliver replied.

"You can say that again," she said. "The worst part is, I'm worried that all this… with the audition coming up. I can't get distracted. Not this close. I'm almost there."

"Just stay focused like you always do," Oliver said. Sam laughed shortly.

"Easier said than done," she said, locking eyes with him. "I just… I need to put this aside for now. Focus on the audition and then I can deal with all… this… afterwards." Oliver frowned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "You shouldn't bottle things up. You need to talk about this. Especially with your dad."

"What choice do I have?" Sam replied. "This audition is my only chance. I need to stay focused on that. It's more important than drama with my father." Oliver sighed.

"Just… take care of yourself," he said. She nodded her head.

"Now… I ran out as Mum was serving dinner and I'm starving, so please tell me yours has something to eat," she said, smiling slightly. Oliver sighed and stood.

"Come on. Sure she's got extra expecting you'd be over," he said, walking towards his bedroom door. Sam grinned and pulled her coat off as she stood to follow him. She took a deep breath.

"Smells like roast," she said, walking passed him and running down the stairs.

"Some things never change," Oliver muttered.

* * *

The next few days at the Abbott house were tense, to say the least. Sam barely said a word to her father, choosing instead to lock herself in the studio in the basement for hours on end. When she wasn't rehearsing her solo, Finn came over and they would work together.

When she wasn't doing that, she was over at Oliver's, hiding from her parents, where they would catch up on all the muggle movies and TV shows they missed while at school. She was up late every night, to the point that even Oliver was getting worried that she was burning herself out. With each passing day, the dark circles under her eyes became more prominent.

Christmas Day, she sat in the living room and half-heartedly opened presents, smiling for the photos and then spending the rest of the time reading on the sofa, waiting for dinner when the Woods would come over. She wanted to go back into the studio, but Celeste had finally put her foot down, insisting that it was a holiday and Sam would not spend it locked away.

"What's that one?" Oliver asked, flopping down on the sofa next to her when the Woods came over.

"Some book Lauren swears by. Not bad, but still finding it slightly boring," she said, marking her spot and putting it down.

"Then why keep reading?" he asked.

"Principle of it. She lent it. Least I could do is finish it before I give it back. She's sure to want a full report," Sam said with a sigh.

"Things better with your dad?" he asked. Sam glanced into the back library, where Alan and Roger were chatting, frowning. "Still not talking to him?"

"Told you, my focus is on the audition. Once I get past that, then I can talk to Dad and deal with it," she said firmly. "But for now, can we please talk about something else?"

"Dinner's ready!" Celeste called out.

"Time for fun," she said, rolling her eyes. She and Oliver moved into the dining room, which had been set. Oliver and Sam sat down at the table and waited for their parents to come in and sit down, the food settling on the table.

"Sam, ready for the audition?" Agatha asked.

"As ready as I can be," she replied, smiling.

"We're excited to see your routine. Celeste says she's been hearing great things from your dance instructor," she said. Sam nodded, her mouth too full to speak. She glanced at Oliver who was hiding his smile. She swallowed.

"It's definitely the most challenging piece that I've done," she replied.

"Must be. We've barely seen her all break, she's been locked up rehearsing," Celeste replied, though she glanced over at Roger, clearly sending him a look.

"Just want to make sure that I do my best," Sam said.

"Well, we've enjoyed having you over during the break," Agatha replied. "It's nice having the house full again. You get caught up on all your shows?"

"So, that's where she's been," Celeste said.

"For the most part," Sam said. "Thanks for recording them for us, Mrs. Wood."

"Anything for you two," Agatha replied.

"We were thinking about going into the village to the cinema, actually," Oliver said, looking over at his parents and then over at Roger Abbott. "After Sam's audition."

"Should be fine," Roger said. He glanced nervously at Sam, who had all her attention on her food.

"Should we see the new one about the nun? With the singing?" Sam asked, looking at Oliver.

"That's what I was thinking," he replied.

"This meal is delicious, Celeste," Mr. Wood said.

The parents continued on talking about the holiday and such before moving to the living room with their glasses of wine and Oliver and Sam moved up to her room with mugs of eggnog that Celeste had given them. Once settled, Sam turned on the radio.

"Well that was lovely," Sam said as she sat on the floor next to Oliver and leaned against the bed.

"Wasn't that bad," he replied, glancing at her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Did you see what he got me for Christmas?" she said, pointing at her desk where a large computer was set up. His eyes widened.

"Really is trying to make it up to you, isn't he?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Didn't even know how to set up the bloody thing. Mum and I had to push him aside, so we could get it together," she said with a sigh. "What did you get?"

"The usual. Clothes. Quidditch gear. Tapes. Movies," he said. Sam frowned.

"Don't you have enough quidditch gear?" she asked.

"Dad got me the latest winter pads. They have extra warmth spells on 'em," he said. "I'll need 'em for practice when we get back. And the Ravenclaw match." Sam nodded slowly.

"Think you could take me flying?" she asked, looking over at him. Oliver's eyes widened. Sam hadn't been up on a broom in years.

"Think your dad'll let you?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Seeing as he's obviously trying to make things up to me, figure he doesn't really have a say, does he?" she replied, smiling slightly. "Best to milk it for all it's worth. See what else I can get out of it." Oliver chuckled.

"Then suppose we can. But after your audition," he said. Sam nodded as she went silent for a few moments, her thoughts turning towards the audition. "Worried about it?"

"A bit," she said.

"You'll do fine," Oliver said. Sam smiled slightly and looked over at him. "And I'll be there with Mum and Dad." She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you, Woodsie?"

"Die a lonely, horrible death," he said, deadpan. Sam chuckled.

"Seriously, though. I feel like you're the one thing keeping me sane," she said. Oliver glanced down at her before putting his arm around her and pulling her close. The butterflies began fluttering in his stomach, but he tried hard to push them aside. He mentally reminded himself not to get his hopes up. It had only been a few weeks since she broke up with Pucey. And she had the audition, not to mention everything going on with her family.

Now was not the time. But maybe someday in the future… it could be.

"What are best friends for?" he replied, hoping his voice was light and she couldn't feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's for sure…"

* * *

 **A bit more to the story behind the death of Sam's mother and brother. But still more questions...**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, well I'm hoping that it won't all be sad! There are some more intense moments to come, but there are also some funny and sweet moments coming too!**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Of course! Wouldn't make you wait forever. But of course, not everything is to be revealed just yet...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	25. The Audition

**The Audition**

The morning of the audition, Sam was up around 4 a.m., unable to sleep. She crept down to the studio, figuring that if she did some warm-ups, it would help ease her mind. All it ended up doing was make her even more jittery and nervous.

After she showered and made her way down to breakfast, she ended up staring at her food, unable to eat anything.

"Really, Sam. You should eat something," Celeste said, her eyes full of worry. Sam picked up her fork and managed a few bites before she had to stop, feeling like one more bite would cause her to vomit.

"I'll just go finish getting ready," she said before bolting from the table. Celeste looked over at Roger.

"You know this is partly your fault. She wouldn't have so much pressure if you had let her audition for a few muggle companies as well," she said, frowning before she went upstairs to help Sam get her things together. Roger continued to sit at the table, staring at his plate.

Once Sam had her things packed, they quickly bundled up and took turns using the fireplace to floo to The Leaky Cauldron. They then made their way through the busy Diagon Alley towards Watsworths.

Once they reached it, Sam stopped for a moment, taking in the large, impressive white marble building. It was the grandest building in the whole Alley, in Sam's opinion. Even more impressive than Gringott's. She took a deep breath, her nerves flaring up again. She couldn't help but feel like her entire future rested on this one audition. The rest of her life. It was beginning to become too much as her heart raced and it became difficult to breath.

"Come on, Sam," Celeste said softly. Sam looked at her and nodded, then followed her inside. They easily found Finn, his parents, and Madam Bernard in the busy lobby outside one of the smaller theaters. They quickly checked in and then with one final kiss on the cheek, Sam and Finn's parents made their way inside the theater while Madam ushered the two dancers backstage where they could get ready.

Once in her costume, Sam quickly did her hair and makeup and then sat in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She had to use more concealer than usual to cover up her dark circles and silently cursed herself for not thinking to grab some of Miss Myrtle's Conceal All balm before leaving the house. Even her costume was a tad bit looser, but nothing a bit of charm work couldn't fix. She had foregone the more traditional tutu and was instead in a simple white sleeveless dress with a skirt that floated around her whenever she moved. Her hands had been shaking slightly the whole time, making it harder to put on her eyeliner.

"You ready for this?" Finn asked, sitting next to her. Sam jumped slightly and looked over at him, smiling.

"As ready as I can be. How mad do you think Madam Bernard is going to be that we changed the routine?" she asked.

"Not too mad once we nail it," he replied. Sam nodded and looked down at her hands, which she was wringing. Finn reached out and grabbed them. "Stop it, Sam. We have this." She nodded, looking up at him and smiling briefly. "Remember what I said… don't fight what you're feeling… use it."

"I can do this," Sam said. "I can do this." Finn smiled.

"Come on, then. Let's go warm-up," he said, pulling her up and leading her towards the warm-up space. "We still have to get through the drills before we perform."

* * *

"How nervous was she?" Agatha asked from where she was sitting next to Celeste.

"Poor thing could barely eat this morning," Celeste replied. "I've never seen her this worked up before."

"Can you blame her? She thinks it's her one shot," Agatha replied. Celeste shot Roger a look. He seemed just as nervous as Sam was, constantly looking from the program in his hand up to the stage.

"And who's fault is that," she muttered.

"She still not talking to him?" Agatha asked. Celeste shook her head.

"I've been trying to get them to sit down and talk, but she thinks she needs to get through this audition before she can process it. Not to mention, she's still furious that Roger kept things from her this long. Though he did finally tell her what really happened," she said. "Or at least what we know." Agatha frowned.

"That can't be good," she said. Celeste shrugged and sighed.

"I've done everything I can, but she won't talk. Locked herself in the studio all hours of the day and night. I know she's not been sleeping well. I'm worried," she said. "All I can do is pray to Merlin that we get through this audition."

Agatha reached over and squeezed her hand.

"She'll be fine," she said, smiling reassuringly. Celeste nodded and turned to the stage where the first candidates were starting to get in place.

* * *

Oliver couldn't help but jiggle his leg, glancing at his watch as the fifth or sixth audition started up. He then looked down at the bouquet of flowers lying at his feet that he was planning to give her after it was all over. He knew that Sam and Finn were number 15 in the lineup - the last to go - but it seemed like time was moving at a glacial pace.

It was going to take forever to get to them.

He had watched some of the rehearsals before they left Hogwarts, but this would be the first time he had seen it all put together – and with costumes and makeup. All this waiting was making him even more nervous. He glanced around the theater, taking in the various others there, hoping it would be a good distraction.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, seeing an unexpected face, sitting in the last row, hunched over. Even in the darkened room, Oliver could make out the white of his sling. His eyes were on the stage but would temporarily glance down to the program in his hand. Oliver turned back to the stage, frowning slightly.

He hadn't expected to see Pucey there and it was likely that he didn't want anyone else to know as he was sitting in the back row. He wondered if he should tell Sam when this was all over but decided he would think about it later.

He shifted in his chair, getting more comfortable. They still had a way to go.

* * *

Adrian glanced at the program for probably the millionth time since he got there. His aunt still wanted to come with him, but he had insisted on coming alone and had snuck out from the manor. Even though the two were broken up, he knew how important this audition was for Sam and he wanted to be there to support her.

A small part of him hoped that after seeing him there, she might be willing to talk to him. Try to work things out. And Merlin knew he could use someone to talk to now. Things had been tense at home since he got back, his father lecturing him for the first two hours he was there about dating Roger Abbott's daughter – a halfblood – before he ever got the chance to tell him that they had broken up.

Then there was the yelling and shouting. His mother trying to placate both of them, but just managing to make Adrian even angrier.

He had spent the rest of the time in his room when he wasn't needed for something, owling his aunt about arrangements and packing. Thankfully neither his parents ever came to check on him, choosing instead to send a house elf. He planned to leave while they were getting ready for the Malfoys' annual New Year's Eve Ball, apparating to his aunt's house and leaving behind nothing but a letter explaining while he was gone, though he was certain they would know why he ran away without it.

Since summer, he had been squirreling money away. Hiding it in his trunk or clothing. He planned to open up his own account at Gringott's once he felt it was safe enough. As he was of age, he knew if he did now, his parents couldn't technically freeze it and use it as ammunition to make him come back. But still, he'd rather play it safe until he graduated. He had a decent amount put aside that he could get through the rest of the year and possibly be able to get a modest flat over the summer. If he didn't get in the League, he'd need to find a job rather quickly, but he had thankfully planned for that as well. Sam had helped him plot out all his options.

It was going to work out. He was going to run away from his family, finally getting the freedom he long yearned for. And then he couldn't be forced to join the family business or anything else. The whispers were there. He had overheard enough of his father's conversations in his study late at night when he thought the rest of the house was asleep, seen the growing stack of letters on his desk through the half-opened door. Something was coming and while Adrian wasn't sure what it was, he knew enough to know that he wanted no part in it.

Adrian shook his head, returning his attention to the stage as another audition continued on. Today he was there for Sam. Not to think about himself or whatever troubles there could be. He wanted to let her know that he still cared for her. Still cared about her future – even if it didn't involve him.

He glanced over, easily located the line of seats taken up by her parents and the Woods, Oliver sitting on the end with a bouquet of flowers at his feet. His eyes had found them often throughout the auditions, an ache filling him. Sam and Oliver had what he had always dreamed about since he was a child. A family that cared about each other, that went to events and supported each other. Even though Sam often complained of her father, Adrian would still kill to have a father that invested in him. Being with Sam, he had hoped that eventually her own family would have accepted him and he'd have a chance at that.

But that wouldn't happen now.

After learning about what had happened between his father and Sam's, part of him had hoped perhaps things could change. Maybe his father would finally speak to him openly about the past. But to his disappointment, his father had remained the same. Critical. Cold. And Adrian had to admit that more and more, he saw things Sam's way.

How could someone willingly offer his best friend's family up for slaughter without considering any other option? His mother had tried several times to explain to Adrian just how it had affected his father – he was never the same after that moment. And he had tried to get word to the Abbotts to warn them. But once the news broke that Amanda and Zach Abbott had been killed with Sam barely surviving, his father had become the cold, unfeeling person that he was today. Shutting himself off from even his own wife and family.

Adrian glanced down at the program again, moving it slightly so he could see the photograph he had underneath it. He was sure Sam already had a ton of photos of her mother, but when Adrian had come across the worn photo in his father's study, he couldn't help but think it deserved to be with her – not with his father.

In it was her mother, sitting on the floor next to his mother – the twins as infants crawling in front of them with an infant Adrian. Toys were everywhere. He didn't recognize the place but assumed it must be the Abbott's house as it was much brighter and warmer than the large manor house where he grew up. Amanda Abbott was laughing, her head tossed back in much the same way Sam did. The same dark blonde waves and dark blue eyes. He assumed his father must have been the one taking the photo as he wasn't in it, but Roger Abbott was leaning over the back of sofa, grinning at the scene in front of him.

He hadn't remembered this or that he had spent time with the twins as a child before Zach died. He just added it to the long list of things his father had kept from him, adding more fuel to the hatred burning in him for the man.

Adrian looked up, shifting in his chair as his eyes once again found the stage.

There was time enough to go through everything. But for now, he just wanted to watch Sam dance.

* * *

"Up next… participants 14 and 15 – Sam Abbott and Finn O'Callahan. Hogwarts."

Sam took a deep breath, closing her eyes as they stood just behind the curtain. She knew it was a risk, changing everything just weeks before the audition. But something inside her told her this was right. She remembered what Finn had told her. Don't fight her feelings. Use them. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. He nodded, smiling his encouragement.

They stepped out on stage, Finn leading her, and then took their positions. She nodded, signaling that they were ready for music.

Chopin's Prelude No. 8 started.

Immediately, Sam and Finn were in motion, moving swiftly but smoothly across the floor. From his chair in the audience, Oliver sat up and leaned forward. He had never seen her move like this before. It was like watching emotions in human form. There was a sense of desperation that hung around Sam as she moved towards Finn, then just as quickly moved away. The way she seemed to float into his arms, only to leap out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Celeste's eyes widen and Roger's mouth drop open as he sat up in his chair. He smiled to himself as he turned back to watching the stage.

On the other side of the auditorium, Adrian sat up as well, different emotions flying through him. There was no confusion in the story that was playing out on stage.

It was clear. Two people drawn to each other. No matter how hard they tried to stay away, they ultimately came back for stolen moments. But it was clear by the end that they couldn't be together. The music changed and Sam stepped back to the background and Finn moved through his solo. It was good. Near perfect.

But everyone there who knew her was eagerly waiting for Sam's solo.

The music changed again and Sam came spinning towards the front of the stage.

From the moment she started moving, everyone was transfixed with many in the audience noticeably leaning forward in their chairs. While she had constantly told Oliver and their friends that she was fine since the incident, it was clear that she had not been. With every movement, every spin, every leap, her heartache, despair and even anger was clear.

Even though every move, Sam exuded complete, effortless control, it was hard to ignore the emotion exuding from her. It was magic. Her normally calm face was filled with anguish as a sheen of tears occasionally glittered in the lights.

She moved to the far right of the stage, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before launching into a series of fast, intricate turns in a large circle around the stage. As the music reached a fever pitch, she had reached centerstage again and was doing a series of so many turns, Oliver was starting to get dizzy just watching.

He focused on her face, seeing the emotional torment there. Then suddenly, she was up in the air, pulling off a spinning turn that he had never seen her do before. His eyes widened as he gripped the armrests.

She landed and then moved on to the next move, though there was a slight wobble. Managing to cover it up – Oliver barely saw it himself – she then started a series of leaps across the stage. He could tell by the music that the routine was coming to an end and started to grin. She was going to do it. And this was quite possibly the best he had ever seen her dance. Even Sam seemed to be slightly more relaxed.

She set up for her final pass of turning leaps. The second to the last one, he noticed a slight grimace when she landed, but she launched herself back into the air.

Sam landed hard. Much harder than she was supposed to. Rather than spinning out of it, she crashed to the ground, the pain evident of her face. Gasps ran through the auditorium as Celeste and Roger shot up to their feet.

Big fat tears were now clear on her face as Finn rushed up to her and the music ended. Murmurs could be heard running through the crowd as a cry rang out from the stage. Oliver was up, starting to move down the aisle. The curtain slammed shut just as his mother grabbed his arm and stopped him, leading him back towards the exits. He glanced over locking eyes with a shocked Pucey before he was dragged out and back around to the stage door, just behind the Abbotts.

"What, what do you think happened?" he asked, looking at his parents as they pushed  
through and started making their way through the labyrinth backstage area. Agatha just shook her head as they continued back, now hearing Sam's cries.

They pushed through other dancers, finally making their way to where Finn had set her  
down on the floor, Madam Bernard looking over her. Sam's eyes were glued to her left foot. Oliver gulped as he looked down, finally seeing the damage.

Her pointe shoe had been pulled off and was lying nearby on the floor, but her foot was twisted an odd way. An unnatural way. Madam looked up at the Abbotts, her face grim.

"It is broken."

* * *

 **Little more drama for poor Sam, but it'll get better, I promise. There are 34 chapters, so things will be happening. Including some funny things and mushy things...**

 **Bepo9 (Guest) - Haha! Well, just keep reading...**

 **Son of Whitebeard - But things will get better, I promise!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	26. Where To Go From Here?

**Where To Go From Here?**

Oliver could feel his heart pounding as he entered St. Mungo's with his parents. It wasn't the first time Sam had been injured. Both of them had been in and out of St. Mungo's for various sprains and breaks over the years, but the look on Sam's face when she fell had said that this wouldn't be like all those other times.

She hadn't said a word when they rushed backstage to her. Or when her parents had quickly apparated her to the hospital, he and his parents arriving shortly after.

She was now in the exam room with a healer and her parents, while Finn, his parents, and the Woods stood in the hallway outside.

"Was it bad?" Oliver asked, looking over at Finn who was still in his costume and makeup.

"I heard the crack, but… I don't know. I'm not sure if it did any damage to her muscles or tendons. If it's just a break, should be healed in no time. If it's not, well, suppose we'll have to see," he said glumly.

"You don't think… it wouldn't be bad enough that she can't dance again, would it?" Oliver asked softly.

"I shouldn't think so," Finn said. "But I think she'll be docked a lot of points from the audition, regardless." Oliver nodded silently. He had been wondering about that. Everything up until the moment Sam landed wrong had been nothing short of amazing. Would they not choose her just because of the one injury?

The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Abbott came out with the healer.

"Thank you," Mrs. Abbott said softly. The healer nodded, offering a small smile before turning and walking away.

"How is she?" Mrs. Wood asked. Celeste took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Well, the good news is that the break should heal and she'll be able to start dancing again in a few weeks," she said, offering a weak smile. "But she's beside herself about the audition."

"Can we see her?" Oliver asked. Celeste looked over at him.

"You can go in, but… she's in a bit of a state," she said. Oliver looked over at Finn and nodded as the two of them walked into the room. Sam was lying on her side in the bed, facing the wall. She was still in her costume, one pointe shoe still on while her other foot was wrapped up in a cast.

"Hey, Sammie," Oliver said softly as they approached the bed. Upon a closer look, her shoulders were shaking.

"Go away," she whispered.

"We just wanted to check on you," Finn said.

"Go away," she said a bit louder. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

"But-" Oliver started.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Sam shrieked. The two boys stopped and looked at each other, both overly concerned.

"Alright. I'll come by your house later tonight," Oliver said with a sigh. They turned and walked out of the room, seeming to interrupt the Woods and Abbotts in the process.

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now," Finn said glumly. "Kicked us out."

"Thank you for trying," Celeste said, walking over to hug first Oliver and then Finn. "She's going to need good friends right now."

The healer from before walked up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Abbott. You can take her home now. Here is some pain potion if it gets bad. She'll need to stay off her ankle for a week or so, but the cast should be able to come off before she goes back to school. We're sending crutches with you," he said. The Abbotts nodded, accepting the medicine.

"Thank you again," Celeste said before he walked off. She looked over at her husband, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. "Let's take her home, Roger."

* * *

Upon arriving home, her parents had deposited her in her room and Sam gingerly pulled off her costume and tossed it in a corner. She then pulled on an oversized Gryffindor hoodie that was more a dress than a shirt that she had stolen from Oliver. She didn't want to deal with attempting to pull shorts or pants over the cast that she was avoiding looking at.

She then deposited herself in her window seat looking out over the snow-covered back garden and meadow. Ever since the hospital, she had felt a dull emptiness creep in and settle over her. There was no way Watsworths would accept her after that fall. What dance company would want a dancer who broke her ankle in the middle of the audition? Didn't matter all the work she had done before. They would judge her completely off that fall. It was hard enough to get this audition.

Her dream was dead. She'd never get in now.

"Sam?" her mother called through the door. Sam looked over as Celeste walked in carrying a tray. "Thought you could eat something." She was smiling hopefully.

"Just leave it on my desk," Sam replied dully before looking back out the window. Celeste walked over and sat it down before stepping over to her.

"Darling, there's no reason to be this upset. The healer said you'll be fine in few short weeks. You don't have to stop dancing," she said soothingly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said shortly. "I'll not get into Watsworths."

"But you can always try again next year," Celeste pushed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Sam snapped.

"Really, Sam. You can't just give up," Celeste replied. Sam whipped her head over to look at her mother.

"I don't want to discuss this! They're not going to accept me now or then! I'm going to be stuck in this dull little town forever under Dad's thumb" she shouted.

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Sam's eyes were already filling with tears as Celeste felt her heart breaking for her daughter.

"Surely you can't think that," she whispered. Sam turned back to the window.

"Best to start accepting my new future," she said, her voice clearly dismissing her mother. Celeste sighed and left the room, making her way downstairs.

"How is she?" Roger asked.

"Not good. She thinks she no long has a future in dance," Celeste replied, moving to put on a kettle for tea.

"But, surely that can't be the case," Roger said. "I mean… she can do something. Teach in the village perhaps? Or there are other companies…"

"Roger, you clearly told her she couldn't audition for any companies outside of London and there are no more in the U.K. And you said no muggle companies. How else do you expect her to react?" Celeste said harshly.

"She's just being overdramatic. Some rest and she'll wake up tomorrow feeling much better," Roger said, clearly trying to reassure himself more than Celeste.

"I don't think that's going to happen. And I don't think she's being nearly as overdramatic as you think," she replied. Roger looked over at her, frowning.

"But it was just one audition. Bad luck. She'll do better next time," he said.

"If there is a next time, Roger. Watsworths only invites a select few to audition every year and even then there are only a few available spots. There's no telling if she'll even get invited next year," Celeste said. "Have you listened to nothing Madame Bernard has been saying the past few years?"

"But there must be something-"

"Roger! Would you stop talking!" Celeste shouted. Roger snapped his mouth shut, stunned by her outburst. "All of this is because of you! The smothering. The immense pressure you put on her by refusing to allow her to audition anywhere else because it's not safe. Keeping the truth about her mother and brother's death from her. Christ, even your outburst about the Pucey boy!"

"Now see here, I was completely justified in that," Roger started to explain.

"No, you weren't! They were happy together! He wasn't anything like his father! He bloody jumped in front of a curse for her!" Celeste shouted. "You were judging him the very same way those people judged you. And me. Couldn't you for once have just let go a bit? Let her have a normal life?!"

Roger was silent a few moments.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" he said softly, looking down at his hands. "All I wanted was to keep her safe. Keep her close. After I lost Amanda and Zach… Sam was all I had. And I didn't know who did it… I worried they would come back for her. But… perhaps it was all in my head."

Celeste sighed and walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"I can understand why you wanted to keep her safe, but honestly, Roger, half of the time you've been pushing her away," she said softly. He looked up, meeting Celeste's eyes. "She's going to make mistakes. She's going to get hurt. And there are some things she is going to have to learn on her own." Roger sighed.

"She's my little girl… I just didn't want her to get hurt," he said again.

"You can't protect her from everything. But you can be there for her when things do go wrong," Celeste replied. Roger nodded. "And right now, she's going to need both of us. Our support and encouragement, but mostly our love and understanding. She's sitting upstairs thinking her world has ended and we've got to show her that it's not."

"You're right. You're always right. Why on earth did you ever agree to marry me," Roger said, pulling Celeste into a hug. She laughed softly.

"Someone has to mellow you out," she replied.

"Should I go speak with her?" he asked.

"Not yet. Give her some time. She'll come to us when she's ready," Celeste said. He nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

Sam waited until she heard her parents go to their bedroom before grabbing her wand and apparating downstairs. She stopped at the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky, then apparated down to the studio in the basement, knowing it was the one place in the house where she could be alone and wail and shout all she wanted without disturbing her parents.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her face swollen and blotchy. She still couldn't bring herself to look down at her left ankle. Just the weight of the cast was enough to remind her of what had happened.

She had blown the audition.

The weight of everything that had happened sat heavy in her stomach. She knew at some point she would have to pick herself up and start making new plans, but for the time being, she just wanted to wallow.

She had fallen in love. Then the person she had fallen in love with got hurt protecting her. And then she found that she didn't really know him as she thought she did. Then she found out the truth about her mother and brother's death – which she still hadn't fully processed. And now she had blown her own chances at the future she wanted.

She had held out hope that perhaps things would still be okay. At least she had dance, she told herself. It was one thing holding her together, and now that too was gone.

Sam swung her head around at the sound of the door opening, watching as Oliver slipped in with a bag on his shoulder.

"Figured you'd be here when I saw you apparate through your window," he said. "I tried stopping by earlier, but your mum said you were sleeping."

"Come to make sure I didn't off myself?" she asked bitterly, turning back to face the mirrors. She watched him walk up and sit next to her.

"As I recall, it's my time to return the favor," he said softly, watching her. Sam laughed darkly.

"I highly doubt you could have drowned yourself in the showers. No matter how much you may have wanted to," she said, bringing the bottle to her lips. He nodded slowly.

"But still… you helped me out of a tough spot. Only fair that I'm here while you're in yours," he said.

"That was easy. You still have a chance at your dream," she retorted.

"So do you," he said. Sam put her hand up.

"Spare me, Wood. I've heard enough today," she snapped. He nodded and looked down at his hands. The two sat silently a few moments before Sam sighed. "I'm sorry… you don't deserve that. You came to support me today. And I am grateful for that."

"We can talk about it. Or just drink. Up to you," he said, pulling another bottle out of the bag he had brought with him. "Though seems I didn't need to bring this." Sam sighed heavily and looked down at her hands.

"It was supposed to be different," she said softly. "This year was supposed to be the year, you know. And then… everything is ruined…"

"It's not ruined," Oliver said quickly.

"Please… there was the disaster of me and Adrian. He did get hurt because of me," she said. "Then everything with Dad. And now I've ruined my own chances at getting into the company of my dreams by letting everything get to me today. That's why I landed wrong, you know. I got caught up in my thoughts."

Oliver reached over and pulled her towards him, her head falling on his shoulder.

"First of all, you didn't ruin Adrian's chances… even if he can't play the rest of the year, there will be tryouts this summer," he said. Sam snorted.

"That is if his arm that Flint mangled heals correctly," she said.

"Adrian is a strong bloke. It'll heal. I've seen worse than that come back 100 percent," he said softly.

"Still my fault, even if he turned out to be just as Dad said," she said, glumly. Oliver frowned, wondering if he should mention that Adrian was at the audition. "I let myself get distracted… by him. By everything… and I blew my chance."

"You don't know that, Sammie. Everything up until the… you were fucking amazing today," he said. Sam glanced up at him.

"Thanks for trying, but they tend not to accept people who fall and break their ankle in an audition," she replied. Oliver sighed, rubbing her arm.

"This doesn't have to be the end of everything," he said. "I mean… nothing worth having ever comes as easily as we think…"

"At least I still have you," she said, glancing up at him. "You won't forget me when you go pro and get famous, will you?" Oliver chuckled.

"No. And you'll be famous too," he said. He pushed her out of his arms and forced her to look at him. "Don't give up, Sammie. This isn't you. This isn't the girl I-" He stopped as Sam stared at him. "The girl I know and grew up with. You're made of strong stuff, Sam Abbott. Stronger than me, I think. And you can get passed this." She blinked slightly and sniffled, the tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"I don't know that I am," she whispered. "I used to think I was… and then… this year…"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And last I checked, Sam Abbott isn't dead yet," Oliver said, a hint of a smile on his face. "And if you don't feel strong enough, you have me…" She nodded as the floodgates opened and she started sobbing again, throwing her arms around him.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she said, her voice muffled in his chest. "I should have never gotten involved with him… I should have just stayed with you… you're the only one who gets me…"

"It's alright, Sammie. We all… get distracted from time to time," he said, rubbing her back. "And… what are best friends for?" She chuckled and pushed away from him, wiping her cheeks.

"Got that right," she said, smiling slightly. She looked down at her lap and picked up the bottle. "If it's alright… I think I just want to get sloshed and forget about things for a bit. Distract me, Woodsie."

He chuckled and held up his own bottle, clinking it against hers.

"As you wish," he said, causing her to giggle. She should have never gotten with Adrian. Looking back, she now realized it never would have worked – her and pureblood. He would never make goofy muggle movie references like that. Never fully understand her love of all things muggle from music to dance to movies and such.

"You think you'll be up for the New Year's Eve party?" Oliver asked. Sam shrugged. The party his parents held every year at their home was the next day. They went every year, but she knew her parents would let her stay home if she wanted.

"Not sure. I still have to figure out those crutches they sent me with. And… I think I should talk to Dad tomorrow," she said, frowning.

"You ready for that?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"Have to at some point," she said. "Besides, it's not like I can hide in the studio now that my dance career is over."

"Sammie… we both know that's not true. You still have a chance," he said.

"Not unless my dad lets me audition for a company in another part of Europe. Or lets me try-out for a muggle company," she said.

"He might," Oliver countered. "And who says you need his permission? After June, you'll be out of Hogwarts and can make your own decisions. You can go out and audition for whatever company you like. Maybe even before that." Sam looked over at him, considering his words.

"You really think I can get away with it? This is my dad we're talking about. One of the best aurors in the Ministry. He knows everything," she said.

"He didn't know about Pucey for a very long time," Oliver said, smiling.

"This is true," Sam replied.

"I can help. In any way that you need me to. So will Finn," he said. A small smile started to appear on Sam's face. Something within Oliver started to soar. In that smile he could see a small glimmer of hope.

"I suppose this is something to think about… once my ankle is better anyway," she said before taking another drink.

"And you don't have to stay here. I'm getting a flat in the Alley and moving in right after graduation. You can come live with me," he said. Sam snorted.

"Are you sure about that? You and me as roommates? I've seen your room, Woodsie, and I'm not inclined to become a live-in maid," she said. Oliver frowned.

"I'm not that bad. And I'll help with the cleaning. You won't have to do it all," he said, sulking slightly. "Just imagine the fun we could have. Maybe do after parties for matches. And you would have box seats to all my games."

"And you could have tickets to all my shows… if I get into a company," she said.

"See? The world isn't ending just yet," he said, full-on grinning now. Sam sighed.

"I suppose not," she admitted reluctantly.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll be there to help. Whether it's getting into another company or whatever. You're not alone in this, Sammie," he said, his voice going soft. Sam reached over and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Whatever would I do without you, Woodsie…"

* * *

A few hours later, Oliver picked up a sleepy Sam and started carrying her upstairs, being careful not to wake her or her parents up. Once he got to her room, he gently laid her down on her bed, tucking her in. Just as he was turning to leave, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, Woodsie," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Anytime, Sammie," he said softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. As he started back, he noticed she had opened her eyes and was peering up at him. Sam stopped him from backing off completely. She had an odd look on her face. Reaching up, she ran her fingers down his cheek.

"No one gets me like you," she murmured.

"Best friends tend to do that," he said softly. Sam shook her head slightly.

"There's more to it… I can see it… in your eyes," she said. Oliver's eyes widened suddenly. Surely she couldn't. There was no way she could know. She lifted herself up slightly, pressing her lips against his. Oliver froze, not sure what to do. He was certain she was drunk. She had nearly passed out in the studio after all. There was no way she would remember this tomorrow. "I've always wanted to do that… I think… I think part of me has always known you'd be the one…" He watched as she laid back on the pillow again, her eyes closing.

"The one what?" he ventured to ask.

"The one… always there…" she murmured, barely awake. After a few moments, her breathing signaled that she was out cold. Oliver backed up and then quickly left her room, shutting the door behind him. He then quickly went downstairs and out the back door.

His heart was pounding as he quickly made his way through the snow back to his house and upstairs to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over and collapsed in his desk chair, his fingers brushing across his lips.

She had kissed him. And said something about him being the one. He wasn't sure what it meant completely and he didn't want to get his hopes up. Looking towards the window, he could just make out Sam's window in the dark.

Merlin, he hoped this meant what he thought it did.

* * *

 **There's always a silver lining... And finally we're getting to the good stuff with Sam and Oliver...**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Haha, that's for sure. And more to come!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	27. The New Year's Eve Party

**The New Year's Eve Party**

Celeste and Roger froze when Sam hobbled into the kitchen the next morning around 10 am on her crutches. They had started breakfast late, thinking she might choose to stay upstairs.

"Could I have some tea?" she asked, settling at the table. Roger put down the paper and looked nervously over at Celeste.

"Of course, dear. Would you like some breakfast as well?" she asked lightly.

"Yes. I'm a bit peckish," Sam replied. Celeste quickly set about to getting her tea and a plate made up, while staring at Roger and nodding her head towards Sam. Roger cleared his throat, moving the paper aside as he looked at Sam.

"So… I've been thinking," he started. Sam looked over at him, her face blank. She was wondering just what he was about to suggest. "Perhaps… we could look into some auditions at muggle companies. From what I hear, there are some in the spring and summer, so you should be able to make some once your ankle is healed. And I'm sure Madam Bernard may have some recommendations."

Sam stared at him in shock, her eyes wide and mouth dropping open. Roger shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Of course, if you rather not, I'm sure we could come up with another plan," he said quickly.

"I want to," Sam said immediately. "Audition for muggle companies, that is." Roger nodded.

"Very well. I'm sure we could set you up with a nice flat in Diagon Alley and you should be able to apparate to whatever dance company you choose safely," he said, starting to reach for his paper.

"Or I could help you out with the buses and such," Celeste offered. Roger frowned at her. "Honestly, Roger. It wouldn't hurt for her to learn."

"Fine. I suppose it's about time," he said before turning back to the paper. Sam looked from her father to her mother, who was walking over to the table with a plate and mug of tea. She remained silent as Celeste sat them down and then moved to sit across the table from her.

"I'm… what's happening?" Sam asked. "Are you ill?" She directed the question to her father. He looked up confused.

"No, I'm not ill," he replied. "Why would you think that?"

"Just… I can't seem to understand why you would suddenly change your mind," she said, still staring at her father. He looked over at Celeste who only stared back, giving a look that clearly said, "Talk to her." Roger shifted in his chair and put his paper down, clearing his throat.

"I realized that I've been putting too much pressure on you. And perhaps all of my safety guidelines," Sam snorted, causing him to frown. "Perhaps I've been holding you back all these years rather than keeping you safe."

"You scared us yesterday, Sam," Celeste said as Sam turned to look at her. "Your father mostly."

"It's true," Roger said. "I don't want to lose you, Sam, or push you away. And if it means loosening up and letting go a bit to keep you… then that's what I have to do. Your happiness is most important." Sam turned to look at him again, blinking slightly.

"I… really?" she asked. Roger nodded, reaching over to place his hand on hers.

"You are the most important thing in the world to me. I will do whatever I can to make sure you're happy. And safe. But mostly happy," he said, smiling slightly. "I know this doesn't completely undo how insufferable I've been over the years, but I hope that it's at least a start." Sam swallowed, feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before about your mother and brother. I just wanted you to grow up happy and safe. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to bear that pain," he said. "But, I promise that from here now, I plan to be open and honest with you. About everything. Your mum. Brother. Whatever you want to know."

Sam nodded, looking away. After everything yesterday, she felt like things were suddenly tipped in the opposite direction and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was still upset about Watsworths - she wanted into the company more than anything still - but suddenly, it didn't seem as though things were so dire. If she got on with a muggle company, it would help leaps and bounds with getting another audition at Watsworths in the future.

And she found she wasn't so angry with her father anymore.

"And…" Celeste said, staring at Roger. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I would like to apologize for my reaction to you and… Adrian. It was… an overreaction. I should have trusted you," he said, though it was obvious that this was much more difficult for him to say. "If you would like to continue seeing him… I won't stand in your way."

Sam nodded and pulled her hand away from him, her bubble of hope suddenly deflating slightly as she thought about Adrian.

"Well, that ship has sailed," she said reaching for her mug.

"What happened?" Celeste asked.

"Turns out Dad might have not been that wrong about him," Sam said softly.

"But… he jumped in front of a hex for you," Roger said.

"Yea, but then he said that he understood why his father did what he did… Said that his mum told him after we left that the death eaters threatened to kill him and his mum… and that he wasn't so sure he wouldn't have done the same," she replied.

Both Celeste and Roger and looked at each other and then back at Sam.

"I mean, how could you honestly understand why someone would do that?" Sam asked, tears pricking at her eyes again. She shook her head. "It was just… too much for me. I couldn't get passed it."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Celeste said. "I know this isn't easy." She shrugged and wiped her cheeks.

"Doesn't matter, it's over. I'm not even sure what he's going to do now. He was going to tell his parents about us over the break and move in with his aunt. Said he didn't want to be part of the pureblood world anymore. I thought I knew him but… but I don't really think I even know him anymore," she said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Roger replied. Celeste shot him a look. He then sighed. "If it helps… I can check and see that he's okay for you."

"You don't have to do that, Dad. I told you that we're not together anymore. I don't care what he does," Sam said quickly.

"Alright then," Roger said softly.

Sam picked up her fork and started to eat some eggs. Granted she felt she had just lost all her appetite with the talk about Adrian. She forced herself to eat a bit more before putting her fork down.

"If it's alright, I'm still feeling a bit tired. I think I'll go lie down a bit so that I'm not worn out for the party," she said. She started standing and getting her crutches situated.

"The party?" Celeste asked. "Are you sure? We can stay in this year if you're not feeling up to it."

"Promised Oliver I'd be there," Sam said, starting to move out of the kitchen.

"Oh… well then… do I need to wash anything for you?" Celeste asked. "Or help you with anything?" Sam stopped and looked over at her.

"Might need some help getting ready," she said. "And I'm not sure what to wear." Celeste smiled.

"I'll come up in a few hours with some lunch and we'll figure it all out," she said. Sam nodded and then continued out of the kitchen. Once she was gone, Roger sighed.

"I suppose that went well, all things considering," he said. Celeste smiled at him and reached over, squeezing his hand.

"I am proud of you," she said. "You'll see… this will help. Easing up at bit." Roger nodded.

"I'm bound to go mad with worry over her, but I know it's the right thing to do. Giving Sam her freedom," he replied.

"It's about time."

* * *

Later that night, Oliver stood in the front sitting room, looking around at the various people filling the house. The party his parents held every year was completely full with their friends and co-workers. Even some of his dad's old teammates had come out, along with a few of the coaches. His dad was currently deep in conversation on the other side of the room with the head coach of Puddlemere. The two kept glancing over at Oliver, causing him to fidget and glance down at his feet. He was sure that they were talking about the Gryffindor team.

His parents did usually let him invite his own friends and there was currently a large group of young people downstairs in the game room, where he usually would be. But Sam and her parents hadn't arrived yet, so he was upstairs making awkward small talk with various adults that he didn't really know. Waiting for them. She had promised she would come.

But at the same time, he was nervous. He wasn't sure if Sam would remember the night before. Or what he would say to her if she did.

Everyone was decked out in their finest. While it wasn't officially a formal party, something about it being New Year's had everyone dressed to impress. Even Oliver was forced into the formal dress robes that he hardly ever wore.

He pulled at his tight collar for probably the 20th time the night when he heard the door chime. He looked over, seeing his mother open it and grin.

"Celeste! Roger! Wasn't sure if we'd be seeing you tonight," she exclaimed brightly as she stepped aside to let them in. "And Sam, you look lovely."

Immediately, Oliver was starting across the room as the Abbotts stepped into the foyer.

"Here, I'll take your cloaks," Mrs. Wood said.

"Thank you, Agatha," Celeste said as she and Roger took theirs off and handed them over. Sam stood just behind them wearing her formal black cloak, a pinched look on her face.

"Oh, come on, Sam. You look amazing," Celeste said, pulling the cloak off Sam's shoulders. As soon as Oliver saw her dress, he stopped in his tracks, completely frozen.

Her blonde waves were pulled back in a loose, low bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a long gown of navy blue that covered her cast. If it hadn't been for the crutches, he likely wouldn't have known she had one. The bodice was a halter with a silver jeweled collar and the same silver waistband. As she turned slightly, he saw that the back was mostly open. The skirt flowed around her but wasn't so poofy that it would get in the way of her crutches.

"Aren't you beautiful," Agatha breathed, her eyes lighting up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wood," Sam said softly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Took me the better part of an hour to convince her to wear the dress. It's one of my old ones and I knew it would be perfect on her. So much better than on me," Celeste said, smiling. Sam looked around the room, her face lighting up as she saw Oliver.

She began hobbling over to him, though it took a few moments for him to come to and cross the distance.

"Woodsie," she said, grinning.

"You look… I mean… Hi, Sammie," Oliver said, fumbling his words. Sam laughed, shaking her head.

"You act like you've never seen me in a dress," she replied.

"Never in a dress like that," he said before he could think. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Help me downstairs? And for Merlin's sake, please tell me there's alcohol," she said softly.

"That such a good idea? I don't want you hurting yourself further," he said, frowning.

"Please. I haven't had any pain potion all day and it doesn't hurt. And as long as you're with me, I'll be fine. Though I'll remain seated if it makes you feel better, and I won't have too much," she said, turning and starting to hobble towards the door to the basement. Oliver followed her. "Who's here?"

"Alicia, Aiden, Lucy, Trevor, as expected. Few seventh years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then some folks who graduated last year. A few younger players before they head out to the big parties in Diagon Alley," he said, trying hard to keep his eyes ahead.

"Where's Perce?" Sam asked.

"Stayed with his family this year," Oliver replied. Sam nodded. They reached the stairs and she looked down them a moment before starting the slow descent. "Wait."

She stopped and looked over at him, eyebrows raised. Oliver took her crutches and put her arm around his shoulder while placing his around her waist, then helped her down the stairs.

"Probably would have been easier to apparate," she said, laughing.

"Oh, ehm… right," he said once they reached the bottom and he handed her crutches back, blushing slightly at the close contact. He hoped to god that she didn't notice.

"Bloody hell! So, it's true!" Lucy shouted. Sam and Oliver looked over, seeing the shocked looks on most of the faces in the room, though Oliver was thankful that it took Sam's attention away from him. "What happened?" She and Alicia rushed up to Sam, pushing Oliver aside as they helped her to the sofa.

"I'm fine," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Oi, Roberts. Move!" Alicia demanded. The boy in question hopped up and the two settled her down.

"Just had a bit of an accident yesterday," Sam said. "During my audition."

"Looks like it was more than a bit of an accident," Lucy replied.

"You seem much calmer about it today," Finn said, walking up. Sam shrugged and smiled.

"Well… yesterday it seemed the world was ending but had some people remind that it is, indeed, not," she said. "Now will someone get me a drink?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Alicia asked, looking over her worried. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm not on pain potion and I live next door. I'll be fine. Besides, Woodsie and I got roaring drunk last night and I was fine," she said. "He'll apparate me home if I need it." Alicia and Lucy immediately looked over at Oliver, who blanched slightly.

"I'll get that drink," he said, making a quick getaway to the table. While it was mostly butterbeer with a large bowl of punch, he knew that someone was likely to have spiked it already. And he had a few bottles of firewhiskey stowed away in the cabinet next to the table. He glanced over where a group had formed around Sam and then quickly turned to making up a couple drinks, being sure to make Sam's a bit weaker.

"So… what's with this turnabout?" Finn asked. Sam waited until Oliver had returned with her drink before answering. She started smiling.

"Well… Dad decided it wouldn't be so terrible if I auditioned for some muggle companies," she said.

"Wait, really?" Oliver nearly shouted. She nodded.

"That's fantastic, Sam! I'm already set up for a few in the spring. I'll see about getting you registered as well," Finn said.

"And well… Oliver had a brilliant idea last night," Sam said. Everyone looked at the man in question, whose face was turning red as he took a drink. "We're getting a flat together in Diagon Alley after graduation."

Oliver spit out his drink, not expecting her announce it at the party. Alicia and Lucy started grinning like mad hatters as Finn looked back and forth between the two, an amused look on his face.

"Wait, wait… so you and Wood are going to be roommates?" Aiden asked. Sam nodded.

"I just suggested it… didn't realize it was a done deal," Oliver said quickly.

"Well, now you're stuck with me," Sam replied.

"That's not fair!" Aiden shouted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Like I'd move in with you," she retorted with a snort. As Aiden started launching into a list of all the cons of Sam living with Wood, much to the amusement of Lucy and Sam, Alicia grabbed Oliver and pulled him over to a corner.

"You're going to live together?" she whispered furiously.

"Well… I suggested it last night, not realizing she would latch on to it, but yea, I suppose we are," he said, still looking stunned as he took a drink.

"You have to tell her, Wood," Alicia said.

"No, I don't," he replied immediately. Alicia just scowled at him.

"Yes, you do. If you're going to live with her – in close quarters – you've got to tell her that you're in love with her!" Alicia said, her voice getting louder. Oliver shushed her and glanced around, making sure no one heard her outburst. "Preferably _before_ you move in together."

"I can't tell her, Alicia, not now," he said.

"Of course, you can! And it'll all work out! You tell her that you love her, she'll confess that she loves you. The two of you will get together, move in together and then live happily ever after," Alicia said, as though it were the sanest thing in the world. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"And just what makes you think it'll happen like that?" he asked.

"Look, she's not with Adrian anymore. She's single. You're single. It'll work," she replied. Oliver just shook his head and looked over at Sam.

"It's not that simple," Oliver said.

"But it could be," Alicia said. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"She did say something last night," he started. Alicia's eyes widened as she spun him back around to face her.

"What did she say?" she asked. Oliver sighed.

"We were drunk, so this doesn't necessarily mean anything," he said.

"Out with it!" Alicia nearly shouted, causing him to jump.

"She was falling asleep, so I took her up to bed, but she was awake," he said. "And she said… she's always known that I would be the one to always be there… and then… she kissed me." Alicia's mouth dropped open as her eyebrows flew up. Immediately, she started bouncing on her toes as a grin broke out.

"Bloody hell, this is perfect!" she squealed. Oliver tried to shush her again.

"This doesn't mean anything," he whispered furiously. "She was drunk and from the looks of it, doesn't remember a bloody thing!"

"But you have to talk to her about this, Wood. This means that she's obviously feeling something for you," she replied.

"Or, she was just feeling upset about everything and just…" he stopped, unsure how to finish that sentence. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well, something is going on and you have to talk about it. And you have to tell her," she said.

"I can't. Not now, anyway," he said, looking over at Sam. She was laughing at something Aiden said. "Look, she seems fine now, but she's been through a lot – especially after yesterday. Finding out her best friend is in love with her is just going to make things even more complicated and confusing, and I don't know what she'll do." Alicia looked back and forth between Sam and Oliver. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine. Don't say anything for now. But you will need to talk to her at some point. Promise me that you will," she said, her tone serious. Oliver looked over at her and nodded.

"When the time is right," he conceded.

"Before you move in together," Alicia added.

"Right… before then," he said.

"Good."

* * *

Later in the night, a group had started up some music and a few people were up dancing. More young folks had arrived and it started to look as though most of the seventh years from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were there among others.

"Suppose next year we can do this at our flat," Sam said, looking over at Oliver. He nodded and looked around the room, though was studying Sam out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed much happier than she had yesterday, which he was taking as a good sign. She still hadn't mentioned anything about the night before and he was too nervous to bring it up.

"Say, Woodsie… about last night," she started. He looked over at her, his eyes wide. Blimey, she was going to bring it up now?

"Yea?" he asked.

"Thanks. For listening to me and talking me out of my hole of self-pity," she said, smiling. "And carrying me upstairs."

"It was nothing, Sammie," he replied.

"Hope I wasn't too sloppy," she said, looking back at the crowd. "You know how I get sometimes... I didn't start singing, did I?" Oliver chuckled.

"No, you didn't. Would have woken up your parents. You just… fell asleep," he said.

"Oh good," she said.

"Sam Abbott, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a tall blonde guy said as he walked up.

"Good to see you, Luke," she said, grinning. He had been in the year above her and Oliver and was now working at his father's company which he was likely to take over someday. The Carringtons were a well-off family in the wizarding world.

"Why aren't you out there dancing? From what I remember you never could stay seated at a party," he replied. Sam lifted up the skirt of her dress, showing off the cast that was slowly being filled with signatures and doodles throughout the night.

"Had a bit of a nasty fall yesterday," she said, letting the skirt drop.

"Blimey, is it bad?" he asked, immediately concerned. Sam smiled slightly.

"Blew my chances at Watsworths, but it'll heal and I'll be dancing again in a few weeks," she replied lightly.

"You seem to be taking it rather well," Luke said. Sam shrugged.

"I'll get by. Got a few other companies that I'll audition for," she said. Luke smiled.

"Mind if I sign it?" he asked, starting to bend down to the floor.

"Might as well. Everyone else has," she said, looking over at Oliver, who had been holding the markers. "Marker, Woodsie." He handed it over to her and she handed it to Luke.

"Ah, Wood. Never far off from Sam," he said, glancing up at him as he gently lifted Sam's foot. Oliver frowned slightly, not liking how he was caressing Sam's leg.

"Nope, still best friends," he said. Luke nodded and looked down, finding an open space and starting to scribble something down.

"Still looking at joining the League?" he asked.

"I am," he said.

"Even after that nasty loss to Hufflepuff?" Luke added.

"They'll come back. There's still a chance for the Cup," Sam said. "Oliver's got a brilliant team put together. Not like he could predict dementors would storm the field." Luke smiled at her and nodded, handing the marker back.

"Think you could attempt a dance, Sam?" he asked. "Sure, I could hold you up so there's no weight on that foot." Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Better not tempt fate," she replied.

"Well, then. I'm off to get a drink. Fancy anything?" he asked.

"Could use another," she said. He nodded and walked off.

"Barely broken up and he's already after you," Oliver said, sitting up. Sam chuckled and looked over at him.

"He's not after me," she replied. "Just catching up, is all. And Adrian and I have been broken up for weeks." Oliver snorted.

"He was clearly flirting with you," he said, frowning.

"Trust me, Woodsie. You have nothing to worry about there. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now, least of all Luke Carrington," she said. "You're not going to be like this when we live together, are you? Because you know I'm bound to start dating again." Oliver shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.

"I'll behave," he said, causing Sam to laugh.

"Come on, you two! It's nearly midnight!" Lucy said, running up to the couple with champagne glasses in hand. Oliver stood and helped Sam up, keeping an arm firmly around her waist so she wasn't putting any weight on her foot. Lucy handed Sam a glass as Alicia walked up and handed Oliver with one. The rest of the group came up as everyone began counting down with the wireless that had been changed from music.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Music started up again as around the room, people were cheering, hugging and a few were snogging. Alicia grinned and winked at Oliver, who cautiously looked over at Sam. She grinned up at him.

"Happy New Year, Woodsie," she said before kissing his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Sammie," he replied, smiling at her.

"It is going to be a happy new year… I can feel it," she said, grinning brightly. "As long as I've got my best friend with me."

"I'll always be with you, Sammie," he said.

"Good."

* * *

 **And things are developing...**

 **cjconner326 - Isn't he? And of course it was next...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	28. Return to Life

**Return to Life**

Sam sat at the breakfast table, looking over her potions homework as she waited for Percy and Oliver to arrive. The others would likely be there shortly after. It was the first day back to class and she wanted to go over it one last time before turning it into Snape.

"Sam?"

She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Adrian standing there, shifting on his feet. The sling was finally gone, but she could tell from the way he was holding his arm that his shoulder was still bothering him.

"I just wanted to see… how is your ankle?" he asked softly. Sam was confused.

"How did you hear about that?" she asked. It was Adrian's turn to look confused.

"I was there at the audition. I wanted to go to St. Mungo's, but figured you wouldn't want me there. Didn't Oliver tell you? He saw me," he said, moving to sit across from her.

"He didn't say anything to me," she replied. "But… it's fine. I still can't dance for another week or so, but the healers said it should be healed in time for me to make a few more auditions this spring."

He nodded, seeming relieved.

"I take it your father came around finally. Going to let you audition for muggle companies then?" he asked.

"Yea. We, ah, we had a good long talk over the break. Worked some things out," Sam said. "How… how was yours?"

"Had a good long talk with my parents as well," he said. "Well… I suppose if shouting counts as talking… I moved in with my aunt. And spoke to the League. They're already sending scouts to matches this term, but I have a spot in summer tryouts if my shoulder isn't healed up fully to play before then." Sam stared at him a moment.

"You're… you still went through with it?" she asked softly. Adrian smiled slightly.

"Told you that I had been thinking about this for a long time," he replied. Sam nodded.

"Good to hear that things are working out for you," she said.

"Same here," he replied. He stared at her a moment and then sighed. "Do you think there's any way that we could… if you could just give me another chance, Sam."

"Adrian… the past couple of months have been… a lot. And I'm finally starting to process and deal with everything. I can't… deal with this right now on top of everything else," she said. "Not to mention, I need to focus on my upcoming auditions."

"I'm not my father," he said firmly. "I just want you to know that." Sam stared at him a moment and then sighed.

"I need time, Adrian," she said. He nodded.

"Fair enough," he said. He then stood and walked back to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Warrington.

"What did Pucey want?" Oliver said as he and Percy sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me Adrian was at my audition?" Sam asked, turning to look at him. He went quiet a moment.

"Didn't think that it mattered," he said. "And in the rush of everything afterwards… I forgot." Sam nodded.

"Alright," she said, turning to look at her homework again. "Did you finish your homework, Perce?"

"Of course, I did," he said. "Finished everything the first week." Sam smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Missed you at the party," she said.

"Mum and Dad insisted I be home this year," he said.

"What did the twins do?" Sam asked.

"Nearly blew up the house with those blasted fireworks of theirs," he grumbled, causing Oliver and Sam to laugh. "How was your break? Besides, well… the audition." Sam looked over at Oliver and smiled.

"Turned out rather well," she said, looking back at him. "Worked things out with Dad, for the most part. And Oliver and I decided to get a flat together after graduation."

Percy spit out his tea and stared at the two.

"Move in together?" he asked.

"Why not? We are best friends," Sam said, frowning slightly. Percy looked over at Oliver who quickly shook his head.

"Suppose it makes sense," Percy said, quickly recovering. "So, you talked to your father… any clues as to who might be behind your mother and brother's death?" Sam sighed.

"No," she said. "I mean, really, the only person who could know is Mr. Pucey and he said his memory was wiped. It's unlikely that we'll ever find out."

"But don't you want to know?" Percy asked.

"Dad's already looked into it and he never found out. He's a bloody good auror, so if he can't find out then I doubt anyone could," she said.

"And there's no chance that whoever it is could come after you again?" he asked. Sam chuckled.

"Perce, the war has been over for years. They haven't come after me yet, so I doubt that they will," she replied. "Part of me would like to see them face justice, but… I'm not going to worry myself about it. It's in the past – a past I barely remember. There's no use in dwelling on it."

Percy nodded.

"It's good to see you taking it so well. We were all worried about you before the break," he said.

"I appreciate it. But for now, I just need you all to support me as I prepare for my next auditions," she said, smiling. "I'll be fine. Truly."

"I think I can get on board with that," Percy replied. "Any other news?"

"Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas," Oliver said immediately. Sam rolled her eyes, obviously already having heard this.

"I meant in other things," Percy said, frowning. "We all know about Harry's Firebolt."

"But it is news! McGonagall took it!" Oliver nearly shouted. "Our ticket to the Cup and she takes it!"

"Woodsie, they don't know who sent it," Sam said rationally. "The professors need to make sure that it's safe to use."

"But it's a bloody Firebolt, Sammie!" Oliver retorted. Sam looked over at Percy.

"It's all I heard since we got back yesterday," she said. "He's already been in to try and talk McGonagall into giving it back."

"They could ruin it!" Oliver said. Both Percy and Sam just stared at him. "It's true!"

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long few weeks until Harry gets the bloody thing back," Sam said, turning to her breakfast.

As the rest of the group started heading to potions class, Percy grabbed Oliver and held him back. Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what this was going to be about.

"Before you say anything, I suggested it on a whim and she made the decision all on her own," he replied.

"I know you can't tell her right now with everything, but surely you see that you _have_ to tell her. Preferably before you two move in together," he said. "And what have her parents said about this?"

"Alicia already made that clear at the New Year's party," Oliver said with a sigh. "And we haven't mentioned it to them yet…" He stopped, his eyes going wide. "You don't think her father will kill me?" Percy just shook his head.

"Her father adores you, Oliver. You're safe," he replied as he pulled on his arm and started them walking again. "You have bigger things to worry about."

"Tell me about it…"

"Though I must admit, the proceedings of the last couple of months are fortuitous for you," Percy replied, smiling slightly. Oliver frowned at him.

"How is any of this fortuitous? Did you not see how she was before the break? And you should have seen what she was like right after the audition. She was a wreck. This isn't good for anyone," he said.

"I meant, with Pucey out of the way and Sam doing better, you can focus on showing and telling her how you feel. And discerning how she feels about you," Percy said. Oliver frowned, not responding. "Unless you already have a clue to that?"

"It probably means nothing, but… the night of the accident I went over to keep her company. Talked some sense into her and we had a few drinks. I took her up to bed and then… she kissed me and said part of her knew that I would always be the one there for her," he said. Percy stopped walking and gaped at him.

"She did what?!" he nearly shouted. Oliver shushed him and looked around.

"She doesn't remember anything about what she said or the kiss. And it doesn't necessarily mean she feels any certain way about me. She could have just been talking about in a friend-sense," Oliver said quietly. Percy snorted.

"I doubt that's what she meant if she kissed you. Unless it was on the cheek. Was it on the cheek?" he asked, looking over at him. Oliver rolled his eyes and kept walking, Percy hurrying to catch up.

"You're starting to sound like the ruddy twins," he muttered.

"I'm serious, Oliver," he said.

"No. It was on the lips," Oliver said hastely. Percy's face lit up.

"This means she has feelings for you," he said definitively.

"Can we please just… stop," Oliver said. "I can't do anything about it now. She's focused on her auditions and processing everything and that's the most important thing. Whatever I feel for her or whatever she may or may not feel about me can wait."

"Fine. But I do suggest that you think of a plan of attack," Percy said. Oliver gave him a look. "For when the time is right."

"Shut up, Perce."

* * *

Adrian sat up as he saw Sam enter the potions room chatting with Alicia and Lucy, then take her usual seat towards the front of the room. Shortly after, Wood walked in with Weasley and sat next to her, the two pulling out their holiday homework and comparing it before Snape arrived.

"You still have it bad for her, don't you?" Warrington said softly.

"Of course, I do. I still love her," he said, his eyes still fixed on the two. "She is looking better. I was worried about her after the accident."

"Why didn't you contact her?" Warrington asked.

"Didn't think she'd want to hear from me," he said with a sigh. "Plus, I was relatively busy with my own issues."

"How bad was it?" Warrington asked.

"There was yelling. Bit of screaming. In the end I walked out with my trunk on New Year's Eve and spent the rest of my break at my aunt's, owling back and forth with the League," he replied. "Haven't spoken with my parents since."

"You really went through with it," Warrington said in awe.

"Told you I would," Adrian replied. "They assured me that I'd have a spot in the summer tryouts if I'm not well enough to play in the matches this term or Flint refuses to let me play."

"That's good," Warrington said. Adrian nodded.

"Now to prove to Sam to give me another chance," he said. Warrington's eyes widened.

"How do you intend to do that?" he asked.

"Find out who killed her mother and brother," Adrian said lightly. Warrington chuckled.

"The aurors couldn't figure that out. How do you intend to do it?" he asked.

"Ask my father," Adrian said.

"And how do you intend to get him to tell you? You two aren't on speaking terms at the moment," Warrington countered. Adrian looked down at his notes for a moment, thinking.

"I'll figure it out," he said, finally. The two went silent as Flint skulked into the room and sat next to Higgs.

"He's been in a sour mood since he got back," Warrington commented.

"When is he not?" Adrian asked.

"Seems more so. Think he and his father got into another argument over the break?" Warrington said.

"Likely. Where to you think Flint gets his rather horrible demeanor from?" Adrian said, rolling his eyes. They both looked over at Flint, who was glaring at his potions book as Higgs laughed at something. He then looked up, staring at Sam. The expression changed, though it was unreadable. Somewhere between concerned and apologetic.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Warrington asked. Adrian leaned forward, studying the quidditch player a bit more closely.

"I'm not sure," he said. "It's a bit odd. Though it's not really my problem." Warrington glanced at him, about to respond but Snape swooped into the room.

"I hope you all finished your work over the break. Open your books to page 100."

* * *

Sam sat in the dance studio that afternoon, cross-legged and leaning against the mirrors.

"You know, you don't have to be here. You're not supposed to be dancing on that ankle," Finn said, glancing at her after he finished working through turns.

"I know, but I feel better being here," she said. "Got all the forms you owled, by the way. Sent the registration information before I got back."

"You planning to do your solo?" he asked. "Shame we won't be able to perform together for the muggle companies."

"Yea, but figured it'll be okay. McGonagall said she got my weekend passes sorted," she said. "I'm just anxious to get back to practicing."

"Surprised Madam Bernard didn't ream us out for what we did at Watsworths," Finn commented. "Granted part of that was likely because of your ankle." Sam chuckled.

"She came over just before end of break… said that while she was angry with us for changing the routine and not telling her, she admits that we had the right idea. Wants us to continue working on it," she said, grinning. Finn gawked at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Sam nodded. "This is amazing!"

"I know," Sam said.

"We're both going to get into Watsworths, Sam. Maybe not this year, but we will eventually. I can feel it in my bones," Finn replied. Sam just shrugged.

"Whatever happens, happens. As long as I'm dancing, I'll be happy," she said.

"How very zen of you," he said. Sam chuckled.

"Let's just say I have some very good friends who help me see the light," she said. Finn laughed.

"Alright, then. Suppose I should quit chatting and get to work. Tell me when I make a mistake," he said.

"Got it."

* * *

 **Getting closer to the good stuff...**

 **Camryn Kissel - Haha! Maybe!**

 **cjconner326 - I feel like everyone is either Alicia or Percy at this point... Even me and I wrote the damn thing.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	29. Of Quidditch & Snogging

**Of Quidditch & Snogging**

Sam sighed, starting to get a headache. Oliver had gone on for what seemed like years about the indignity of McGonagall confiscating Harry's new Firebolt. She thought perhaps it would get better once it was returned, but that only made it worse as every time he opened his mouth, it was either rambling off another random fact about Firebolts or asking her opinion on some new play he had concocted involving said Firebolt.

It was the night before the match against Ravenclaw, and ever since he got back from practice, he had been talking non-stop about that blasted broom.

"Woodsie! Would you please shut up!" she shouted, stopping him mid-sentence. He whipped his head over to look at her, mouth still open. "We get it! It's a fantastic broom. But do you really need to talk about it every bloody second? I could recite the entire manual for it at this point and I haven't even read the ruddy thing!"

"I… but you have to understand, Sammie, this-"

"Isn't just any broom," Sam finished for him. She crossed her arms in front of her, raising a slender eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly.

"Suppose I have gotten a bit out of hand," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you lot have a better than decent chance tomorrow, but I'd much prefer talking tactics than that bloody broom," she said, rolling her eyes. He nodded and cleared his throat. Alicia and Lucy shot her grateful smiles.

"Hear anything about the audition yet?" he asked as various conversations broke out around them. Sam sat up and stretched, working out the sore muscles from her rehearsal. She was still in a leotard and sweatpants from the studio, too tired to change once she finished. While the first week back had been rough, she had quickly gotten back into her routine and finished another audition at a muggle company with Finn last weekend.

"Not yet," she said. "But it's only been a week."

"You think you'll hear anything from Watsworths?" he asked.

"Should get my rejection letter in March or April," she replied, sighing as she leaned back into the sofa.

"At least you don't have to worry about tutoring anymore," he said.

"Thank Merlin for that. If we had continued on the rest of the year, I'd likely kill Flint," she replied, smiling slightly. "Though… Adrian stopped me in the library earlier." Oliver frowned.

"What did he want?" Oliver asked.

"Just to ask how I was doing," she said. "He's been keeping his distance for the most part." She glanced over at him, noting the look of concern on his face. "Seriously, Woodsie."

"Sorry," he said, smiling. He started bouncing his leg slightly, still keyed up from practice. Sam sighed and shook her head. She held her hand out to him.

"Give me the book. I know you're going to be buzzing all night. Going through plays will calm you down," she said. Oliver chuckled and reached down into his bag, pulling the book out. Sam leaned over as he started flipping through it. "Which ones are you planning to try tomorrow…"

"Look at that, brother," Fred said softly as he pointed at the two on the sofa. He looked at George and grinned.

"Think we can finally start Operation Lovebird?" George asked.

"Been waiting to start this all year," Fred replied.

"They're going to hate us," George said.

"I tend to think they'll thank us," Fred replied. "After they get a bit angry at first."

"All worth it in the end," George replied.

* * *

Excitement was in the air the next day. As Sam sat in the stands in between Lucy and Aiden. She wasn't sure if it was about the match or seeing Harry's new broom in action, but she found that she didn't much care. She was confident in Oliver's plans.

"That Ravenclaw's new seeker? She's tiny," Lucy said.

"Doesn't stand a chance with Harry's Firebolt," Aiden quickly said.

"Can we please try and go an entire match without mentioning the Firebolt?" Sam asked.

"Better yet, how about we make a game. Every time it comes up we have to do a shot tonight at the after party," Lucy said grinning. Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on! We both know you have tomorrow off from the taskmaster."

"Finally," Sam muttered.

"Shut up. It's starting," Aiden said, hitting Sam on the arm.

"Ow!" she shouted.

The game started out and Harry shot off just as quickly as expected. Sam narrowed her eyes at Lucy after Lee Jordan made several comments about the Firebolt in the first five minutes. At this rate, they'd all be sloshed within five minutes of getting back to the common room.

"Merlin, Wood's practically giddy," Aiden said, pointing at the hoops. Sam looked over, seeing a manic grin on his face before it settled into his usual look of intense concentration. She smiled to herself, happy to see him so motivated considering how he was after the last match.

She leaned forward on the bench, forgetting to watch the match, concentrating on Oliver for a bit. The wind ruffled his hair as he gripped the broom, concentrating completely on the quaffle. In a second he went from sitting still to a blur of motion, managing to block the shot. He grinned in success before shouting out directions to the rest of the team.

Sam felt her stomach shoot up into her chest. Her hand flew to her chest, gripping her shirt. This was an odd feeling. One that she had only felt once before. She shook her head slightly and returned to watching the match. Gryffindor was up and the cheering was reaching a fever pitch. Sam followed Alicia as she passed to Angelina, who then passed to Katie. Jordan was still extolling the virtues of the Firebolt, much to McGonagall's chagrin. But Sam's eyes kept drifting over to Oliver.

An odd sort of fluttery feeling filled her chest as her thoughts drifted back to that night over break. When she looked up at him and saw something different there. She remembered the feeling she got. She looked back over at him, frowning slightly.

It couldn't be possible. She had pushed it aside then, not wanting to admit to herself that she might be feeling something more than friendship toward her best friend. Especially when it was ridiculous that he would think of her that way. But she remembered the look in his eyes.

Could there be something there?

"Cho's still tailing Harry," Aiden said, dragging Sam out of her thoughts. She looked back to the two seekers, squinting slightly to see them better.

"Suppose that's her tactic. She knows she can't outfly him," she replied.

"Especially not with that-"

"Say it again, and I will smack you," Sam replied, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I was going to say with that brilliant training Oliver's had him doing," Aiden replied, grinning. Sam just chuckled.

"They're all doing rather well," she said as they all jumped up and cheered as Alicia scored again.

"They're at 80 points. Harry could do with finding that snitch anytime now," Trevor said from behind them.

"Don't worry, he'll get it," Sam said. Her eyes kept flicking over to Oliver.

"GO WOODSIE!" she shouted as he blocked another shot. While the rest of the crowd turned to watch the game return to the other side of the pitch, she kept watching him, finding her thoughts wandering again.

"HARRY'S FOUND THE SNITCH AGAIN!"

Sam jerked her head over, locating Harry. It was about the third time he seemed to have found it. The entire crowd was up on its feet.

"What the bloody hell?!" Aiden shouted. Sam looked over where he was pointing, seeing dark robed figures on the field. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Lucy's hand. But something was different. There was no cold dread. Harry easily shot a patronus at the group, causing them to fall over and shortly after grabbed the snitch.

Everyone started screaming as Lucy jumped and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"THEY DID IT! WE'RE STILL IN THE RUNNING FOR THE CUP!" she screamed. Sam grimaced, wondering if she had lost the hearing in her ear.

"Come on! Let's get back to the dorm!" Aiden shouted. Sam nodded and smiled, looking back to the field where the team was celebrating. Her eyes easily found Oliver in the crowd, his face flush with excitement as he beamed at Harry.

It was sure to be a big party that night.

* * *

Sam chuckled as the team walked into the common room to a raucous chorus of cheers, everyone receiving the hero treatment. Oliver was beaming at Harry and slapped him on the back several times before finally making his way over to the group, taking a cup from Aiden's outstretched hand.

"Brilliant match!" Aiden shouted, slapping him on the back.

"Thank Merlin Harry got that broom," Oliver said.

"Think it was your brilliant strategies," Sam countered.

"Maybe a bit of that too… though you helped," he said. Sam just shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Just a bit," she replied, suddenly finding herself feeling shy. She was sure her cheeks were turning pink. Oliver hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't have won it without your help on some of those plays," he said, grinning at her.

"Get your arses over here!" Lucy shouted. Sam rolled her eyes and guided Oliver over to the corner.

"What's going on?" he asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Something I should be worried about?"

"Lucy kept track of how many times that ruddy broom came up. Now we all have to do the same number of shots," she said.

"Good thing you have tomorrow off," Oliver said.

"Yes, thank Merlin for that," she said, suddenly very aware that Oliver's arm was still around her.

"Is this a blush, Sam Abbott?" Fred asked, walking up to them.

"Just excited, is all. Brilliant match," she said quickly, her eyes wide. Oliver laughed loudly, still on a high from the game. Alicia joined the group, giving Sam an odd look.

"We're still in for the cup!" Oliver shouted. "Bring on the shots!"

* * *

Sometime later, Sam was standing off with Alicia and Lucy, sipping her drink as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Oliver which had been happening a lot that day. He had thoroughly enjoyed several rounds and his cheeks were now a rosy red. He was off laughing with Trevor and Aiden as the three did a rousing play-by-play of the match. Sam shook her head, smiling to herself.

"What's this?" Lucy asked. Sam turned to look back at her.

"Just happy we won," she said. Lucy studied her a moment.

"I think there's something more there, Sam Abbott," she said, grinning as she stumbled towards her a bit. "You've got a crush."

"Please, Lucy. I told you all that I've sworn off dating. I need to focus on dance," she said reasonably. Lucy giggled.

"Doesn't mean that you can't enjoy a good look or snog here and there," Lucy said.

"I think you're drunk," Sam replied.

"So?" Lucy said.

"Oi! Luce! Get over here!" Michael shouted. Lucy grinned.

"'Scuse me, ladies. I've got to see about a snog," she said, pushing through them and doing her best to saunter towards the grinning seventh year.

"How long you think that one will last?" Sam asked, watching her.

"'Bout as long as the others," Alicia said with a sigh. Sam chuckled and looked around the room, seeing Oliver grinning as a petite redhead walked up to him. She frowned slightly, recognizing Lila Walker. A sixth year. She turned, watching the scene intently.

"Sam?" Alicia asked, but she didn't hear her.

She watched as Lila leaned in, grinning up at the much taller Oliver. Suddenly, she reached up, grabbing his neck and yanking his face down to hers. Sam froze as her heart constricted. Rather than pulling away, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist as Aiden and Trevor started whistling and cat calls rose up around them.

Sam cleared her throat and looked away, taking a large drink and nearly sputtering as she tried to get it down too quickly.

"Easy Sam," Alicia said, slapping her on the back.

"I'm fine," she said, coughing as her cheeks turned bright red. She closed her eyes slightly, trying to clear her head. There was no reason for her stomach to start churning at the sight of Oliver snogging Lila. He was her best friend. She didn't feel any sort of way about him. Why was she suddenly feeling all twitchy and jealous?

"Sam?" Alicia asked. She looked over, seeing Oliver and Lila still lip locked. "Bugger."

"It's fine. It's nothing," Sam said, her eyes flying open as she looked over at her. She smiled slightly. Alicia looked back at her, studying her closely.

"The look on your face isn't nothing," she said.

"What look?" Sam said quickly, glancing over her shoulder and then looking away again. She looked down at the floor, taking a slower, smaller drink this time. Alicia grabbed her arm and pulled her over into a corner.

"Spill. Now," she said.

"Spill what?" Sam said.

"The reason your face went all wonky as soon as Lila and Wood locked lips," Alicia said pointedly. Sam shrugged.

"Hadn't noticed," she said.

"Bull. Shit," Alicia said. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," she started.

"Then start at the beginning," Alicia said.

"Really, it's nothing," Sam tried again.

"No, Sam. Something's going on in that pretty little head of yours and you're going to tell me. Now," Alicia said pointedly. Sam sighed.

"Well… so something happened over Christmas Break," Sam said. Alicia's eyes widened. She remembered the conversation with Oliver at the party. Seemed she was finally getting Sam's side of it. "That night we got drunk in the studio and he carried me upstairs… I said some things to him…"

"What did you say?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"Calm down," she said. "I'm getting there… We had a good night and he was so good at cheering me up. And… I just realized that with everything that's happened… both in the past and now… Oliver's always been there. Always helped me and… and well… I told him that he's always been the one there… and then…"

"What?!" Alicia nearly shouted. Sam stared at her.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. Alicia quickly recovered.

"Nothing. Continue," she said.

"Well… I kissed him," Sam said. A grin started appearing on Alicia's face.

"You fancy him," she stated. Sam groaned.

"Stop smiling. This isn't good," she said.

"This is brilliant!" Alicia replied. Sam gave her another odd look before shaking her head.

"No, it's clearly not. Did you or did you not just see Oliver snog Lila?" Sam said, pointing back in Oliver's general direction. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"She kissed him. He's thoroughly pissed. Minor setback," she said.

"Minor?! That is not minor!" Sam nearly shouted. "Besides, I kinda told Oliver that I didn't remember anything from that night. So, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Just go tell him," Alicia said.

"I can't," Sam said, she looked back over where Oliver had a dazed look on his face as Lila snuggled up to his side. "It's too late."

"No, it's not. So, they snogged! Big deal. Doesn't mean they're together," Alicia said.

"I'm not telling him," Sam said. Alicia groaned.

"I have half a mind to run over there and bloody tell him myself," she said. Sam's eyes widened.

"You can't!" she said, grabbing Alicia. "You have to promise me that you won't say a word!" Alicia just stared at Sam.

"Fine. But you need to buck up and tell him," she said. Sam stared at her a moment and then looked over at Oliver and Lila again. She then shook her head and ran across the room, bounding up the stairs.

"What was that?" Percy asked, walking up. Alicia looked over, surprised to see him down at the party. "What? I can enjoy a good time, can't I? It was a bloody good match." Alicia then just sighed.

"Sam just admitted that she's having feelings for Wood," she said. Percy's face lit up.

"This is perfect! Now we just go tell Oliver and then those two can finally get together," he said brightly.

"Sam is refusing to say anything. She saw that little display with him and Lila. Thinks there's no way he's interested," she said. "What's more, she lied about that night over the break. She remembers everything – including the kiss."

Percy looked over at Oliver, who seemed to be trying to extract himself from Lila's arms.

"Bollocks. Just when things look like they are finally going to work out," he said, shaking his head.

"What's this? Scheming?" Fred said as he and George popped up, causing Alicia to jump.

"We're doing no such thing," Percy said, frowning at his younger brothers.

"I think you two are talking about Wood and Abbott. Care to share?" George asked.

"I'm not saying a word to you. Next thing, it'll be all over school," Alicia scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. We already know. And we're already on top of it," Fred said. Alicia and Percy looked at each other and then back at the twins.

"What are you planning?" Percy asked.

"More importantly, what do you think you know?" Alicia asked. The twins just grinned.

"Can't very well give up everything before we put our brilliant plan into action," George said.

"But let's just say… Valentine's Day is coming up," Fred said, winking. The two then walked off, cackling to themselves.

"Should we do anything?" Alicia asked, looking at Percy. He frowned slightly and thought to himself a few moments before looking at Alicia.

"No," he said.

"But the twins…"

"I think this time, we should just let them play this one out," he said, starting to smile slightly. "Obviously those two need a push. And I'm rather fine with letting the twins deliver it." Alicia thought a moment before smiling as well.

"I think that's a brilliant idea."

* * *

 **Sorry I fell behind in posting! Been busy with work!**

 **cardiosurgeons - Oh my god, thank you so much for this note! I'm happy that you are enjoying it! And yea, I do like writing about some of these underrated characters. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	30. The Valentines Disaster

**The Valentine's Disaster**

Sam was already seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with Oliver for breakfast when everyone else showed up that morning. There was an air of excitement with it being Valentine's Day. Despite the fact it was a Monday, it seemed love was in the air with owls zooming up and down the hall delivering cards in varying shades of pink and red.

"You'd think they would find a broom closet to snog in rather than doing it at breakfast," Sam said, wrinkling her nose as she ducked another owl. She was decidedly not in the mood for romance.

"Wasn't long ago that you were the one snogging in front of queen and country," Alicia muttered.

"I didn't snog at the breakfast table," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Tell us, Sam, who are you sending a Valentine to this year?" George asked as he and Fred sat across from her and Oliver.

"What makes you think I have anyone I want to send a Valentine to," she retorted, trying desperately not to look at Oliver.

"You are single again," Fred said, glancing at Oliver. "Surely there's someone you fancy."

"There's not a single person," Sam said, turning her attention to her food. "I've got two auditions coming up before the end of term. So, my focus is on dance and dance only."

Alicia glanced at her, tempted to roll her eyes at the declaration. Granted, she knew that Sam did, in fact, fancy Oliver. The man in question was currently preoccupied with stuffing his face when he wasn't sneaking perplexed looks at Sam or around the table, trying to locate Lila. She had made a habit of ambushing the keeper since the match, making googly eyes at him and attaching herself.

At that moment, an owl dropped a card in front of Sam, causing her to jump. She picked it up and stared at it while Oliver glanced over.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Dunno," she replied.

"Open it," George said. Sam glanced at him and then back at the envelope. As she was opening in, two more dropped in front of her while two dropped in front of Oliver.

"Looks like you two are popular this year," Fred said, grinning. The two continued to stare at the envelopes as Alicia studied the twins. She wondered if this was part of their grand plan.

"Looks like it's from a secret admirer," Sam sighing as she glanced at the sappy card she had just opened. She then slid the rest of them in her bag, not bothering to open them.

"Why aren't you reading them?" Fred asked.

"No point," she said, standing. "See you lot in potions." She then walked away. Oliver glanced at her and then quickly gathered up his own cards and started after her.

"Wait up, Sammie!"

As soon as they were gone, Alicia leaned towards the twins.

"Just what are you doing?" she asked. The two just grinned and shrugged.

"Wait and see."

* * *

The group reconvened for lunch, still ducking and dodging owls delivering cards and chocolates. Sam glared at the offending animals every time one came near. She had tossed a load of cards into the fireplace without reading them earlier, assuming they were all from so-called secret admirers.

She hadn't noticed the concerned look shared by the twins who had disappeared for the better part of an hour before lunch.

"Seriously, Sam. What did the owls do to you?" Lucy asked, picking out a chocolate from the large box that Michael had gotten her and popping it in her mouth.

"Nearly took my head off a few times," she said, glancing over at her. "I swear it's like they're targeting me. Already tossed out a load of those damn valentines." She then stabbed at her salad, glancing at Oliver out of the corner of her eye as he was pushing a box of chocolates away from him that had come from Lila, her bubbly script obvious from the note attached.

"You going to eat those?" Aiden asked, pointing at them.

"Take 'em," he said. "I don't completely trust that they haven't been spiked with love potion."

"Still avoiding her?" Aiden asked, pulling the top off. Sam's ears perked up, listening in. Oliver had yet to mention the girl since they made out at the party.

"Like the bloody plague," he muttered. "I still don't know how she got it into her head that we're dating…" Sam looked over at him, opening her mouth to say something when an owl dropped a large, spectacular bouquet of flowers in front of her, right on her salad.

"Blimey. Someone's got it bad for you, Abbott," Aiden said. She reached out and pulled the note off, still staring at the flowers. It was a mixture of tulips and daisies – her favorites. She had always found roses to be too cliche.

"What's the note say?" Lucy asked, leaning across the table. Oliver was trying not to seem too interested, but from the look on Percy's face, he wasn't succeeding. He was lucky that Sam was too busy reading the note.

"It's not signed… just said from your secret admirer," she said, quickly closing it. She didn't mention that she recognized the handwriting. Nor what else it said. Choosing instead to stick it in her pocket.

"Who do you think it's from?" Aiden asked.

"No clue. Need to go change for dance. See you later," she said, quickly standing and rushing off with the flowers. Oliver stared after her, confused. Alicia sighed and quickly followed her, obviously out to figure just what had Sam upset.

"Who do you think it's from?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up. "I mean, it's obvious that the note said more. And obvious that she's got an idea who it is."

"Maybe it's from Pucey," Aiden suggested. Everyone scowled at him. "What? It's a possibility, isn't it? One look at him tells you he's still got it bad for her."

At that moment another owl swooped by, dropping a box of chocolates in front of Oliver. He stared at it a moment before grabbing it and shoving it into his bag without looking at the note.

"I'm off to change for the gym," Oliver said, standing quickly and walking off. Percy quietly followed.

"Was it you?" he asked once they were alone. Oliver frowned as he looked at the redhead.

"I didn't send her anything," he said. "Wonder what it said… must have been Pucey. That's the only way she would react like that."

"True," Percy said, thinking it over. He glanced at Oliver. "Are you planning on getting her anything?"

"I always give her chocolates on Valentine's Day," Oliver said absentmindedly. "Haven't had the chance to yet. Got them in my dorm."

"You should tell her," Percy said. Oliver groaned.

"Not that again," he replied. "Thought we've been over this."

"Look, it's been months since she ended it with Pucey. She's much better. She's single. You're single. And you have to tell her before the end of term when you two run off to live in the Alley together," he said reasonably. Oliver sighed.

"I'm not bloody telling her on Valentine's Day," he said.

"At the very least, fill her in on the fact that you're not interested in Lila," Percy said. Oliver sighed.

"Still not sure how that happened," he said. "One second, she was congratulating me on the match and the next thing she was shoving her tongue down my throat."

"You seemed to enjoy it," Percy grumbled.

"Thought it was Sam for a moment," Oliver replied.

"Lila has red hair. Sam's blonde," Percy scoffed.

"Closed my eyes and just, yea. Then I remembered it was Lila and tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let go. She's like a bloody octopus."

"A what?" Percy asked.

"Nevermind. Muggle thing," Oliver muttered.

"Well, the best thing to do is to let Lila down gently and then make sure that Sam knows nothing is there," Percy said.

"You think I haven't tried?" Oliver said, exasperated. "I've turned her down 20 times already and she keeps coming back." Percy sighed, stopping as he turned to face Oliver.

"Tell Sam how you feel, Oliver," he said. Oliver just shook his head and kept walking.

"I'm taking care of it…"

* * *

"Okay, what does the note say," Alicia said, bursting into the dorm just as Sam was pulling her robe off.

"Figured you'd follow me," she said. She pulled the note from her pocket and handed it to her.

 _Sammie,_

 _There's something I need to tell you…_

 _Please meet me in the dance studio tonight at 9 pm._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Alicia looked up at Sam, still not completely sure why she ran out of the Great Hall over that.

"Who do you think it is? Are you going?" she asked quickly. Sam groaned softly as she worked on the buttons of her shirt.

"I've a pretty good idea who it is. I know that handwriting," she said. Alicia's eyes widened.

"Who?" she asked. Sam shook her head.

"No. I need to take care of this myself," she said.

"But I want to know," Alicia whined. Sam rolled her eyes.

"My love life is not for your entertainment," she said. "Besides, I'm not sure what all this is about and I'd like to figure that out before I go telling anyone anything."

"Did you get Wood anything?" Alicia asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Yea, chocolates like I do every year. Just haven't had the chance to give it to him," she said, glancing over at the box that was sitting on her bedside drawers.

"I can take them to him. I'm going to the gym as well," Alicia said. Sam shrugged.

"Don't have to. I was going to give them to him tonight in the common room," she said, starting to pull on her practice clothes.

"I don't mind. Besides, you have to meet with mystery person," Alicia said.

"Fine."

After the two were changed, they made their way down to the common room where Oliver was waiting on Alicia with Percy.

"See you lot later," Sam said, rushing out.

"I've got to talk to Perce about some homework. Meet you at the gym," Alicia said. Oliver shrugged and took off.

"So, what did you find out?" Percy asked.

"She obviously knows who it's from but wouldn't tell me. Said to meet in the dance studio at 9 pm," Alicia said. "Was it Wood?" Percy shook his head.

"He said he got her chocolates, like every year," he said. Alicia nodded.

"Said she got him the same," she replied. She then stopped and looked Percy, eyes wide. "You don't suppose this is the twins' doing? Has Oliver gotten anything from secret admirers?" Percy snorted.

"This is Oliver we're talking about. He's got loads. But he hasn't mentioned if any of them said to meet somewhere," he said. The two looked towards the portrait hole.

"Suppose we'll have to wait and see…"

* * *

Later that night, Sam stayed up in her dorm pacing until it was time to head to the dance studio. She was nervous and anxious. Not sure what to expect of the meeting or why he wanted to meet her there. Privacy, she supposed. But what could he possibly want to say to her in private? And why the cloak and dagger by leaving his name off it? If he wanted to talk to her, he would just tell her himself.

She quickly raced down the stairs and out of the common room, not bothering to look around. Her heart started pounding slightly as she neared the studio. The lights were already on. She stopped for a moment before walking in to take a deep breath and then pushed the door open.

She stopped as she saw him standing in the middle of the room.

"Knew it was you. I recognized the handwriting," she said.

Oliver turned around, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about? You sent me the note asking to meet," he said. Sam frowned.

"I didn't send you anything. Got you chocolates like usual, but I signed my name. Didn't Alicia give them to you? Said she would earlier," she replied.

"But I didn't send you anything. Just got you these," he held up the box of chocolates in his hand. "Like every year." Sam walked towards him.

"You didn't send me those flowers?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.

"No. You didn't send me the chocolates?" he asked. Sam shook her head. They both stopped to think for a moment before looking up at each other.

"The twins," they said in unison. They both started for the door, but found it locked shut. Sam pulled out her wand and did an unlocking charm, only to find it didn't work.

"Bugger. Should have known they would pull something," she said.

"Let me try," Oliver said. He did a few, but to no avail. "Just what did they do to the door?"

"Who knows. Either way, we're stuck here for the time being," Sam said with a sigh as she walked over and sat down. "Just why would they want to lock us in a room together? We're not fighting." Oliver followed her over and sat down, pulling out a flask from his pocket.

"Do they need a reason?" he asked, holding it out to her. Sam took it as he opened the box of chocolates and popped one in his mouth.

"You don't think they're still hung up on that secret affair thing?" she asked after taking a drink and handing it back. Oliver's cheeks heated up as he shrugged, hoping it was casual.

"Maybe?" he said, not looking at her as he took the flask and a drink. The two went silent a few minutes as Sam took a couple of the chocolates and ate them.

"So, you and Lila…" she said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea the lengths I've had to go to just to avoid her," he said.

"Looked like you enjoyed it," Sam said, sounding slightly bitter. She was avoiding looking at him as well, the two passing the flask back and forth.

"In the moment, yea, I suppose. But then I realized that I wasn't kissing-" he stopped, slamming his mouth shut. Sam's eyes widened as she sat up and looked over at him.

"You fancy someone… but not her," she said, feeling her heart rate pick up.

"I do," he said, seeming beyond shocked that he had actually said it out loud.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, leaning towards him. Oliver's eyes were trained straight ahead, refusing to look at her.

"I can't tell you," he said, seeming to struggle with the words.

"Of course, you can. We're best mates," Sam replied. Though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear who it was.

"Are we?" Oliver replied, finally looking over at her. Sam realized just how close they were and backed up slightly, averting her eyes from his. She was worried if she stayed there too long, she'd end up kissing him. Again. Memories of that night in her room flinted through her mind as she shut her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course, we are," she said.

"But… is that what you want to always be? Just best mates?" he asked softly. Sam was silent, her eyes still screwed shut. She felt a bit woozy, unsure of where all this was coming from. "Look at me, Sammie."

She slowly opened her eyes and met his. The dark brown depths were soft, but there was something there… it was the same thing Sam had seen that night. The night that she supposedly was too drunk to remember. The thing that told her perhaps Oliver saw her as something a bit more than just a friend.

"Oliver… what's going?" she asked softly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Oliver asked, starting to lean towards her.

"Like… like that night," Sam murmured, finding herself leaning towards him as well. "The night you carried me to bed." Just as their lips were about to meet, Oliver shot back, his eyes wide.

"You remember?" he asked. Sam blinked and looked away, not sure what had just happened.

"Just pieces," she said quickly, though she was finding it difficult to lie. It was as if her tongue had a mind of its own and all it wanted to do was to snog Oliver senseless or confess her feelings. So instead she took another large gulp from the flask. "I just remember… that look." Oliver took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"So, you don't remember what happened after that?" he asked softly, sounding disappointed as he took the flask from her.

Suddenly Sam's eyes widened as she jumped up. Oliver was about to take another drink, but Sam slapped the flask out of his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Did you fill that yourself?" she asked.

"Of course, I did," he replied, picking it up again.

"And you didn't leave it unattended anywhere?" she asked.

"No, well. It's been in my room," he said.

"What about the chocolates?" she asked, looking at the box. Oliver shrugged.

"Kept them in my room as well. What's this about?" he asked.

"The twins. They must have spiked your flask or the chocolates with something," she said quickly. "Some sort of… love potion." Oliver looked over at the flask, then the chocolates and then back up at Sam. He blinked slightly, unsure of how to respond.

"Really?" he asked, though he seemed to still be dazed.

"Must be… it's the only way that… I mean, really…" Sam said, starting to pace. Oliver swallowed and looked up at her.

"You… what do you remember from that night?" Oliver asked softly, not willing to be deterred by whatever nonsense was coming from Sam's mouth. She glanced at him.

"Just that look," she said, finding it easier to lie now that she knew she had been drugged. "But we were drunk. It doesn't mean anything, right?"

"Do you want it to mean something?" he asked suddenly. Sam stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean do I want it to mean something?" she asked. "Stop asking so many questions!" Oliver stood and slowly walked towards her.

"The look… I… it wasn't because I was drunk, Sammie," he said softly. "And I think you remember more about that night than you're letting on about."

"Stop this! This is just whatever potion they slipped us talking," she shouted.

"I don't think it is," Oliver said. Sam stared up at him, breathing heavily. Merlin, she didn't want this to be the potion. But still she held back, knowing it had to be. There's no way that Oliver had feelings for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Oliver leaned towards her. His lips brushed hers.

Suddenly, it was as if someone had taken over her body. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips in a bruising kiss. Oliver's hands went around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Sam felt like fireworks were exploding inside her. All she had wanted to do since that night was to feel his lips upon hers fully. To wrap her arms around him. Feel his around her. And finally it was happening.

She felt his hands roaming up her sides and then back down, one of them playing with the hem of her shirt.

That's when she pushed him away and backed up, her eyes wide as her cheeks were flush.

"Sammie?" Oliver asked, confused.

"It's the potion," she said. "I'm going to kill those ruddy twins."

She rushed over to the door and tried it again. She then stepped back and blasted the damn thing open, then strode out.

"Sam! Sam! Wait!" Oliver shouted after her. But she kept walking, not stopping until she was in the middle of the common room, looking for Fred and George. Once she found them, she stomped up to the two.

"You stupid, ruddy twins. You went too far this time," she said, glaring at them. The two grinned.

"You should be thanking us!" George replied.

"Unless your chat didn't go well," Fred said. Sam growled and rolled her eyes.

"You slipped something into the flask or the chocolates," she hissed, her voice low. "I can't believe you did this." She then walked over and stomped up the stairs to the dorm.

"What did you do?" Alicia hissed as a dazed and confused Oliver bounded into the common room, looked around and then headed up to his own dorm upon not seeing Sam.

"All we did was send them gifts with a note saying to meet in the studio," George said. "Thank goodness we had a backup plan since Sam tossed out all the other notes we sent…" Alicia's eyes widened.

"Course, then we charmed the door shut so they couldn't get out. She must of blasted it," Fred said. "They should have been in there for at least another hour before the charm wore off, though we were hoping it'd be longer..."

"That's what you did..." she replied. The two nodded. Alicia looked towards the girls' dorm wondering just what had happened. "You didn't slip them something, did you?"

"The thought crossed our minds," Fred said. "But we figured whatever conversation those two needed to have must be of their own volition."

"You're serious? You didn't give them any love potions?" Alicia asked.

"Not a thing," George said. "Though we have been trying out a few new love potions all day on various people. But not them. How do you think we got Lila out of the way?" Alicia glanced across the room, seeing the girl in question get cozy with another sixth year boy, before looking back at the twins.

"We may be devious, but not that devious," Fred said. Alicia studied the twins and looked back towards the stairs.

"I've got to tell Sam," she said, starting off towards the dorm.

"Hurry it up! George and I have a bet going!" Fred shouted, causing Alicia to roll her eyes. She bounded up the stairs and found Sam pacing around the room.

"They didn't give you anything," she blurted out. Sam stopped and stared at her.

"I don't believe you," she said before continuing to pace.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Alicia asked, sitting on Sam's bed.

"They forged Oliver's handwriting so I wasn't surprised to see him there. But he didn't send the flowers and thought I had sent him a card, which I didn't. But then the door was locked and we couldn't open it, so we started talking and… I think… I think we were about to confess. And then we kissed… but there had to have been something in the flask or the chocolates. There's no way Oliver feels that way about me," she said, though it sounded more so like she was trying to convince herself than Alicia. Her words were coming out in a jumbled mess.

"Sam, I think it's obvious that he does," Alicia said, trying not to roll her eyes. She had kept Oliver's secret long enough and hoped this meant the two would finally realize their feelings for each other so she could stop hiding things from one or the other. It was starting to get exhausting.

"No, it's not. Last time was… we were drunk… and then he snogged Lila. Tonight, it was just the potion," Sam said.

"I just spoke with the twins and they swear they didn't mess with anything," Alicia said. "Just sent you to the studio and locked the door."

"Can't trust the twins," Sam muttered.

"For Merlin's sake, would you two just get over yourselves and bloody confess already!" Alicia shouted, jumping to her feet. Sam stopped and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Alicia huffed.

"No. I'm officially out of this. You want to know what's going on? Talk to Oliver," Alicia said before stomping out of the room. Sam stared at the door a moment before walking over and sitting on her bed.

"There's no way," she murmured to herself. "Absolutely no way."

She then laid down on the bed and closed her eyes as she began massaging her temples. She couldn't think about this now. She'd worry about it later.

* * *

 **Of course, Sam would be in denial...**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, of course I wouldn't make things that easy...**

 **Thanks for reading and following guys!**


	31. The Confession of Marcus Flint

**The Confession of Marcus Flint**

For two days Sam ignored the twins, still convinced they had slipped something to her and Oliver. She had felt lightheaded and dizzy during the exchange. That had to prove they gave them something. She had also taken to ignoring Oliver, unsure of how to act around him anymore. Now that they had properly kissed and started to open that door, she wasn't so sure she wanted to walk through it just yet.

So instead, she threw herself back into school work and dance, preparing for her upcoming auditions. Much to the chagrin of Alicia and Percy – the only two people who knew both sides of the situation and were becoming more and more aggravated with both Oliver and Sam. Sam for her blatant attempts to ignore what was so obvious to just about everyone else and Oliver for letting her.

After supper that night, Sam retreated to the library, hoping to get away from the twins insisting they didn't spike anything, Oliver's awkward attempts at talking to her, and Alicia's annoying insistence that she talk to Oliver. And everyone else asking just what happened Monday night, though she was sure that there were several versions already floating around as nearly the entire house had witnessed her yelling the twins and then giving them the silent treatment. Normally she would be in the studio, but she worried Oliver would corner her. Not to mention she had some homework to finish up.

She went up to an empty table, sitting her bag in the chair and starting to pull out her various books and parchments as something fell out on the floor. She reached down to pick it up, thinking it a random page of notes, but stopped to stare at it when she recognized the writing wasn't her own.

 _Meet me in the potions room. Tonight. 8 PM. There's something important I must tell you. – Flint._

Sam looked around the library wondering just how it got into her bag and if it was some sort of joke. There was hardly anyone around and those who were, were hard at work at whatever homework they had. She glanced at her watch, noticing it was nearly 8 o'clock. She looked back down at the note, wondering what to do.

Obviously, it could be a trap. She hadn't spoken to Flint at all since returning to school for second term. Their tutoring sessions had ended when he hexed Adrian, McGonagall and Snape finally allowing her out of them, all things considered. Last thing they wanted was for Flint to try and jinx or hex her again. Or rather, Sam jinxing him in retribution.

But at the same time, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know what this was about and why he wanted to meet her. Part of her thought maybe she should go get someone to go with her. Normally she'd ask Oliver, but with the disaster of Valentine's Day, she wasn't about to seek him out. Alicia would kill her if she went alone, but Sam didn't think there would be enough time to get to Gryffindor Tower then back down to the dungeon by 8.

Finally, she made a decision. Stuffing her books and parchments back into her bag. She left the library and pulled out her wand, telling herself that if it was some sort of trap, she was more than prepared to defend herself against Flint. Especially if she went in already on the defensive.

As she neared the potions classroom, her footsteps slowed as she suddenly began wondering if this was, indeed, a bad idea. But she had come this far. Might as well finish it.

Sam strode into the classroom and stopped, seeing Flint seated at the table they usually used for their tutoring. He looked over and saw her, immediately standing.

"Merlin, put your wand away, Abbott. I'm not about to try attacking you again," he said, frowning as he saw the wand in her hand.

"Forgive me for being cautious," she said, still gripping it.

"Fine. Keep it out," he said, sitting on the stool again. After a few moments passed and Sam remained standing he just shrugged. "Seems since you're not having a seat, I'll just get to it."

"That would be preferable," Sam said, her eyes still fixed on him. Flint sighed heavily and looked up at her. Now that she was seeing him up close for the first time, he seemed… weary. As though he had lost some of his usual bravado.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd come. Or see the note. I barely had time to slip it into your bag during Herbology," he said.

"What is this about?" she asked, still gripping her wand, though she had dropped her hand to her side.

"I don't want anything from you. Just to talk," he said.

Sam crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not sure why I'm doing this. You certainly don't deserve it. But talk," she said. He nodded.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize," he said. Sam's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. Marcus Flint never apologized. For anything. "I, ah, that was rather foul of me… before term ended." Sam snorted.

"Damn right. You could have ended my dance career. Very nearly ended Adrian's chances at playing pro," she said, trying to keep her voice low and even.

"Well yea… at the time that was the point. But… it was stupid. I was angry," he said. He stopped talking and looked at Sam. She motioned for him to continued. He sighed. "You see… I was put out that Pucey was planning to leave his family and the pureblood life – largely because of you. Truth be told, I'm not fond of it either. But… I can't walk away like him."

"Course you could. Just need to pluck up the courage," she replied.

"Once again, you don't get it. It's not that easy for most of us. Pucey… his parents were never… Well, you know. During the war they were neutral. So, it's easier for him. For me… My parents expect certain things from me that I can't just walk away from. Regardless of how I feel about it," he said. "They weren't so neutral. Though they certainly aren't very open about that now."

Sam studied him a few moments, mulling over his words.

"Death eaters," she said. He nodded.

"Just my dad. But he was smart and covered his tracks… that's why he was never caught," he said, his voice getting quieter. "And he expects me to follow him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked. "Still doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know," he said. "I'm not trying to excuse it. Just want you to understand before I get to the next bit." Sam just rolled her eyes and shut up, waiting for him to continue. "When I went back home over break, obviously my father wasn't upset about what I did. He actually was rather happy."

"Why does this not surprise me?" Sam said. Flint went quiet for a bit, as though he were searching for the right words.

"He said something. And ever since we got back, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, but it's not easy. I mean, you and Pucey broke up. And he's not really talking to me, and-"

"Just spit it out, Flint," Sam said, getting tired of listening to him. He studied her a bit before standing.

"I overheard him talking to his friends… said something about finishing what they started,'" he said quietly. Sam just stared at him, not quite understanding.

"Why would I care about-"

Sam stopped speaking as it hit her what it meant. Her eyes widened as she looked at Flint. She started blinking rapidly as she looked away.

 _Got there too late… they were already gone… Pucey said his memory was wiped… never could find them…_

She looked back at Flint as the color drained from her face.

"You think your father killed my mother and brother," she whispered. Flint nodded, looking rather morose about the news. This was another first. "How did you even know about that?"

"I overheard Pucey tell the story to Warrington after, well..." he replied. "I'm not if it was him or if he ordered it or how he was involved. There's no proof other than what I heard. But I'm sure he was involved in some way."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "I thought you hated me. All of us muggleborn or halfbloods." He started opening his mouth to speak when two bodies came careening into the room, nearly knocking Sam over.

"Bloody hell!" she shouted, stumbling forward a bit and turning to glare at the intruders. A panicked Adrian and Oliver were standing there, out of breath and looking from Sam to Flint, confused about what was going on.

"He… heard Flint talking… meeting you here alone… ran to get Wood," Pucey said, bending over slightly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and then back down here?" she asked. He nodded.

"Took him a few tries before someone finally came in and got me," Oliver replied, not as out of breath as Adrian. He looked over at Flint and glared, moving to stand in between him and Sam. "Seems we got here just in time."

"Merlin, he wasn't going to hurt me," Sam said, pushing Oliver aside. He looked at her, not understanding what was going on.

"But… why would he ask you to meet him here?" he asked. Sam sighed as she looked over at Flint.

"Because he thinks he knows who killed my mother and brother," she said softly. Oliver's eyes widened as he looked back at Flint.

"How do you know?" Adrian nearly shouted. "I've spent two months trying to figure it out and I've got nothing." Sam looked over at him, an odd look on her face.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to show you that I'm not like my father," he said, locking eyes with her. Sam blinked a few times.

"My dad spent years searching and he never found out who it was. What makes you think you'd figure it out?" Sam asked.

"I may have contacted my aunt for help with my dad…" Adrian said. Sam rolled her eyes before looking back at Flint.

"Well? Who is it?" Oliver asked.

"I think it was my father," Flint said. Both boys went silent. Oliver looked over at Sam, who was starting to chew on her lower lip.

"What are you going to do about it?" Oliver asked, looking back over at him. Flint seemed to be at a loss for words. Sam answered before he did.

"I don't know," Sam said, drawing looks from Adrian and Oliver. "There's no evidence. Wasn't even an outright confession. And without Adrian's father coming forward, I don't see how we could do anything."

"You should tell your father. If he knows, perhaps he could find something," Oliver said. Sam sighed and looked at him.

"When? He's supposed to be finding Sirius Black," she said. "Not to mention, if it is him, don't you think Flint's dad is going to wonder who turned him in? It puts Marcus in danger." All three stared at her, flabbergasted that she would be concerned about Flint's safety.

"Why?" Adrian asked, looking at Flint. The venom was clear in his voice. "After everything you did last term, why would you do this? This isn't some sort of trap, is it?"

"No," Flint said. "I just… I don't hate Abbott, you know. And I don't hate you. I was just… angry last term. But during the break I got to thinking… you might be right that all of this is bollocks."

"Now he sees the light," Oliver muttered. Sam hit him in the arm.

"Still not keen on you," Flint said, scowling at Oliver. "But that's got nothing with you being part muggle and everything with you being an insufferable prat."

"So, is this some sort of penance, is it?" Oliver replied, ignoring the insult. Flint shrugged.

"It is what it is. Just thought Abbott had a right to know," he said. "I don't much care what you do with the information - if you tell your dad. Or even if he does go after my father." Sam nodded. She then walked over to Flint and did the last thing any of them expected.

She hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, stepping back. Flint's eyes were round as he looked down at her.

"Don't go thinkin' that we're going to be friends now," he said automatically. Sam snorted.

"Doubt that would ever happen," she said, stepping back over to Oliver.

"And I still intend to kick your ass in the match," Flint said, back to glowering at Oliver.

"Don't get too cocky," Oliver replied.

"Well… if we're done here, I've got homework to finish," Sam said, walking towards the door. Oliver looked after her, surprised at how easily she was taking this. He quickly moved to step up to her side, Adrian not far behind.

"Sam!" Adrian called out. Sam stopped and turned to face him, her face unreadable. "Just… I really was trying to find out for you. I'm not like my father." She nodded.

"I know. At least now..." she said softly. He took a step towards her.

"Do you think… could we give it another go?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Sam looked to the ground, her brow furrowed. Could she? It would be so easy to go back to dating him. A lot of the feelings were still there. But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't. Not while she was still confused about Oliver. She owed Adrian that much – not to drag him into the middle of what could be a disaster waiting to happen.

"No," she said softly, finally looking back up at him. "Not now. I won't say not never. But definitely not right now." He nodded, looking crestfallen. She then turned around and started walking quickly out of the dungeons. Oliver trotted to catch up with her, the two silent for most of the way back to the tower.

"Why?" Oliver finally asked. Sam glanced at him.

"Why what?" she replied.

"Why didn't you go back to him?" he asked.

"You heard me. I can't right now," she said.

"Because of dance?" Oliver pushed. Sam sighed.

"Because of a lot of things," she said. "Things I don't really want to get into." Oliver nodded, though he kept glancing at her.

"Things like the kiss?" he asked softly.

"I told you I didn't want to get into it right now," she said firmly.

"But we have to talk about it eventually," Oliver said. Sam stopped and turned to face him. They were in the corridor outside the portrait hole.

"Why must you push me! I will talk about it when I want to talk about it, Oliver!" she shouted. "And right now, I do not want to talk about it." She then turned on her heel and strode to the portrait hole, shouting out the password. Oliver stared after her a moment before sighing and following her inside.

* * *

"Holy shit, Sam! You have to tell your dad!" Alicia shouted a bit later. They were in their dorm with Lucy and Lauren listening wide-eyed from their beds as Sam recounted everything that had just happened.

"I was wondering why Wood shot out of here like a bat out of hell when that second year went up to him," Lucy said, leaning back on her bed.

"I know, I know. Just… I'm not sure how to explain how I know. And we're not even sure if it was him," Sam said looking over at Alicia.

"You tell your dad that Marcus Bloody Flint told you," Alicia retorted. Sam sighed.

"I don't want to get him in trouble," she said. "If it was his dad, who's to say he wouldn't try to hurt him when he finds out he told? From what the others have been saying, it sounds like he's a rather loathsome bloke." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"It's Marcus Flint, Sam! He tried to hex you just a few months ago! I don't for once believe that he's doing this out of the goodness of his heart. He's got some end goal," she replied. Sam huffed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sam asked.

"Personally, I would like for you to go downstairs and tell Oliver that you fancy him, but we both know you won't do that," Alicia said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Lauren shouted at the same time. Sam and Alicia both whipped their heads around, but then Sam glared at Alicia.

"Good going," she said. "Now everyone will know." Lucy leapt off her bed and rushed over to Sam.

"What really happened on Valentine's Day?" she asked, her eyes lit up.

"The twins locked us up in the studio after sending each of us notes, making us think that they were from each other," Sam said.

"Yea, we knew about that," Lucy said. "Get to the good stuff." Sam rolled her eyes.

"We were just talking," Sam said. "I asked him about Lila and he said that he wasn't interested in her. And then we somehow got onto the topic of what happened over the holiday-"

"Something happened over the holiday?" Lauren asked. Sam groaned again.

"The night we got drunk in the studio. He cheered me up and then I fell asleep and he took me upstairs. I thought, I don't know. I told him that he was the only one who was always there for me," she said. "And then I kissed him. But later I told him I didn't remember any of it."

Lucy's mouth had dropped open as her eyes brightened.

"No way!" she nearly shrieked. Sam just glared at her.

"So you talked about that?" Lauren asked quietly. Sam looked over at her and nodded.

"I still didn't tell him that I remembered, though," she said.

"And then, she and Oliver kissed again," Alicia said. Lucy squealed, causing Sam to grimace.

"I knew you two would end up together!" Lucy shouted.

"But they aren't together," Lauren said. Lucy looked over at her and then back at Sam.

"But… what?" Lucy asked. "Wait… why have you two been so awkward lately?"

"She thinks the twins slipped them a love potion and that's why they almost confessed. She doesn't think it's real," Alicia said, rolling her eyes. Lucy frowned.

"Those ruddy twins," she said.

"They didn't," Alicia replied. Sam scowled at her.

"You don't know that," she spat.

"They said they didn't," Alicia amended.

"I don't think they would do that," Lauren said.

"They are perfectly capable of doing that," Lucy said.

"But not this time," Alicia replied.

"We don't know that," Sam said. "I felt dizzy and lightheaded."

"Probably because that's what being in love feels like," Alicia said. All three girls stared at her. "Or so I've heard." Lucy and Lauren looked back at Sam.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked. Sam sighed and fell back on her bed.

"I don't know," she moaned.

"Obviously, you should talk to Oliver," Lauren said sensibly.

"But it's so awkward!" Sam shouted. "I'd much rather deal with telling my dad about Flint."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lauren asked. Sam looked over at her. "I mean, it was fairly traumatizing finding out your mum and brother were murdered. But now finding out who it was or who it could be…"

Sam looked up at the ceiling, frowning.

"For some reason, I feel… dunno. Acceptance, maybe. I mean, I had thought I'd never know who it was," she said. "And now… I need to tell Dad. He's spent years searching. At the very least, he would have some sort of direction to look into."

The three other girls looked at each and then back at Sam. This was a mess.

* * *

 **And as if Sam and Oliver needed more drama... but don't worry... we're coming to the end...**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	32. Amends & Quidditch

**Amends & Quidditch**

"Sam?" George said cautiously as he and Fred approached her in the common room a couple weeks later. She looked up from her parchment, raising an eyebrow. The two had been hovering ever since Valentine's Day, hoping to get back into her good graces.

She had cracked a smile the day they re-charmed Percy's head boy badge to read "big head," but the action was fleeting as she quickly realized what she was doing and then scowled. That was the closest they got. Usually she would ignore them or outright avoid them.

At this point everyone in the house knew she angry with them, though they weren't exactly sure why. Just that it had something to do with Valentine's Day. That didn't stop various rumors from flying, which just made Sam even more annoyed.

"We swear we didn't slip you a love potion," Fred said quickly. Sam sat back and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I still don't believe you," she said.

"But we didn't! We just locked you in the studio!" George replied.

"All we wanted was for you two to talk! Please stop ignoring us!" Fred said. Sam continued to study them coolly.

"We don't like it when you ignore us," George added.

"Should have thought about that before you spiked Oliver's flask. Or was it the chocolates?" she said.

"Really, Sam. You have to believe us," Fred said. "We slipped love potions to Lila and a few others, but we wouldn't do it to you."

"We love you too much," George said earnestly. Sam sighed and shook her head. Truth be told, she had started losing some of her anger with the twins. It was rather hard to stay mad at them for too long. But she was still embarrassed by the exchange in the studio. And still couldn't bring herself to talk about it with Oliver.

This was the longest the two had gone without talking it out and she was running out of excuses to avoid it.

"Don't you think you've punished us enough already?" George said.

"And Oliver," Fred muttered. George shot him a look, but Sam didn't seem to hear the comment.

"Fine. I forgive you. Just don't slip me anything again," she said, a slight smile appearing. The twins beamed and then launched forward, squashing Sam in a hug. "Get off me!"

"Hope this means the cold shoulder treatment is over," Alicia said, stepping up to them. "I don't know how much longer I can take of those two pouting."

"For now," Sam said, glancing at the twins as they bounded off, no doubt to get into some other trouble.

"Does this mean you'll also talk to Oliver?" Alicia said, sitting next to her.

"No. I'm still not sure I'm ready for that just yet," Sam said, reaching for her quill.

"You have to talk to him, Sam. You two bloody kissed!" Alicia nearly shouted. Sam hushed her, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Because we had been slipped a potion," she insisted.

"I think you're just too afraid to admit that you have feelings for him. Or to hear that he may have them for you," Alicia said.

"I am not afraid," Sam retorted.

"Are too. Why else would you be so bloody insistent that it was a love potion?" Alicia said. "You don't want to consider that it was all real." Sam sighed.

"Can you blame me? Just last term I thought I was in love with Adrian and looked how that turned out," Sam replied.

"This is different, Sam, and you know it. You and Oliver have been friends since birth. He's not Pucey," Alicia said, her voice going softer. "And you know him much better than anyone else and vice versa."

"Exactly. We've been friends since birth! What if we did start dating and then it blows up in our faces? Then I'm not just losing a boyfriend, I'm losing my best friend," Sam said, leaning towards her. Alicia studied her a moment.

"Suppose that makes sense," she admitted. "But still… I don't think you should be afraid of this. What if it all works out in the end?"

"But we don't know that it will," Sam said.

"You never know if it will! Isn't that the thrill of falling in love?" Alicia shot back.

"I never said I was in love with him," Sam scoffed. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious that you two are in love with each other," she muttered. She then looked at Sam. "Seriously, Sam. Just talk to him. Work it out. I'm not saying you two have to get married and start popping out quidditch-obsessed babies right away. Just start with a simple, 'Hey, Oliver. I fancy you.'"

"I'm not ready for it, Alicia," Sam said. Alicia huffed and stood up.

"I'm talking in circles with you," she said, starting to walk off. Sam watched her go and then looked over, seeing Oliver half-heartedly working on homework with Aiden and Trevor. He kept glancing over at Sam.

"So not ready for that conversation," she muttered before turning back to her homework.

* * *

"Things still awkward with Abbott?" Aiden asked, catching Oliver looking over at her for the 20th time that night.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Oliver said, looking down at his book.

"Please, it's written all over your face. Something happened over Valentine's and whatever it is, it's killing you," Trevor said. Oliver glanced at him.

"Nothing happened," he said quickly.

"That's a load of bollocks. We all heard her shout at the twins," Aiden said.

"And then she gave them the silent treatment," Trevor added.

"The question is, what happened when you two were locked in the dance studio?" Aiden said. Oliver glanced at the two, not sure if he wanted to share the fact that he and Sam had kissed and very nearly spilled their feelings for each other. However, it all ended abruptly with her insistence that it wasn't real – it was the nonexistent potion talking. He had only spoken to Percy about it.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he replied. "It's… confusing." Aiden leaned towards him.

"You didn't piss her off again, did you?" he asked. Oliver frowned.

"No, I didn't," he said. "We're not fighting… just… things are a bit odd at the moment."

"You two just need to snog and get it over with," Aiden said with a sigh as he looked at his book. Oliver's eyes widened as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Don't see how that would help," Oliver mumbled, keeping his eyes on his homework.

"Probably wouldn't, but I'd at least win some money," Aiden replied. Oliver frowned at him.

"What sort of wager?" he asked. Trevor hit Aiden in the arm.

"Nothing!" Aiden said quickly. Oliver just shook his head, standing up as he gathered his books.

"I'm heading up," he said with a sigh. Just as he was about to start up the stairs to the dorm, Percy stepped up to his side.

"A word, Oliver," he said, walking passed him. Oliver stared at his back a moment before sighing and continuing up behind them. The two went all the way to the top, where there was a private room for Head Boy. Percy walked over to a table and waved his wand, started up a pot of tea.

"Still haven't spoken to Sam?" Percy asked.

"What do you think?" Oliver replied, falling onto a sofa. He glanced around the room, noting it was in Percy's usual pristine manner. Not a single thing out of place. Probably not even a speck of dust if he inspected closer. "She still thinks it was a potion, though she's just made up with the twins." Percy nodded as he walked over with a cup of tea and handed it to Oliver.

"And what do you intend to do?" he asked.

"Told you. She's not ready to talk about it. All I can do is give her space and wait until she comes to me," Oliver said with a sigh. "And hope she's ready to talk about it before we're 30." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Doubt it'll take that long," he replied as he sat down in his desk chair with his own tea.

"This is Sam we're talking about," Oliver replied.

"I wonder just what it'll take to convince her that it wasn't a potion," Percy said.

"I haven't the foggiest," Oliver admitted. "I was ready to tell her everything."

"Perhaps that is what it will take," Percy said. Oliver frowned at him. "You're obviously not under a potion now. If you tell her how you feel, then she'll have to know it was all real."

"Again, she won't talk about it," Oliver said.

"Then make her," Percy said. Oliver stared at him a moment before nodding slowly. He then stood and put the tea cup down.

"I need to go think about this," he said, starting towards the door. Percy sighed and watched him leave.

* * *

The next morning, Sam sat up from the weight bench and wiped the sweat off her face. The workout room was empty, as it usually was at that time. She leaned over and looked down at the floor, her thoughts once again turning towards Oliver.

He had given her space. But she knew Alicia was right and they would have to talk eventually. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Part of her was afraid. If they opened that door, what would come of it?

"Hey Sammie," Oliver said as he walked into the room. "Wasn't sure if you'd be here." She looked over at him, noticing he had stopped a few feet away as though he were too afraid to come closer.

"Still trying to get in as much as I can," she said, smiling slightly at him. "Got to keep in form. I'll likely start up at whatever company I choose as soon as we graduate." Oliver nodded and took a step forward.

"Look, about that night," he said. He stopped, waiting to see if she would stop him. When she didn't, he cleared his throat. "I think you should know… what I feel for you. It's real. It wasn't a potion. Not for me. I still feel the same."

Sam stared at him a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I wanted that kiss to happen," he continued, stepping towards her again.

"I did too," she replied.

"And I, wait. What?" Oliver said, seeming shocked to hear it. Sam looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Yea… and I think… I'm not sure what I think. It's rather mad," she said. "You're my best friend."

"Stranger things have happened," Oliver replied. "It's not so strange that we would fall for each other, is it? Personally, I think Zach would have been pushing us together long before now, if he were here." Sam chuckled softly.

"Perhaps," she murmured. "This is… it's a bit strange… for me. I never thought of you in that way. Not until this year."

"So you do have feelings for me, is it?" Oliver said, stepping closer to her as he started to grin. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Trying to get me to say it directly, are you?" she asked, standing.

"I can go first, if it's better. I'm falling for you, Sammie," Oliver replied. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she walked towards him.

"And I'm falling for you, Woodsie," she said as he placed his arms on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," he said, leaning down as his lips met hers. Sam smiled in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the space between them.

"Sam…" Oliver murmured.

"Mhmmm," Sam replied, before kissing him again.

"Sam…"

She deepened the kiss, pulling his body flush with hers.

"SAM!"

Sam shot up in bed, looking around frantically. Her legs were tangled up in her quilt as she saw Alicia, Lucy and Lauren all standing around her bed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, looking over at the clock on her table. "Did I oversleep?"

"It's Saturday," Lauren replied, smiling softly. Sam looked back at the girls.

"What's going on then?" she asked again. Lucy was grinning.

"You were dreaming," she said.

"I, what?" Sam asked, feeling short of breath.

"Dreaming. And it woke us up," Alicia said, smirking as she sat back down on her bed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh," Sam said, looking down at her lap. Her thoughts drifted to the dream as her cheeks flushed.

"Must have been a good one," Lucy sang as she walked over to her truck and started pulling clothes out.

"It was nothing," Sam said quickly, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

"Is that so?" Alicia asked. "Swore I heard you murmur Woodsie a couple times."

"I did no such thing," Sam shouted as she attempted to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Granted, she was still tangled in the covers and only managed to trip herself up. As soon as she attempted to stand, she was on the ground, groaning after she hit her head on the floor.

"Are you sure about that?" Alicia called out, now looking over the edge of Sam's bed down at her.

"Shut it!" Sam shouted as she yanked the covers from around her and tossed them back up on the bed. Lucy and Alicia started cackling as Lauren smiled from her bed.

"Hurry up. The lads'll be waiting for us," Alicia called out.

"I've got first dibs on the shower!" Lucy shouted as she ran into the bathroom.

"Great. She'll be in there all morning," Sam said, finally managed to stand up.

"If you had gotten up when you were supposed to, you wouldn't be in this predicament," Alicia replied, pulling clothes out from her trunk. Sam just rolled her eyes and started for her own trunk.

"Just what is it we're supposed to do today?" she asked, looking down at her clothes. Alicia stopped and stared at her a moment.

"How hard did you knock your head?" Alicia asked. "We're going to the pitch after breakfast for a pick-up match."

"Oh, right," Sam said, pausing for a moment before continuing to gather her clothes.

"Wood thought we should blow off some steam before the final match," Alicia continued.

"I remember," Sam snapped. They had decided on it a few days ago. Oliver had announced at dinner last night that McGonagall had given them permission to use the pitch and school brooms for the game as neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin had it booked for practice.

"Then we best hurry," Alicia said with a grin.

"Bollocks," Sam muttered under her breath.

* * *

Sam glanced nervously around the group as they walked down to the pitch. She was in Gryffindor sweats and trainers, her hair up in a bun. While it was perfect sunny day, the air was still a bit chill. Granted once they all got up in the air, they likely wouldn't be cold for long. Oliver led the noisy group as Aiden and Trevor pushed him around.

She didn't usually join in these games – her father had always refused to let her get up on a broom after she had fallen off and broken her arm as a child. Granted it didn't stop her and Oliver from sneaking out to the meadow to fly a few times over the years. Regardless, it had been awhile so she assumed that she would be tasked with keep score and calling out fouls with Percy.

The group stopped in the middle of the pitch, forming a wonky circle around Oliver, who had his broom swung over his shoulder.

"Madam Hooch gave me the keys to the school broom shed. Those of you who don't have one can go pick one out once we've chosen teams and positions," he said looking around. His eyes settled on Sam for a moment, who was standing in between Lucy and Alicia. "Aiden and Alicia won the bet and are the captains." Alicia looked over at Aiden and grinned, the two seeming to be sharing a secret.

"Right then… I've got Wood as keeper," Aiden started. "And then the twins as beaters. For chasers, let's see… Sam, Angelina and Walters. I'll play seeker." Both Oliver and Sam gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"She doesn't play," Oliver added.

"I'm not even that good at flying," Sam added.

"Sure, Wood could help you out," Aiden said, already starting towards the broom shed. "Give you pointers."

"And I've got Katie and Lucy as chasers, Trevor and Michael as beaters. Lauren is seeker and Audrey as keeper," Alicia said quickly before walking off. The group followed them, all chatting lively, leaving Oliver and Sam staring at each other.

"Well… you remember the basics, right?" Oliver asked, stepping over to her.

"I think," she replied, wishing she hadn't broken her ankle over the break so she could have gone flying with Oliver then. "It's been a long time."

"Sure you'll be fine," Oliver said, motioning her to follow him to the broomshed. "We'll get you an older broom. They're easier to handle." Sam gulped and nodded, glancing back at Percy, who was guarding the box with the balls.

"I think they're trying to kill me," she said. "Dad'll likely do it himself if he knew I was doing this."

"Thought he promised to lighten up," Oliver replied, glancing down at her. For a moment, it felt like things used to be.

"He did, but he'd still have some words over me playing quidditch. 'You'll break your leg, Samantha,'" she said, mimicking her father. Oliver chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll make sure you don't break a leg, then," he said, leading her inside.

In quick order, everyone was back on the pitch, waiting for Percy to let loose the balls. Sam stood staring at the broom in her hands, desperately trying to remember everything she had ever learned about flying.

"Just remember," Oliver said, standing next to her. "You just push up. And you'll have to lean a bit more with this one. It doesn't react quickly." Sam nodded wordlessly as she mounted the broom and took a deep breath. "Perhaps we should warm-up a bit?" he shouted at the others.

"Alright then!" Aiden shouted back as he hopped on his broom and flew up. Sam's eyes widened as everyone else took to the air, seemingly with no fear or problem. Since when had Lauren and Lucy been flying?

"Come on, Sammie," Oliver said. "I'll be next to you." She took a deep breath and pushed up, screwing her eyes shut as the broom shot up in the air. She screeched slightly, gripping the broom tightly. "Open your eyes!"

Sam opened her eyes and screeched again, feeling like she was moving too quickly.

"Stop, Sam!" Oliver shouted. She pulled up at the broom handle, coming to a jerky stop. Her heart was racing as she glanced down at the pitch, which in the moment seemed miles below her.

"There you go. Just hover a bit until you get your bearings," Oliver said soothingly from where he hovered next to her. Sam nodded as she looked around at the others. She had to admit, the view of the pitch from here was loads better than the stands. A small thrill shot through her as she started smiling and the fear faded quickly.

"This isn't so bad," she admitted, looking over at Oliver.

"Let's see how you fare at flying. Let's do a lap around the pitch," he said. Sam nodded and leaned forward, cautiously urging the broom to move. She found she did remember the instructions Oliver had given her when he was teaching her to fly in the back meadow as a child. "Slowly."

Sam glanced over at him and grinned.

"Nah, let's see what this thing can really do," she said, a devious glint in her eye. She then focused ahead of her and leaned in more, shooting off.

"Sam!" Oliver shouted after her. She started laughing and she leaned and turned around the goalposts.

"Catch, Sam!" Aiden shouted. She looked over just in time to see him throw the quaffle at her. Her eyes widened as she turned slightly and reached out for it, finding it easier than she thought to catch it, though she fumbled a bit with it. "Knew I made a good choice! You've got something coming if you think you'll beat us, Alicia!"

After about 10 minutes of warming up, the teams were hovering on their sides of the pitch.

"What's the plan?" Oliver asked, looking at Aiden. Though he seemed a bit dubious as to whatever strategy he'd come up with.

"Just get the quaffle and score. Try not to get knocked off your broom," Aiden replied. Oliver rolled his eyes as Sam chuckled.

"This isn't a serious match, Woodsie," she said.

"But don't you think we should at least have some sort of strategy?" Oliver asked.

"Alright, then. Positions!" Aiden called out. Everyone quickly flew to their spots, waiting for Percy to release the balls. Once the match started, Sam found herself grinning as she moved in and out of the other players. She kept her eyes on Angelina and Walters, another seventh year boy, making sure she was in position to catch the quaffle when they needed her.

After Alicia stole the ball, Sam tried to find openings to steal it back, though she wasn't nearly as fast.

The match was a rousing back and forth, as both sides seemed to blatantly ignore most of the rules, earning shouts from Oliver. Percy, for his part, seemed too busy reading a book to notice.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping score!" Oliver shouted at him.

"It's 20 to 30," Percy shouted back, not looking up from his book.

"The fouls!" Oliver shouted.

"They're going to do them anyway!" Percy replied. Oliver growled and returned his focus to the match, easily blocking a goal by Alicia. Sam laughed as she caught the quaffle.

"Lighten up, Woodsie!" she shouted. "It's just for fun!"

An hour later, Aiden and Lauren shot off for the snitch, though neither exhibited the same finesse as any of the house seekers. The twins knocked a bludger towards Lauren, causing her to swerve away and allowing Aiden to grab it. The teams landed, with Aiden grinning triumphantly.

"Pay up," he said, walking over to Trevor, who was grumbling as he fished around in his pocket for some coins. The group put up their brooms and were loudly making their way back to the castle in time for lunch. Sam found herself walking next to Oliver towards the back of the group.

"That was amazing," Sam gushed. "I don't know why Dad was so afraid of me flying."

"You did well, considering you haven't been on a broom in a few years," he said, glancing at her. Sam just shrugged.

"Guess some of us are naturals," she quipped. He chuckled. "Though the throwing bit… I could use some work on that if I play again…"

"You only missed a few times," Oliver said.

"Let's face it, Woodsie. I'm not meant to be a chaser," she said.

"Maybe not," he admitted. The two continued on in companionable silence. Oliver glanced down at her, not sure if now was a good time to bring up the night in the studio. Things seemed to be going back to normal. He didn't want to ruin the mood, though he knew that Percy had a point in just telling her. The rest were up ahead so they were relatively alone.

"Sam…"

"You think we could do this again?" Sam asked suddenly, almost as though she knew where he was going. Oliver took a deep breath.

"Think we could try. Though the pitch'll likely be booked a lot between us and Slytherin," he replied, deciding to let it go for now. Sam nodded.

"I want to play again," she said. She then grinned at him. "Last one to the table is a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" She then took off at a run. Oliver just sighed and shook his head before taking off after her, wondering just when they would finally talk.

* * *

 **Still more awkwardness between Sam and Oliver. But don't worry, it's coming to an end soon! And I need to get some more work in on the sequel so I can start posting that one shortly after this one is done. Got up to chapter 10 pretty much done, and then a few later chapters and bits and pieces in between - as is usual for me. But shouldn't be too much of a stretch in between the two.**

 **cjconner326 - Haha, well, the truth is, they didn't actually give them anything. It's all in Sam's head. But she will eventually come to her senses. I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	33. Confessions Finally

**Confessions… Finally**

There was an air of nervous anticipation at the Gryffindor table that morning for breakfast. The team had entered the Great Hall to great applause with a fair amount of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff showing support for Gryffindor. Oliver smiled tensely and spent most of the time telling everyone else to eat, though barely touched his own. Sam sat across from him, watching him closely. Things had gotten relatively back to normal for the two, though there was still an air of awkwardness with so much left unsaid. Anytime Oliver thought it was going to come up, Sam quickly deflected or moved the conversation to safer topics.

So for the last month, Oliver had instead thrown himself into preparing for the match, either working on plays or discussing tactics and training regimes with the rest of the team. He had spent most of the night before the match going over and over plays and strategies in a corner, cut off from the rest of the house. Sam wondered if he had even gotten any sleep at all. And the absolute last thing he needed was to go out and play on an empty stomach.

"Oliver… you really should eat," she finally said. He glanced up at her, offering a half smile.

"Right," he said, taking one bite before putting his fork back down and pulling his playbook out of his pocket. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Woodsie. You're not going to win the match on an empty stomach," she urged. He glanced up at her again. "And you can stop going over the plays. You've got a good strategy. The team has been practicing well. Harry knows not to go for the snitch until you're 50 points up. Just relax."

"Yea, Wood! Relax!" George called out.

"You're rather tense. Perhaps someone should rub your shoulders!" Fred joined in. Sam chuckled and shot the two a grateful look.

"Shut it, you two," Oliver said sternly, though there was a twinkle in his eye. Sam reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"You got this," she said, smiling at him. He nodded, still too anxious to properly speak, so instead he started shoveling food into his mouth. Sam smiled to herself, thinking this was the Oliver she knew and grew up with – able to put down half cow no matter how nervous he might have been.

After he had emptied his plate, Oliver looked down at the team and straightened up.

"Alright, team. To the locker rooms!" he boomed, standing. They all stood up and moved to follow him.

Sam grinned as the team walked out to cheers. Just as they left the Great Hall and she turned back to her food, a large, elegant white owl flew in and arched towards Sam. She looked up, watching as a large envelope dropped in front of her.

She froze, starting at it. There was no missing the seal.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, trying to look at it. Sam started breathing heavily, still staring at it.

"It's from Watsworths," she said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Merlin, Sam. Do you think you got in after all?" Lucy asked, starting to smile. Sam shook her head.

"They send a letter regardless of whether you get in. Just them telling me I didn't," she said, not looking up.

"Then open it and get it over with. Never know, could be good news," Lucy said. Sam looked up at her and shook her head, taking the envelope and shoving it in her pocket.

"I know I didn't get in, but I'm not ready to look at it just yet," she said. Lucy nodded.

"Given any thought to the other offer?" she asked. Sam sighed.

"Yea, but I want to wait until I hear from the others first," she said. Lucy nodded and reached over patting her hand.

"Come on. Let's go get a good seat."

* * *

Oliver took a deep breath as he stood on the pitch, looking up at the hoops on the other side. In his mind, he could visualize the Gryffindor team running through their plays. Blocking goals and sending bludgers towards Slytherin. He could see Harry grabbing the snitch and the team winning. Even though his stomach was a mound of knots, there was a flutter of excitement. This was the match that would decide his future and he was for damn sure not about to go down without a fight no matter what Flint threw at them.

"Not nervous are you, captain?" George asked, stepping up to his side.

"Yea, we need you focused if we're going to win," Fred added, stepping up on the other side. Oliver glanced back and forth between the two before sighing and looking back up at the sky.

"More like I need you two focused if we're going to win," he scoffed.

"Just think, once we win, you can walk up and snog the daylights out of Abbott," George said. Oliver frowned.

"What makes you think I'm about to do that?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off from the sky.

"You've been dying to do it since Valentine's Day," Fred replied. "Still waiting to hear just what happened in the studio."

"I'm not about to tell you two," Oliver grumbled. "Lest it end up all over school before the end of the match."

"I think, dear brother, Wood has already snogged Abbott," George said, grinning. Oliver felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Perhaps Operation Lovebird did work," Fred said.

"Obviously not the way we intended since they're still not together," George replied.

"All in good time, isn't that what we agreed?" Fred said.

"Certainly taking long enough," George said good-naturedly.

"The last thing I need is you two distracting me," Oliver growled. "We do have the biggest match of the season about to start or did you two manage to forget with all your plotting?"

"Oh, we didn't," Fred said. "Just helping you out with your visualization exercises we both know you love to do before every match." George put his hands out, staring ahead at the pitch.

"Just imagine… Harry catches the snitch. We all fly down to the ground. And there's Sam, grinning, her cheeks flush. Then you run to her and swing her about before the grandest victory kiss in Hogwarts history," he said.

"No… quidditch history," Fred added with a wink.

"Would you both stop it!" Oliver shouted, though he was already picturing it in his head. "We're bloody best friends and nothing more! I think you two have done more than enough meddling. It's your fault we're in this bloody mess."

"Or maybe we've just brought you two that much closer to admitting that you're madly in love with each other?" George said.

"Stop riling him up!" Angelina shouted as the rest of the team came out on the pitch. "You get him in a state and he's going to go harder on us during the match."

"We're only trying to help," Fred said, turning to grin at her. "Getting him thinking about the victory kiss at the end of the match." Angelina and Alicia both rolled their eyes as Katie – ever the romantic – grinned and Harry looked confused. Oliver just shook his head as he looked around the team.

"Now that you're all here, take a knee," he said, a stern glare directed at the twins.

"Prepare yourself for the world's longest pep talk," Alicia muttered under her breath, though Angelina and Katie heard and started snickering.

"Now, we've played harder and practiced harder than we ever have all year. Despite that loss to Hufflepuff, we still have a chance at the Cup," Oliver started.

"Here we go…"

* * *

While Sam thought they had gotten there rather early, the stands were already nearly filled, with an overwhelming amount of red and gold painting the stands, along with Gryffindor flags and banners. Though there was still a rather substantial amount of silver and green. She squinted her eyes, trying to see if Adrian were there. She hadn't spoken to him in awhile and wondered if he had healed up enough to play.

She sat next to Lucy, decked out in her own Gryffindor hoodie and scarf. Aiden and Trevor had tried to get her to join them in the body paint, but she refuses with a laugh. They were both shirtless with roaring lions painted on their chests, their faces solid gold and red. After further pushing, Sam had relented and allowed them to stripe her cheeks, threatening to hex them if they tried anything more.

"Isn't this exciting! First time we've had a decent chance since Charlie Weasley was seeker!" Lucy gushed. She was bouncing on her seat, a bright grin on her face. Sam laughed and looked around the pitch. She couldn't help but be infected by the contagious excitement. Next to her, Aiden and Trevor were busy leading their section in Gryffindor cheers even though the game hadn't started yet.

"How much do you think they'll win by? Lauren and I have a bit of a bet going," Lucy said.

"Who knows," Sam said distractedly, eagerly watching for the teams to come out. "Flint is out for blood. He won't take this match lightly."

"He'll likely pull out every dirty trick in his book," Aiden said, finally sitting down. His voice was already slightly hoarse from all the shouting.

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Sam replied.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL OF THE HOGWARTS HOUSE CUP!" Lee Jordan boomed. Immediately, everyone was on their feet as he introduced the teams and they both entered the pitch.

"Blimey. Flint's gone for size," Aiden said. Sam's eyes widened as she took in the Slytherin lineup, surprised to see Adrian standing there, broom in hand.

"Did you know he was playing?" Lucy asked. Sam shook her head, starting to smile. She was happy to see he would get his chance after all. There were more than a few League scouts sitting in the professors' box watching the match closely. A fresh wave of giddiness swept over her even though the letter in her pocket was starting to weigh heavy in her pocket.

"This is going to be a good match," Sam declared, pushing the letter out of her mind.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!"

* * *

The match was turning out to be every bit as intense as predicted. The Slytherins were pulling out as many fouls as they could get away with, while Fred and George were working overtime to try and knock as many of them out as possible with bludgers.

Possession went back and forth rather quickly. Sam couldn't tell that Adrian had ever been injured with the way he was flying. She shouted and cheered until her throat felt sore, watching as Alicia, Angelina and Katie battled for the quaffle and score.

Oliver was on fire, likely spurned by the presence of so many scouts. Though none more important than Puddlemere United, their mud brown robes standing out even from a ways away. Every time Slytherin neared the hoops, Sam felt her heart nearly stop as Oliver dove in nearly every possible direction to stop the ball.

"Certainly no shortage of fouls," Lucy said as Madam Hooch awarded both teams another penalty shot.

"Got that right," Sam said, snorting slightly. "Looks as though Harry's giving Malfoy a run for his money."

"Does he really see the snitch?" Lucy asked, covering her eyes to get a better look.

"Likely. But he's been feinting for the most part. He's not to get it until we're up by 50 points and doesn't want Malfoy to see it before," Sam replied.

"Slytherin's not happy," Aiden said. A gasp went out among the crowd as both Slytherin beaters launched bludgers at Oliver, hitting him in the stomach, though he managed to stay airborne. Sam covered her mouth. She knew he'd fine, but it still didn't help her frayed nerves.

The cheering reached a fever pitch as Gryffindor pulled ahead by 60 points, knowing all they needed was the snitch. All eyes were on Harry as he shot off, but then just as quickly, boos emanated when Malfoy grabbed onto his broom.

Lee Jordan let off a string of curses, earning a rebuke from Professor McGonagall. Sam sat down, feeling overwhelmed by all the action. Her hand crept into her pocket, closing around the envelope. Her mind whirled, unable to focus on any one thing.

No one was paying attention to her. She wasn't sure what possessed her but she pulled it out and looked at it, her heart pounding. The next thing she knew, the envelope was ripped open and falling to the ground. She carefully unfolded it, her heart quickening as she saw the script within.

 _Dear Ms. Abbott,_

 _We would like to offer you a position as a dancer with Watsworths Dance Company & Academy…_

 _We believe your talent would be a great asset and hope to someday have you as a principal..._

 _Showed such daring and passion… We've been informed that your ankle healed nicely and we eagerly await your response._

Sam looked up, her eyes wide as her mouth dropped open.

"THEY'RE GOING FOR THE SNITCH!" Lucy shrieked. Sam jerked her head around to see Harry streaking after Malfoy, urging his Firebolt faster so he could overtake the blonde.

It was almost as if time stopped. Sam watched as Harry dived and then grabbed the snitch. The stands exploded into cheers and action. Sam remained seated as she looked back down at the letter and then up. She stood, watching as Oliver and the rest of the team flew to the pitch, all hugging and cheering. She couldn't see that far but was sure that Oliver was crying. Glancing over, she saw Adrian land, a smile on his face. Even though they had lost, she knew he was happy with how he played, which was the best Sam had ever seen. He was now watching as the group of League scouts started making their way to the pitch.

"Come on, Sam! We have to go congratulate them!" Lucy was shouting as she started dragging Sam towards the stairs.

She seemed to be in a fog and it wasn't until they were on the pitch making their way towards the team that Sam realized they were even there. She felt her heart start racing again as she locked eyes with Oliver, a large goofy grin on his face.

He pushed through the crowd and was heading straight for her. In those few moments it took for him to reach her, Sam saw everything laid out.

He would get on Puddlemere. She would dance at Watsworths.

Everything was turning out just as they had planned. It was just the push of courage she needed to ask him the one question she had feared. But now she wasn't afraid, because part of her knew.

It was all real.

"We won, Sammie!" Oliver shouted as he reached her. Before Sam could say anything, he picked her up and swung her around, still obviously on a high from the win. Sam just stared up at him as he sat her down, his hands still resting on her hips. Her mind seemed to freeze as she struggled to decide on what to say first. "Sammie? Everything alright?"

"Was it real?" she blurted out.

"I, what?" he asked, confused.

"The kiss. The looks. The, the feelings. All of it? Was it real?" she asked quickly. His look of confusion turned to shock. And then he smiled.

"Yes. It's all real," he said. "I've fancied you for a rather long time." Sam looked at the ground a moment, gather her thoughts before looking back up at him.

"Bollocks," she muttered before pulling his head down towards her and kissing him, deciding that would get her point across better than words. Oliver's eyebrows flew up for a moment before he smiled into the kissed and closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him. Around them various whistles rang out. Along with a few shouts of "FINALLY!" and "PAY UP!"

When Oliver pulled away from her, both of them were grinning madly. Sam didn't even care that he was still dirty and sweaty from the match.

"I… does this mean what I think it does?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Sorry it took me so long," she replied. "Guess I was a bit afraid."

"I was too, to be honest," he admitted.

"And there's more," she said, showing him the letter that was still in her hand. "I got in."

Oliver looked at the letter and then at her and beamed.

"That's amazing, Sammie! I knew you could do it!" he shouted, before kissing her again.

"And I knew you could win," she replied, grinning.

"I love you, Sammie," he said.

"I love you, too, Woodsie," she replied. He bent down and kissed her, this time not caring that the Puddlemere scouts were trying to locate him. They could wait a few moments for this.

* * *

To say that Gryffindor was celebrating the win would be putting it lightly. Nearly everyone was in the common room as music blared and the butterbeer flowed. The older years started out being a bit more discreet with the alcohol, though as the party went on, had gotten a bit more brazen. Granted, they managed to hide it whenever McGonagall came to complain about the noise.

Even Percy was too pleased with the match to get on to them.

Sam was surprised to see a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had managed to get in. Finn came running up to Sam as soon as he arrived.

"I got in to Watsworths!" he shouted.

"Congrats! Looks like I'll get to keep my dance partner after all," she replied. Finn stared at her a moment before his face lit up.

"You got in too?!" he shouted. She nodded.

"Got the letter just before the match," she said. Finn picked her up and spun her around.

"I was going to congratulate you on that whole display with Wood on the pitch, but this is even better!" he said. Sam laughed and shook her head. "Speaking of which, where is that bloke of yours? Or is it boyfriend now?"

"Suppose it is. He's off with the twins at the moment, but should be back soon," she said.

"Can't seem to leave her side for long," Alicia said, sounding put out, but she was grinning.

"Suppose I should find Lucy and the twins," Finn said. "I owe them money." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Did all of you place a wager on us?" she asked.

"I wagered during exams," he said sheepishly. "Fred, George and Lucy said by the final." He then loped off across the room to where the twins were entertaining, Oliver now conspicuously missing.

"Where did he wander off to?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Hope you're looking for me," a deep voice said from her side. Sam turned, seeing Oliver and immediately grinned. "Come on. It's a bit loud in here." He took her hand and led her towards the portrait hole, stopping to grab a couple drinks on the way.

They made their way to the dance studio and once inside, he beamed at her.

"I'm curious… just how long have you felt this way about me?" Sam asked as they sat down.

"Truthfully? Since last summer," he said. Sam's eyes widened.

"All this time?" she asked. He nodded.

"That night on the beach, that's what I had intended to tell you. Before you said you were dating Pucey," he admitted. Sam nodded slowly, blushing slightly.

"I understand now why you waited so long to tell me," she said, looking over at him. "Suppose for me, well, think part of it was always there, but I didn't realize it until Christmas. Just, with everything going on, I pushed it aside."

"I can understand that. There was a rather lot going on," he said. "Between the audition, Pucey and finding out the truth about your mother and brother."

"Funny how things change," Sam replied. "And well… don't change."

"Does this change our plans for after school?" Oliver asked. Sam chuckled.

"Not for me. Though I imagine Dad'll have a few words about us living together," she replied. "Once we tell him that we're together, that is."

"Are you going to tell him what Flint told you?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"I have to. He's spent years trying to find out who killed them. It's not much but maybe it's the break he needs to put it all together," she replied. "And I wouldn't mind seeing whoever it is put to justice."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, their thoughts drifting.

"How do you think our parents will react to us?" Oliver asked as Sam leaned against his shoulder. She chuckled.

"Our mums will likely want to throw a party. They've probably been planning the wedding for years," she said. Oliver's eyes widened as the color started leaving his face.

"Wedding?" he asked. Sam laughed harder.

"Relax, Woodsie. I'm not ready for a wedding either," she said. "We're still too young." He relaxed.

"Right… too young," he said before taking a drink. Sam sat up.

"Nearly forgot, what did the scouts say?" she asked. "I saw you talking to them before you went to the locker rooms." He smiled.

"They didn't make an official offer but hinted heavily that there would be a position waiting for me on the reserves team," he said. Sam grinned and kissed him.

"That's brilliant, Woodsie," she exclaimed.

"Saw a few talking to Pucey as well," he said. Sam nodded.

"I'm happy for him. He played rather well today, all things considered. He deserves a chance at his dream," she said, leaning against his shoulder again. Oliver nodded, thinking the same thing. All in all, Pucey wasn't a bad bloke. He had no hard feelings against him. At least not anymore.

"Got an owl from Dad. He's nearly finished with all the arrangements for the World Cup. Got the tickets. Just sorting out the camping," he said.

Sam grinned and chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked.

"Got good seats, too. Dad pulled some strings from the quidditch side and your dad helped on the ministry side. We're not in the ministry box, but still in a decent one. For the final match, at least," he continued.

"Who do you think will make it to the final?" she asked.

"Likely Bulgaria. Their seeker is a monster," Oliver replied.

"I'm hoping at least the Irish make it," Sam said. "Merlin knows the English team is shite. And there's no way Scotland will get that far, as badly as I would like them to."

"Just wait until I get on the team," Oliver replied.

"You going to single-handedly win the World Cup for Scotland someday?" she asked. Oliver shrugged.

"I can dream, can't I?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"We both can."

* * *

 **Initially this had been planned as the last chapter, but then, as things usually go with me, I kept writing... and then ended up with a sequel. Got three more chapters after this and then it's done.**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! She probably would use it as an excuse to smack them in the head. The twins are always up to no good.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	34. Telling the Parents

**Telling the Parents**

Sam paced around the living room of her parents' house, glancing towards the front door. Oliver and his parents would be over any minute now. They had all just gotten back in from London and the Woods were coming over for their usual post-Hogwarts dinner. There was certainly a lot more to share with the families this go 'round. She was surprised that both of them had been able to keep the secrets as long as they did. And that word hadn't managed to get back to her father about her and Oliver snogging on the quidditch pitch after the final match.

"What's gotten into you, Sam?" Celeste asked as she walked into the dining room across the foyer, an amused smile on her face. She was sending dishes to the table, her wand perfectly poised in the air as she made graceful movements. Sam stopped and looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Celeste just chuckled.

"Well, reckon the Woods'll be here soon," she said. As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door as the last dish settled into place. Sam moved to the foyer behind her mother, smiling as Celeste opened the door and let the family in. Sam locked eyes with Oliver and tried to temper her grin. Wouldn't do to give everything away just yet.

"Come on in. Supper's just ready," Celeste said, motioning towards the dining room. Sam's father walked in as they were all sitting. He had been in his study since they returned, going over case notes. It appeared his search for Sirius Black would continue – Black had somehow escaped custody after being captured at Hogwarts and no one could quite figure out how it was done. As brilliant as Roger Abbott was at his job, even he was a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, it's lovely to have Sam and Oliver back," Roger said brightly as he sat down. "And now for good." Celeste locked eyes with Sam, who was nearly bouncing in her chair.

"I take it you two have news for us?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Sam nodded and glanced at Oliver. She then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I've decided on a company," she said, the adults all sitting up and paying rapt attention. They knew she had auditioned for a few, received some offers, and had been thinking them over. What they didn't know was that she had accepted the invitation to Watsworths back in April. "Watsworths offered me a spot," she said quickly. "And I've accepted."

All the adults went silent as Roger froze, though there was a slight sheen in his eyes – likely tears of happiness for his only child. Celeste launched out of her chair and ran around to hug Sam, squealing along the way.

"SERIOUSLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she shouted, nearly suffocating Sam.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Sam said once she could breathe again. "Truth be told, I was surprised to get the offer after I broke my ankle in the audition."

"This is amazing, Sam!" Celeste said, kissing her cheek. Sam grinned and looked over at Oliver. He cleared his throat as his father started grinning, clearly already knowing what news was coming. He did work at the quidditch league's head office. Likely he had had some sort of hand in negotiating the contract and had sent several long letters after the final, giving Oliver advice.

"You're looking at Puddlemere United's newest reserves keeper," Oliver said, grinning broadly as there were more cheers.

"Well done, Oliver," Roger said. "When do you hit the pitch?"

"I report next month for practice," he said, glancing at Sam.

"And I don't start at Watsworths until about the same time. Gives us time to find a flat," Sam said casually, though she was nervously glancing at her father out of the corner of her eye. Roger Abbott froze for a second time as he looked over at the two.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, leaning towards Sam.

"Well… we decided over Christmas break that we would get a flat together," she said. "Figure it shouldn't be too difficult between our salaries. And living in Diagon Alley makes it a bit more convenient for us to get to work."

"You just decided this? Over Christmas. And you didn't think to run the idea by us first?" Roger asked.

"Roger, stop. They are adults. If they want to get a flat together, then they can get a flat together," Celeste said, an edge of warning in her voice. "We did discuss allowing Sam to make her own decisions, remember?"

"But they are 18!" Roger shot back.

"And how old were you when you got your first flat?" Celeste asked, reaching for her wine glass.

"But, but… that was different!" he shouted. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Hogwash. It's not any different. They are the same age we were when we left our parents' homes. They are adults. Not to mention, they're best friends. It'll be fine," she said rationally. Sam glanced at Oliver, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"But, but-"

"That's the end of discussion, Roger," Celeste said firmly. His mouth dropped open for a moment before he snapped it shut and straightened up in chair.

"Fine… suppose they are old enough," he said, attempting to save face.

"We're planning to go look around the Alley this week," Sam said, looking over at her father. "Look at a few open places."

"Are you sure that you can afford something in the Alley?" Roger asked. "It's getting rather expensive for two-bedroom flats. Maybe you should check out one of the half-wizard, half-muggle neighborhoods outside of London. Much more reasonably priced. And safer."

"Well, we wouldn't be looking for two bedrooms," Sam said lightly. "Sure we can find a nice one-bedroom that we can afford."

"But where would you-" Roger stopped speaking as he stared at the two, the meaning behind Sam's words hitting him. Celeste and Agatha's faces lit up, while Mr. Wood just chuckled and shook his head as Roger's face started turning red.

"Well, it's about bloody time you two go together," Celeste said. "Agatha and I have been wondering when it would be for years."

"Just how long have you two been dating?" Agatha asked.

"Since the house cup final," Sam replied. "I suppose you all would have found out then had you been there, like you promised."

"You know how the Ministry and St. Mungo's can be," Celeste replied. "We certainly wanted to be there for the match. As did Alan and Agatha."

"Oh, this is such good news!" Agatha said, clapping lightly. "I've got the perfect agent that we can contact. Knows the ins and outs of the Alley. We'll find you the perfect place that will fit your budget."

"And we'll need to get you sorted with furniture and such," Celeste added. "Think I might have some older dishes I don't use anymore that we can send you with – not to mention I've been meaning to do some redecorating here. Could probably give you some pieces that are still in good order."

"Have you two figured out a budget?" Agatha asked, leaning towards the two across the table. Sam nodded, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth between their mothers while they continued chatting and planning excitedly. She ventured a glance at her father, who was staring at his plate, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Come now, Roger. You said yourself that you would be happy to see the two end up together," Celeste said, looking over at him. He looked over at Sam.

"You're seriously going to move in together? As a couple?" he asked. Sam nodded and then looked over at Oliver, smiling.

"Feels like the right thing to do," she said. Roger nodded slowly as she looked back over at him.

"Well, then… suppose there's nothing I can really do or say about it," he said with a sigh. Sam grinned and reached over, squeezing her dad's hand. He squeezed it back and then returned to his food. That was a lot easier than she had been expecting – especially when he had made such a fuss about them moving in together as friends. Perhaps he was finally learning to let go.

"So, is that all for large announcements tonight?" Roger asked lightly, seeming to have calmed down a bit. "Not sure I can handle anymore." Sam glanced at Oliver and then back at him.

"There is something else," she said nervously. This bit of news was a bit bigger than anything else they announced that night. She had considered waiting to tell him after the Woods left, but figured it best to get it out in the open now.

"Do not tell me you're pregnant," Roger moaned as he dropped his head into his hand. Sam's eyes widened as she and Oliver began blushing furiously. Celeste frowned at her husband, but then looked over at the two, part of her wondering the same thing.

"No!" Oliver and Sam shouted.

"We're not-"

"I mean, it's not like-"

"That's ridiculous!"

"We've been-"

"It's something about Mum and Zach," Sam said hurriedly, cutting Oliver off before he said anything that would potentially garner a hex or black eye courtesy of her father. Roger went silent and stared at her.

"What?" he asked softly. "What would you know about that?"

"Well… Marcus Flint told me something… he wasn't sure if what he heard was the truth, but he thought that I, that we had a right to know," she said.

"You shouldn't have been anywhere near Flint," Roger said, frowning. "I specifically told McGonagall to keep him away from you."

"I was perfectly safe," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "He didn't want to hurt me, just wanted to apologize and talk."

"And I was there," Oliver said quickly. "Ehm, well… I got there eventually."

"He overheard his father talking about the attack over Christmas… he said something about it being fitting that Marcus would try and finish what he started," Sam said. Roger just stared at her a moment before looking down at his plate. The room was still as the joyful mood of celebration that had just been present slipped away.

"That could mean anything," Alan said quickly.

"Or it could be the break I've been searching for," Roger said quietly. "Amanda, she… she didn't recognize whoever attacked her. But Flint… I could see why Pucey would try and hide that."

"Were they friends?" Sam asked. Roger shook his head as Celeste reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"The Flints were very powerful – still rather powerful – in pureblood society," she said softly. "He's a horrid, devious man. You don't want to cross Antonius Flint."

"And Marcus just offered this information to you freely? Even though it's his own father?" Roger asked softly, looking at Sam. She nodded. "What makes you think we can trust him? He did try to kill you."

"He wasn't trying to kill me… just, he got angry and lashed out," Sam said. "And he seemed sincere when we spoke. Didn't he Oliver?"

All the adults looked at him. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Said that he didn't care what Sam did with the information. Just thought she had a right to know," he replied. Roger nodded and took a deep breath.

"Suppose I can try to look into it a bit. Still on the Black case, but… might be able to get one of the others to help me out. Perhaps Shacklebolt. Or Moody's protégé, though I'm not completely sure she'd be discreet," he said. Celeste looked around the table and then got up, walking into the other room and then returning with a bottle of Roger's most expensive firewhisky and several glasses.

"Dare say this has been an eventful dinner," she said with a slight smile as she started pouring and passing the glasses around. "Don't know about you, but I certainly feel a bit better after a dram."

* * *

Later that night, Sam was in her room, looking around at her various things, wondering how many boxes she would need to move her things. She was excited to get started hunting for flats and was grateful that her father had come around to allowing the two to live together. She thought they would have more of a fight, to be honest.

After the bomb that Sam dropped about her mother and brother, the conversation somehow returned to planning for the flat, though Sam suspected her mother had done that intentionally. Sam had overheard her parents and the Woods discuss it more after dinner when she came in from the garden to get her and Oliver something to drink. The Woods had just left about 20 minutes ago.

"Sam?" she heard her father say. She looked over at the open door, seeing him standing there, his hands in his pockets. He seemed weary, though she didn't blame him with the onslaught of news and information the night had brought him.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked. He walked in and sat down in her desk chair, glancing towards the window that overlooked the Woods' house.

"So, you really want to move in with Oliver?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded.

"Put a lot of thought into it," she said, sitting on her bed. "It's not something that I took lightly. We have been thinking and discussing this since winter break – way before we, well, you know."

"I know. You always did have a good head on your shoulders," he said. "I'm sure… it'll work out."

"How are you dealing with… what I told you about Mum and Zach?" she asked softly. Roger took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"It's… shocking," he said. "But… it could give me something to look into. Maybe I can finally find enough evidence to punish whoever did this. I know I'll certainly be happy to lock Antonius Flint in Azkaban and throw away the key. Probably not the only one, come to think of it."

"Do you think it actually was Flint's dad?" she asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," he said. "Antonius Flint was never an agreeable sort. Even in school. Dare say even his own house either feared him or loathed him – some probably both. Randolph tried to avoid him when possible, but their families were rather close, being part of pureblood society. And they were in Slytherin."

"Why was he never put in Azkaban?" she asked.

"Never found enough to prove that he was in league with You Know Who. On top of being the worst sort of person, he is incredibly clever and sly," Roger replied. "I had my suspicions, of course. Always did. Even in school, he didn't hide his thoughts on muggleborn. He and I had a few run-ins."

"What sort of run-ins?" Sam asked.

"The usual sort. Jinxing and hexing. Exchanging of insults. I tended to step in whenever he went after muggleborns," he said with a sigh. "Mostly, I think he was angry because I was happy being on the outside rather than miserable that I was no longer part of the elite – rather the elite in his eyes." Sam frowned.

"Marcus… he said something similar," she said. Roger studied her. "He said that he was angry with Adrian because he was going to walk from pureblood society and seemed happy about it."

"Really?" he said softly. "You're sure about that?" She nodded.

"Adrian ended up leaving his family after all," Sam replied. "Over Christmas." Roger sat back in the chair, eyebrows raised.

"So, he went through with it, did he?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"He got offered a chaser spot on Puddlemere reserves, according to Oliver," she replied. "Been living with his aunt when he's not in school."

"It's not an easy thing, walking away like that. Especially if you're doing it alone. It was easy for us – my parents wanted nothing to do with that circle. We were all still together at least. But for others like Adrian and Marcus, it's much harder," he said. "Even if Randolph has managed somehow to stay neutral in it all, if anything happens, he won't be able to the next time around. And I highly doubt Antonius Flint would let his only heir walk away."

"What do you mean the next time around?" Sam asked. "Have you heard something?" Roger quickly shook his head.

"I don't think the Dark Lord will return, but you never know what his followers will do," Roger said. "Like Black, for one. And to think he had been the Potters' friend and protector." Sam nodded and looked down at her hands.

"How hard was it?" she asked. "For you and your family?"

"It wasn't easy, but it wasn't all bad. Not in the beginning, anyway," he said. "There was a bit of a shock when I got Gryffindor. Then your uncle after me. But we weren't the only ones. And there were purebloods in houses other than Slytherin. Granted not many."

"Did they really hate you just because you were in Gryffindor?" Sam asked, her brow furrowed. Her father sighed.

"Some did. Though not everyone. Randolph and I… we were still friends despite it and despite my family being ostracized by everyone else in that crowd. Though when things started getting really bad, we had to distance ourselves in public," he said. "Your grandparents had stopped taking part in pureblood events before I started school." Sam nodded. "I was about 16 when the war started…"

"You said… that's about when you met Mum," Sam replied. Roger smiled briefly.

"Yea, during the summer in between my sixth and seventh year. Just before I turned 17. Her family had moved into the village not far from our estate," he said. "I guess you could say it was love at first sight."

"How did you manage? With everything that was going on? The disappearances? The murders?" Sam asked.

"We managed well enough, though in the beginning, it was easier. We were both still in school and such, so it was easy to keep things from her," he said. "After we graduated, I told her the truth about me. And then when You Know Who started getting more power, more followers, we decided that we should marry. Once we had you and Zach, I took us into hiding. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"In these houses," Sam murmured, looking around her room. Roger smiled and nodded.

"Alan and I built them for that reason. So that you, Zach and Oliver would have a safe place to grow up. A place that would hopefully remain untouched by the war," he said. He looked at the ground a few moments and then up at Sam. "I did everything I could think of to protect your mum and you… became an auror. Put up all the protection charms and wards that I could… and then I still lost your mum and brother… I failed…"

Sam stood up and walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around him.

"You did protect us as best you could," she said. "And you still have me. And now Celeste. You didn't fail." Roger smiled at her.

"And now I've got to let you grow up," he said with a sigh, returning the hug. Sam chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I've got Oliver there with me, after all," she said.

"I do feel a bit better knowing that," he said. He then stood and looked down at Sam. "You do look so much like her, Sam. Every time I look at you, I see her."

"McGonagall said something similar," she said. Roger chuckled.

"She came out a few times, to check on us. Pass on news," he said. "We were sort of unofficial members of a group that worked against the Dark Lord. She took a shining to your mother. Said she had spunk." Sam laughed.

"Supposed she'd need it, being a muggle during a wizarding war," Sam said.

"You've got the same spunk," he said. "And it's a good thing."

"Thanks Dad," she said softly. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Suppose I'll let you sleep. Got a lot to do this week," he said.

"Night, Dad."

* * *

 **Gah, just two more chapters after this. But still more story to be told... And of course I had to write about Sam's dad's reaction to her and Oliver. ;)**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! Figured you'd be happy. ^_^**

 **Son of Whitebeard - Thanks!**

 **Thanks everyone for following and reading!**


	35. The Housewarming

**The Housewarming**

Sam grinned as she looked around the flat, teeming with people. It hadn't taken long for the two to settle on a modest, two-bedroom place on a quiet side street in Diagon Alley. It was older and needed fixing up, but they were able to get a lower rent by offering to do the work themselves. Between the two of them and their parents, it hadn't taken long even though they had to completely redo most of the flooring and wallpaper. It had a spacious living room and dining room alongside a kitchen that they opened up by knocking out part of a wall with a balcony big enough for a table and chairs. The second bedroom was too small to convert into a dance studio, so the couple used it as a sort of study/guest room combo, filling it with Sam's large book collection. It was a short walk from Watsworths and Oliver could apparate from there to the field in Puddlemere easily.

All their friends from school had shown up, many of them having found their own flats nearby as they moved on in the world. Even normally straight-laced Percy was in the corner enjoying a bottle of ale. He had been putting overtime since his first day at the Ministry, hinting that there was a rather large project coming up besides the work he was already doing on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. He seemed a bit ragged, but Sam was still happy to see him enjoying himself. Penelope Clearwater stood at his side, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"This place is brilliant!" Lucy said as she walked up, grinning. "Loads better than what Lauren and I could afford."

"Should have seen what it looked like before. Took me, Oliver and both our parents to get it looking like this. Though… I thought Witch Weekly paid well. Especially in the gossip department," Sam commented as she arranged dishes of food on a table.

"Oh, they do, once you work your way up. Still got a few years until then. I'm just a lowly assistant," she said, rolling her eyes. "Won't even let me write yet. I spend most my days fetching tea or delivering mail."

"Shouldn't take you too long, knowing you," Sam remarked. Lucy smiled, a devilish glint coming into her eyes.

"All I need is one good, juicy tidbit," she replied. Sam chuckled.

"This isn't Hogwarts. No one out here cares about me. Or Oliver," she said. Lucy just shrugged and looked around the flat.

"They will in time… and I am most eager for all the grand after parties you two are sure to have. So many handsome eligible quidditch players this season," Lucy said.

"What happened to Michael?" Sam asked. "Thought you said he could be 'the one.'" Lucy snorted.

"You know me well enough never to believe me when I say that," she said lightly. "It was fun at school, but now he's all about his ministry job and I really should focus on my own career."

"Got bored, did you?" Sam asked. Lucy scowled at her. "Don't give me that look. You always do. I was surprised you stayed with Michael as long as you did." Lucy thought for a moment before chuckling.

"You do know me well. Besides, there are far more handsome lads out in the real world than there were at Hogwarts. Now is most definitely my time to explore," she replied. "Speaking of blokes, where's yours?"

"Over talking with some of his teammates," Sam replied.

"And your dad was okay with this," Lucy said, turning to look at her again as she motioned around the flat with her finger.

"Came around rather quickly, actually," Sam said. "Think he realized there was no way he could fight us on it." Lucy nodded as she looked around the flat again, suddenly frowning

"Blimey… who invited him?" she said. Sam looked up just in time to see Adrian walk in, looking around nervously.

"Oliver and I invited him," Sam said, starting to walk across the room to get a drink.

"But isn't it awkward?" Lucy whispered loudly as she followed Sam.

"Only if you make it that way," Sam said, rolling her eyes as she reached into a cooler and pulled out a bottle. Lucy stopped and looked over at Adrian, who was walking up to a few of the other Puddlemere reserve players.

"So, you two going to be friends with Pucey, now?" Alicia asked, walking up.

"Not you too," Sam groaned. Alicia just rolled her eyes. "We're all out of school. There's no reason for things to continue being awkward. Besides, it's not like he's got a lot of friends at the moment." She took a large drink. "How's things at the Harpies reserves?"

"Good," Alicia said. "But seriously… you and Oliver invited Adrian Pucey to your housewarming party? Your ex-boyfriend that up until November, you were madly in love with?"

"They're teammates. It'd be more awkward if we invited everyone else on the team and not Adrian," Sam countered.

"True," Alicia said.

"And we've put all that behind us," Sam said. "So there's no need to keep bringing it up."

"Seems we're all here! Kinda weird to be hanging out outside of Hogwarts, isn't it?" Aiden said as he walked up with a grin. He looked over at Alicia. "Care to introduce to some of your lovely teammates?" Alicia rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Come off it, Aiden," she said. "Not sure they'd like you." Aiden frowned.

"I'm a good bloke," he said. "'Sides if you won't, then I'm sure Wood could. Say, any word on those World Cup tickets, Sam?"

"Told you. Oliver's dad and my dad got them for us," Sam replied. "Neither of us can help you."

"I know you two are going for the full two weeks," Aiden said, making puppy dog eyes.

"All we can do is offer you a bunk in our tent, that's all," she replied. "You want tickets, you're on your own."

"What good is it to have a mate in the league and I can't even get tickets to the World Cup," Aiden said with a sigh. Sam chuckled.

"Go tell Oliver that," she said, pointing towards him with her bottle. "Again, his dad works in the league. He's been helping plan the whole damn thing. My dad's just been helping out a bit with security, when he's not working on the Black case."

"Still looking for him, are they?" Alicia asked.

"It would appear so," Sam said with a sigh.

"He find anything on Flint yet?" Lucy asked. Sam shook her head.

"Hasn't had much time between Black and the World Cup. Though he's asked for some help," Sam said. "He and Mum had two aurors over for dinner the other night that are working on it with him."

"Still going back home?" Alicia asked.

"When I can," Sam replied. "But rehearsals are starting to pick up. There are going to be six programs for the upcoming season, and I'm hoping I get the chance to audition for some solo parts."

"Is that common for a first-year dancer?" Lucy asked. Sam shrugged.

"Suppose I'll find out. They did say in their offer that they think I've got potential to be a principal someday, though I'm not sure when. The current principal Maria Rancliff didn't make it until she was 25," she said. "Just need to put in the work and hope I get there sooner rather than later."

"What's your schedule like?" Alicia asked.

"So far I've got three hours of class in the morning and then rehearsal for four hours in the afternoon. We're expected to work out either before class or after rehearsal for a couple hours as well," Sam said.

"Bit more extreme than school," Alicia said, her eyes wide. Sam shrugged.

"I kept a pretty rigorous regime for years so it's not that hard," she replied.

"You'd have to in order to stay as small as you are with what you eat," Lucy replied, appearing slightly miffed.

"All part of the deal," Sam said. "It's not like dancers have the longest shelf life. Alicia's probably got something similar."

"Pretty much. Work out and train in the morning, then afternoons are on the pitch with the rest of the team," Alicia said. "Hoping to make first string as soon as I can, though they won't have any openings for a couple years."

"Sounds about like Oliver. Though he puts in a bit extra time in the gym," Sam replied. Alicia chuckled.

"Not surprised. Sounds like Wood," she said. Sam nodded and looked over just in time to see Oliver walking up, grinning brightly. Across the room, Adrian was looking over at the two.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked, turning her attention to her boyfriend. He nodded.

"Just want to show off the place and your amazing decorating skills," he said, kissing her cheek. Sam snorted.

"You mean our mums' amazing decorating?" she asked. "Once we picked out the place, they did all the work."

"Bought most of the furniture too," he said.

"At least they let us have a say in picking it out," she replied with a sigh.

"Probably a good thing they did the work. Otherwise it'd be decked out in Gryffindor colors," Alicia said with a laugh. Sam looked over at her.

"I let him have the study for that," she said, smiling.

"So now that you two are settled in, when will we hear wedding bells?" Aiden asked with a wink. Oliver's eyes widened as Sam chuckled.

"Not anytime soon," she said.

"And will we get free tickets to shows?" Lucy asked. Sam nodded. "Where's Trevor, by the way?"

"Balcony. Making friends with the other reserves chasers," Oliver replied.

"Adaline Parker?" Aiden asked. Oliver nodded. Immediately, Aiden disappeared from the group. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I worry for your teammate," Sam said, looking up at him.

"She can handle her own," Oliver said with a chuckle.

* * *

Sam sighed as she stepped out on the balcony a bit later. She had just made a round to make sure that the snacks were refilled and there were still enough drinks out for the crowd. Honestly, she had been surprised to see between the two of them, they could host a fairly large party. She had invited some of the dancers she had met from the company as well. Even a few friends who had left Hogwarts the last couple of years had shown up, eager to welcome the newest crop into the real wizarding world.

She leaned against the railing and looked out over the quiet street, happy that she and Oliver had put up several noise canceling charms, lest they anger the neighbors. Already the flat was getting noisy.

"Quite the party," a voice said from behind her. Sam turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing Adrian step out. She smiled slightly and turned to face him.

"Suppose we may have forgotten just how many people we know," she said, glancing past him into the crowded living room.

"I'm not surprised," Adrian said, walking towards her. "You two always did have a large group around you."

"Are you settled into a new place or still staying with your aunt?" she asked.

"Moved into a flat with Warrington, actually," he said. "Flint comes by a lot." Sam frowned. "He's, ah, actually considering moving out into his own place as well."

"Seriously?" she asked. Adrian nodded. "Thought he'd have to stay home with father dearest."

"Not so keen on the idea. He managed to get a job at the ministry, though," Adrian said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Thought he'd have to work at his father's business. How did he managed that?" she asked.

"Convinced his father he'd do better if he had a few years of experience working at the ministry before going to the company," Adrian said. "With that success, now he's working on getting a flat." Sam nodded slowly.

"How are you?" she asked. Adrian smiled slightly.

"I'm good. Practice is going well. And I like the new place," he said. "You and Oliver seem to have settled in." Sam nodded.

"It's home," she said with a smile. She looked at him a moment. "Adrian, I just…" Sam stopped, unsure how to continue. He laughed softly.

"It's fine, Sam. I think part of me always kind of knew you'd end up with him," he said, looking back into the flat. Sam followed his gaze, seeing Oliver laughing with Percy and Penelope. "I don't have any hard feelings about it. Wood's a good bloke. And you two are… much better suited than we ever were." Sam looked over at him.

"I really did care for you, you know," she said.

"I know. I did too," he said. "But some things aren't meant to be."

"You know… we can still be friends. I know I would like that. Oliver as well," she said. Adrian gave her a dubious look.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Seriously doubt he sees you as a threat," she replied.

"Then, I suppose it's worth a try," he admitted.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said. "So… how long before you make first string? Oliver's already gunning for the keeper spot." Adrian chuckled.

"As soon as I can," he replied. "Should be some spots opening up in the next few years. You looking forward to the season at Watsworths?"

"I am," Sam replied. "Hoping I can get at least one solo this year."

"I've no doubt that you can," he replied. He shifted on his feet a bit before looking at Sam and clearing his throat. He pulled something out of his pocket. "There's actually something I meant to give you… found this over Christmas break and thought you should have it." He held it out to her.

Sam took it and looked down, seeing an old photograph. Her eyes widened as she studied.

"Is that…"

"Yea. Our mums. You, me, Zach. Your dad," he said. Sam looked up at him.

"Where did you find this?" she asked softly.

"In the study. Stuck in one of my father's books," he said. "Thought it should be with you… not him." Sam nodded and looked back down at it, smiling.

"I've seen a lot of photos of her. But still… can't believe how much alike we look," she said. "And I didn't know that our families… they were close."

"It would seem," Adrian said as Sam touched her mother's laughing face. "Guess there's a lot we still don't know…"

"Maybe someday we'll get the full story," she said, looking up at him.

"Maybe… I should get back in. Just… wanted to give you that and thank you for inviting me," Adrian said.

"Thanks for this and you're always welcomed," Sam replied. He then turned and walked back into the flat. Sam looked back down at the photo, walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

"What was that about?" Alicia asked, walking outside. Sam glanced over at her and smiled.

"He, ah, wanted to give me something," she said, holding out the photo. Alicia walked over and took it, her brow furrowed.

"Is that your mum?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"Said he found it in his father's study over the break. Had wanted to give it to me before," Sam said. Alicia nodded and handed it back.

"Is it weird? I mean, really. I know you broke up several months ago. But your ex and your boyfriend playing on the same team? Hanging out?" Alicia asked. Sam chuckled softly.

"Dunno which is stranger. That or the fact that I started dating my best friend," Sam said.

"Surely it's not that strange. We all predicted this would happen, you know," Alicia replied.

"I mean, in one sense, it does make sense. But on the other, I spent my whole life thinking of Oliver in one way. Treating him a certain way. And then when I realized I was falling for him, things were a bit odd. I didn't know how to act around him anymore. Then we confessed and got together. And some things are very much the same as before. But some things are… different," Sam said. Alicia smiled.

"You two did move in together rather quickly," she said.

"We had been talking about it since Christmas, so it wasn't like it came out of the blue," Sam said with a sigh. "Probably wouldn't have hurt to wait a bit after we got together, but suppose with our history, it's not so odd that we've moved rather quickly." Alicia laughed softly.

"Sure your parents would have preferred waiting," Alicia said.

"Dad would have," Sam said with a smile. "And I thought we should have a few times that first week. Had a right good row about cleaning and chores." She rolled her eyes slightly.

"That does not surprise me," Alicia replied. "We both know that Wood's never learned how to clean."

"You'd think after seven years at Hogwarts without his mum there to clean up after him and living in a room with three other people he'd of learned something," Sam replied. "I had to teach him how to properly make a bed AND do laundry."

"Yea, but this is a bit different, isn't it? It's not exactly the same as having a roommate. You two share a bed, not just a room," Alicia said, still laughing. Sam blushed slightly. "What's this? Are you blushing?"

"Shut it, Alicia," Sam said, her cheeks turning pinker.

"Come on, Sam. You forget we all had to stomach the two of you being all lovey-dovey the last few months of school. And I know for a fact that you snuck off to the astronomy tower or Gryffindor locker room every chance you got," Alicia said. "Had to distract the twins a few time lest they catch you in a compromising position."

"Alicia!" Sam shouted, though she was smiling.

"Stop being such a prude. You told me everything about Liam and Adrian," Alicia retorted.

"True, but this is different," Sam replied.

"How?" Alicia asked.

"I mean, this is Oliver!" Sam said.

"Yes, the love of your life. And someday you two are going to get married and have a ton of children," Alicia replied. Sam snorted.

"We don't know that," she said, her cheeks still slightly red. "But maybe…"

"I'm calling dibs on maid of honor," Alicia said. Sam chuckled.

"One step at a time," she replied. "We just moved in together. Merlin, we're only 18."

"I know. I also know our kind tends to marry early," Alicia said, glancing at her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"On this point, I do actually agree with my father. No need to rush things," Sam said. Alicia looked over at her, studying her best friend.

"But you are happy. I can see it," she said. Sam looked over at her.

"I am," Sam replied.

"Then that's all that matters," Alicia said. Sam nodded.

"That it is..."

* * *

Later that night after the party, Sam was sitting in bed with a book while Oliver pulled on his pajama pants and then crawled under the covers. His cheeks were still a bit rosy from the party as Sam put the book aside and he pulled her into his arms.

"That was a good party," he said, kissing the top of her head. Sam chuckled.

"Seems you had a good time with the lads," she said looking up at him.

"Just wanted to show off my new place. And my gorgeous girlfriend," he said, grinning down at her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So that was it," she replied.

"Saw you talking to Pucey," Oliver said, shifting slightly. Sam chuckled softly.

"Just catching up, is all," Sam replied. "He wanted to give me a photo of my mum that he found at his parents' house." Oliver frowned, sitting up slightly.

"He did what?" he asked. Sam sighed and sat up, reaching over to the bedside drawers. She opened the top drawer and pulled it out, then handed to Oliver. He studied it a bit. "I didn't know your families used to be that close."

"Me neither. I mean, I know Dad told me that his dad used to be his best friend. I didn't know that they would come over," Sam said, looking down at the photo. Her eyes fell on her mother and Zach. Oliver looked over at her and then slid his arm around her, pulling Sam close as he kissed the side of her head.

"I still miss them too," he said softly. "I remember thinking your mum was so cool. Showing us all the fun muggle things." Sam laughed softly. "My mum didn't hold on to as much even though she's muggleborn."

"She loved that old record player of hers," Sam said. "Dad still keeps it in his library, though we haven't used it in a long time. I don't even know if it still works."

"That thing was always playing," Oliver said. "Every time we came over, I remember hearing it. And the telescope. She'd keep it out in the garden during the warm months."

"Dad did actually give that to me. It's still in a box in the library. Haven't had the heart to put it together yet," Sam said. Oliver studied her a moment.

"We can put it together tomorrow, if you like," he said. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like that," she said before kissing him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to sleep," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Me too. It's been a long day," Sam replied. He put the photo on the nightstand and then waved his wand, turning the lights out.

"Night, Sam. I love you," he said softly as the two settled into the bed.

"Love you too, Oliver."

* * *

 **Never too much fluff... Just one more to go! Currently going through and editing the first 10 chapters of the next story in the hopes I can start posting that soon after this is done. ^_^**

 **.2018 - So happy you're enjoying it!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	36. The World Cup

**The World Cup**

Sam chuckled as she sat in the lawn chair outside of the small tent that she was sharing with Oliver. Her father had started to throw a fit at first, of course, though Celeste managed to calm him down. They had been living together a decent amount of time at this point. She and Oliver had been here nearly two weeks watching all the matches while their parents had shown up the night before for the final match. Her father was standing outside his tent, frowning at a wizard that was walking around in wellies and a floral night dress.

"Roger! Stop it! You are NOT working right now!" Celeste shouted, as she planted her hands on her hips nearby. "You promised for the next two days you'd be on holiday!"

"But, Celeste-"

"No buts! You said we were going to relax and enjoy the match!" she replied.

"Does your dad even know how to relax?" Oliver asked, glancing over at Sam.

"I don't think so," Sam replied, poking at the fire in front of them. She had a kettle of tea going on it. For the most part, their tents didn't seem remotely out of place in the field, but one glance around them quickly showed that not everyone had gotten the memo about the muggle security. Or more likely, they just didn't care. "A few of those look like they could be mansions."

"At least we're not next to the Irish or the Bulgarians," Oliver replied. Sam chuckled as he sat up in his chair and then stood. "Harry!"

Sam looked over, seeing the now fourth year student walking by with his two mates, carrying a large kettle of water.

"Wood," he called out as the three stopped.

"Come over and meet my parents," Oliver said, grinning as he motioned them over to his parents' tent next door. The two stood as the trio walked over and Oliver made introductions. "And you remember Sam's dad."

"Hello, Mr. Abbott," Harry said, nodding towards the auror, who had finally stopped glaring at the neighbors on the other side and walked towards the Woods with Celeste. Her eyes lit up as she took in the young boy.

"So, you're the Harry we're always hearing about," she said. "Heard you were a brilliant seeker." Harry blushed slightly as he ran his hand up the back of his neck.

"Did you hear the news? Oliver here has started on Puddlemere's reserves," Mr. Wood said loudly, slapping Oliver on the back.

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Been practicing a little over a month now," he said. "Sam's at Watworths." She smiled as she looked at Harry. She hadn't spent much time around him or his two friends, to be honest. Even though she was close with Percy and the twins, she honestly didn't know Ron or even Ginny, to be honest. She only knew Charlie for a bit from when he was at school with them, but that was over four years ago. Granted Oliver had kept in touch with him and the oldest Weasley - Bill.

"Where's Percy?" she asked, glancing at Ron.

"He's coming a bit later with Bill and Charlie," he replied.

"We might come over in a bit, then," Oliver replied. "Before the match and all. Haven't seen Charlie in awhile."

"Sounds good," Ron replied. "We should get this back to the tents." Oliver and Sam waved them off as they struggled to carry the large kettle.

"So, Oliver, how do you think the match is going to go?" Roger asked.

"Well…" Oliver then launched into another long-winded explanation of both teams' tactics. Sam just rolled her eyes and walked into the tent to gather up her part of the breakfast things. It had been two weeks of non-stop quidditch, and with the final that day, Oliver was long past reaching a fever pitch.

Granted, she wasn't all that different. They stayed up late most nights, breaking down each match and player.

"But then there's Krum, who can be a bit unpredictable," Oliver was saying when Sam came back out and started spreading out the various items on the table Celeste and Agatha had put out in front of the Woods' tent.

"Save some of it for the match," Agatha said, rolling her eyes. Oliver looked over at his mother and then shrugged as he reached for a piece of toast and started eating.

"How's Watsworths?" Celeste asked, looking at Sam.

"About the same," she replied.

"I've barely seen you since you moved out," she replied. "And with Roger putting in so much overtime at the office, the house is practically empty. Thank goodness I have St. Mungo's to fill my time." She glanced over at him as he frowned.

"Not my fault. Black's still out there and half my team seems content to just… let him be," he said with a huff. "And if it's not that, it's the World Cup. And the Flint investigation."

"Get any further on that?" Alan asked, leaning towards the table. Sam's eyes widened as she looked over at her father, also curious as to whether he had found anything new about whoever had killed her mother and brother.

"Not much," he said with a heavy sigh. "Granted it's not as though I can put too much effort into it. Managed to get Shacklebolt and Tonks helping out a bit, though I sometimes wonder if Tonks was such a good idea."

"She still getting her feet caught up under her?" Celeste asked, amused by her husband's younger partner. He just shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Can't help but think those two are distracted by… something," he said.

"Well, I, for one, think that's enough work talk," Celeste said, shooting her husband another look.

"What the hell is Hardwick wearing?" Roger exclaimed, starting to stand.

"Let someone else take care of it," Celeste said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down in the chair. "We've got a few more hours before the match starts up. Let's enjoy it."

* * *

Seemingly not long after though it was a few hours, the time had come to make their way to the match. Oliver and Sam walked ahead of their parents, chatting with various friends that they ran into on the way. They made plans with Charlie, Percy and the twins for them to come over after the match to celebrate no matter who won.

Even though they had been there some time, Sam's eyes still rounded into saucers when she saw the large stadium for the final. A hundred thousand witches and wizards would be there.

"Something, isn't it?" Oliver asked, grinning as he glanced down at her, squeezing her hand. The two were in Irish t-shirts, though would likely be happy no matter the winner. It was touted as an amazing match-up.

"That's for sure. Dad said they managed to get us box seats. So should be even more thrilling than the others," she said.

"Can't believe the Weasleys got in the minister's box," Oliver said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"We'll be in the box near them," she said, rolling her eyes. "And there's likely to be loads of players there."

"But still… wouldn't mind meeting Ludo Bagman," he said. "Best beater for the Wasps…"

"Dad said he's rather insufferable," Sam said with a chuckle.

"As did mine, but still," Oliver said.

Soon enough, they were walking through the entrance gate after handing over their tickets and making their way up the large amount of stairs to their box. Sam couldn't help but grin as she sat in the plush chairs.

"Much better than our other seats," she said, looking out at the pitch.

"I second that," Oliver replied as their parents settled in next to him. They looked around, noticing a few other workers in the sports ministry, who came up to speak to their fathers, and several players filing in.

"Blimey, that's Gwenog Jones," Oliver said in awe, his eyes wide.

"Thought perhaps you wouldn't be in awe anymore after joining the league," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Apparently not," Agatha replied from the other side of Oliver.

"Think I could get an autograph?" Oliver said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sit down. The match is going to start," she said. As if on cue, Ludo Bagman welcomed everyone to the match and announced the Bulgarian mascots. Sam's eyebrows rose as a hundred veela glided onto the field and every single man sat up in rapt attention. She chuckled under her breath as even Oliver had a loopy grin on his face.

While the veela were entertaining, she was concerned how they planned to keep them in check for the match. They very well could be watching them all night.

Thankfully, the veela finished and took their places on the sideline while a giant firework display started up with loads of leprechauns. It was an impressive display, though more than one person seemed upset when the gold coins disappeared.

She sat up grinning as the teams came out, eager to get to the match.

"This is going to be brilliant," Oliver said, sitting up next to her as the balls were released and the match started at a strikingly fast rate. If Sam wasn't used to watching professional matches with her parents or Oliver, she might have struggled to keep up, but Oliver was quick with calling out various plays that she might have missed.

After some time, both of them were yelling at various players and the ref.

"A match made in heaven, those two," Celeste said with a chuckle as she glanced over at them.

"That is for sure," Agatha replied.

"What was Lynch thinking!" Oliver shouted. "Should have known that's what Krum was playing at!"

"Krum is the current best seeker in the world," Sam countered.

"Thought you were rooting for Ireland?" Oliver asked, whipping his head around to frown at her.

"I am, but you can't argue that Krum is good," she replied. Oliver settled back down in his chair as the match continued.

This was certain to be an epic night.

* * *

Sam grinned as she set about to getting drinks ready in the tent following the match. Her parents were with the Woods, but she figured the Weasleys would be over soon enough.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Oliver shouted for what was the 20th time since they walked back through the woods.

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes, though she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Seriously, I can't wait to hit the pitch now," he said, his eyes taking a fiery glow. Sam just shook her head and chuckled. From outside the tent she could hear shouts and music playing. It seemed everyone in the tent city would be up most of the night celebrating.

"How long before the others get here, you think?" she asked.

"Should be soon, I think," he said. As if on cue, two gingers walked in, grinning.

"Where's Perce?" Sam asked, seeing Charlie and Bill. "And the twins?"

"Dad wouldn't let them out. Said they were too young," Charlie said as he walked over and shook Oliver's hand. "You remember my older brother Bill. I know you've met Wood, but this is his girlfriend Sam Abbott. They were about four years behind me and just graduated. Oliver is a brilliant keeper." Bill nodded at the two.

"As for Percy, think he's off working somewhere, knowing him," Charlie said as they all sat at the small table while Oliver passed around glasses. "Dad wasn't keen on us coming over, but not much he could say about it. And I wasn't going to miss out on the chance to celebrate a bit. Not a single drop of firewhiskey in the bloody tent and I know Wood's dad only gets the best."

"Good to have you," Sam said. "It's been awhile."

"Yea, heard you lot had an interesting year," Charlie said.

"Between Sirius Black breaking into Hogwarts, the dementors and Oliver winning us the House Cup?" Sam replied with a smile.

"Heard you got on Puddlemere," Bill said, looking at Oliver.

"Just the reserves. But hoping to get on the main team soon enough," he said with a smile.

The group then launched into a lively conversation about the upcoming season before moving into talking about the match. As they worked through the bottle, they could still hear music, chanting and shouts from outside. About the time Bill commented that he didn't envy whichever ministry workers were forced to stay up until late in the night to keep them in check, Sam was trying to stifle her third yawn.

Oliver noticed and said it was getting late. They said their good-byes and Charlie and Bill made their way back to their tent while Sam quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers on the inflated mattress and was half-way asleep by the time Oliver crawled in shortly after.

"Have a good day?" Sam asked sleepily as she snuggled up to him.

"The best," he murmured after kissing her head.

"Tomorrow we go back," she said, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Mmm," he murmured in return.

"Night…"

* * *

A loud boom rustled Sam from her sleep. She shifted in the bed and snuggled closer to Oliver.

"Wass that," he muttered.

"Probably the Irish setting off more fireworks," she replied. "Go back to sleep."

There was a louder boom and screams. Oliver shot up in bed, looking around.

"I don't think that's celebrating," he replied. Sam blinked her eyes open and looked around the tent. From outside she could see flashes of light. And hear the screams. And the thundering of feet. Oliver whipped the covers off and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on as Sam hopped out of bed and reached for her wand, already slipping into a pair of wellies. Her hair was falling out of its bun but she didn't have time to mess with it.

"Sammie, stay here," he said, walking towards the front of the tent.

"Like hell I am," she replied already following him as she quickly tucked her hair behind her ears.

The two stepped out and noticed that chaos had fallen on the campgrounds. Sam's eyes widened as she saw a group marching through the grounds, blasting tents as they got in the way. A large crowd was trying to get out of their way.

"Sam! Oliver! Get to the woods!" her father shouted before taking off towards the group, Alan Wood not far behind. Sam and Oliver looked at each and then immediately headed in the opposite direction of the woods, barely catching up to her father.

"I thought I told you to get to the woods!" Roger shouted as they caught up to them.

"We can help!" Sam shouted back. As soon as they rounded a large tent, all of them froze, eyes wide. Roger immediately apparated – Sam wasn't sure where to, but likely to the other side of the fray to try and get closer. Before them was a group of death eaters surrounded by people fleeing with the muggle campsite owner and his family suspended above them.

"Oh god," Sam uttered, unable to move.

"Sam! Oliver! Get over here!" Percy shouted. They both looked over at him, noticing him standing with Charlie and Bill out of the way. The two took off for them, still keeping an eye on the death eaters and the exodus.

"What the hell is going on!" Oliver shouted. "How are they doing this?"

"Don't know how they got through the security," Percy shouted back. He looked around frantically, obviously trying to find someone. "Have you seen Mr. Crouch?"

"Why the bloody hell do you care about your boss!?" Charlie shouted. "Do you not see the massive group of death eaters?!"

"What do we do?" Sam shouted back, getting the group on course again. She looked over, seeing her father with a group of aurors attempting to get through the crowd towards the hooded figures.

"Best to divide and conquer," Charlie said with a slight smile. Sam took off, pushing her way through the crowd. As she was the smallest of the group, she managed to get through a bit easier, though she could hear Oliver shouting her name from somewhere behind her.

"Let me through," she shouted, stamping on someone's foot in the process by accident. Whoever it was gave a yelp and then elbowed her in the shoulder, nearly knocking her to the ground. Thankfully, she landed on Oliver who steadied her as they kept moving. The crowd was so thick, they couldn't even fire off any spells out of fear they'd hit someone innocent.

"SAMANTHA ABBOTT! GET YOUR ARSE TO THE WOODS!" she heard her father shout from somewhere. She elbowed her way through and nearly made it to the edge before something hit her in the stomach. She doubled over and nearly fell to the ground before Oliver managed to catch her again. They were on the edge of the crowd as she looked up, noticing he was now sporting a bruise on his cheek and a cut lip.

"Easy there," he said, helping her up. They both looked at the group of death eaters and aurors starting to surround them. One of the hooded figures seemed to freeze slightly, the mask-covered face turning towards the two. The figure then started to move towards them.

"SAM! GET TO THE BLOODY WOODS!" Roger shouted, shooting a jinx at the figure.

Sam looked over, noticing the figure. She gripped her wand and shot a hex in the general direction, though it was quickly deflected.

There were more screams as every head turned to the sky. Sam and Oliver looked up, seeing the large green mark. Just the sight of it turned Sam's blood cold. Loud pops grabbed their attention. As they looked back, hooded figure after hooded figure disappeared. The one looking at Sam raised his mask slightly, revealing a dark smile and cold eyes before disappearing. Some of the others managed to catch the muggle family before they hit the ground.

Sam began shivering, the cold eyes seared into her mind.

"Sam! Are you alright?" Roger shouted, running up to her and starting to look her over.

"I'm fine. Just a bit bumped around from the crowd," she said, dazed.

"I told you to stay behind!" he shouted.

"I wanted to help…"

"You're barely an adult!" he shouted back.

"Abbott! Could use you over here!" one of the other aurors shouted. Roger looked over at them and nodded.

"Take her back to the tent. Have Celeste look after you two," he said to Oliver before running off.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, starting to lead her back.

"I saw one of them," she said. "I don't know who it was, but I saw part of his face."

"The one that was looking at us. I saw him too," Oliver said, sliding an arm around her. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Let's get to the tent first. Can't see worth shit out here," she said, limping slightly. She hadn't realized she hurt her foot.

"That your ankle?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said, still bothered by the man.

They made their way back to the tents where their mothers were standing outside waiting. They were luckily spared from the stampede.

"Sam! Oliver! Quickly! Get in!" Celeste said, her wand still out. The two moved into the tent with Celeste looking over the two while Mrs. Wood looked around for a first aid kit. "Why would you two go running off into that? You could have been badly injured!"

"We wanted to help," Sam said as Mrs. Wood sat the box on the table and moved to make the group tea while Celeste threw open the kit and started rifling through it. "Dad's still out there."

"What happened?" Mrs. Wood asked.

"Group of death eaters. They had the muggle family," Oliver said, wincing as Mrs. Abbott start dabbing at his face with an ointment. "But they all apparated when that mark appeared in the sky." Celeste looked over at Mrs. Wood, their faces both losing color.

"Had hoped I'd never see that again," Agatha said quietly. Both Oliver and Sam looked over at her, brow furrowed. "That was his mark."

"You Know Who?" Sam asked. Celeste looked at her and nodded.

"He would put it over the houses of those he went after. There was one over the car the day your mother died," she said softly. Sam nodded and looked down at her hands, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Thank Merlin you two are okay," Agatha said, walking back over with steaming mugs of tea. Sam looked up and took hers, blowing on it before taking a drink. Celeste moved over to look at Sam as Oliver took his mug.

Before anyone could say anything else, Roger and Alan walked into the tent, sighing with relief to find Oliver and Sam there.

"The next time I tell you to stay put, for Merlin's sake, stay put," Roger said, stomping over to the two. Sam looked up at him, eyes wide. "I'm just glad you're not hurt badly. One of them was heading straight for you."

"I'm fine," Sam said, sighing heavily. "Just a bit creeped out, is all. I didn't know there were still that many death eaters about. And then the one that wouldn't stop staring at us." She shuddered slightly, still remembering that smile. There was something oddly familiar about it.

"What death eater?" Celeste asked, looking at Roger.

"I never saw his face and he disappeared before we got to them," he said. He looked at Sam. "Did you see him?"

"Just a bit. He had such dark eyes…" she said. "And that smile looked familiar…"

"Reminded me of Flint," Wood said. All of them looked over at him, eyes wide. "You don't think…"

Roger looked over at Sam and then shook his head, starting to pace around the tent.

"Was that… Antonius Flint?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps," Roger said. "No one saw him save you. Couldn't make out heads or tails of any of them. They shouldn't have been able to do any of that. Not with the security in place."

"You don't think he could come after her again, do you?" Celeste asked. Roger stopped pacing momentarily to look at Sam.

"I don't think he would. Not now. They'll be laying low. Trying not to draw attention or anything. Not after that display," he said before starting to pace again.

"What's going on, Dad?" Sam asked. "What do you know?"

"Up until now, nothing really. But there had been whispers. Didn't think it would be something, but… after that…" he said. Sam stood and walked towards him.

"Dad… is the Dark Lord back?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he said. "We haven't… there's been no sightings… but… Merlin…"

"Roger… please tell me that it's not starting up again," Celeste said, her voice wavering. He looked around the tent at the varying expressions of worry and fear.

"It might be…"

* * *

 **Here we are! The last chapter! Been working on the follow up so should be able to start posting it soon.**

 **.2018 - It's just a follow up to this one about everything that happens during the war. Always found it interesting what the others were doing while Harry and co. was running around and such. ^_^**

 **cjconner326 - Haha! Got a lot planned for that one. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


End file.
